Faith Albeit Fading
by Charon53
Summary: It was a normal day in Minas Tirith when a soldier burst into the room demanding Aragorn's attention. He could not beieve his eyes when he found out what it was all about. A slave trader and his missing friend. Can they prevent Legolas from fading, or will he slip though their fingers to Mandos?
1. Prologue

**-Mae Govannen dear readers! Welcome to my next story; Faith Albeit Fading. This story will stand completely apart from others I have written so far. I will do my best to keep as true to J.R.R. Tolkien, but I fear I cannot promise anything. Feel free to correct me if something does not seem correct. Going on, I had this idea of a slave fic, and wished to try out. I could not find a lot about fading elves so I am simply going to make up something, so be warned!**

 **As for disclaimer, I do not own anything related to the works of J.R.R. Tolkien and I do not make any money with it. I have written this just for my own pleasure (and improvement of my writing skills) and shared it with you for yours.**

 **Do I need to mention anything else? Enjoy!-**

 _Faith Albeit Fading: Prologue_

Aragorn let out a soft sigh. Today was just another day of boring meetings... He barely listened as two councillors bickered back and forth about a subject he did not care about that much. He almost ran out of the room when it was finally time for lunch. He met Arwen in the small garden where they usually ate if the weather allowed it. Being stuck inside all day long made Aragorn crave for the fresh wind to blow his hair around, or hearing the bird sing. Alas, he was not Strider the ranger of the North anymore, now he was Elessar King of Gondor and Arnor.

"Good afternoon, meleth-nín." Aragorn smiled as he softly kissed Arwen and caressed Eldarion's cheek.

"How was the council?" Arwen asked as she sat down.

"As useless as ever." Aragorn shrugged. He smiled as Eldarion happily babbled away.

"At least someone is having an interesting conversation." Faramir smiled as he sat down with a sigh.

"Was it that bad?" Arwen softly bounced the almost two-year-old.

"Believe me as I say that I am looking forward to read the reports from the captains." The steward of Gondor said with a weary smile.

"Then let us at least enjoy the sun and nice weather for as long as we can." Both men happily agreed as they started eating.

"Up to the audience." Aragorn said when they had finished eating. Eldarion had lifted his spirit quite a bit. He slowly trailed along the white corridors on his way the hall of the Stewards. King Elessar sat on his throne and watched as the hall slowly filled with people that wanted to speak with him. Sometimes it made him wonder why he had to be the only, well now not the only anymore, living heir to the throne of Gondor. Now he had to solve simple problems for basically simple people. How he sometimes wished his life could be simple. Alas, they also needed people to do the not simple tasks.

Aragorn was well past the half of the people that he collected at the start of the afternoon when with a bang someone burst into the hall.

"What is the meaning of this?" Aragorn asked as he watched a soldier push through the crowd, panting heavily.

"My Lord..." The soldier asked as he dropped on one knee. "My apologies for the intrusion. Captain Beregrond send me. He- we found..." Aragorn watched the clearly distressed soldier. "He requested for your immediate presence." Aragorn also knew that Beregrond would not call for him if he really thought necessary.

"Go back to your captain. I will be there as soon as I can." Aragorn said.

"Thank you, my king." The soldier stood and bowed before he hurried back to his captain.

Aragorn turned to the man in front of him. "I think you should let your son choose with whom he wishes to share his life. If I remember correctly you have two other sons. I am sure when they have to choose one of them will succeed you." Aragorn advised the man.

"Thank you, my king." The man bowed before he made place for the next one.

"I fear the others will need to wait until the next time. It appears I have a more pressing need to be elsewhere. If you will excuse me." Aragorn stood and quickly left the hall. He was not sure if he had to be worried or be grateful to be called away. He quickly exchanged his crown for a cloak with a large hood before he fled the palace. Quickly and silently he crept through the streets of Minas Tirth. His only dislike of the city besides its crowdedness, was that it took him at least half an hour to get from the gate to the citadel, or the other way around. When he finally neared the gate, he stepped out of the shadows as he watched a small party of guards which surrounded two small wagons. He noticed that two guards held a finely dressed man of middle-aged age.

Not far away there stood two other men. They were completely bare instead of a small cloth that was bound around their middles to hide their private parts. They were thin, but not underfed as they seemed to have some muscles. They had only a little amount of hair covering their heads, and what seemed a nasty patterned burn mark on their upper arms. All bells in his head screamed at him 'slave trade'.

"My liege?" Beregrond softly questioned at the hooded man, he had noticed a couple of moments prior. Aragorn threw back his hood as he joined the party.

"Explain yourself." Aragorn demanded.

"I am but a humble merchant." The man in the fine clothes spoke in heavily accented Westron.

"What do you trade, or sell?" Aragorn asked. It was very obvious what it was, but he could never guess what excuse the man came up with him.

"I am helping these servants finding a home." Aragorn repressed a snort. That was quite a nice way to say that.

"Now many already found a home?"

"Only three, so far. Are you interested in a servant?"

"I have many, that are treated like humans, and not objects." Aragorn said, while he tried to keep his anger in check. "Lock him up. I will return later to ask some more questions. I know enough for now." The man protested as he was dragged away by the two guards.

"What do you want me to do with them?" Beregrond asked, hinting to the two wagons with at least four more slaves.

"Bring all of them to the Houses of Healing. I will see to them in there." Aragorn nodded.

"And the two there?"

"Also bring them. They all shall be free men when they are well."

"Aye, my lord." Beregrond saluted and Aragorn already started to make his way to the Houses of Healing. Once arrived in the Houses of Healing, Aragorn changed in a clean white tunic and trousers. Arwen would kill him if he ruined yet another good set of clothing. Beregrond entered moments later with the healthier looking slaves. He gently nudged them inside.

"Over here." Aragorn waved in the darkened halls. In a corner two healers were already preparing several beds.

"I will go and see to the others." Beregrond said before he left the two slaves alone with the healers.

"Would you tell me your name?" Aragorn asked as he led them over to the beds.

"Slave." They both softly replied.

"No other name?" Aragorn frowned. Both shook their heads.

"No, Master." They replied.

"Sit, then we shall see to your injuries." Aragorn frowned even more as the two of them knelled at the floor, in front of his feet.

"What are they doing?" One of the younger healers asked as he put down a basin of hand warm water.

"Probably what they were taught to do." Aragorn replied.

"My lord?" Beregrond's voice penetrated his mind.

"Yes?" He asked as he turned.

"I think..." Beregrond swallowed. "That you need to see something..."

"See if you can get them on the bed." He instructed the young healer called Delion.

"Will do, your majesty." Delion replied as he tried to gain attention of the still knelling slaves.

"What is it, Beregrond?" Aragorn asked as he followed the captain out of the Houses of Healing. Four scrawny looking men stood next to each other, looking highly uncomfortable. All four of them were dirty and smelled. One of them was bald while all the other three had long hair plastered over their skin. It also appeared they were completely naked.

"There is still one in the wagon. I thought it to be an elf. He seems vaguely familiar to me. Maybe you recognize him. He had not moved at my attempts to get him out."

"We shall know soon enough." Aragorn said. "Go and get each of them a towel, so they at least can cover themselves up." He ordered one of the soldiers that stood nearby. Aragorn had seen many filthy places as ranger, but this would probably be number one. He wrinkled his nose before he crawled into the wagon. In the corner of the wagon sat a figure all huddled up in himself. The slave had his legs pressed up against his chest while he almost pressed his knees in his eyes. His skin was all filthy with the Valar knows what. There was only little filthy hair on his head, but the pointy ears were very clear to see. This was without doubt an elf. Aragorn slowly reached out for the elf's calve. He had barely made contact when the elf violently flinched. Aragorn quickly took his hand back. He had never meant to do that.

"Hello there." He softly spoke, hoping not to scare the elf any further. When nothing happened, Aragorn decided that the Sindarin would be a good option. Maybe the elf did not understand the Westron language. There were many these days that did not care to learn the language of men. They had no use for it anyway.

"Mae govannen, mellon..." Aragorn's eyes grew big as the elf covered his ears like he had heard the vile language of the orcs. That was even worse than trying to touch the elf. He elf let out a small whimper as he started to shake.

"Nay, please." He could hear the elf mutter.

"I mean you no harm." Aragorn softly said as he moved closer. Sindarin was not a better option then. "Please, come out of the wagon." The elf did not move, but kept his ears covered. "I will set you free once you are healed. I do not know why they did this to you, but they will pay. No one deserves this." Aragorn softly spoke, but it seemed to do little for the distressed elf. After several failed attempts to call the attention of the elf without making him flinch, he decided there was one way he had not tried.

"Nay, please." The elf kept muttering as he softly rocked himself, like Aragorn was not there at all.

"Slave." He softly called. He really did not want to, and yet they gave him no choice. Ever so slowly the elf lifted his head. Those blue eyes! He would recognized them everywhere. "It cannot be." Aragorn gaped at the figure before him. His beautiful eyes looked dull and unfocused. If he had not been trembling, Aragorn would have guessed he was asleep. His face was shallow, almost like a ghost. He was sure beneath all the layers of filth he would find the fair skin again. How was this possible? All kind of questions flooded his mind.

 **-Well? Tell me what you think about this. Has this potential for a good story?-**

Dictionary:

Mae Govannen - Well met

Meleth-nín - My love

Mellon - Friend


	2. First encounter

**-A/N Thank you for reviewing! I am really happy you liked it so far. You notcied my error calling Aragorn Stepper instead of Strider, thank you for that. Stepper is indeed the Dutch translation for Strider. I have corrected it! That said, Enjoy!-**

 _Chapter 1: First encounter._

"Come." Aragorn instructed as he slowly crawled back through the filth. Aragorn watched as the elf slowly moved and eventually managed to crawl from the wagon. He was still as tall as he remembered, even if he kept his head bowed.

"Is it who I think it is?" Beregrond whispered as he stood next to Aragorn.

"I believe so." Aragorn thickly swallowed. "I will go and take him back to the palace, where I will go and look after him. Go and destroy the wagons. Keep an eye out for similar things. Notify me when you suspect so."

"Yes, your majesty." Beregrond bowed.

"Come." Aragorn softly said to Legolas, but yet again there was no reaction. "Slave, follow me." Aragorn grimaced.

"Yes, Master." Came the bare reply in an emotionless voice. All of them who had heard paled. This was one of the mightiest elves that walked on Middle-Earth for the Valar's sake! Beregrond gave orders to his soldiers, four accompanied the four other slaves back to the Houses of Healing.

One of the female healers had managed to get one of the slaves to sit on the bed, and she was currently trying to wipe away the grime of one of his arms. Delion had lost all his colour while the other slave still sat at his feet.

"Your majesty? What am I to do?" Delion asked with pleading eyes.

"For now, give them orders. It appears they are all trained to obey, so they will do nothing until they are ordered to." Aragorn shuddered at the thought. "When they are healthy again, we shall need to help them understand that no one needs to order them around. I will do my best to see if we can offer them jobs in my court." If they have not home to return to. He added in his thoughts.

"How many are there?" Delion asked as he caught sight of the four guards.

"Seven in total. The man told us he had already sold three, but there could have been even more at some point..." Aragorn motioned the guards to come closer. "Do you think you can handle six of them?"

"I do not know." Delion frowned. "How about the seventh?"

"That one," he motioned to the figure behind him, "will go with me." It appeared to him that the other slaves were not yet that full hearty trained as the two slaves that worked for the merchant. The guards could easily, without ordering, make them at least sit on the edge of the bed.

"Okay." Delion nodded at he watched the other slaves. "We will go and do our best."

"Do not hesitate to sent for me. We need to find out at much as we can, but do not pressure them. They are probably traumatized enough as it is."

"Thank you, your majesty." Delion nodded.

"I will sent someone later to pick up my clothing." Aragorn said as he took his cloak and gently draped it over the elf's shoulders. He flinched when the sturdy material brushed over his skin. He suppressed a whimper.

"Legolas?" Aragorn softly asked, trying to gain the attention of the elf, with no success. He placed his hand on the now covered shoulder of Legolas. What did they do to him? Aragorn wondered as Legolas flinched violently yet again. He gently pushed elf in to walking and steered him from the Houses of Healing. Aragorn felt Legolas' uneven step as they walked through the narrow streets of Minas Tirith. Legolas kept his head down the entire walk back to the citadel. People kept throwing glances as they passed. Someone that looked like their king trailed through the streets while he pushed forth a cloaked figure. If that was not strange... Aragorn was mere two paces through the door when he almost was run over by two councillors, three messengers and a servant. He felt Legolas stiffen and almost putting up a resistance to walk further.

"Go and bother Faramir if it is important. If it is not important it can wait." Aragorn said, barely keeping calm as he quickened his pace. He had barely given them a chance to speak a single word. Legolas stumbled along the new pace. Had he already angered his new Master? He had still not looked where they were going, until Master stopped pushing him forward. He dared to have a quick glance, noticing they had stopped in front of a large oaken door. Master opened the door and now less forcefully pushed him inside. Aragorn closed the door behind them. The moment Aragorn stopped nudging Legolas forward, he stopped walking. Aragorn sat down with a sigh behind his desk. He ran his hand through his hair while he looked at the elf. "You are not going to make this easy for me, are you?" Legolas did not move. He was not sure if he had to answer, not knowing if he had permission to speak. He shifted uncomfortably, knowing his new Master was looking at him. Legolas flinched when Aragorn rung a small bell.

"You summoned me, your majesty?" A servant asked after he knocked and opened the door after Aragorn gave him permission. Between the knock and door opening, Legolas had shied away in the nearest corner.

"Yes, I wished to ask you to prepare the nearest room available to my bedroom. Also make sure that there is at least a bucket of warm and cold water at disposal."

"It will be ready within an hour." The servant replied, bowed and left again.

"Legolas?" Aragorn softly asked at the elf who stood in the corner like he was a small boy and had done something wrong. "Slave?" Aragorn addressed him with a grimace.

"Yes, Master?" Legolas asked, not moving.

"Come over here, please." Aragorn watched as Legolas came over. Master did not sound very pleased. "Look at me." Legolas lifted his head, but did not meet Aragorn's eyes. "Look at me." Aragorn repeated. Very slowly and carefully Legolas lifted his eyes to meet Aragorn's. It lasted barely longer than a blink before Legolas looked back to the ground, with his chin on his breast.

"Are you hurt?" Aragorn asked. Legolas did not move. "Answer me." Aragorn snapped. When Legolas flinched, he regretted his tone. What was it with Legolas flinching at such things? He had never seen the elf being surprised of anything!

"Yes, Master." A bare whisper came from the elf.

"I will tend them in a moment." Aragorn gently said. "Go and sit, I can imagine your legs must be weary." Aragorn watched as Legolas knelt before his feet. "Would you not rather go and sit on a chair?" Legolas gave a small shake of his head, when he suddenly ducked with a whimper.

"No, Master."

"I am not going to hurt you, Legolas." Aragorn gently said. Was Legolas really thinking he was going to hurt him? Only moments later a knock sounded. Before Aragorn could reply, Legolas moved. Aragorn curiously watched the elf. He slowly got onto his feet and opened the door.

"Your majesty?" The servant asked confused. "The bedroom is ready."

"Thank you, you may leave." Aragorn dismissed the servant. Legolas softly closed the door and went to sit again at Aragorn's feet. "Come." Aragorn instructed as he arose from his seat. Legolas did not move. "Slave, come." Aragorn could not help but shudder. "Legolas." Aragorn firmly stated the elf's name. Aragorn watched as Legolas slowly climbed to his feet. "Are you in pain?" Aragorn asked as Legolas wobbled slightly.

"Me, Master?" Came the bare reply from Legolas.

"There is no one else in the room that I could be talking to, could I?" Aragorn asked as he shook his head. This was becoming annoying very quickly.

"My apologies, Master. I'll be awaiting punishment."

"Come." Aragorn said as he gently nudged Legolas. He was not serious about the punishment, was he? Besides, he had not answered the question. Legolas slowly and silently followed his Master while he kept his head down. He walked just close enough so he still could see the edge of his Master's boots.

Legolas bumped into Aragorn, he had not noticed he had stopped walking! This was unforgivable. Aragorn was a bit surprised when Legolas bumped into him, it was not nearly hard enough to knock him over. When he turned around, Legolas eyes were wide, and full of fright. Aragorn held up his hands as gesture of peace, but Legolas proceeded to shield his face with his arms while he stumbled backwards. Only a moment later, Legolas had tripped over the cloak, and with a bang he lay sprawled over the marble floor.

"Are you okay?" Aragorn softly asked as he knelt. Legolas gasped as he had knocked the air out of him. Legolas struggled to keep his face blank. That had really hurt! Alas, it was only little to what he deserved to get for such mistake. Aragorn watched as pain, as well as fear filtered over Legolas' face.

"Please punish me, Master." Legolas murmured as he felt he could speak again. Aragorn shook his head. With a sigh he stood again and offered Legolas his hand. He was not sure if Legolas had seen his hand so he watched as Legolas quickly scrambled on his feet again.

"Get inside." Aragorn softly ordered. It was better not to draw attention before rumours would go and start. Legolas walked inside, and found himself in a bedroom. What did the Master want from him in here? A possibility came up in his mind, it made him shiver. His first Master had asked him once. He had refused and had been punished badly for it. Not to mention that the other Master had forced him more than once... "Sit." Aragorn gestured to the bed before he turned his attention to the small fire in the fireplace. That would not do if Legolas was cold. Aragorn thought, momentarely forgetting he was dealing with an elf. He fuelled the fire with some logs before he turned his attention back to his friend. "Slave, sit." Aragorn said when Legolas had yet to move. Legolas knelt again, now at the side of the bed.

"Go and sit on the bed." Aragorn gently, he hoped, ordered.

"No, Master." Legolas softly said. "I am not worthy."

'Of course you are worthy stupid elf! You are the mighty prince of Mirkwood!' Aragorn screamed in his head. He doubted that these words had any effect on Legolas. "Are you comfortable like that?" Legolas once again did not react. "Answer me." Aragorn softly demanded. He was about to say something again when Legolas finally spoke himself.

"Yes, Master." Legolas dully replied. Why would Master care at all if he was comfortable? Aragorn shook his head as he went to prepare a basin with hand warm water. He carefully put all the items on the floor before he sat down himself. "Legolas? Will you let me tend you?" Legolas gave no indication he had heard. Aragorn moved slowly as he dipped a cloth in the warm water and reached for Legolas' hand. Legolas flinched as did his very best to stay still. He was Master's and Master could do with him as he liked.

"I will not hurt you intentionally. I am just going to try to wash the grime away." Aragorn gently told him as he took one of Legolas' hands that he had folded over his knees. He felt tremors going through Legolas. Aragorn had a huge urge to simply hug the elf, but that would probably do more harm than good. Slowly and carefully Aragorn wiped away the dirt and grime from the top of Legolas' left hand. After two rinses of the cloth, there was a small patch of pale, ghostly white skin exposed. Legolas had always been pale, but in a fair way. Now it more looked like a sickly pale, almost like the skin would become translucent.

Slowly and gently, Aragorn continued to work. He cleaned Legolas' fingers and palm before he had to refresh the water in the basin. He noticed that Legolas' pink was crooked, it had probably been broken and not reset before it had healed. He also noticed that his nails were awfully short.

Aragorn moved a bit closer so it would be more easy to clean up Legolas' lower and upper arm.

"Forgive me." Aragorn softly said as Legolas flinched when he tightened his grip on his arm, so he could wipe a little better. Aragorn did not bother to say sorry every time the cloth came into contact with the elf's skin and flinched at grime was not coming off easily. He slowly turned Legolas' thin arm to inspect his work. It was not completely clean, but it would do for now.

"Now it is time for your other arm." Aragorn gently said as he changed the water in the basin again. While he busied himself with cleaning Legolas' right arm and hand, he kept a close eye on Legolas. Legolas still had to utter a single sound since he had started cleaning him. Once in a while fear or pain filtered over his otherwise blank features. All of his fingers on his right hand seemed crooked, as well as that his wrist was swollen. What had these people, or rather this man done to him?

"Legolas, can you stand for me?" Legolas uncomfortably shifted. "Slave, stand." Aragorn softly ordered. Did he need to do that every time he wanted something from Legolas? Legolas slowly climbed to his feet while his eyes remained on his feet. Aragorn rinsed out the cloth again before he slowly moved his hand into Legolas' range of vision. He gently put his fingers underneath his chin and lifted his face.

"You should not bow your head. Your neck will get sore. Others should bow for you." Aragorn gave him a little smile. He gently started to clean Legolas' right jaw. Legolas looked like he wanted to reply, but would not. Legolas felt extremely uncomfortable having someone that close to him. He would have shuddered at the touch when he was not already trembling.

"You are doing very well." Aragorn gently praised as he continued to wipe his face clean. Legolas stood with his eyes closed. Master would take good care of him, would he not. Master's touch was soft and gentle, not that he needed to be. He carefully opened his eyes when the cloth was removed. He had a very big urge to touch his face and feel for himself if the grime was truely gone, yet he would be disobeying Master if he did something without permission.

"I am going to remove the cloak now, and then I am going to look to your back." Aragorn softly said as he let the cloak fall to the floor. "Just let me know if anything hurts." Legolas could not help but stiffen as the cloth came in contact with his skin again. Now he could not see Master again, not that he could do anything if Master wanted to do something he did not want to. He had to obey, and so he would. Legolas bit his lip as Aragorn encountered the first bit of the welts that littered his back. He heard Aragorn gasp.

"Does that not hurt?" Aragorn asked as he wiped even more carefully over the tender flesh. This seemed relatively new, maybe only a day old. "Answer me." Aragorn softly demanded. "How long ago did they beat you and why." Legolas shifted slightly. "Slave, answer my question."

"I-I..." Legolas took a deep breath trying not to panic. "Three nights ago. I tried to h-help two other slaves escape." Legolas shuddered while he shook on his legs. "T-they killed one. The other managed to escape, I-I hope." Legolas shook his head while he tried to keep his breathing under control. "I am too expensive to be killed." He said no more than a harsh whisper. These welts looked too fresh to be made three days ago, especially with elf healing abilities.

"I am sorry." Aragorn softly said before he continued to carefully clean his back. It took Aragorn quite a while before he managed to uncover all of the welts that seemed to stretch to halfway down his thighs.

"You should have told me it hurt." Aragorn softly said when he saw Legolas face, that had small lines of pain edged in it. Legolas had tightly closed his eyes as he harshly bit his lip, trying not to whimper. Legolas shook his head.

"I would have stopped if it had hurt." Aragorn said as he reached out to Legolas, not wanting him to bite through his lip. Legolas eyes snapped open, and when he saw Aragorn reaching for his face, he cowered back.

"Forgive me, Master. Punish me as you see fit. For I am not worthy of the air I breath and the ground I stand upon." He rushed out the sentence as he hung his head, still badly shaking.

"No, you are not! You are Legolas, crown prince of Mirkwood. Not a slave that deserves punishment because he shook his head instead of a verbal reply!" Aragorn cried out. "I will never lay a hand on you! We have been friends for as long as I am able to remember!"

During Aragorn's burst out, Legolas had crawled into the corner of the room while he violently shook from fear. He made himself as small as possible while his fingers tangled in his uneven locks. He yanked at his locks as slowly a puddle formed beneath him.

"King Elessar?" Faramir softly called Aragorn's attention. He was searching for his friend when he had not showed up for dinner. The yelling had drawn him inside.

"What!" Aragorn barked as he spun around to see who had interrupted him.

"What is going on?" Faramir asked as he took a step back. Aragorn took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

"Do you remember prince Legolas?" He asked after he drew a couple of deep breaths, trying to calm himself.

"Yes, I believe so. He had a red-haired dwarf following him around."

"Gimli yes." Aragorn gave him a little smile.

"This supposed to be Legolas." Aragorn softly said as he gestured to the trembling, naked mess in the nearest corner.

"The prince?" Faramir frowned. It looked more like an overgrown beaten child.

"Yes. For some reason the managed to turn him into a slave." Aragorn swallowed. "They broke him, and I fear he will fade if we cannot help him. As you might imagine it quite upsets me."

"How can I be of service?" Faramir asked.

"My clothes are still in the Houses of Healing. Would you retrieve them? Legolas was not the only slave Captain Beregrond found. Among Legolas there were six other slaves. They are currently in the Houses of Healing. I would like to know how they are doing."

"Anything else?"

"Tell Arwen that I will be working till late. She does not need to worry about me."

"Very well." Faramir nodded and took off to the Houses of Healing.


	3. Under Aragorn's care

**-Thank you for your great reviews, I love them! For now a great tank you to Yugiyasha96, you inspired me with your review, mentioning things I had yet to think about! Enjoy!-**

 _Chapter 2: Under Aragorn's care_

"Legolas?" Aragorn addressed the distressed elf. What had they done with him? Legolas flinched as Aragorn touched his hand. Very slowly he managed to untangle Legolas' fingers from the hair that was still left on his head. He managed to pull out a few strands, leaving a agitated skin behind.

"Stand, please." Aragorn softly said, receiving no reaction. "Slave, get on your feet." Aragorn ordered. Was there really no other way for him to let Legolas co-operate? Legolas still shook badly while he climbed to his feet again.

"I beg you Master, punish me. I behaved intolerable."

"Never. Just do as I say." Aragorn seriously said as he picked up the cloth again. Firstly he wiped away the mess Legolas had created in his fright before he continued to clean Legolas' chest. His ribs were awfully pronounced, and most of them had been broken at some point. Small scars were littered over his chest, while a larger one marked his abdomen. It probably would take months before Legolas would regain a healthy weight. Aragorn mused. He slowly continued to work, slightly distributed that Legolas did not have any reaction on his nudity. He knew the 'prince' as he thought it was better to refer Legolas before all this happened, was a very private person. It was strange that Legolas just let everything happen, from soiling himself to letting Aragorn wash him there. Aragorn washed him as best as he could, trying not to feel too uncomfortable about the ordeal. Legolas shifted slightly, giving Aragorn more room to work. Legolas silently watched as Aragorn started on his legs.

As the grime fully came away, it showed a black and blue ankle. That would at least explain the slight limp as Legolas walked.

"Slave, lift you leg." Aragorn softly said. It took Legolas a moment to react and he slowly lifted his foot. Aragorn quickly rinsed the foot by pouring a little water over it and let it drop in the now empty bucket. That is also what he did with the other foot.

"All done." Aragorn softly announced as he had finished cleaning Legolas up. It was as good as it would get without a full bath. It had already become dark outside and the only light came from the still well burning fireplace.

From the chest at the foot of the bed Aragorn picked out a nightgown for Legolas.

"Slave, hold out your arms." Aragorn instructed, he rather called it instructing than ordering. Slowly he put the sleeves of the nightgown over Legolas' arms and pulled it down over his head. Legolas once again looked uncomfortable, but said nothing. The gown was just a bit on the short side as it only reached just below his knees, but it would do for now.

"Come." When Legolas did not react, Aragorn sighed. "Slave, follow me." Aragorn gently guided Legolas from the bedroom, to a room just a few doors up the hallway. A nice and warm parlour. Legolas realised as his bare feet brushed something soft.

"Go and sit. I think we are both long overdue to eat and drink something."

"I will bring whatever you like, Master." Legolas softly replied in a dull voice while he awaited the next order.

"Sit. A servant will get us something." Legolas hands went to his hair. He was to serve his Master. He needed to get the food and drink his Master requested. Master wanted him to sit. He did not know where the kitchens were!

"Legolas?" Aragorn softly asked as he saw Legolas tense up, and his hands fly to his hair before he started tugging on it. Legolas would be bald if he continued this. Aragorn realised. "Legolas!" Aragorn called again and reached for his hands. He had to stop this. Legolas flinched as he touched him. Once Legolas lifted his face, Aragorn saw yet again fear on his face. Legolas would not listen to his name.

"Slave." Aragorn softly called. "Slave." Aragorn called more firmly. Legolas had seen Aragorn talk, but the buzzing in his ears prevented him from properly hearing what Master said.

"Forgive my insolence and punish me as you see fit." Legolas replied without thinking. Legolas fought to keep his breathing under control.

"Sit, now." Aragorn ordered. Legolas almost instantly dropped on his knees. Aragorn silently blessed the rug that covered the floor.

"Faramir?" Aragorn asked as he saw the steward standing in to doorway. "How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough to know you despise the only word the elf seems to listen to."

"Would you mind fetching me some bread and a pitcher of water?"

"Not at all, your majesty. I will be back in a moment." Aragorn watched as Faramir walked back, before he turned his attention to Legolas again. He still sat on the same spot, just like a moment ago. Legolas did not seem to struggle with his breath anymore, but unfortunately was still pulling at his hair. "Your majesty?" Faramir called when he returned with a tray.

"Thank you Faramir. How many times have I told you to just call me Aragorn?" Aragorn smiled as he took the tray.

"Many times before."

"Then why do you still not call me so?" Aragorn still smiled, amused by the blush that crept over Faramir's cheeks.

"I find it strange to call you Aragorn all the time. It seems like I am addressing you without respect." Faramir explained himself as he watched Aragorn. Aragorn filled a cup with water and placed a bread in front of Legolas.

"Slave, eat." Aragorn softly ordered before he sat down in one of the chairs where he could properly watch Legolas.

"We are friends, are we not, Faramir?"

"Yes, I believe so."

"Then as a friend we are equals, are we not?"

"Yes, you...Aragorn." Faramir gave him a little smile.

"Feel free to join us." Aragorn invited him as he started his plain meal of bread and water.

"Thank you, ehm, Aragorn." Faramir gave him an awkward smile as he sat down. As soon as Legolas caught up with the order 'eat' he had a quick glance at Aragorn before he wolfed the bread down. The bread was good. It was long ago he had soft bread to eat. Usually if he was lucky he would get some scraps, or nothing at all. His stomach had long since stopped hurting at the demand of food. Aragorn could only watch as Legolas almost swallowed the bread whole while barely chewing. He would make himself sick, especially after he had eaten very little in a long time. Was he afraid he would go and take the food from him? It would not surprise him if the vile man would have. That reminded him of the other slaves.

"How were the other slaves?" Aragorn softly asked.

"All of them had been washed. They looked quite a bit better." Faramir replied. "The two slaves that had served the merchant had refused to stay any longer on the bed. They tried to get them from the corner they had curled themselves up in, but had given up after a while. The other four seemed to bit in a worse condition as they were extremely thin and were quite hurt. Delion spoke about welts, probably caused by a whip and damaged skin from ropes. He managed to let them drink some and let them eat a little. As far as I had seen, they were all asleep on a blanket on the ground. Delion believed that for the four slaves it would be easier to get back being free men, but for the other two he was not that sure."

"Very well." Aragorn nodded. "Anything else?"

"Delion told me many more things, but I believe it is best if you see that for yourself."

"Maybe Delion has already learned some more, and could help me in dealing with Legolas."

"That is a good idea." Faramir agreed. "I handed your clothes back to Arwen, who was wondering why you were not in your study."

"I think I need to see her, and explain what happened..." Aragorn frowned. "Would mind to stay here?"

"Go and see Arwen." Faramir nodded. Aragorn was not out of the room for a minute before Legolas started retching and brought up the bread he had just eaten. Legolas had gone even more pale as he started trembling.

"F-forgive me, m-Master." Legolas managed to stutter. "Please punish me."

"Punish you?" Faramir asked as he reached out for Legolas' shoulder to support him, only to have Legolas flinch away from him.

"For ruining furniture and wasting good food." Legolas whispered as he slowly took off the nightgown and started to clean up the mess he made.

"What are you doing?" Faramir frowned as he caught sight of Legolas' injuries. Legolas did not answer. Was it not logical what he was doing?

* * *

"Arwen?" Aragorn softly called as he entered their bedroom.

"Aragorn." Arwen smiled as she put down a now sleeping Eldarion. "Were where you?"

"I have something to explain, I fear." Aragorn gave her a little smile and a kiss before they both sat down on the edge of the bed. "Today Beregrond called for me, for he had found something that he deemed needed my attention. He was very right. He found a slave trader." Aragorn took a deep breath and closed his eyes before he blurted it out. "Legolas was one of his slaves."

"I'm sorry?" Arwen frowned. Did she hear that right? "Legolas as a slave?"

"Yes. There were more, but they are in the Houses of Healing now. I thought it was best to bring Legolas with me here."

"Where is he?" Arwen asked as she stood. "How is he?"

"He is in the parlour with Faramir. How he is? I do not know. Probably frightened." Aragorn said as he stood. Together with Arwen he made it to the parlour.

"Legolas!" Arwen cried as soon as she caught sight of Legolas and rushed to him. She quickly hauled him to his feet and embraced him. Both Aragorn and Faramir cringed when Legolas first violently flinched when he got hauled on his feet, and stiffened when Arwen hugged him.

"Legolas?" Arwen softly asked when she felt him tremble. Legolas' breathing was heavy as he had his eyes tightly closed. "Legolas?" Arwen frowned when she noticed Legolas' short hair and pain lines that were edged on his face. A small trickle ran down his leg, soiling the rug even more.

"Arwen? I think touching him is not such a good idea." Aragorn softly said. When Arwen let go of Legolas, he crumpled in a heap as he started to retch again. Legolas brought up only some vile smelling acid, as he had only emptied his stomach moments earlier.

"What is going on?" Arwen asked as she sought comfort with Aragorn.

"I am not sure, and I have no idea how I am supposed to help him."

"Why is he naked?" Arwen asked as she caught sight of a welted behind.

"Legolas thought it to be a good idea to clean up his bile with his nightgown." Faramir softly said as he awkwardly scratched his neck.

"Legolas, stop this nonsense." Arwen cried, as she watched how Legolas curled up in himself and started to pull his hair. Aragorn held Arwen's arm, preventing her from getting to Legolas.

"Arwen." He gently called her attention, turning her face away from their long-time friend. "It does not seem that he either remembers his name, or is willing to react to it. The only time he seems to react is when he is called slave." Aragorn whispered.

"That cannot be. Legolas is not a slave." Arwen said, close to tears.

"I know, but what they did to him, makes him believe he is. I hope we can help him heal from this." Aragorn gathered his wife in his arms and hugged her.

"I will do whatever it takes." Arwen vowed as she freed herself from Aragorn's arms. All three watched as Legolas slowly calmed down and stopped pulling his hair. Legolas slowly sat up and continued to clean up the mess he had made.

"Slave?" Aragorn softly addressed Legolas.

"Yes, Master?" Legolas dully replied as he stilled his hands.

"Come with me." Aragorn said. He shot Arwen and Faramir a little sad smile. Legolas climbed to his feet and followed Aragorn back to the room. Before Aragorn had closed the door, Legolas went to the wall. He stood the with his hands to the wall, with his back to Aragorn.

"I await my punishment, Master." Legolas firmly said, without emotion.

"Sit on the bed, slave." Aragorn ordered as he fetched a damp cloth.

"Yes, Master." Legolas softly said as he sat down on the edge of the bed. He carefully cleaned Legolas up again. "Drink a few small sips." Aragorn ordered as he handed Legolas a small cup with water.

"Yes, Master. Thank you, Master." Legolas slowly sipped the water.

"Legolas?" Aragorn tried once again, receiving no reaction. "Slave, listen very carefully."

"Yes, Master?"

"This is your room, yes?"

"Yes, Master?" His room? That could not be right, could it? He was not worthy to breath in precious air, let alone to have a place of his own.

"I will never punish you."

"Yes, Master?" Master was not serious, was he? He supposed to be punished several times already today, yet he had not received any. It made him feel very uncomfortable.

"Go ahead, ask your question." Aragorn said when he saw a frown grow on the elf's features.

"What if I disobey?"

"We will talk about that then, but I will never hurt you as a punishment." Aragorn gently said. "Make yourself comfortable. I will get you a clean nightgown." Aragorn gently ordered. "I will be right back." Aragorn left Legolas' room and quickly retrieved a nightgown from his own room. "Legolas?" Aragorn softly asked when he spotted him curled up in a corner. "Slave?" Aragorn could not help but cringe. He really needed to find something else he could address Legolas with. He really hated to call him like that.

"Yes, Master?" Legolas asked as he uncurled himself.

"Are you comfortable like that?"

"Yes, Master." Legolas softly replied, not meeting Aragorn's eyes. He would for sure get a punishment if he did.

"I want you to wear the nightgown." Aragorn said as he held out the nightgown for Legolas. He only eyed the nightgown, not moving. "Take it and pull it on." Aragorn sighed. Legolas slowly took the nightgown and pulled it on, with a hand of Aragorn. "We will seek something tomorrow in which you feel more comfortable." Legolas did not react. Why would Master be concerned if he was dressed, or comfortable? He just needed to serve Master, nothing else. "Now go and try to sleep. I will be a couple of doors further up the hall if there is anything."

"Yes, Master. Thank you, Master. I am not worthy of your kindness." Legolas replied as if he was obligated to say, but did not really want to.

"Go and sleep, Legolas." He softly said, before he left him alone.

Legolas pushed himself as far in the corner as he could. It hurt his welts, but he did not care. He deserved it. On multiple occasions he had disobeyed his Master, and he still spoke kindly to him. Pain helped him ease his guilt. If Master did not punish him, he had to punish himself. Legolas bit his lip hard, till he tasted blood, while he yanked his hair. This unfortunately continued till deep in the night, when sleep managed to catch up with the exhaustion.

 **-Well, I hope you liked the chapter. Poor Leggy! I would like to ask you to think about things you would like to see from our beloved characters. I appreciate your thoughts!-**


	4. Master Faramir

**-Hi there! Again a huge thank you for the reviews! I must admit to you I kind of disliked how I displayed Faramir in the previous chapter. I absolutely adore Faramir as a character and I really want him to have a good displayment in my story while trying to make him different from how Aragorn would handle things…**

 **It is a personal goal to try something different with my writing, if you have not noticed yet, in the hope that I will be able to top my record length! So I already must say sorry if the chapters seem to drag on a little. Let me know if it becomes to annoying!-**

 _Chapter three: Master Faramir._

"How is he?" Arwen asked when Aragorn entered the parlour again.

"He drank a few sips water. Hopefully he will be able to sleep a little bit." Aragorn softly said. "We have to figure out something that will help him. I will go to the Houses of Healing tomorrow, but I do not wish to leave Legolas completely alone the whole day."

"Legolas could spent the morning with me in my office." Faramir offered. He had a lot of paperwork to catch up on. He was sure Legolas would not cause any trouble and even could offer him some company.

"I am sure he can spent the afternoon with me and Eldarion." Arwen smiled, for she knew that Legolas had shown one of his rare smiles when they had told him they would become parents. Yet soon after he had disappeared.

"Very well. Then I am going to retire, it has been quite a day." Aragorn smiled as all three went to their rooms.

Aragorn had barely slept the whole night. Every time he started to drift off his mind wandered to Legolas. It was near dawn that Aragorn decided he had tossed and turned enough in his bed, so he started his day. He washed and dressed himself before he made his way to Legolas' room. Aragorn softly knocked twice, before he entered. He found Legolas curled up in the same corner as he had last seen him. Aragorn softly cursed under his breath as he saw Legolas' closed eyes, as well as the blood soaked back side of the nightgown.

"Legolas?" Aragorn softly called as knelt next to him. He hated to awaken him, especially because he probably would only have slept little. "Legolas?" Aragorn reached out for Legolas foot. he managed to touch the skin, even though it lasted for only a little moment. Legolas moved his foot away from the warm touch while his eyes flew open.

"Master." Legolas softly gasped. He had looked Master in the eye before he quickly lowered them. Master had awoken him, he supposed to be up and about before him!

"I did not mean for you to startle." Aragorn gently told him. "I just wanted to have a look at your wounds before I have to go and work." Aragorn explained as he moved away, giving Legolas some space.

"What do you want me to do?" Legolas softly asked as he uncurled himself and sat on his knees. He had to go and serve his Master. How long had he slept? Was it already time for luncheon? Legolas wondered.

"Let me tend your injuries." Legolas turned around so his back was in front of Aragorn. "Remove the nightgown." Aragorn gently said. When Legolas did not move, Aragorn proceeded to help Legolas get out of the nightgown, that on several places stuck to his skin. Aragorn quickly fetched his healer satchel that he kept in their room.

"This might hurt a bit." Aragorn warned as he started to clean the open welts. He felt Legolas stiffen and flinch almost every single time as the cloth made contact with the tender flesh, not making a single sound. "You are very brave." Aragorn gently encouraged. Putting the bowl and cloth away, he took a small jar of Althelas paste and applied a generous amount on the wounds before he bound them. "There you go." Aragorn softly said when he packed his satchel again.

"I am not worthy of your kindness." Legolas softly whispered as he went to bow. Aragorn shook his head before he retrieved a pair of trousers.

"I want you to wear this." Aragorn said while he the trousers out for Legolas to take. Legolas eyed the piece of clothing. "Slave, pull this on." He softly ordered. Legolas blinked twice before he reached for the item. "Then we shall have breakfast. After breakfast I hope Faramir is already awake. I need you to go and stay with him."

"Yes, Master." Legolas replied as he stood and pulled on the trousers. Again, they were on the short side, but they at least did not right away slide from his behind when he let go of the fabric.

"Come with me, then we shall go and eat something." Aragorn said. "Slave, come." Aragorn cringed, but Legolas finally moved. Aragorn started walking on a slow pace as made it to the dining hall, occasionally checking if Legolas was still following him.

"Go and sit." Aragorn gently said when he sat down at the table. Legolas simply stood there for a little moment before he started to seek everything he needed to set the table. "Slave, what are you doing?" Aragorn softly asked, confused. This was the most movement he had seen from him since they were reunited.

"Serving my Master." Legolas replied as if it explained the world. Aragorn carefully watched as Legolas moved around quickly but stiffly. Soon Legolas came back with a plate and a goblet. The next time Legolas came from the kitchens, he was followed by an angry looking servant.

"Your majesty? What is this?" The servant motioned to Legolas who clutched a knife, fork and spoon.

"That is a friend of mine. Just let him do his thing, or has he been touching things he should not?"

"He is not a servant and therefore he does not belong in the kitchen, your majesty." Mathem, the head-servant explained.

"I believe my friend is eager to help out a hand. Just tell him what to do so he can help preparing breakfast." Aragorn said, looking at the servant sternly.

"Yes, your majesty." Mathem bowed before disappearing in the kitchen again. Legolas carefully put down the utilities.

"How can I be of service, Master?" Legolas quietly asked as he hovered nearby.

"You may fetch me a glass of milk, if you like."

"Yes, Master." Legolas almost hurried away to fill in the request as quickest as possible. Only a couple of moments later, Legolas had returned with a glass of milk.

"Thank you, Legolas." Aragorn gave him a smile, but was not sure if he would see.

"How else can I be of service, Master?"

"Join me for breakfast." Legolas stood there, not knowing what to do, and so it appeared to Aragorn as well. "Sit. The servants will serve us our food in a few moments." Legolas sat down on his knees next to Aragorn's chair. "Don't you prefer to sit at the table, on a chair?"

"No, Master." Legolas softly replied. Aragorn nodded to himself. Legolas seemed as comfortable as he would become. Getting him to sit at the table would for sure have him panic again. It was better to have him sit there and eat a bit than at the table and have him throw up afterwards, Aragorn decided.

"Is there anything else I can get you, your majesty?" The servant asked as he had put several dishes with bread, fruit, cheese and cold meat.

"A small bowl of a light porridge." Aragorn replied.

"In a moment, your majesty." The servant returned several moments later with a small bowl and a spoon.

"Thank you." Aragorn said as he took the bowl. The servant bowed before he returned to the kitchen. "I think you can eat this. Eat it slowly." Aragorn said as he put the bowl down before Legolas. "Be mindful, it is hot." Legolas looked at the bowl, but made no move to eat. "Slave, eat, before it gets cold." Aragorn said when he noticed that Legolas had not started eating yet. it surprised him even more that Legolas tried to eat with his hands instead of the offered spoon.

"Where do you think a spoon is used for?" Aragorn asked when Legolas was about to finish his porridge. "Answer me, slave." Aragorn softly demanded. Why did he need to keep Legolas adressing as a slave? He is a free person again, even if he did not believe so yet.

"Eating, Master." Legolas quietly replied.

"Then why did you not use the spoon?" Aragorn picked up his not yet used napkin.

"Slaves are not allowed to use them."

"Well, when I am their Master, they are. Give me your hands." Legolas hesitated for a moment before he held out his hands.

"Forgive me, Master." Aragorn gently wiped his hands clean. He got up from the chair and knelt in front of Legolas. He gently lifted his chin before he wiped his face clean. At least Eldarion would look and laugh at him.

"All is well, just try to remember next time. How does your stomach feel? Nauseous? Still hungry? All right?"

"All right, Master." Legolas replied after a long awkward silence. He did not really know how his stomach felt. It was very nice to have something warm in his stomach. Unfortunately that only for a little while...

"Good. Then we shall go and see if Faramir is already awake." Aragorn stood. "Come." He instructed and waited until Legolas stood, yet Legolas did not come that far before everything came back up. Aragorn winced as Legolas retched.

"Forgive me, Master." Legolas managed to shakily say when it appeared his stomach was empty.

"Do not worry about it." Aragorn softly said as he filled his glass with a little bit of water. He fished out his handkerchief from one of his pockets and cleaned Legolas' face again. It was quite a wonder that Legolas had managed to not throw up on his trousers. Was Legolas going to flinch every time someone touched him? Aragorn wondered. "Take a few sips to rinse out your mouth." Aragorn instructed as he pressed the rim of the glass to Legolas' lips. Legolas complied after a moment, opening his mouth slightly. He swallowed two mouths full before the glass was empty.

"I will clean the mess I made." Legolas said, his eyes on the floor.

"No, one of the servants will." Aragorn said as he stood again.

"Forgive me, Master. Please punish me." Legolas said, even though it sounded more like a strangled sob.

"I shall go and think about something fitting." Aragorn replied. He was never going to punish his friend for throwing up. If it was someone's fault it was his.

"Thank you, Master." Legolas said, bowing his head so it touched Aragorn's boots.

"Now, come. Faramir must be waiting for us." Aragorn gently said. "Slave, come." Aragorn waited for Legolas to stand again before he made his way over to Faramir's study.

"Good morning, Faramir." Aragorn greeted with a smile as he saw the steward come from his bedroom.

"Good morning, my lord." Faramir greeted with a bow. "I am just on my way to my study."

"How about breakfast, my friend?" Aragorn asked while he went to walk next to him.

"Servants will bring me some in a bit. There is too much to do, and I can eat while reading." Faramir explained himself.

"It is not a problem that Legolas will stay with you this morning?"

"No, his is more than welcome to stay. I might even have something for him to do if he likes."

"That is good to hear. I will be in councils if you need me, this morning. In the afternoon I will be making a little trip to the Houses of Healing." Aragorn said as he stopped walking as they had reached his study. "Go and have lunch with Arwen in the garden if the weather is well. Then Legolas can go with her."

"Very well. Legolas, we need to walk a bit further." Faramir said as he turned around to face the elf. Legolas awkwardly stood between the two men. Master had not ordered him, while the other man asked him to come. Who did he need to believe?

"Look at me." Aragorn softly ordered as he walked in front of Legolas. He gently placed his fingers underneath Legolas' chin, forcing him to lift his head and look at him. Legolas stiffened when Aragorn touched him, but managed not to flinch away. Aragorn let out a soft sigh when Legolas would not meet his eyes. "You will go with Faramir now. I will make sure he will take good care of you."

"Yes, Master." Legolas replied as he freed his chin from the gently grip to look back at the ground again.

"Good luck, keep a close eye on him." Aragorn softly said.

"I will." Faramir nodded. "Come with me then." Faramir said as he walked to his study. Legolas simply followed his new Master.

"How can I be of service, Master?" Legolas asked when Faramir had taken place behind his desk.

"Let's see..." Faramir ducked into one of his drawers. "There it is!" Faramir exclaimed when he pulled out as mall stack of sheets. "You can still read, right?"

"Yes, Master."

"Can you read this for me and tell me what you think about this when you are done?"

"Yes, Master." Legolas replied as he took the offered papers from Faramir's outstretched hand. Legolas went to stand in the far corner of the room before he started reading. He indeed could read, but the Westron language had been quite a while ago since he had last. It was a scouting report. Legolas realized when he had managed to read the first few lines. The writing was not that bad, just a little on the small side.

Faramir occasionally glanced up from his paperwork to see that Legolas moved as much as a statue.

"Legolas?" Faramir asked after quite a while. Usually he would have finished such a document by now. When Legolas did not give any notion he had heard, Faramir stood and walked over to Legolas. "Legolas?" Faramir reached out for Legolas shoulder. He had barely touched him before he almost jumped a foot. This was not a typical thing for elves to get a scare when touched, was it?

"M-Master?" Legolas almost fearfully asked.

"Have no fear, Legolas. I just wanted to ask how you were doing." Faramir softly said as he let his hand drop.

"T-the document?"

"Yes, what do you think about it."

"I have not finished it." Legolas said as he hung his head. He had disappointed his Master. "Please punish me."

"Punish you? For what? I want you to tell me what you think of the document so far." For what should he ask for a punishment? He surely had done nothing wrong? "Legolas?" Legolas did not react. "Legolas? Will you answer me?" When Legolas did not react Faramir took a deep breath. He tried to avoid it, but Legolas was giving him little choice. "Slave," Faramir quietly said, "What do you think of the document?"

"It is a scouting report." Legolas softly replied. Why would Master ask for his opinion? Master should not care on what he thought.

"That is what I knew as well." Faramir replied with a little smile hoping he still could encourage Legolas in to talking. "Do you remember more detail?"

"The lands of Rûhn." Legolas softly replied. "About the things they encountered and detailed descriptions of the landscapes."

"What kind of things had they encountered?"

"Local tribes and animals mostly."

"Would you wish to go there?" Faramir asked. He was sure it was the most Legolas had said since he was here with Aragorn.

"I-I, Master? Go there?" Legolas asked confused. Where they going to sent him away?

"Yes, based on the report, would you like to go there?"

"If you order me to." Legolas replied. If they ordered him, he had no choice, had he?

"Order you? No, Legolas. I was merely inquiring if you think it is a beautiful place to visit."

Legolas shrugged. "If you like grasslands."

"I will let you finish reading the document." Faramir softly said as he walked back to his desk and continued with his own work. So far for trying to make a conversation...

"M-Master?" Legolas softly asked after a while. He had long stood there staring at the document. Was he to call the attention of Master to inform he had finished reading so he could read something more? Master seemed bery busy with working as a half bowl of porridge stood now forgotten and cold next to him. After a moment he decided he was better of use to let Master know he had finished.

"Yes, Legolas?" Faramir asked after he had finished writing a sentence. He looked up to see Legolas still standing in the corner of the room, still holding the document. "Yes, slave?" Faramir asked again when Legolas did not react.

"I finished reading. How else can I be of service?"

"Good." Faramir smiled. "Was there anything else of interest in the document?"

"I do not know what you find interesting, Master." Legolas softly replied.

"Was there anything you found interesting?" Faramir rephrased his sentence.

"No, Master." He had never liked to read or write reports.

"Hand me the report back, then you can go and see if you find anything of your liking." Faramir gestured to the wall that was filled with rows of books. Legolas carefully handed the stack of sheets back before he went back, standing in the corner. Faramir frowned at the action, but said nothing. He returned to his own document to finish it.

"Shall we go and see if luncheon is already served?" Faramir asked when he had finished his document and noticed it was already past the time they usually would go and eat. "Legolas?" He asked when Legolas had not reacted. Now he started to understand why Aragorn was annoyed. Faramir stood and walked over to Legolas. "Hey." Faramir softly said trying not to startle the elf, even if it was of little success. Legolas' whipped around, almost losing his balance in the progress.

"Forgive me Master, I did not hear what you said. Please punish me as you see fit." Legolas went to kneel before Faramir's feet, his forehead touching the toe of Faramir's boot.

"I asked you if you were ready to go and see if luncheon was already served." Faramir gently said, trying to ignore the comment about deserving a punishment. "There is no need to bow."

"Yes, Master." Legolas muttered, not moving.

"Get on to your feet then." Faramir gently said. "Slave." He quickly added with a shudder. "I am not about to wait till luncheon get paws to crawl to here." Faramir chuckled.

"Yes, Master." Legolas replied again as he got to his feet, keeping his head bowed all the time.


	5. Mistress Arwen

**-Thank you for your amazing reviews! I have several chapters already written so as to quicken up a little pace, I'll give you the next chapter early! Bigpattern, Thank you for your review! I had figured so as well, Aragorn just needed a bit of help! Enjoy!-**

Legolas kept his head down while he followed Faramir. Legolas fought the urge not to squint when it appeared to him that they were outside. He loved the fresh air and hearing the birds sing.

"Ah, there you are!" Aragorn smiled when he saw Faramir and Legolas come outside. "I was wondering where you were."

"Time flies when you are having fun." Faramir mocked when he sat down next to Aragorn. Legolas saw this as the perfect opportunity to kneel in between his Masters. Aragorn cut up an apple in two and one half he cut in bite size pieces before putting them in a bowl. He put the bowl and a glass of water in front of Legolas.

"Slave, only small sips and one piece at the time." He said, hoping not to sound too bossy.

"Yes, Master." Legolas timidly answered before he picked up a piece of apple and started chewing on it. Aragorn bit into the other half of the apple.

Legolas slowly chewed as flesh of the apple was quite hard. He closed his eyes for a moment savouring the sweet taste. It was so long ago since he had a nice piece of fresh fruit. He vaguely remembered he used to eat them all the time, while now he was very happy if he got anything. He once tried to eat grass, hoping it would stop the pain in his stomach. They punished him really badly afterwards. That reminded him also that his new Master had given him food three times already, two of which he had thrown it up again. Legolas swallowed before he carefully took a small sip of water. He took another piece of the apple and started chewing. It hurt his gums when the apple touched it, luckily he had had a lot worse before. He was too happy with the apple to let it just be taken away. That had happened too often for his liking. Quietly Legolas continued to munch on his apple, occasionally taking a sip of his water.

"I think it is time for me to go and bring a visit to the Houses of Healing." Aragorn said after a while. Faramir had also finished eating, as well as Legolas. Aragorn knelt in front of Legolas and gently lifted his face by his chin. Legolas flinched at the touch, not looking at his Master. "Legolas, I need to go and do several things, as well as Faramir. That is why you are going to stay with Arwen this afternoon. Do you understand that?" Aragorn sighed when Legolas did not react. "Slave did you just heard what I said?" Aragorn carefully asked.

"I understand, Master." Legolas replied.

"Send for someone if you need my help." Aragorn said as he stood and kissed Arwen. "Be good for your mother, little one." He gently spoke to Eldarion who happily grabbed for his father's hair. "I will see you at dinner tonight." Aragorn said before he walked back inside. Only moments later, Aragorn left the Citadel. Aragorn blessed that the people were too busy or ignorant to recognize their king as he made his way over to the Houses of Healing.

"Healer Delion? Are you around?" Aragorn softly called, hoping not to wake up any sleeping patients.

"Over here, your majesty!" Delion appeared from a side hall and waved him over.

"How are they doing?" Aragorn asked when Delion lead him over to the beds were the slaves where.

"Well the two slaves that were in service of the merchant will do anything once we give them a proper order. The others are more careful when doing things. One of them had quite a panic attack when we sent him to bath himself." Aragorn saw two of the slaves sit together, softly whispering among themselves.

"They at least do not seem to be shy to talk among themselves." Aragorn observed.

"They do. I have not managed to let them speak over what happened, but they at least try their best on answering the questions we ask.

"How is the Elf slave, what was his name again?"

"Legolas." Aragorn replied. "Not that great yet..." Aragorn went to explain everything that had happened since he had been graced with the Elf's present.

"You had quite a day then." Delion softly said, blessing that he did not have four slaves throwing up at the same time, or flinching that badly.

"As you can imagine. And I believed it could not get worse." Aragorn gave the healer a little smile.

"Is there anything I can help you with?"

"Just let me know if something had happened you think I should know with handling Legolas. I am grateful for all the help."

"I will your majesty. Maybe if they are a bit better, we could bring them together again, and see how they will interact with each other."

"Maybe, when they are a bit better." Aragorn mused. "I must be going now. Have a good afternoon." Aragorn greeted.

"Good luck with Legolas. Have a nice day!" healer Delion greeted. Aragorn slowly walked back to the main doors when he heard a voice possibly calling for him.

"I might have an idea that you could try." Aragorn turned around to see an elderly lady slowly following him.

"And that would be?"

"Make him a list of things he can and can't do. Then he will know what to expect from you." The elderly lady smiled. "The poor child. He must bless himself lucky that he has come care in the hands of the king after his parents abused him." Aragorn first frowned and then nodded. The woman probably had caught a few words of his conversation with Healer Delion he realized.

"Thank you for your help, I will go give this a try." Aragorn smiled at the woman before he made it out of the Houses of Healing, back up the citadel. Aragorn could not help but sigh when he saw several stacks with paperwork littered his desk. His first priority was Legolas right now. He probably could ask several councillors to help him out if he really would be overwhelmed. He picked up two fresh parchments before he sat down behind his desk. It took him only a moment before he came up with the first thing for the list:

 _Do:_

 _Eat at least three meals a day._  
 _Use the utilities if they are provided._  
 _Ask questions when needed._  
 _Ask when you need something._  
 _Listen when people talk._  
 _Look at them when they are speaking._  
 _Wear clothes that are provided._

 _Don't:_

 _Pull your hair._  
 _Ask for punishment_

He could always add more later on. Aragorn decided as he put the pieces of parchment away. Moments later he started at the first pile of documents…

* * *

"Do you want anything else?" Arwen softly asked when also Faramir had gone back to work. "Legolas?" Arwen asked when Legolas did not react. She was not going to call Legolas a slave, not anytime soon. She reached out for his shoulder. Legolas head snapped up as he flinched away from the touch. "Do you want anything else to eat?"

"No, Mistress." Legolas softly replied. He was still a bit hungry, but he could not possibly ask for more. He was already grateful Master gave him a bit of his apple and clean, did you hear? CLEAN water for him to drink. Besides, there was probably a reason that Master only gave him a little bit. He was sure Master did not want him to throw up again.

"Will you come with me inside again then? I need to put Eldarion down for his nap." Arwen explained. Arwen went to touch Legolas shoulder again to gain his attention when Legolas softly replied.

"Yes, Mistress." Legolas replied before he stood again. Silently he followed Mistress back inside. He noticed that she did not walk that quick like Masters did. "How may I serve you, Mistress?" Legolas quietly asked when they had entered a room.

"Just stay here for a moment. I will be back soon." Arwen said after a moment before she went to put Eldarion down in his crib. When she was sure Eldarion would settle and soon fall asleep she walked back to the adjoining sitting room.

"Legolas? What are you doing there?" Arwen asked confused when she found the other elf standing with his face in the corner. She walked up to him and barely touched his arm when he flinched. "Why do you stand in the corner?"

"Waiting for an order so I may serve you as best as I can." Legolas dutifully replied as he went to kneel at her feet.

"I do not need anything?" Arwen frowned as she reached out for Legolas' arm so she could help him up, only to have him flinch away again. "Come and sit with me then." Arwen softly said.

"Yes, Mistress." Legolas quietly said. Arwen walked over to the sofa where she sat down and watched Legolas crawl on all four to the sofa, continuing to kneel at her feet.

"Won't you rather come and sit next to me?" Arwen said as she patted the empty spot next to her.

"No, Mistress." She had not ordered him, had she? Legolas started to panic.

"Then you can sit there, as long as it comfortable for you." Arwen softly said. She was far from happy to let him sit like that, but she would not force him. Legolas relaxed a little as it was clear now that she had not ordered him. "What would you like to do this afternoon?" Arwen asked after a while. She remembered that he used to spent hours at end talking to trees and preferred to be outside most of his time. Legolas had not been someone from many words, but once you got into a good conversation, you could talk with him a couple of hours straight. Not to mention that he probably is the best archer living in Middle-Earth! Arwen waved her hand in front of Legolas' face in the hope she would gain his attention without letting him flinch.

"M-Mistress?" Came the soft, hesitant reply.

"What do you want to do?" Arwen asked again.

"Serve you, Mistress." Legolas quiet reply came.

"There is no need for you to serve me. We have servants doing everything we need." Arwen explained gently.

"Yes, Mistress." Was he useless to them then? He supposed to be serving the servants then? That at least sounded more logical than being useless.

"Legolas? Why do you keep calling me 'Mistress'? Have you forgotten my name?" Arwen waved her hand in front of Legolas' face again.

"No, Mistress." Legolas replied, while he uncomfortable shifted. How was he to explain that he needed to call them like that. He needed to show his respects, he did not want to risk a beating! He had fought too long and too hard not to call anyone his superior.

"Would you like to read then?" Arwen asked when she was sure Legolas would not explain himself without further prodding. Legolas shifted again, but did not reply. He was not to read for fun, neither did it sound like an order. Why could she not be clear with him?

"Legolas?" She softly asked when Legolas had not said a thing. Arwen reached out and gently cupped his cheek. Legolas flinched, but Arwen kept her hand right there, not letting him move away from the touch. She patiently waited several moments before he lifted his face to meet hers. Legolas did not look at her. "You look tired." She said after she had studied his face. He felt tired, that was true. If he looked tired, he did not know. The last time he had seen his reflection was when they had sent him to wash up himself after a bad beating, not long before they entered Minas Tirith. Did he look tired then? He supposed she was right, nevertheless a Master or Mistress were always right. Legolas had not had a proper night of sleep since he was forced into this. "...Lay down for a bit?" Legolas realized that he only had heard half of what his Mistress was telling him. At least now she was telling him what he should do. "Legolas? Did you hear what I said?" Arwen gently asked, softly tapping with fingers, trying to keep his attention with her.

"Yes, Mistress." Legolas replied as he freed his cheek from her gentle hold. He did not really know what she said, but he could never disobey his Mistress. Legolas crawled into the corner and curled up. Arwen frowned but did not stop Legolas. She had asked him if he wanted to get up the sofa so he could properly lay down for a bit. Arwen stood and retrieved a blanket.

"Now go and nap for a little bit." She gently said as she spread the blanket over Legolas.

"Yes, Mistress." Legolas softly replied. Arwen gave him a little smile before she stood again. She fetched a book and settled on the sofa. She was about to turn another page when she heard a soft whimper. Arwen put her book away and went to check on Eldarion. The child was still peacefully asleep. 'I must have imagined it.' Arwen mused as she settled back on the sofa. She was about to pick up the book when she heard it again.

"Legolas!" She realised after a moment. She quickly turned her attention to the elf who was still asleep in the corner of the room. Legolas still lay curled up in the corner of the room. His eyes were tightly shut while his hands clawed at his ears. "Legolas!" Arwen called. It did not seem Legolas was hearing her. Making the choice that it was better to awaken Legolas then to let the terrible dream continue, she reached out and then shook his shoulder. With a muffled cry, Legolas' eyes flew open. As quickly as he could he tried to get away from that that was touching him.

"Legolas?" Arwen asked again as she moved away a bit, giving him all the space he needed. She watched as Legolas slowly calmed. After his breathing slowed he removed his hands from his ears and stopped pushing himself into the corner.

"F-forgive m-m-me, M-Mistress." Legolas stuttered as he quickly bowed. "P-please punish me." Legolas still shook a little as he had his face pressed against the cold tiles. He heard the light movement of fabric, followed by an almost silent footfall.

"Legolas?" He heard Mistress call his former name. Why did they all call him like that all the time? He was their slave, and that is how they should call him. He was not worthy of his given name! He heard the fabric move again, followed by the feel of warmth. Legolas did not need to move to know Mistress had sat down very close to him.

"Legolas, please sit. There is no need for you to kneel like that." Legolas shifted slightly. Why was it so hard for them to give clear orders? There was a soft sound of something hard, hitting another when out of the blue, cries appeared. Legolas felt the warmth of his Mistress leave as he covered up his ears again, against the wails of the son of his Master an Mistress.

"Ai, penneth! I have not forgotten you." Arwen softly spoke when she tended Eldarion. Legolas relaxed a little when the cries seemed to lessen. In fact, Eldarion calmed as soon as his needs were tended. "All is well now, is it not?" Arwen cooed at her son, who was quite content in his mother's arms.

"Legolas?" Arwen gently asked as she sat down in front of him again. "There is a glass of water in front of you. Take a few sips, if you like." Arwen watched as Legolas shifted and his head slowly raised from the floor. Arwen almost pushed the glass in his hands and watched as Legolas took several small sips, before handing the glass back. Legolas was very careful in handling the glass, and with taking small sips, still remembering what Master had said.

"Thank you, Mistress. I am not worthy for your kindness." Legolas softly said as he put his brow against the cold tiles again.

"Try to believe me when I say you are." Arwen spoke very softly, so softly that Legolas had to strain his ears to hear her properly. "Shall we go and have a little walk? I am sure Aragorn will be almost ready for dinner." Arwen said a little louder this time. Arwen let her hand hover above Legolas' once before she gently placed her's on top. Legolas quickly retracted his hand, curling it up protectivily against his chest. "Legolas, come with me."

"Yes, Mistress." Legolas timidly replied. That was an order. Legolas sat on his heels and waited for Mistress to stand before he did. Legolas followed Arwen through the hallways, trying to desperately remember all the turns and other hallways around. He needed to remember if he wanted to serve his Masters and Mistress properly. He needed to serve because he wanted to be a good slave.

 **-There you go! Before you all go and be like 'Elves do not need blankets!' I know. I see it more as a gesture of comfort. Have I forgotten anything on Aragorn's list?-**


	6. Bathing time

"Make yourself comfortable." Arwen smiled at him, even if he did not see. Legolas could see on the edge of his vision that Arwen sat down on one of the chairs, that surrounded a large table. It took him a moment to remember that this was the same room he had breakfast in with Master. As he remembered on which chair Master had sat in the morning, he knelt between that chair and Mistress.

"Are you not more comfortable on a chair?" Arwen softly asked as she looked down at the half bald head of the elf. She also noticed it was still quite dirty as it had a dark brown shade in the normal pale blond hair. Legolas bit his lip as he tried to determine if she had ordered him or not.

"Good evening." Faramir greeted as he entered the dining room.

"Good evening." Arwen greeted the steward. "How was your afternoon?"

"Not much different from my morning, except that Legolas saved me a little work." Faramir said, not being able to see the elf on the other side of the table. "How was he?"

"Well, he napped for a little while." Arwen said with a sad smile. "A nasty dream interrupted that." Faramir nodded, he was well known with the subject nightmares. After several moments in an awkward silence, Aragorn entered.

"Good evening." Aragorn greeted before he sat down. Not a moment later several servants rushed in with food. "Anything interesting?" He asked as he looked at the steward.

"Not really. Most standard requests except for the slave trader thing." Faramir replied as she had swallowed his bite of the stew.

"I am not sure what to do with him." Aragorn thoughtfully said. He would rather not explain that he preferred to simply kill the man, yet that seemed to merciful in his eyes.

"I am sure the council will help you making a decision." Faramir offered.

"I would like to believe so." Aragorn nodded as he started to butter a small slice of bread. Then he proceeded to cut it in bite size pieces, like he would do when Eldarion would be ready for bread, which he probably would be soon. He found it very childish to let Legolas eat like a toddler, but he managed to keep the apple down at lunch, so maybe for now it would have to do...

"Eat them one at the time." He gently ordered as he put the plate down in front of Legolas as his other hand lightly touched his shoulder.

"Thank you, Master. I am not worthy of your kindness." Legolas softly replied after he flinched away. He picked up the first piece of bread and put it in his mouth. The bread was soft and did not hurt his gums as he chewed while the butter melted on his tongue. Legolas fought the urge to let out a little hum in his delight of enjoying such simple but good food.

"You are welcome, Legolas." Aragorn responded before he continued eating his own meal. Legolas savoured every little bite as he slowly managed to eat all the squares. Aragorn occasionally glanced sideways to see how Legolas was doing, besides that the remainder of the meal passed quietly.

"Don't you think it is a good time for Legolas to have a nice bath?" Arwen quietly asked. "His hair is in a need of a good rinse."

"I think that would be a good idea." Aragorn nodded. "I fear I need to meet with some councillors since I did not do so this afternoon."

"I Would like to help." Faramir quietly offered.

"Are you sure?" Arwen asked.

"I believe I could do so." Faramir nodded. Aragorn ordered a servant to ready his bathing room. He was quite happy that Faramir offered his help, he knew a bit more about tending injuries than Arwen would. Besides, Faramir did not know as much about the Prince of Mirkwood than Arwen, which he knew made it more difficult for her to deal with.

"If something is amiss, Arwen will be around the corner." Aragorn explained himself. He was very sure that something would happen, unfortunately. "Legolas?" Aragorn addressed the elf that was obvious to the conversation that was happening at the table. Aragorn reached out for Legolas' shoulder, which Legolas flinched when he barely had touched him. Fear filled eyes shot up to meet his, before he quickly lowered them.

"M-Master?" Legolas shakily addressed his superior.

"Faramir will go and help you giving you a wash." Aragorn gently said. "Do you understand that?" He asked when Legolas did not react.

"Yes, Master." Legolas quietly said. "Master Faramir will help your slave getting clean." He repeated, making all three cringe at the mention of the word 'slave'.

"Come with me then." Faramir said as he rose from his seat.

"My satchel will be besides the chest at the foot of our bed." Aragorn informed him, hinting at the attention the welts on Legolas' back deserved.

"Thank you." Faramir nodded and watched as Legolas scrambled to his feet. Legolas awkwardly stood between Aragorn and Arwen, not moving further. Faramir walked over to Legolas and gently nuged the elf into walking, ignoring the flinching.

"I will be there in a moment." Arwen said as she started to clean the spilled food from Eldarion's face.

"Did you enjoy your slice of bread?" Faramir softly asked as he entered the royal quarters. "If you are still hungry, I am sure I can get you something more after you have been cleaned up." Faramir watched as servants walked in and out with buckets, as well as empty as filled with steaming water. "Shall I start with removing your bandages?" Faramir asked after the last servant closed the door behind him. When Legolas did not speak, Faramir closed the gap Legolas was insisting on keeping while walking. "Then I will remove them. Just let me know if it hurt, then I will be more careful." Faramir frowned as Legolas kept quiet. "Did you hear me?" He asked as he ducked a little so he could see Legolas face without touching it.

"Yes, Master." Legolas quietly replied as he braced himself for hands to touch him. He managed not to flinch away as Faramir's fingers came into contact with his skin, even if he stiffened.

"That did not hurt, did it?" Faramir softly asked as his fingers still hovered above his skin.

"No, Master." Legolas shook his head a little.

"Good. Then I will continue." Faramir made again contact with his skin, with same reaction of Legolas, although Faramir proceeded with his action. He carefully untied the bandage slowly walking around Legolas. "I will not hurt you. And if I do I never wanted to." Faramir softly said. "Will you try and remember that?" Legolas wondered if Master wanted him to reply or not. He settled on not replying, for Master would have asked him to reply if he really needed to. "You are doing very well, you know?" Faramir gently assured him. Legolas was still as stiff as a board, but he managed not flinch as bad every time Faramir touched him. Legolas squeezed his eyes shut. That was yet another question he did not know if he should answer. "Legolas?" Faramir addressed him when he noticed Legolas had his eyes squeezed shut. "Are you in pain?" Faramir asked. He was about to get to the more painful part of getting rid of the dirty bandages. He could see that at some point during the day several welts had been reopened. He did not have to guess that it would go and hurt. "Answer me, please." Faramir softly demanded as his hand hovered over Legolas' arm.

"No, Master." Legolas quietly replied as he opened his eyes and blinked a couple of times to clear his vision.

"I fear the bandages that need to come off now, will go and hurt a little." Faramir told him while he walked around the room and filled a small bowl with cold water. "I am going to see if I wet the bandages they will come lose more easily." Faramir explained his actions as he carefully pressed a wet cloth against the bandages. Legolas bit his lip as he tried to control his breathing, not wanting to let Master know he wanted it to stop. Master could do with him what he wanted and he simply had to comply. "You are still doing very well." Faramir gently said as he started to peel off the first blood soaked bandage. "I am really sorry." Faramir said as he carefully pulled the bandage lose. The water had helped quite a bit, but not completely. He was already happy that he had not reopened the welt.

"No, Master." Legolas barely whispered as the first tears made it down Legolas' cheeks. Master would never apologize to him. He deserved all the pain brought to him. It did not appear to him that Master had heard him as he felt the cold wet cloth press again against his bandaged back. Faramir frowned at the reaction of Legolas, but decided it was better to focus on the task at hand than wonder wat Legolas meant.

"We are more than halfway done." Faramir promised as he removed the wet cloth again. He noticed that Legolas was shaking a little. Deciding that it was better to continue now and be over with it, than stopping now and needing to continue after probably quite some time. "You are doing really good. I am really proud." Legolas gulped in a breath when Faramir pulled a sticky bandage from his welt. "I am sorry Legolas." Faramir said as he completely removed the bandage, waiting for several long moments before he continued. "All done." Faramir announced when all the dirty bandages lay at Legolas' feet. "For now." He quietly added. "Legolas?" faramir softly called, receiving no reaction. "Legolas?" When that did not help either he softly sighed. "Slave?" He inquired softly. "Can you remove your trousers?"

"Yes, Master." Legolas managed to say after a shaky breath. Legolas fumbled with the button of the trousers with shaky hands for several moments before he managed to open it. Legolas simply let go of the fabric and let it pool at his ankles.

"You can take my hand to aid your balance, if you need." Faramir offered him his hand, not completely aware of what healthy elves should be capable of. Legolas did not even glance at the offered hand before he carefully stepped out of the trousers, and around the filthy bandages. Master should not offer him a hand to aid his balance, if someone needed to do that, than it was him, trying to aid his Master. "Let's get out into the water then." Faramir said as he led Legolas to the bathing room, where he noticed that the servants probably had prepared the bath like Aragorn usually requested. Faramir took a deep breath and breathed in the lovely scent of lavender. Faramir dipped his hand in the water, and noticed it was too cold for his own liking. He knew Aragorn usually bathed with quite hot water. It appeared to him that they must have taking longer than he had anticipated, and that Arwen had yet to return. "Do you like lavender, Legolas?" Legolas did not reply to the question as that obviously did not matter, but he indeed liked the smell of lavender, even though he did not understand why Master needed to know. Legolas took another deep breath, having a bit calmed down from the previous experience, but dreading what was coming next.

"Climb in the bath then." Faramir gave him a little smile. "Go in the water." Faramir softly demanded. "Slave." He added when the words did not seemed to do anything for the elf. He could see that Legolas distress grew. Giving good orders would hopefully take away some doubt and maybe a little fear. Faramir reasoned with himself.

"Yes, Master." Legolas voice slightly quivered as he replied. He watched as Legolas' trembling intensified again. Legolas slowly moved and flinched when his large toe hit the warm water.

"You are doing great." Faramir said, hovering too close for Legolas' liking. Alas, he had to do what Master asked. Legolas focused on smelling the lavender as he slowly lowered his complete foot in the warm water, before he shifted his whole weight on his left foot before he proceeded to get his right foot in the warm water. "Well done." Faramir praised while beaming a large smile to Legolas, who looked now at his feet through the water. The big advantage was that he was completely submissive, and that Master would not see the tear tracks on his face. "Slave, go and sit in the bath. You have already come really far." Faramir encouraged with a frown as he fetched a washing cloth and a piece of lavender soap.

"Yes, Master." Legolas obediently replied as he slowly went to lower himself, sitting on his knees in the tub. Legolas could not help but let out a small whimper when the first of his welts came into contact with the warm water.

"The hurt will go away after a little moment." Faramir softly said as he perched at the edge of the tub. "Do you think you can wash yourself? I will help you if you need to." Faramir offered the cloth and soap to Legolas, who did not move. Legolas felt bad for not answering his Master, and even worse that Master probably would go and wash him. "Okay." Faramir softly said after a moment. "I will go and help you wash. Let me know when I need to stop, or when you wish to take over yourself." Faramir said as he dipped the cloth in the warm water and rubbed some soap onto it. "Will you let me wash your arm? I need to pour a little water over it before I can wash it." Faramir waited a little moment for Legolas to reply as he struggled tried to keep calm.

"You are doing very well." Faramir praised as he slowly poured a little water over Legolas' shoulder. "I can imagine it is all scary. With all kinds of new people, somewhere where you do not know the way..." Faramir softly continued to speak to Legolas as he proceeded to soap his arm and rinse the suds off. "Have you seen Eldarion already?" Faramir asked as he started to wet Legolas right arm. "He is a pretty child, is it not? He looks quite like Lady Arwen, but has the beautiful grey eyes from Aragorn. I believe one day he will grow to a great king, just like his father now." Faramir rinsed out the cloth before he applied some new soap. "I wish to go and wash your chest now. May I proceed?" Legolas did not reply. Why would he have a choice in this matter? If he had a choice he would have never touched the water. Faramir had noticed from the beginning that Legolas struggled to keep together. He was doing a remarkable job doing do. He only feared that when he would reach his back he would not be able to keep that calm.

"You are doing really well. Even better than I thought a first." Faramir praised as he continued to moisten Legolas' skin and proceeded to wash it. Aragorn had done a good job of cleaning most filth from the elven skin. Faramir gently continued to speak to Legolas, as when he would be distressed, he always liked when others would speak to him. It gave him something to focus on besides his fright and pain. It never mattered to him what they were speaking about, as long as it was a gentle voice that spoke to him. He hoped that his voice was as gentle as he hoped. "Legolas, can you go and sit on your behind, please." Faramir felt a little awkward to ask this. "Slave, sit on your bum." Faramir softly ordered when Legolas once again failed to responce to a normal question.

"Yes, Master." Legolas softly asked as he proceeded to sit down, even deeper in the awful water.

"Thank you, Legolas." Faramir replied as he continued washing Legolas, now it was the turn to his legs. Faramir decided that it was easiest to pull of his tunic, which he did, so it would not get wet. Faramir was quite aware of his appearance, as he pulled off his tunic, showing his scars to Legolas. He knew what welts felt like. Faramir proceeded, trying to keep his mind from going to dark places. "You know, Legolas, that you are in good hands here? Aragorn can be quite demanding when he is angry, but besides him, I have never met such a gentle man. He is also a very skilled healer as he was thought by Lord Elrond from Rivendell himself. I am sure you have met him before.

"I have, Master." Legolas quietly replied, not wanting to think about Rivendell, with his many waterfalls. Legolas shuddered at the thought, dread filling his hearth.

"That is good to know. One day I would like to visit the elven city. Aragorn had told me many beautiful stories about it." Faramir flushed like a tomato when he proceeded to carefully wash the elf's privates before he quickly turned and washed out the cloth. "I fear I need to go and wash your back now." Legolas whimpered as a shudder ran though him. Faramir carefully let a little water run over Legolas' back. He had noticed Legolas trembling only increased, while now he also squeezed his eyes shut probably against the coming pain he expected. The lavender-scented water stung in his welts.

"You are doing really well." Faramir encouraged again as he started to carefully run the cloth over the less inflamed parts of Legolas' back. The water already had run cold when Faramir was satisfied that he had managed to clean the welts even more. "Now I only would like to go and clean your head." Faramir carefully said, trying to see how Legolas would react. Faramir suspected that Legolas simply did not bother to reply so he proceeded to pour a little water over Legolas' head. How he had mistaken.

"N-no!" Legolas cried out while he started to trash in a full panic-attack.

"Legolas!" Faramir called out in alarm. With all his ranger instinct he managed to pull the trashing elf out of the water onto the cold marble floor. He pulled a towel from the nearby cabinet and threw it over the elf before he grabbed the elf's arms through the towel, trying to restrict the trashing.

"Faramir? What is going on?" The worried voice of Arwen drifted to his ears. The sudden shouting had drawn her from her book. Faramir shook his head, noticing his hair was wet, as well as his clothes, he noticed a moment later.

"Legolas started to panic as I was about to pour water over his head." Faramir told her as Legolas continued to struggle. Arwen nodded as she grabbed another towel and sat down near Legolas' head. As careful as she could, she wiped his face dry. Faramir was exhausted by the time Legolas stopped his struggling.

"Legolas? Are you hurt?" Arwen softly asked as Faramir slowly let go of the elven prince.

"N-no, M-Mistress..." Legolas softly replied as shudders still ran through him and after a long moment, as he slowly positioned himself in a bowing position. Legolas gulped in another breath, he had spoken before his turn. Yet that did not seem to bother Master and Mistress.

"Legolas, if you do not mind, I would rather like to bind your welts." Faramir gently said as he saw blood well up on several places on his back. Legolas (wisely?) did not reply.

"I shall leave you alone." Arwen said as she stood. However, she returned a moment later with Aragorn's satchel in her hands.

"Thank you." Faramir replied as he took the bag. "Shall we get you dry and bandaged?"

"M-me, Master?" Legolas quietly asked.

"Yes, please. Come and stand. I will help you." Legolas climbed to his feet. He stood there shaking on his legs, with his head bowed. Faramir took out a clean towel and gently wiped Legolas dry. "It is not that bad, is it? Though I think Arwen would still like to see your hair clean. As I remember correctly it was pale blond." Faramir restrained himself to continue speaking about it. "I will go and tend your welts now." Faramir continued to gently speak to Legolas as he cleaned the welts again and bound them.

"Thank you, Master. I am not worthy of your kindness." Legolas softly said when he noticed Faramir was done.

"You are very welcome, Legolas. Shall we go and seek a clean pair of trousers for you?" Legolas simply followed Faramir from the bath room. "Arwen? Do you have something that Legolas could wear?"

"Maybe a nightgown, but I fear everything else is too big." Arwen said as she stood. Moments later she came back with a neatly folded nightgown in her arms. She handed the nightgown to Faramir before she took the satchel from Faramir's hands.

"Go ahead, dress yourself." Faramir encouraged as he held out the nightgown for him to take. Faramir helped Legolas pull the nightgown over his head. It was about the right length, even though two Legolas could have squeezed in there. "I am tired." Faramir said with a smile after he unsuccessfully his a yawn.

"It is indeed already getting late." Arwen agreed. "Do you know where your room is, Legolas?" Legolas did not react, for it was not his place to speak.

"I shall take him with me." Faramir agreed when it was clear Legolas would not speak. "Come, Legolas." Faramir gestured and steered the elf in the direction of the door. "Have a good evening, Arwen."

"Have a nice evening, Faramir, Legolas." Arwen greeted. Faramir gently nudged Legolas forward as they made their way to Legolas' room.

"I wish you a good night, Legolas." Faramir said once they had reached the room. "Why don't you go in and try to sleep?" Faramir asked when Legolas made no move to do anything. Faramir opened the door and motioned for Legolas to get in. Legolas slowly stepped into the room. It was indeed the room he had slept in last night. Faramir watched as Legolas curled up in a corner of the room. Faramir was about to ask why he did not simply go and use the bed, but he would not want him to stress or have something like a panic attack yet again. "Sleep well Legolas."

"Good night, Master." Legolas barely whispered as reply and watched as Faramir softly closed the door behind him.

 **-Hello dear readers! I hope you enjoyed this extra long chapter! To explain Faramir, I believe that on the way how the relationship between Denetor and Faramir is displayed in the movies (I have not reached the part in the books yet), we only scratched the surface. I believe there would be a good chance that at some point Denetor had abused and severely hurt Faramir because he was not like his brother but mostly because he blamed Faramir for the death of his wife. That said, a very big thank you for leaving a review!-**


	7. Starting to Serve

"Good morning, meleth-nin." Arwen whispered as she snuggled closer into Aragorn's arms.

"Hmm." Aragorn hummed as he buried his face in Arwen's hair. He felt like he had gone to bed only minutes ago. A soft knock sounded on the door only moments later. "Not now." Aragorn almost whined at the idea that Faramir stood in front of the door. Arwen heard the soft click of a door opening and closing before a almost silent footfall followed.

"Breakfast for Master and Mistress." Arwen opened her eyes and quickly sat up when she saw Legolas standing there, holding two trays in his hands, with his head bowed.

"Aragorn, get up." She softly said as she shook the shoulder of the former ranger.

"Just a couple more." Aragorn proceeded to turn around from the hand shaking him, earning a whack on the back of his head. "What was that for?" Aragorn rubbed the back of his head as he slowly sat up. It took Aragorn a moment to realize that Legolas stood in front of him in one of his nightgowns, with two filled trays in his hands.

"You may give us the trays, Legolas." Arwen said as she watched Legolas.

"Me, Mistress?" Legolas quietly asked.

"Of course you, who else is holding two trays?" Arwen said in such voice that if Aragorn had not been looking he would have mistaken that she was talking to Eldarion.

"My apologies, Mistress. Please forgive me. Punish me, please." Legolas carefully handed over both trays before he knelt and bowed. How stupid could he be. Of course he was the one with the two trays.

"This is really good. Thank you, Legolas." Aragorn said as he finished his hard boiled egg.

"I have to agree, this is very good." Arwen smiled.

"Well, I think I really need to get up now." Aragorn said as he scrambled from beneath the blankets. Arwen watched as Legolas climbed to his feet again and started to collect the trays again.

"Leave them be, Legolas." Arwen softly said as took hold of the tray when Legolas wanted to pick it up again. Legolas let Arwen take the tray from his hands.

"Forgive me, Mistress." Legolas started to shake a little.

"Would you like to bring the trays back to the kitchen?" Aragorn asked as he pulled his shirt over his head and walked to Legolas.

"Yes, Master." Legolas replied.

"Then go and bring my tray to the kitchen, if you like. It seems like Arwen has not yet finished eating, so the servants will take it with them when she has."

"Yes, Master." Legolas quietly replied.

"I want you to come back here right after you have finished in the kitchen."

"Yes, Master." Legolas replied before he quickly and quietly slipped from the room.

"Why did you do that?" Arwen asked as she put her empty tray down on the bed.

"You heard him, he wanted to. Did you not see that he started trembling when you wanted to take the tray back."

"I saw, but that does not mean he should."

"I agree that he should not, but if that means he won't go and pull his hair..." Their argument was cut short by Eldarion's wails filling the royal quarters. Arwen shook her head as she got up.

"We will speak about this later." She said before she went to tend her son. Aragorn huffed as he stood in front of the mirror, trying to get rid of the knots in his hair.

"Master." Legolas softly greeted as he knelt at Aragorn's feet.

"Hey." Aragorn softly said as he abandoned his attempts to untangle his hair. "I would like to tend your injuries, would you let me?"

"You may do everything with me as you please." Legolas quietly replied before he climbed to his feet again.

"I do not." Aragorn softly replied as Legolas pulled the nightgown over his head. He would never do that. He would not want to think about the people who would. Aragorn made quick work of undoing the overlaying bandages before he carefully removed the bandages that made contact with Legolas' skin. Aragorn noticed that Legolas stiffened every single time that he touched him. "I am going to try and carefully clean the welts." Aragorn said as he went to retrieve a basin with some hot water and a cloth. He crushed several dried Althelas leaves before he mixed them with the hot water. Soon enough the calming scent of Althelas filled the room. "Why don't you come and lie down for me? That makes it easier for me to tend you." Aragorn gently patted his side of the bed.

"N-no, M-Master." Legolas stuttered as he started to shake. He had to obey Master, but he could not use the things like Master did! Aragorn deeply breathed in, letting the Althelas calm him. Of course Legolas would not.

"Will you lie down on the quilt instead? I do not want you to lie down on the floor bare." Aragorn explained as he took the folded quilt from the foot end of their bed.

"Yes, Master." Legolas quietly replied as he carefully lie down on the folded quilt Aragorn had spread on the floor moments ago.

"Thank you, Legolas." Aragorn knelt down next to Legolas. Legolas' expression was unreadable, but as he still shook a little, he knew Legolas was not at ease. He had no idea how to make Legolas at ease. Maybe a walk in the garden this afternoon? Or just leaving him be? "Here comes the cloth." Aragorn softly warned before he dipped the cloth in the warm Althelas water, and softly started wiping on the less inflamed parts. Faramir had done a good job in cleaning out the welts. Legolas flinched several times, as well at some point that Aragorn noticed the Legolas was chewing on his bottom lip. "Almost done." Aragorn said as he started the clean the last welts. Luckily those were already well on the way of healing. "Come and stand, Legolas. Then I will bind your welts and I will leave you be."

"Yes, Master." Legolas softly replied before he went to stand. Legolas was still shaking.

"Here the Althelas paste comes." Aragorn warned before he applied some to all of the still unhealed welts. "And now for the bandages." Aragorn said when he had finished washing his hands. Legolas did his very best to stay still as Aragorn bandaged him.

"Thank you, Master. I am not worthy of your kindness."

"Yes, you are, Legolas." Aragorn replied with a little smile. "Does your ankle still hurt?" It at least looked a little less bruised. Aragorn needed to regain the attention from the elf before he finally replied.

"No, Master." Legolas softly said.

"That is good to hear." Aragorn replied with a little smile to Arwen. He did not really believe the pain in his angle would be gone, but it probably was indeed already a lot better. He had noticed that Arwen had entered again, just as he was about to remove the bandages that were stuck against Legolas skin. She had stayed the whole time, watching her husband interact with Legolas.

"Here, Legolas. Can you please put this on?" Arwen softly asked as she held out the freshly washed trousers. There was no need for her to look upon Legolas' private parts. She hardly could imagine that Legolas had no need in blushing. Aragorn took the trousers and held them out to Legolas.

"Do you need me to help you?" Aragorn gently inquired. When Legolas did not move Aragorn frowned. "Slave?" He softly asked. He was doing so well!

"Master?" Legolas shifted.

"Pull on the trousers." Aragorn ordered as he knelt and helped Legolas. He slowly complied and pulled on the trousers. "Legolas, come with me, then we will see if Faramir is awake." Aragorn said when he stood again.

"Me, Master?" Legolas barely whispered.

"Yes, _you_ , Legolas." Aragorn empathized.

"Please forgive me, Master. Punish me when you see fit." Legolas said when he went to bow. Legolas wondered again why they were so eager on using his former name.

"Stop bowing and come with me then." Aragorn insisted. Legolas quickly stood again and followed Aragorn.

"Some porridge please, yes." Faramir's voice sounded through the open door of his study.

"It seems like we are just in time to order some breakfast." Aragorn smiled when he entered the study, followed by Legolas.

"Good morning, your majesty." The servant greeted with a small bow.

"Could you add a bowl of pieces of fruit?" Aragorn asked the servant.

"I thought the elf brought you some breakfast?" The servant frowned. He for sure had seen him carrying two trays.

"He had, and it was very good. Yet I do not believe Legolas has eaten himself yet." Aragorn explained. "If you do not mind, Faramir, he will stay with you this morning."

"That is no problem. Legolas could help me do some reading." Faramir smiled at the elf.

"Good. Then I must be on my way." Aragorn said as he quickly slipped from the room.

"I shall be back soon." The servant said before he also slipped from the room.

"Go and sit, Legolas. I will go and see if I have something to read for you." Faramir frowned when Legolas did not move. "Sit, slave." Faramir softly said.

"Yes, Master." Legolas slowly walked over to Faramir, before he went to kneel at his feet. Faramir frowned, but decided he could do like he had not seen. The servant return about ten minutes later, carrying a very filled tray.

"There you go, my Lord." The servant said as he put the tray down on Faramir's desk. "Is there anything else I could do for you?"

"No, thank you." Faramir smiled at the servant. " You may go now." The servant bowed before he left Faramir and Legolas alone.

"There you go, Legolas. It is all yours." Faramir said as he held out the bowl for Legolas. When Legolas did not accept the bowl, Faramir put it on the floor in front of Legolas. Surely he would see the bowl of he stayed like that. "Eat, Legolas." Faramir encouraged as he already had finished half of his porridge and a quarter of the document he was reading. Faramir continued reading, and when he looked to Legolas a little while later, he found Legolas slowly munching on a piece of fruit.

Legolas was not very sure in the beginning if it was really his, but he at least could try something than nothing at all. After his second bite he noticed that it was not only apple that was in the bowl. The sweet and sour taste of a orange filled his mouth. A piece of pear next and even a small piece of melon. It had been so long ago he had such nice pieces of fruit! Faramir could not help but watch as Legolas licked his lips before popping in another piece of fruit. Faramir smiled to himself as he continued eating his porridge and reading the document.

"Legolas? What are you doing?" Faramir softly asked when he saw from the corner of his eye, his empty bowl of porridge disappear.

"Serving my Master." Legolas replied as he took the empty tray in his hands.

"What are you going to do with the tray then?"

"Bringing it back."

"If you would like, thank you." Faramir said caught off guard. He watched as Legolas silently disappeared through the door with the tray. It was several minutes later that Faramir heard the door of his study open again. When he looked up he saw Legolas slip in again.

"How else can I be of service, Master?"

"Go and see if you can make anything of this. I want you to read this, and when you have finished you may tell me what it was about." Faramir explained as he held up a small book work of parchment. "You do not need to finish it today. If you have not, you can continue reading it tomorrow." Faramir added as he almost could see fear and distress on Legolas' face.

"Yes, Master." Legolas replied as he took the parchment from Legolas.

"Good. Make yourself comfortable." Faramir replied as he went back to his parchment, signing it. When Faramir looked up from his parchment, he saw Legolas stand in the corner. Legolas was indeed reading the document.

* * *

"So, what do you have to say for yourself?" Aragorn asked as he sat back in his chair while he watched the merchant. The merchant was now dressed in a simple brown tunic and trousers and held on his place by two guards.

"My Lord, please forgive me. We had just a misunderstanding." The merchant shook his head. Aragorn did not care for the man's name, he had stripped more of their names than what he could have imagined. One of his councillors had done a little research about the man and found out he had been on his way from the lands of Rûhn to the lands in the south where once a year a big slave sale would be organized. And by asking the merchant himself, he had confessed that he had hoped he could get a lot of money by selling the Elf, for they were highly valued as they were very uncommon in the lands in the south. He also told them the two slaves that had helped him, had been with him for a couple of years, as he bought them on the same market. He also managed to tell that one of the other slaves that were in the carriage was a bandit that had managed to capture in a raid he participated with his mates that managed to escape. The other three that were left were either simple farmers or craftsmen that probably were forcefully taken from their families. However, he would not tell how Legolas had ended up with him.

"A misunderstanding you say?" Aragorn frowned. He could smell from a mile away that the man was lying.

"Yes. I had quite run out of my resources at the long trip to Minas Tirith. We had been robbed halfway through our trip."

"Really, I had no reports of robbers since quite a while." Aragorn crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"You must believe me, my lord. They attacked us at night, and killed one of them!"

"I fear I have trouble believing you." Aragorn softly said. More like not believing him at all.

"Please, my Lord..." Aragorn held up his hand to silence the pleads of the man.

"Then explain why the men and the elf were in the filthy cart?"

"I had no chance of cleaning the cart. It was easier so not all of us needed to walk the distance. They took turns at pulling and resting."

"Really? Did they also have turns in wearing your clothing and bathing?" Aragorn frowned. "Or receiving food to eat, and warmth by a campfire?"

"I-I..." Aragorn held his hand up to silence the man again.

"I have heard more than enough for now. Bring him back his cell. I will decide later if I wish to hear more, or that I know what I want to do with him." Aragorn stood and disappeared through a small wooden door. He heard the merchant shout for him to come back, but that was also quickly over, as one of the guards warned him to keep his filthy mouth shut.

"Well, what did the merchant say?" Arwen asked as soon as Aragorn entered the bedroom.

"A lot of rubbish." Aragorn replied as he undid himself from his formal robes.

"Do you know what you are going to do with him?"

"No. I do not know what to do with him. He needs to be punished, but I also would simply want to end his life for what he did. Yet that seems to merciful..."

"They believe you are a merciful king." Arwen softly said.

"I am." Aragorn agreed. "Tomorrow morning I will discuss this with the council. Upon that I will make my decision."

"Do you already want to go and have luncheon or do you have other things to attend to?" Arwen asked.

"I think I have some time overdue with my son." Aragorn smiled as he scooped Eldarion from Arwen's arms. Eldarion happily squealed as Aragorn tickled the child.

"Very well." Arwen laughed as she sat down on the sofa with Aragorn next to her.

"Shall we go and eat then?" Aragorn asked after his stomach loudly growled.

"Very well." Arwen smiled as she summoned a servant. After the servant left, they both got up. "Do you want to go and see if Faramir is ready to come and eat with us?"

"We could do that." Aragorn agreed as he pushed his hair out of reach for the child. "Faramir?" Aragorn asked as he knocked. "Legolas!" Aragorn greeted the elf when he opened the door.

"Master." Legolas acknowledged as greeting before he stepped aside.

"Faramir? Legolas? Will you join us for lunch?"

"Of course we will." Faramir replied with a smile as he got up. "Come." Aragorn waved at Legolas, gesturing to follow him.

"Come on Legolas." Faramir called as well. "Come." Faramir encouraged with a nudge. Reluctantly Legolas followed his Masters and Mistress back outside where they would go and eat again.

"One at the time." Aragorn said as he put a plate with bread squares in front of Legolas, who sat kneeling between his Masters. Legolas did as he was told and carefully chewed and savored every bite. Legolas was very happy that he received food, even if he was still frightened they would take it away any moment.

"What are you going to do this afternoon?" Faramir asked when they were about done with eating.

"I think I will go for a walk, now the weather still good is. I would love to have Legolas accompanying me."

"That is fine by me. Then he can continue reading tomorrow." Faramir agreed.

"Legolas?" Aragorn addressed the elf when he had noticed he had finished his food. "Legolas?" Aragorn softly called again as he reached out to the shoulder. He had barely touched the bandaged when Legolas flinched rather forcefully, knocking over his still half-full glass.

"M-Master?" Legolas trembled softly.

"Yes, Legolas? I wanted to ask you if you wanted to come with me for a walk." Aragorn gently said.

"Yes, Master." Legolas replied as he climbed to his feet. He had nothing to want or choose. That was all up to Master.

"Enjoy your afternoon." Arwen greeted.

"You too." Aragorn said with a smile before he went back inside, Legolas silently following him.

 **-Hello there, here again an author's note for I got a sudden rush with another idea for a nice h/c story. As I have written down my idea I was wondering if you would like to see Legolas again as our little Leggy, or as a warrior? For the moment I think a warrior Leggy seems easier to write, but obviously a little Leggy would be cuter… Besides would you like the twins joining with little Leggy, or with warrior Leggy a certain human? Help! Thank you for your amazing reviews in advance!-**


	8. Walk with Aragorn

"Legolas?" Aragorn softly asked when they had reached Legolas' room. When Legolas did not react he slowly waved his hand in Legolas' field of vision, which mostly consisted from his own bare toes and the marble tiles.

"Master?" Came the hesitant reply.

"Yes, I have something that I think you need to see." Aragorn replied as he opened the door and ushered Legolas in. "Hold out your hands for me." Legolas did as he was instructed. He had certainly not expected to find two pieces of parchment in them. Legolas looked at the parchments, not reading them.

"Master?" Legolas quietly asked when Aragorn did not explain his actions. It was very confusing.

"Have you read what is written upon them?"

"N-no, Master." Legolas breath hitched in his throat.

"Go ahead, read them aloud for me."

"Do..." Legolas started softly.

"Yes, that is correct, continue." Aragorn encouraged.

"Eat at least three meals a day." Legolas softly continued. He was doing this already was it not? What would Master want to say with this? "Use the u-utili- utilities if they are provided." Legolas stumbled over the less familiar westron word. "Ask questions when needed." Legolas brow furrowed. Did they really wanted him to? He did not want to get beaten.

"Go on Legolas, you are really doing well." Aragorn encouraged further.

"Ask when you need something, listen when people talk." Legolas continued to read slowly. Why did Master put this down and let him read this? "Look at them when they are speaking." Who was them? Again he did not want to get beaten for such a silly little thing. "Wear clothes that are provided."

"Do you understand, Legolas?" Aragorn asked, obviously knowing what he had written. "Legolas?"

"Master?"

"I have already forgotten something." Aragorn said before he quickly slipped from the room and came back with an inkwell and quill moments later. He gently took the parchment from Legolas' almost limp fingers and quickly scribbled something down before handing it back. "Go ahead read it."

"L-Legolas is your given name. Listen to it." From Legolas' slightly raised head, Aragorn could see Legolas' brow knit together in confusion.

"Read the third line again."

"Ask questions when needed." Legolas softly said. The parchment slightly shook in Legolas' hands. "M-Master?" Legolas' voice was barely audible.

"Yes, Legolas? Do you want to ask something?"

"I-I do not u-understand." Legolas voice quivered slightly as he sucked in his cheeks.

"I gave you these parchments with rules, so you can follow them. I hope they would go and help you getting settled in your new life." Aragorn softly explained. "On this parchment are things you are allowed to do. I will never punish you if you do something wrong. I can imagine that it still is very strange, but I believe we can work this out together. Together with Arwen and Faramir." Aragorn softly smiled. "Do you understand?"

"I believe so." Legolas softly replied.

"So ask if you do not understand." Aragorn reminded him. "Now please read to me the other parchment."

"Yes, Master." Legolas said before he focused again, but now on the second parchment. "Don't:" Legolas swallowed. "Pull your hair. Ask for punishment."

"These are things I do not want you to do." Aragorn softly explained. "I do not want you to hurt yourself because you think that if I do not punish you, that you need to punish yourself." Aragorn scratched his beard while he waited for a reaction. When none came he continued himself. "I will add things later on, if I think we need that. I'll put them here, so you will see them, and you can remind yourself of them." Aragorn put the two parchment on the nightstand.

"Yes, Master. Thank you, Master. I am not worthy of your kindness." Legolas softly replied. That was something for a later station to add... Aragorn mused as he walked through the room where he gathered up a forest green tunic and a pair of soft leather boots.

"Can you pull this on for me? Then we can go for a walk." Aragorn handed over the tunic as he put the boots in front of Legolas' feet. Without question he pulled the tunic over his head, covering his bandaged torso. He however eyed the boots warily. He could not remember wearing boots. However he remembered that he liked the cold tiles beneath his feet, and for the grass to tickle his toes. "Do you want socks?" Aragorn asked when Legolas did not move for the boots.

"No, Master." Legolas quietly said as he shook his head. After a long moment he reached for the first boot and slowly pulled it on the correct foot. It felt really strange to have something on his feet... Legolas reached for the second boot and also pulled it on. The boots were light, and he could feel the small separation between the tiles still.

"Are you ready to go?" When Legolas did not react and kept staring at the tiles in front of him, Aragorn rubbed his face. "Slave." Aragorn cringed as he needed to address Legolas like that again. "Shall we go for our walk then?"

"Yes, Master." Legolas replied and started following Aragorn.

"Why don't you come and walk besides me?" Aragorn gently asked as they walked through the long hallways of the Citadel. Legolas took a few bigger steps, walking closer to Aragorn. He had decided that it was a half order, so he would comply half. Legolas was met with a soft breeze when they stepped outside once again. Legolas quietly trailed behind Aragorn, not really focusing on his surroundings, as his eyes watched Aragorn's boots as well as his own and the paved streets beneath them. Aragorn nodded to people as he passed them, as well as he occasionally glanced backwards to assure that Legolas was still following him.

"There we are." Aragorn called out after a little while. They had landed at one of the lower tires of Minas Tirith. When Legolas lifted his head, he saw grass stretch out in front of him. There were raised flowerbeds with flowers that probably would bloom beautifully through the summer. There was as well a large sturdy oak, with benches beneath it. "Legolas, will you come and sit beside me?" Aragorn asked as he sat down on the bench, leaning against the trunk of the tree. "Remember the lines I gave you?" Aragorn inquired.

"If you wish, Master." Legolas quietly replied in a dull voice as he sat down at his Master's feet. He remembered the rules, but to obey them was yet another thing. What if it ould be all a joke so Master could go and punish him badly in the end?

"Legolas?" Aragorn addressed the elf. "Besides me, I asked. Not at my feet." Legolas hung his head shamefully.

"Forgive me, Master. I have disobeyed. Please punish me." Legolas replied as he almost pushed his face in the grass below him.

"I am not angry, Legolas. Remember the things we discussed at your room?"

"Yes, Master."

"Then come and sit beside me." Aragorn patted the spot next to him. Legolas slowly arose and perched on the edge of the bench. Aragorn sighed while he shook his head. At least he was sitting on the bench, if you could call it sitting. It was at least not the floor, or the ground. "Do you like being outside?" Aragorn asked as he looked at Legolas' back. Aragorn opened his mouth to repeat his question when Legolas softly replied.

"I like the soft breeze."

"How about the plants?" Aragorn asked, knowing of the connection the wood elves had with the trees. When he had not known about the connection, he had almost laughed his guts out at the silly display of someone having a conversation with a tree.

"I do not know, Master." Legolas replied after a long while. He could vaguely remember several moments concerning trees and beautiful smelling flowers. Why was Master waisting his energy in trying to have a conversation with him. Surely he had better things to do than talk to him. Even he could make himself more useful than to talk!

"Put your hand on the tree, then you might know." Aragorn suggested with a sad smile.

"Should I try, Master?"

"That is up to you, Legolas." Aragorn replied softly watching Legolas carefully. Legolas shook his head. That was not that answer he wanted to receive from his Master. Very slowly Legolas turned a bit, before a slightly trembling hand reached out for the rough bark of the oak tree. "Go ahead Legolas." Aragorn encouraged when Legolas stopped reaching out just a little before touching the bark. When Legolas' fingers made contact with the rough bark, it sent a tingle down his arm, as well as a good warm feeling. Legolas eyes grew big as he quickly drew his hand away. Aragorn watched while a grin spread over his features. Legolas carefully examined his hand to see if there was something wrong with it, finding nothing wrong with it, he dropped his hand in his lap. They sat in silence for a good hour before Aragorn moved.

"Shall we go back inside?" Aragorn asked when the sun started to get lower, casting the white stone in a orange hue.

"Please, Master." Legolas replied after a little while, in where he had decided that Master was still talking to him as that there was no one else in around to which Master could have been talking to. He waited for Aragorn to rise before he did himself. Legolas once again trailed behind Aragorn as they made it up to the citadel.

"How was the walk?" Arwen asked when she caught sight of her husband.

"Peaceful as a big city can be. We sat a while underneath a big oak, didn't we Legolas?" Aragorn replied as he turned to the elf, wanting him also to participate in the conversation.

"That is good to hear." Arwen replied when Legolas did not.

"Is it already time for dinner?" Aragorn asked when his stomach loudly grumbled. Aragorn bent forward to place a kiss at Eldarion's brow.

"I'd believe so." Arwen smiled while she shook her head. Moments later, the four of them made it to the small dining room at the end of the hallway. Legolas kneeled in between Arwen and Aragorn, as soon enough dinner was served. Legolas once again had a slice of buttered bread with a little bowl of fruit. Aragorn was very happy that Legolas still had managed to eat it without being sick. If this would keep on, Legolas would soon be eating normal again.

After dinner Arwen, Aragorn, Eldarion and Legolas went to the small parlour to hopefully spent a quiet evening. Aragorn played with his son, laughing along the giggles of the child. Arwen sat with them, enjoying the little family time, while Legolas sat dutifully in the corner of the room.

"I will go and bring Legolas to his room." Aragorn said after Eldarion had fallen asleep on his chest. "But firstly I will put this little one to bed."

"Do you want me to stay here for a little while?" Arwen asked with a little smile.

"If you want, please." Aragorn replied before he stood and walked to their room where he put the child down in his crib. Aragorn smiled as he gently caressed the soft cheek of the sleeping child. "Losto mae, penneth." Aragorn whispered before he left the child to sleep.

"You know that the green tunic looks very well on you?" Arwen softly praised. She had almost never seen Legolas in other colours than dark greens, browns, and silvers. It suited him and his heritage very well. Therefore she could not picture the Mirkwood elf in a burgundy or purple colour. She had been talking to him for almost ten minutes now, but Legolas had barely given her a sign he heard, let alone he would reply for a civil conversation. "There you are." Arwen softly said as she stood from where she had been sitting in front of Legolas only moments before. Finally Aragorn was there to almost relieve her from her awkward conversation.

"It should not be long before I am back." Aragorn gave her a little smile and a kiss. "Legolas will you come with me?" He asked gently. Legolas shifted but did not move otherwise. "Legolas, come." He said a little firmer. Legolas moved again, but this time he slowly climbed to his feet, his eyes cast down on the floor. He was still unsure about the 'listen to your given name' thing, but it did not seem to upset his Master as he tried to listen to it again. "I wish to change your bandages." Aragorn said when he had lit several candles around Legolas' room.

"Yes, Master." Legolas quietly replied as he moved and pulled the tunic over his head.

"Thank you, Legolas. I will go and remove the bandages now." Aragorn warned before he gently loosened the bandages. Aragorn let out a soft sigh when the pale, or slightly inflamed pink skin came into view. The welts had barely to not bled. Aragorn quickly made his way around the room, gathering a small basin of water and a cloth. "I am going to wipe your back clean, yes. Are you ready Legolas?"

"Yes, Master." Came the timid reply of Legolas. He still did not quite understand why Master put so much effort in trying to heal him. He always healed on his own, and quite quickly at that. His previous Master had quite liked that he healed that quickly. It was of more pleasure for him. He could receive more injuries and with that more lashes with the whip before being seriously injured. And healing more quickly resulted in more beatings in the general. Why was Master so gentle? Legolas flinched as the cloth drenched in cold water came into contact with his skin.

"I am sorry, Legolas." Aragorn replied as he continued to wipe, even more gently than before.

"It is I who supposed to be sorry." Legolas replied quietly. He knew he actually should not reply, but if there was anything that went wrong, it was his fault.

"Just stay still for a little while longer." Aragorn replied with a sigh as he finished cleaning Legolas' back. "I am going to apply some new Althelas paste." Aragorn replied before Legolas heard him curse softly. "I will be right back. Do not move." Legolas stood completely still as he heard the door open, and close a moment later. Master had ordered him to stay still. It was at least an order. He knew what to do with that. Yet, he still stood with his back to the door, that was something he did not like. Legolas felt this gnawing feeling at the bottom of his stomach. He could not see when someone would enter. He wanted to turn around badly, but that would mean he had disobeyed his Master. He surely would receive a beating for that! Legolas squeezed his eyes shut as he did his best to keep drawing in slow breaths, even if that attempt had already failed before he tried. He had to stay still! Legolas arms snapped to his side before he could touch and pull his hair. Balling up his fists, his whole arms shook with the effort and power that Legolas' squeezed in his fists to keep them at his side.

"Legolas?" A faraway voice tried to penetrate the buzzing in his ears. Aragorn frowned as he entered the room, seeing Legolas arms shake. He also saw that Legolas made a huge effort to try to breath, that only came in short gasps. He put his satchel on the bed before he walked around Legolas. "Legolas?" Aragorn called again. He sank down on one knee in front of the obviously distressed elf. What could have set this off? Aragorn mused as he looked up to see Legolas' face. His eyes were squeezed shut tightly as well as that blood started to well at Legolas' bottom lip. Aragorn considered the possibility of getting kicked before he ghosted his hand over Legolas' legging and boot covered calf. Aragorn took a deep breath before he softly touched the leg. Aragorn quickly scooted backwards as Legolas' eyes snapped open, before he cowered away from that what had touched him.

Legolas let out a pitiful whimper between the gasps he tried to unsuccessfully fill his lungs with air. A trickle of blood ran down over Legolas chin. He bit down even harder. He could not keep up with what all was happening. He only knew that he supposed to make no sound, out pride as well as that would result in another beating. He bit down even harder on his bottom lip. It was better to make no sound, than the easier way to fill his lungs with air. With a sigh, Aragorn stood again and rummaged through his satchel before he tore off a small piece of bandage.

"Legolas, I am not trying to hurt you." He softly said and moved into the field of vision. Legolas' nostrils flared with the effort to draw in precious air. "Stop biting your lip." Aragorn gently said and cupped Legolas chin. Legolas flinched before he made a weak attempt to free his face from the hold, obviously with no success. Aragorn made great effort to open up Legolas' jaw just enough that he managed to push the cloth in between Legolas' lip and teeth. "Legolas? Legolas please stop this." Aragorn softly pleaded before he noticed that Legolas started to sway on his legs. "Legolas please listen to me." Aragorn grabbed both upper arms of the elf to stop they swaying and felt the tremors go through his own arms. "Legolas, I am not trying to hurt you." Aragorn pleaded. He softly cursed again as he saw a dark stain quickly spread at Legolas' crotch. He gently forced the elf down at the floor, letting him sit against the wall. Aragorn let go of Legolas when he was sure the elf would not topple over any further.

He picked up his satchel and sat down on the floor a few paces away. The nearby candle provided just enough light for Aragorn to see in his satchel. He would need to go to the Houses of Healing soon. Several herbs as well as the Althelas paste were low. He was running out of bandages as well, and fast. It would be the perfect excuse to go out of the city to go and forage herbs, but he simply did not have the time for that anymore. Aragorn watched as the elf slowly seemed to calm down. His heaves for breath slowed as well as his shaking.

"Legolas?" Aragorn asked after a little while, when Legolas had stopped shaking and his breathing was about to be normal. It was very strange to see that an elf would be tired, and if he was not mistaken he could see Legolas fighting to stay awake. A muffled sound came from Legolas. Aragorn slowly crawled closer and sat down next Legolas. "I am not going to hurt you." He vowed as he slowly reached for Legolas' face again. "Open your mouth for me." Aragorn instructed. Legolas opened his mouth a little bit, but it was enough for Aragorn so he could pull out the cloth. He softly pressed the cloth down again on Legolas lip so he could stem the last of the bleeding before he removed the cloth completely. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, Master." Legolas replied as he shifted slightly under Aragorn's piercing gaze. Aragorn suppressed the urge to sigh again.

"Do you feel good enough to stand? Then we will clean you up and get you ready for bed." As Legolas did not reply Aragorn proceeded anyway to pull out the leather boots, and put them aside the bed. "Now come and stand then." Aragorn pinched the bridge of his nose. "Slave, stand." Aragorn held out his hand for Legolas, who did not even see the offer. Aragorn got rid of the soaked leggings before he wiped Legolas' legs down with some clean water. Tomorrow he would really need to bath again. Aragorn mused as he put the basin aside and pulled the jar of Althelas paste from his satchel. "I am going to redress your back again." Aragorn gently warned Legolas before he started he apply the paste. Aragorn had to do his very best to ignore the flinching of Legolas. He knew Legolas could not help it, no matter how gentle he was. After he quickly washed his hands, he took out the last of his bandages, and wound the around Legolas' torso.

"All ready." Aragorn said when he finished fastening the bandages. He picked up the nightgown and handed if to Legolas before he started to clean up all the mess they had made. When the floor was finally clean again, he saw Legolas awkwardly standing in the middle of the room.

"What is it, Legolas?" Aragorn softly asked. "Remember you are allowed to ask questions?"

"Can I help?" Legolas barely asked. He supposed to clean, not Master!

"No, I am done with everything I need to do." Aragorn said as he put all the wet things in a heap next to the door. "I am very proud of you that you pulled on the nightgown." Aragorn praised. It felt very silly to praise a grown elf for such a feat. "Now we all need to do is get you comfortable so you can go and sleep." Aragorn gently said as he nudged the elf over to the four-poster bed.

"Yes, Master." Legolas softly said before he stepped away from Aragorn and away from the huge bed. Aragorn watched as Legolas curled up in the corner farthest away from the door. He pulled a blanket from the chest at the foot of the bed and covered Legolas with it. Confusion washed over Legolas' features, but he did not move.

"Sleep well, Legolas." Aragorn said as he started to put out the candles, except one that still stood on the nightstand of the bed, and one he took with him to lighten his way. Aragorn turned to take one last look at his friend, to find Legolas already asleep from sheer exhaustion.


	9. Elvish Lullaby

Aragorn was up a little later than usual. He quickly dressed himself before he went to Legolas' room to see if the elf was still there. To his surprise, Legolas was still deeply asleep in the corner of the room. His eyes were closed much to Aragorn's dismay. Even though, he could not help but smile a little when he saw that Legolas' left hand tightly squeezed the blanket.

"Well?" Arwen asked when Aragorn came out of Legolas' room.

"He is still asleep. I think it will be good for him if he sleeps now." Aragorn said as they made it to the small dining room. "Will you go and check him once in a while when I am in council?" Aragorn asked when he had his breakfast.

"I will. Is there anything else I need to do for you?" Arwen asked.

"See that he eats either some fruit or something like buttered bread. Something light and only a little bit." Aragorn ordered before he quickly made his way to the other side of the citadel.

"Good morning." Faramir greeted when Aragorn entered. He had the feeling they both wanted it to be over. Aragorn did not take the efford to sit down before starting the council.

"Good morning, everyone. I thank you for gathering and participating. I believe today will be a very long day, and I appreciate your patience." Aragorn stood in front of the whole assembled council, resembling various parts of Gondor. Fifty of them stared at him as he continued. "Today we will discuss the faith of Dhama Rom."

"Why have you summoned us for such simple thing!" One of the councillors shouted.

"I have summoned you because I do not wish to decide his faith by my own. Dhama Rom is a slave trader, and has committed horrible crimes..."

"Then kill him already!" The same councillor shouted.

"I'd say we torture him." Another shouted back. "Let him suffer!"

"I beg you..." Aragorn tried but within moments the councillors were discussing his faith among themselves. Aragorn dropped in his chair before he looked over to Faramir.

"Can I go now? I believe that if we return this afternoon that they are still fighting with each other about this and that we will not have missed a single thing." Faramir joked.

"Only if I could, I would have done so gladly." Aragorn replied. One thing would be sure, the man would never walk on free feet again. Some of them suggested that he would be turned into a slave himself, to see what it would feel like for all the others he had sold. Others deemed him to be killed this instance while others objected that that would be too merciful and claimed to let him die slowly and painfully.

It was noon when the councillors stopped arguing for a well deserved lunch. Aragorn sighed an pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Eat something, my lord." Faramir's voice penetrated his mind. Aragorn opened his eyes to find a steaming goblet and some bread with cold meat in front of him.

"Thank you, Faramir." Aragorn gave him a little smile as he slowly started sipping from the herbal tea. Not twenty minutes later the heated discussion continued.

* * *

It was late in the evening when Faramir walked through the empty hallways, with a small candle providing just enough light for him to see. It had been a very long and weary night with endless discussions between the councillors. Still they had not decided what they should do concerning the merchant of the 'slaves'. Faramir stopped in his tracks when he heard something. With a shrug he started walking again, when the sound reached his ears again. Frowning to what it could have been, it took him a couple of moments to realize that he almost stood in front of Legolas' room. Faramir walked up to the door and pressed his ear against it. After several long moments, the sound came again, and indeed from Legolas' room.

"Legolas?" Faramir softly called as he reached for the door handle and slowly pushed the door open. "Legolas?" When he received no reply besides the muffled cries, Faramir entered the room. Legolas was curled up in the far corner of the room, on his side while he had three of his fingers from his left hand in his mouth, biting down hard upon them while the fingers of his right hand were tangled in his uneven locks. His eyes were scrunched shut while a thin sheen of sweat shimmered on his brow. Hot tears slowly made it down the pale cheeks. "Legolas?" Faramir asked when he put the candle on the nearby windowsill so no one would accidentally knock it over. He knelt down next to the distressed figure and carefully reached out for his shoulder. Legolas would have flinched if he were awake, which he obviously was not. Faramir gently took hold of his shoulder and proceeded to softly shake it. "Legolas?" He received a muffled cry in reply. With a little sigh Faramir let go of his shoulder. This probably would not work. At least he could go and try to let Legolas not bite his fingers off. Faramir firstly tried to relax Legolas' jaw muscles. With little to no success he tried to pry his jaw open. When Legolas went to cry out again, Faramir managed to pull Legolas' hand from his face. The cries of the elf made him shiver, although he did not know why. He dried the hand on a nearby blanket before he checked for injuries. When he found none, he sighed. Now without a hand in his mouth, Legolas muttering and crying were now actual words.

"Naneth! Baw, Nana!" Legolas cried. "Go-gohe-heno-nin ada." Legolas sobbed. Now that the tears started to come down quickly down his cheeks. Faramir watched with his eyes wide. He had only little understanding about anything concerning elves! Faramir turned on his knee. He needed to get Aragorn or Arwen. They surely would understand what Legolas was saying. He was too tired and rusty to recogine anything from the strangled sobs.

"Aragorn!" Faramir said as he recognized the man in the half dark. Aragorn stood in the doorway. "I do not understand who he is calling. He does not seem to hear me, neither my attempts to rise him worked." Faramir explained as Aragorn closed the gap.

"He is calling for his parents." Aragorn whispered as he shuddered. He knelt down next to Faramir and took one of the elf's hands in his own. They are cold. Aragorn realized as he started rubbing them, trying to rub some warmth in them.

"Sîdh, gwador-nín." Aragorn whispered in the elf's pointed ear.

"Baw estel." Legolas cried back while the flood of tears renewed. "Nana!" He wailed. "Daro! Yrch!" Legolas cried as he tossed his head, yanking his hand from Aragorn's.

"Sîdh, baw yrch." Aragorn replied as he carefully moved closer. Legolas moved to make himself smaller, if that was even possible. Aragorn placed his palm on the damp cheek of the elf while he carefully wiped the falling tears with his thumb.

"Adar, saes." Legolas choked out as well as a strangled sob. "Goheno nin."

"What is going on?" Faramir whispered when it seemed to him Legolas' distress only grew.

"I think he is dreaming about his... childhood." Aragorn softly said. He would later explain about it.

"Tolo! nana!" Legolas sobbed. "Baw, nana!" Legolas cried out before he loudly continued sobbing, his words too slurred to be understood. Aragorn gently manoeuvred himself and Legolas so that Legolas' head was resting in his lap, before he bend himself almost fully over the distressed elf, his mouth just above the pointed ear.

 _"Losto mae, guren vell,  
_ _Avo gosto i morchaint  
_ _Elim lim tirar dad  
_ _Tinnad ah calan faenwain  
_ _Losto vi sîdh veriannen sen  
_ _Losto mae pen achas  
_ _Losto mae, guren vell,  
_ _Ôl dartha vi fennas..."_

Aragorn softly sang while he gently stroked his fingers through the short locks. Faramir could not help but gape at Aragorn as Legolas slowly but surely calmed.

"Nana..." Legolas pitifully whimpered as he reached out for Aragorn's hand that was still softly stroking his head. Legolas still being half asleep, had not knowing it was not his mother trying to calm him as he cradled the rough but warm hand against his damp cheek. Aragorn took a deep breath to steady himself before he softly moved his thumb, stroking Legolas' cheek.

"Iston Nîdh." Aragorn whispered softly.

"Nana!" Legolas whimpered again, now muffled by Aragorn's tunic as he turned his head to hide it in the fabric.

"Losto mae, penneth." Aragorn softly replied as he placed a kiss on Legolas' temple before returning to stroke through Legolas' short locks.

"Is there anything I can do?" Faramir quietly asked when Legolas did not move for several long moments, now finally breathing normal again.

"No, I think I will move him to the bed when I know he is fast asleep again. Then I will return to bed as well." Aragorn whispered back, seeing the unshed tears in his friend's eyes.

"I might be of help." Faramir replied as he used the already wet blanket to mop up the mess Legolas had made in his fright. "I will be right back."

"Thank you." Aragorn replied, for he had not noticed that that had happened. Faramir helped Aragorn wash and change the sleeping elf into a clean nightgown before they gently lay him down on the four-poster bed. Aragorn knew Legolas had yet to sleep in it, and maybe this would be a good start. Faramir gently tucked the blankets round the tall frame of Legolas before he looked up at Aragorn. Aragorn gave him a small nod and picked up the now low burning candle at the windowsill. With a last glance at Legolas' now finally peaceful features, they left him to sleep.

"I bid you a good night, again." Faramir softly said when he had reached his room.

"Thank you for your help tonight. Maybe it would do us both well if we would sleep in for a bit." Aragorn said with as he looked up at the steward who yawned widely. "Sleep well."

"Sleep well." Faramir said again before he went into his room.

"I thought the council had ended over an hour ago?" Arwen softly asked when she opened her eyes as Aragorn stepped into their bed.

"It had, but I needed to attend to Legolas. I will tell you all about it, tomorrow." Aragorn yawned as he settled. Moments later he was fast asleep.

* * *

"Good morning, Legolas." Aragorn softly said as he walked into Legolas room, finding Legolas still fast asleep. It felt wrong to awaken Legolas, but he needed him to eat something. He softly placed his hand on Legolas chest and softly shook him. Aragorn himself jumped almost in surprise when Legolas bolted upright.

"M-Master." He gasped as slowly panic started to filter over his face as he realised he was sleeping in the beautiful bed Master's room.

"Do not be frightened." Aragorn gently told him. "I wish to look at you welts before we go and eat." When Legolas regained his composture a little, he quickly scrambled out of the bed, kneeling for Aragorn's feet.

"Forgive me Master, I have no memory of going to sleep in the bed, please punish me." Legolas babbled, clearly still distressed over the fact that he woke up in a bed.

"All is well, Legolas." Aragorn gently said with a sigh. "Stand for me, Legolas." It took Legolas quite a while before he realised that Master wanted him to stand, after he pushed the parchment with the 'Do's' in front of his face. Legolas shakily climbed to his feet and tried not to flinch every time Aragorn touched him. Aragorn helped him out of the nightgown before he started to remove the bandages. "You are doing a good job." Aragorn praised as he let the diry bandages fall to the floor. With a wet cloth, he cleaned the old Althelas paste from the welts. They luckily had not bled last night. "I think it would be good if we let the bandages off for today." Aragorn said as he discovered he had too little bandages to bind Legolas properly. "Legolas?" Aragorn asked as he dug into the chest and retrieved a grey pair of leggings.

"Yes, Master?" Came the timid reply from Legolas.

"Pull on the leggings." Aragorn instructed as he knelt and held the leggings so that Legolas only needed to step into them. Legolas complied. "Now we are ready to go and eat something." Aragorn said with a little smile. "Come." He said and opened the door. Legolas slowly came into action and started to follow him. Once they came into the dining room, Legolas started to set the table again and helped the servants bring all the food to the table.

"Is there anything else I can do for you, Master?" Legolas softly asked as he had finished his fask so far.

"No, come and sit so you can eat yourself." Aragorn said as he waved away the servant. Legolas complied by kneeling between Aragorn's chair and Arwen's.

"Aragorn?" Faramir softly questioned when they met for breakfast again.

"Good morning, Faramir, care to join me?" Aragorn invited the steward over to where he sat, with Legolas kneeling at his side and happily munching on a small piece of bread.

"Thank you." Faramir nodded as he sat down and helped himself, gathering some bread and a hard-boiled egg. "I was wondering, if you could teach me a little about elves." Faramir wondered aloud when he had almost finished eating.

"What do you think I should teach you then?" Aragorn frowned.

"I do not know, but I felt rather useless, not being able to understand what you were both talking about." Faramir sheepishly replied.

"I will go and see if I can teach you something, but I rather find it difficult to see why you would need to. Legolas is as far off from who he supposed to be that it almost would not matter." Aragorn explained. "That you are a little rusty in the Sindarin, is yet another question." Aragorn shrugged before he finished his last bite of his breakfast. "You did well last night, Faramir. There was nothing I would have expected from you, and you did more." Aragorn rose from his seat and gave Faramir's shoulder a short squeeze. "Could you wait for Arwen to come, before joining me and the councillors?"

"Are we going to continue the almost useless discussion?"

"I fear so, until we know what we are going to do with him." Aragorn replied before he disappeared.

"Good morning, Faramir." Arwen softly greeted as she entered the dining room a couple of moments later.

"Good morning, Arwen, Eldarion." He greeted with a nod. "I fear I need to go and join Aragorn again, will you be okay?"

"I will." Arwen smiled at him. "If there is anything I will sent for you." She said as she had discussed with Aragorn.

"Very well. A good day to you all." Faramir greeted before he departed, to join Aragorn and the councillors.

"Have you had enough, Legolas?" Arwen asked when she had finished her own meal, and noticed Legolas had also long ago finished. "Legolas?" Arwen asked as she frowned.

"M-Mistress?" Legolas quiet reply came. He realised too late that she was speaking to him.

"Did you eat enough?" She asked again.

"Yes, Mistress." Legolas replied. He would not ask for more, that would not be good for a slave. Besides, Master would have given him more if he wanted to let his slave to eat more. Legolas stood and started to collect all the used dishes.

"Legolas, stop this." Arwen said when Legolas disappeared through the kitchen door and appeared again moments later.

"Mistress?" Legolas quietly replied as he stopped in his tracks when he was about to collect the dirty goblets and glasses. What had he done wrong? Legolas asked himself as he put the goblet he was holding back down on the table. Was Mistress not done with eating?

"You do not need to clean up. The servants will do so." Arwen explained herself. Legolas bit his lip as he picked up the goblet again and continued to clear the table. He was to serve the servants, he was not doing anything wrong, was he? Legolas flinched when Arwen wanted to take hold of his upper arm. "Legolas, you are not to clean up. Come with me." Arwen said as she had to hold back tears.

"Yes, Mistress." Legolas hung his head and followed Arwen as she walked from the dining room back to the royal quarters.

"What would you like to do?" She asked as she sat down on the sofa. Legolas did not reply as he went to stand in the corner of the room. "Legolas? Tell me what you wish to do." Arwen insisted.

"Serve you, Mistress." Legolas quietly replied.

"That is not quite what I meant." Arwen sighed. "Why won't you come and sit with me?" Legolas debated with himself for several long moments if it was an order or not. In the end he decided to crawl over to his Mistress and kneel at her feet. It was not long before Mistress brought the child again. Legolas could still see the small feet of the child as it sat on Mistress lap. He tried to pay attention as she read or played with the child.

"Oh, Eldarion!" Arwen softly exclaimed when the toddler started screeching. Legolas toppled over in his haste to get away from the loud noise that had awoken him from his thoughts. Legolas covered his ears with his hands, trying in vain to lessen the volume. "All is well, Legolas." Arwen said as she returned with a now calmed down toddler in her arms.

"Yes, Mistress." Legolas quietly replied. Arwen busied herself once again with caring for her son, as well as tidying the room.

"Are you okay with some fruit, Legolas?" Arwen asked when a servant knocked on the door, asking what they would like for lunch. When Legolas did not reply to her, she simply ordered what seemed good by her. Legolas once again had a little bowl of fruit with a glass of water for lunch, while Arwen had a light lunch for herself. Arwen was about to ask if they wanted to go out to the gardens when it started raining.

"You are back early." Arwen said in surprise when Aragorn entered the room.

"Yes. The councillors were still busy with discussing something, but we were not getting any further than we started yesterday. They were giving me a headache so I decided some fresh air would do me good." Aragorn explained as he sank down on the sofa, next to his wife. Arwen smiled as she noticed the damp hair and the light sheen of moisture on Aragorn's skin.

"That is too bad. When do you think you have made up your mind?" Arwen asked as she let Eldarion crawl over to Aragorn's lap.

"Tomorrow I will bring the man a visit before we will decide. But for now I would rather like to know what you and Legolas did these past two days."

"Not much I fear. I was going to ask him if he liked to go outside when I noticed it rained." Arwen replied as she watched Legolas. He had not moved for the whole afternoon, staring into space. "He has been like this all afternoon, like yesterday. I do not know what to do with him. He has never been talkative, but this climbs to even greater heights. And when I asked him what he wanted to do, he replied he wanted to serve." Arwen sighed as she looked up to Aragorn. "I do not wish to force him into anything."

"I would just let him go and do thinks he needs to do." Aragorn said. He also had no idea how to properly occupy Legolas, which would need the minimal to no supervision. "As far as I know he can help Faramir with his daily tasks." Aragorn said after a while.

 **-Hello dear readers! I hope you liked the chapter! I myself love to go and try things with the elvish language, Sindarin in peticular. That is how I came up with Aragorn singing a song, a bedtime song. See below for translations! Again I believe I must say I am sorry for the slow progress, but you must believe me with little steps everything will become better.-**

 _'Sleep well, my dear heart,  
_ _Do not dread the shadows  
_ _Clear stars look down  
_ _Glinting with the most radiant light  
_ _Sleep in this protected peace  
_ _Sleep well without fear  
_ _Sleep well, my dear heart,  
_ _A dream awaits in the doorway.'_

Nana/Naneth - Mother

Ada/Adar - Father

Baw - No

Estel - Hope

Saes - Please

Goheno-nin - Forgive me

Tolo! - Come!

Daro! - Stop!

Yrch - Orcs (Orch - orc)

Sîdh - Peace

Gwador-nín - My brother

Iston - I know

Nîdh - hurts

Losto mae - Sleep well

Penneth - little one


	10. Judgement Day

It was very early into the morning, as it was still dark when Aragorn slipped from the warm blankets and dressed himself. Today they would go and decide what to do with the slave trader. He slipped in his boots and grabbed a heavy cloak before he exited his room. He occasionally encountered a servant, but they were too busy with their tasks to noticed their king had passed instead of another servant.

It was a long and silent track down to the jail. "Who is there." The soldier that stood next to the entrance asked when a cloaked figure approached. Aragorn walked up to the soldier who grew a little uneasy when Aragorn did not reply. "Who are you, and is your business here?" The soldier was ready to pull his sword when Aragorn deemed himself close enough.

"Fear not." Aragorn softly said as he threw back his hood. He saw the eyes of the soldier grow big in the torchlight that lightened a little circle around it.

"Your majesty." The soldier stammered as he froze, unsure what to do. It was barely a kid, joined only last year. The captains surely had given him one of the more easier jobs.

"Unlock the door, soldier." Aragorn ordered. The soldier snapped out of his stupor moments later before he started fumbling with the ring that held several large iron keys. Aragorn could have snorted at the nervousness of the soldier as he dropped the keys twice.

"Just give a shout if you need something." The soldier managed to tell Aragorn after he finally unlocked the heavy, with iron reinforced door. Aragorn merely nodded before he slipped inside. Aragorn took the torch from the wall to lighten his way as he passed four large shared cells. Most of the common drunkards were still snoring, while only a few were already awake. Aragorn ignored the calls and shouts of the already awake men as he continued walking. At the end of the hallway where the large holding cells ended, the hallway split up in a left and a right hallway.

"Your majesty." The soldier who sat slumbering in between the hallways jumped to his feet in surprise.

"Bring me to the cell of the slave trader." Aragorn demanded whereon the soldier nodded and took the ring of key from the peg on the wall. The soldier glanced in both hallways, trying to remember in which one they needed to be. In both of the hallways were the solitary cells. He turned into the left hallway and stopped at one of the last cells. The soldier sought the right key with the matching number on the cell door before he unlocked it.

"All yours." The soldier said as he pushed the door open and stepped aside. The door creaked as Aragorn pushed it open so he could enter. The cell was barely big enough to lay down in, as well as that it was quite cold. The slave trader sat huddled up in the corner on a heap of old straw. He squinted against the light of the torch, while he awakened.

"What you want?" The man rasped out as he looked up to Aragorn.

"Soldier?" Aragorn called.

"Any problems?" The soldier asked when he stuck his head inside the cell.

"Bring this man some fresh water." Aragorn ordered.

"Yes, sir." The soldier saluted before he walked away , returning with a tin pitcher with water, and a matching cup.

"Drink." Aragorn ordered as the soldier handed the merchant the cup of water. Dhama drank the water quickly, emptying the cup with a little sigh. "Now, I would like to ask you again what you were doing with those men and the elf."

"Finding a home for them." Dhama replied, eying the pitcher that stood at the door of the cell.

"Were where you going to?" Aragorn asked.

"The southern lands, eventually."

"How about the burn marks?"

"I took them from their former home because they were treated badly." Dhama replied after he took his time to think.

"How about welts?"

"I do not know what you are speaking of." Dhama said defensively. Aragorn could see in the gleam of his eyes, that he knew exactly what he meant.

"I believe you do know what I am speaking of." Aragorn sneered. "Why was there an elf?"

"They are pretty creatures, are they not?" Dhama calmly said as he went to reach for the pitcher. Aragorn snorted as he kicked the man's hand.

"You will get more when I have then answers I want." Aragorn watched as the man cradled the hand against his chest. "Well, what are you waiting for? continue."

"Alas, they do not make very good servants." Dhama continued. "They can take much for a beating, but most men outlive them."

"Obviously." Aragorn snorted. That was in the first place why elves why elves not supposed the be held captive. "How did the elf become in your possession."

"Bought him in some village." Dhama sneered. He was thirsty!

"Where?" Aragorn demanded.

"Far east from here." He shrugged. "The poor thing was so stubborn that he was more dead than alive when I took him."

"Do you know who the elf is?"

"The man I bought him from claimed him to be some kind of a prince or something and deemed ridiculous prizes for him." Aragorn snorted.

"Where did the men come from?"

"Here and there." The man shrugged.

"Are there men from Gondor among them?"

"Possibly, as well as Rohan." Dhama shrugged again. With his foot, Aragorn shoved the pitcher to the merchant before he quickly stepped out of the cell.

"Are you finished, your majesty?" The soldier asked when Aragorn stepped out of the cell.

"I am." Aragorn nodded. "Make sure he has plenty of water at his disposal." He ordered before he let the soldier lock the door again.

"I will." The soldier bowed before Aragorn turned and left the cold and damp place. The young soldier jumped when Aragorn came through the door.

"Majesty." The soldier bowed. Aragorn gave him a small nod before he quickly made his way back to the citadel. Once back into their room Aragorn dressed himself in his formal tunic.

"Good morning." Aragorn greeted softly when he noticed Arwen had awakened.

"have you been awake for long?" Arwen asked as she sat up.

"Yes, I visited the merchant before we shall decide his punishment later this day."

"Did he make your opinion better or worse?"

"He provided me with some new information yes." Aragorn shrugged, not knowing if the man had a better chance on a more pleasant outcome. "I am going to eat already. I hope today will not take as long as yesterday, I have a lot of paperwork piling up."

"Will you take Legolas with you?"

"If he is already awake, yes." Aragorn walked to the other side of the bed so he could kiss his wife. "Check his room before you go to the dining room, you will know enough."

"I will. Good luck." Arwen said as she watched Aragorn leave. Aragorn knocked twice before he softly opened the door to Legolas' room. He saw that Legolas was still curled up in the corner of the room. With a little smile of seeing his friend asleep, Aragorn closed the door again.

The whole concept of seeing an elf asleep was foreign to him. Never in his life he had seen an elf sleep with his eyes closed, well he had seen when dear brothers Elladan and Elrohir had been into something that was too big for them and had returned to Imladris badly injured. That luckily had never taken longer than three weeks before they were all up complaining and being annoying. Seeing the mighty prince with his eyes closed was also something he had seen before, yet to have the elf almost sleep twelve hours a day, when they easily could go four days without any... Aragorn sighed as he walked into the dining room where breakfast already stood on the table, with the Steward of Gondor present.

"Good morning, my lord." Faramir greeted.

"Ah, Faramir. Good morning." Aragorn greeted as he sat down and started eating.

"What is it with the far-away look in your eyes?" Faramir inquired when he had finished eating.

"I believe I should sent Lord Elrond a message, concerning Legolas."

"What about it? I did not see him enter with you. Is he all right?" Faramir asked concerned, several questions flooding his mind.

"He is still asleep when I went to look for him." Aragorn sighed again. "Elves barely sleep, if they do at all. His eyes are closed. That only happens when they are severely hurt." Aragorn explained.

"They sleep with their eyes open." Faramir mused. If that was so, something very serious was indeed going on.

"If you can call it sleeping, yes." Aragorn confirmed. "We should get to the council."

"I would not want to miss it." Faramir joked as he stood, even though he was still quite concerned for the wellbeing of the elf. When they reached the small hall the councillors had assembled in, they could already hear the discussing going. Aragorn took his rightful place at the head of the table and stood with his right hand raised. When the councillors finally quieted down, Aragorn went to speak.

"Before you all start shouting again, I would like you to listen to me. Yesterday and the day before you had all discussed on what you thought that supposed to happen to Dhama Rom. There for I have decided we vote. All is to choose once. Raise your hand if you find it that the upcoming should be executed." Aragorn looked around the table where the councillors all looked at him. "Raise your hand if you want him to go free, never to return to our lands." Only two of the councillors raised their hands. "Have him locked up forever, never to walk free again." About a twenty councillors nodded and raised their hands. "Put him to dead, how is later to be determent."

"End his miserable life." One councillor shouted as several others raised his hand.

"Or," Aragorn said, not happy with the interruption, "he shall work in a labour camp, together with those who committed crimes." Those who had not raised their hands, raised them now. "Then it is decided." Aragorn nodded. "Dhama Rom shall be put into prison." Several councillors started to shout and once again tried to open the discussion on what should happen to the man, alas it was of no use.

"Hold your tongues." Faramir called as he slammed his fist onto the walnut wooden table. Several councillors looked up at him, never heard the Steward of Gondor raise his voice.

"Thank you, Faramir." Aragorn softly said. "I have decided, so hereby I thank you and end the council." Aragorn firmly said. Even though several councillors were still not quite happy, all of them slowly left the room.

"Thank the valar that this is over." Faramir sighed as he picked up his goblet and took a big swallow from it.

"Almost." Aragorn agreed. "Could you go to the dungeons after I signed the papers? And while you are out, could you collect bandages and some more healing supplies from the Houses of Healing?"

"I will." Faramir agreed as he stood. "Let's get to the signing of the papers then." Twenty minutes later Faramir was on his way with a signed piece of parchment. After he delivered the parchment he continued his way to the Houses of Healing.

"Lord Faramir." Healer Delion greeted with a bow when he saw the steward of Gondor, looking around. Faramir gave a little nod before he walked over to the healer. "What can I do for you?" He asked as he finished washing his hands, drying them on a cloth.

"King Elessar sent me to gather new healing supplies." Faramir explained as his gaze drifted over to the slaves in the corner.

"What does he need, my lord?"

"I believe it was mostly bandages, and probably more Althelas paste."

"Just a moment." Delion said as he walked away, returning several moments later. "A healer pack. It has all kinds of dried herbs in it, as well as bandages and Althelas paste." He said as he handed over the pack. "And extra bandages." He handed over a large bundle of pristine white strips.

"Thank you." Faramir said as he accepted the items. "How are they doing?"

"Still the same as when you asked last time." Delion said while he wearily ran a hand over his face. "They luckily eat when we give them food, even if it is only little bits they eat. They are better rested than when they arrived. I believe the company they have in each other will also help them heal."

"This is about the men that supposed to be turned into slaves? Or about all six of them?" Faramir softy inquired.

"I believe the two marked slaves have a lot more trouble for when they would need to return. They seem more healthy as the other four."

"I can imagine." Faramir agreed. "Has anyone spoken about what happened?"

"Not yet. Has the elf spoken about it?"

"I do not know. To me he has not, maybe he told king Elessar something."

"Has the slave trader said anything concerning the slaves?"

"King Elessar visited him this morning before the council made the decision that the slave trader should be locked up for the remainder of his life." Faramir softly said. "I shall ask when he would be able to come and visit you to discuss what he found out since I do know all he does."

"Thank you. It would possibly help to find relatives of these men." Delion agreed.

"Good luck." Faramir thanked the healer again before he made his way back to the citadel.

 **-A/N Do you have suggestions for activities or maybe characters you would like to see? Thank you for your review!-**


	11. Try Again

"Legolas?" Aragorn asked as they had finished dinner.

"Master?" Legolas quietly asked. He did his best remembering the lists Master had given him.

"Would you like to have a bath? Your hair still needs to be washed." Aragorn pointed out.

"If you would want me to." Legolas replied. It was not quite the answer Aragorn had been waiting for, but it was an answer nevertheless. "Faramir, would you like to give me a hand?"

"Yes, if you would like." Faramir nodded. Aragorn ordered the bathroom in Legolas' room to be readied.

"By the time we have finished, I am sure the bath will be ready." Aragorn said as he stood. "Legolas, are you coming with me?"

"Yes, Master." Legolas replied as he slowly rose to his feet.

"I will see you later." Aragorn said as all three left the dining room.

"Oh, I will fetch the supplies from the Houses of Healing I picked up this afternoon." Faramir said as he quickly rushed over to his own room before returning to Legolas' room.

"Here, let me help you." Aragorn said as he started to help unbutton the tunic Legolas was wearing. Legolas let the fabric slide over his arms as Faramir entered the room again. Aragorn walked around Legolas, taking the tunic in his hands while he started to inspect the welts on Legolas' back. "I think the welts look good." Aragorn commented as all of the welts were not bleeding, even if one or two welts were a little damp.

"What can I do?" Faramir asked as he put his items on the bed, next to Aragorn's satchel.

"I believe we are to wait for the servants." Aragorn replied with a small smile playing on his lips. Ten minutes later the bath was filled with hot water and both men stood with the elf in the bathroom.

"Everything will be fine, Legolas." Faramir encouraged. It felt quite awkward that an elf would need help bathing for two others, but if something similar would happen, Faramir would be glad for the help. Slowly but surely Legolas dipped his toe in the warm water, before his foot followed. "See, nothing to be scared of." Faramir smiled as Legolas finally sat in the hot water. Legolas stared out in front of him, wanting it to be over as soon as possible. He did not want to have the water near his face, even though they seemed quite eager to get his hair washed. Hot water made his skin tingle.

"Would you like to try yourself?" Aragorn asked as he soaped in a cloth before he held it out for Legolas to take. Both Faramir and Aragorn saw several things filter over Legolas face, which mostly looked like fear.

"I will help you if you do not want to." Faramir offered, but it did not seem like Legolas heard.

"Let's get this over with." Aragorn sighed as he gently started to moisten the pale skin, before soaping it, and rinsing it off again. Legolas sat as still as he could, even though he could not help but flinch every time something touched him. Masters were very kind for him, Legolas reminded himself, even if they made him do things he did not want. Master gently ran the rag over his back, trying to avoid most of the welts. The Lavender oil still hurt his welts, even though it was already less than the last time. Both Masters had agreed that the lavender smelled good, as well as that it could sooth some of the nerves. He had to admit they were right, like always.

"Legolas?" Aragorn softly called when he had finished washing Legolas, except for his hair. "Legolas?" He called again and waited for him to react. Legolas shifted when he finally realised they were speaking to him.

"Master?" Legolas replied with a blank face.

"I want to go and wash your hair now." Aragorn explained. "Can you tilt your head backwards? Then it will be less likely to get water on your face." Legolas complied as he tilted his head backwards. "Here comes the cloth." Aragorn warned before he dipped the cloth in the bathwater before he gently started to rub Legolas' head. Legolas did his best to keep breathing while he squeezed his eyes shut. "You are doing very well." Aragorn encouraged as he rinsed out the cloth before continuing to gently scrub. Legolas was shaking badly by the time Aragorn was finally satisfied.

"All done I believe." Faramir said when Aragorn put the cloth away. Aragorn and Faramir calmly waited besides the tub until Legolas had finally calmed down. "I think it is time for you to get out of the tub, cold water is not that nice for bathing." Faramir smiled as he went to get a towel.

"Time to get out now, Legolas." Aragorn softly said. Aragorn reached for Legolas' shoulder, causing the elf to flinch. "Legolas?" Aragorn tried again.

"Master?" Legolas hesitant reply came a little later.

"Time to get out of the water." Aragorn told him. Legolas slowly arose, careful to not splash any water around as he stepped out of the tub. Both Aragorn and Faramir helped Legolas to quickly dry himself before they made it back to the bedroom. "Since your welts have been wet now, I think it is safest if I bind them again." Aragorn explained as he started to unpack the supplied Faramir had brought for him. Gently can carefully Aragorn proceeded to wind the pristine linen strips around Legolas' torso.

"Here you go." Faramir held out the nightgown for Legolas to slip in after Aragorn had finished tying of the bandage. "It looks a lot better." Faramir smiled when Legolas was dressed again.

"Shall we go and sit for a little bit in the parlour? I find it too early to go to sleep yet." Aragorn commented as he started to pack his satchel with the new supplies.

"That sounds very good. Some wine with that?" Faramir asked.

"But we must not tell Arwen. I will bring my satchel back before I come and join you."

"Are you coming with me, Legolas?" Faramir asked. "Legolas?" Faramir asked as he reached for Legolas' shoulder.

"Master. Please forgive me." Legolas breathed as he shied away from Faramir.

"All is well." Faramir gave the elf a little smile. "Are you coming with me then?"

"Yes, Master." Legolas softly replied as he bowed his head. Silently he followed Faramir to the parlour where he went to stand in the corner, awaiting orders. Faramir put out three goblets, and when he was about to pour the wine in them, Aragorn joined them.

"That looks very good." Aragorn said as he took a goblet.

"I had hoped so." Faramir replied as he corked the bottle again. "Would you also like some wine, Legolas?" Faramir asked as he sat down on the chair next to the fireplace. Legolas remained still in the far corner. It was not his place to be among his Masters as an equal, let alone that he would have some good wine. No, he did not want to have wine.

"Would you like some water instead?" Aragorn asked when Legolas did not answer. "Legolas? Why don't you just come and sit with us? Is it not cold in the far corner?" Legolas debated with himself for a moment if it was an order, before he decided he was of better service if he was close to his Masters. Legolas sank on his knees on the soft rug.

"Here you go." Faramir said as he handed Aragorn two goblets. One was filled with wine, while the other was filled with water. Legolas could see them from his bowing position as Aragorn put them in front of him. They really wanted him to drink something, did they not? Legolas mused as he tried to determine if there was something behind. After a little while Legolas grew thirsty, more than he already was. Aragorn smiled as Legolas finally reached for the goblets. He carefully took some small sips from the goblet with water.

"Don't you want some wine? I know it is not the Dorwinion wine from Mirkwood, but it tastes good as well." Aragorn asked as he took himself another small sip, savouring the fruity taste. Legolas did not reply as it did not matter for him to explain that he was not worthy of anything but water to drink.

"I am going to retire. I have lots of paperwork to do." Faramir said when he had finished his goblet.

"Have a good evening, Faramir." Aragorn greeted with a nod. Aragorn continued to sip from his wine, as he watched Legolas. Legolas on the other hand felt himself grow nervous, having a pair of keen eyes on him all the time.

"Master, how can I serve you?" Legolas quietly asked after he could not stand the feeling of being watched anymore.

"I am in no need of anything." Aragorn said before he started to collect his thoughts. "Legolas?" Aragorn softly asked as he looked at the elf again after finishing his wine.

"Yes, Master?" Legolas replied from his seat at his Master's feet.

"Would you mind if I asked you a question?" Aragorn carefully asked.

"I am yours. You can do with me as you please." Legolas replied with a blank face. For sure that was yet another sentence that was drilled into his mind.

"You are not, but I will ask anyway and if you do not want to answer, that is okay." Aragorn softly sighed. "Would you tell me something about what happened with you were with the slave trader?"

"If you want me to." Legolas plainly said. He had to tell if Master asked him, even if he did not like to.

"Okay." Aragorn softly sighed. That was not quite the answer he was hoping for. "Do you remember how you ended up in this situation?" Legolas stared out in front of him. "Can you recall getting caught by someone?" Aragorn rephrased.

"Trees." Legolas barely whispered. "At night." Legolas' hand slowly went to his hair, and Aragorn was almost frightened he had upset Legolas, when the elf gently rubbed his temple.

"Someone hurt your head?" Aragorn guessed.

"Yes, Master." Legolas replied. He had known something was near, and in the trees… "Wolves." Legolas shuddered. The wolves had only distracted him!

"Did the wolves hurt you?"

"No."

"Allies of the wolves?"

"Possibly." Legolas replied as he tried to keep a blank face.

"Is there more you remember?" Aragorn asked. He was quite sure Legolas would remember more than just a few things. "Legolas?" Aragorn asked when Legolas had yet to reply. "Legolas?"

"Master?" Legolas quietly asked. He had not angered Master had he?

"I think it is time for us both to go to sleep." Aragorn replied. He did not want to push Legolas into something he did not want, and talking about this and his experiences while being captive would be for sure something he did not like. He knew now a little more, and maybe with little steps he could uncover what happened. Aragorn mused before he stood. "Legolas, are you ready to go to bed?"

"Yes, Master." Plainly replied as he also stood, ready to follow his Master. Aragorn walked together with Legolas to his room.

"Legolas?" Aragorn asked as they arrived at Legolas' room. "I wish you a good night." Aragorn gave him a little smile.

"Good night, Master." Legolas replied before he entered the room, letting the door open.

"Sleep well." Aragorn softly said after Legolas had curled up in the corner of the room before he closed the door. Only several minutes later Aragorn joined Arwen in their bed.

* * *

Legolas followed Arwen after they had finished lunch. Legolas had yet to notice that they were not walking back to their room when they suddenly stopped in front a pair of oaken doors. "Legolas?" Arwen gently adressed the elf after their had reached their destination. "You need some clothing you can wear." Arwen introduced as she opened the door, letting them both in.

"Good afternoon, my lady." The elderly lady greeted as they entered.

"Good afternoon Lewyn." Arwen greeted with a smile. "This is Legolas, of whom I spoke about yesterday."

"Good afternoon, Legolas." Lewyn greeted as she slowly walked around Legolas inspecting his stature. Legolas still stood as tall as ever, even with his head bowed. "I need to take your measurments." When Legolas did not move Arwen gave him a little nudge, causing Legolas to jump.

"Go and take off your tunic, Legolas. Then you can go and stand upon the stepstool so the nice lady can take your measurements." Arwen said as Legolas slowly came into action and slowly pulled of the tunic, showing off his bandaged torso.

"That will do." Lewyn agreed as she produced a piece of parchment, quill, inkwell and cord. Legolas was as stiff as a board as she started measuring him. Legolas felt quite uneasy about the fact that was someone that close to him. He did his very best to stay still every time her cold fingers touched his skin. "Do you have any preferences for colours or patterns?"

"I believe an arrange of greens for the tunics would do well with some silver embodiment." Arwen replied with a smile. "Browns would also do. Maybe with a leaf pattern." She mused. Lewyn scribbled several things down as well as the preferences as well as the measurements she took from Legolas.

"You may go and put your tunic back on." Lewyn said as she finished scribbling down the measurements. Legolas silently complied as he dressed himself again. Lewyn took the measurements from Eldarion before the trio made it back to the royal quarters.

"That was not so bad, was it?" Arwen mused when she sat back on the sofa. Legolas did not respond as it was not his place to speak. He did not completely agree with Mistress, but that was something Mistress did not need to know. After a little while she put Eldarion on the blanket in the middle of the room where he could go and play as Arwen took her embroilment.

"Legolas?" She called after she had finished her handwork. It was not much, but she still felt proud of it.

"Mistress?" Legolas' quiet reply came from one of the corners of the room.

"Would you come and sit with me?" Arwen asked and looked around to see that Legolas slowly shuffled to the sofa and knelt at her side. "Would you mind holding this for me?" Arwen asked as she gave him the handkerchief she had just finished. Legolas did not quite understand why she needed him to hold the handkerchief, as she could have simply put it down somewhere, but he was not going to complain since he could finally be of use for Mistress.

The fabric of the handkerchief was soft and pristine white, while with greens, yellows and silvers a nice pattern of leaves came to life around the edges. Legolas gently ran his thumb over the threads before he stopped as he encountered some letters. Legolas it said on one side. This confused Legolas. It was not a gift from Mistress for him, was it? He knew he supposed to listen to his name, and knew from deep inside him that that was his name. But to have it on a piece of cloth was yet a whole other thing. Arwen smiled as she saw how gentle Legolas almost caressed the leave pattern. She hoped she had done right as she remembered that Legolas once had a handkerchief like this, maybe Legolas would remember that as well.

Legolas continued to gently rub his thumb over the leaves, when all of a sudden he dropped it before quickly making some distance between him and the object, as if it had burned him. Legolas looked at the handkerchief with big eyes. Those leaves! The figure of three birch leaves, why was it that familiar? Legolas closed his eyes, trying to remember why it was that familiar.

"Legolas?" Arwen gently called his attention.

"Yes, Mistress?" Legolas quietly replied.

"Take the handkerchief, it might come in handy." Arwen said as he pressed the cloth in Legolas' hands. Legolas took the handkerchief and stuffed it in the pocket of his trousers.

* * *

That evening Legolas sat once again curled up in the corner of the room in his nightgown. After Master had left, he had gotten up again to retrieve the handkerchief from the pocket of his trousers. He clutched the fabric in his hand while he stared at the dark green birch leaf. Why could he not figure out why it was so familiar to him? He knew he had seen it often, as well as on the trees itself as well as embroilment. He knew he liked the birch tree, even though he did not remember why.

Legolas had not noticed he had been drifting off to sleep when he suddenly jerked awake. That face! He knew it had something to do with the birch leaves, but what? Legolas bit his lip hard in the frustration that could not seem to remember! He stood and folded the handkerchief neatly before he put it back in the pocket of his trousers. Maybe he would remember tomorrow. Legolas mused before he curled up in the corner again and drifted off.

 **-A/N I hope the chapter was not too boring. I have some more exciting things coming up next chapter so look out for that!-**


	12. Tell Master

**-A/N A big thank you for your lovely reviews! I have to say it more often but I really appreciate them, and the time you put into my story reading it! I also love to see I must tell you that from the three reviews, also three different views of the interpretation of my words. Thank you so much, enjoy! Ps. This week I finally met Faramir in The Two Towers, and finished it!-**

Legolas had been with them for a week now and Legolas finally seemed to adapt to his new life with his new Master. Every morning Aragorn would come and find Legolas awake and already dressed, most of the time watching the door from the corner. He would kneel between Aragorn's and Arwen's chair while he would eat his slice of buttered bread with some dices of fruit. After breakfast he would go with Faramir and help him with reading reports. After lunch he would go with Arwen and Eldarion. Arwen would not allow him to do anything for her as she still claimed that she had servants for that, while in Legolas' opinion he had to serve the servants. Usually he would sit or stand in the corner, doing nothing but either staring out in front of him, or trying not to upset Mistress Arwen while still trying to answer her questions. At dinner he would have some more fruit and bread before they would go to the parlour, or the less favourable option: bathing.

It was after the second week had passed when Arwen asked the question yet again.

"What would you like to do this afternoon, Legolas?"

"Serve you, Mistress." Legolas blankly replied like he had done all the times before.

"You know that is not what I meant, Legolas." Arwen sighed. Why could Legolas not simply pick something to do like reading, or go and practise with his bow!

"I know you do not agree with me, Arwen, but I think it would be better for Legolas to do at least something instead of sitting idle every afternoon." Aragorn interrupted Arwen before she could say anything.

"He is not a servant." Arwen argued.

"I know that, but you have to remind that this is not the Legolas anymore we knew. Besides, he had all kind of things drilled into his mind." Aragorn explained. "It would not be a problem if he did little things, at least to keep him busy." He gently squeezed her hand earning a little nod from Arwen. He knew she still did not like it, but it seemed for now that he had won the argument.

"Legolas? Why don't you come with me? Maybe you can help the servants prepare dinner."

"Yes, Master. Please, Master." Legolas replied as he climbed to his feet.

"I will see you at dinner." Aragorn said as he gently kissed Arwen's cheek before he left with Legolas.

"Your majesty." Mathem, the head-servant greeted with a bow, being quite surprised at the visit. "Was there something not to your liking?"

"Everything is well." Aragorn assured. "I believe you met Legolas already, did you not?" Aragorn gestured to Legolas who stood behind him.

"I believe we met yes."

"Legolas wished to help out a hand. That would not be a too great burden would it?"

"I think we could use an extra pair of hands." Mathem agreed with a nod. "Maedos?"

"Yes, father?" A boy, not older than twenty joined them. Maedos looked quite like his father with his sparkling chestnut coloured eyes and short brown hair as flour covered at least half his face.

"Would you like to show Legolas your work? He might be able to help you."

"I think he could help me around." Maedos agreed as he quickly bowed before Aragorn. "Your majesty."

"Then Maedos will show you around." Mathem agreed.

"Then I will go now. I will see you at dinner, Legolas."

"Thank you, Master." Legolas replied.

"Are you coming?" Maedos asked as he looked at the strange figure before him.

"Yes, young Master." Legolas carefully addressed Maedos. He did not want to anger him by accidently calling something he was not supposed to.

"Young Master?" Maedos frowned as he walked through the kitchen to his own working station where he was already preparing the dough for tomorrow's bread. "Just call me Maedos, yes?"

"Yes, Master Maedos." Legolas replied. It was better to be safe than be sorry, while hopefully still satisfying his new Master. Legolas watched as Maedos dumped several cups of flour on the table before making a hole in the middle where the water could sit without it running from the table.

"Have you ever made bread before?" Maedos asked as he carefully put more and more flour in the water where slowly a dough formed.

"No, Master Maedos." Legolas replied after a moment as he realised Master Maedos was speaking to him. Maedos frowned at the addressing of his new hand. His father was a master cook, but he was just an apprentice, no master.

"I will go and help you make one in a moment." Maedos replied as he knead the dough before making a nice ball from it. He put the ball of dough on the shelf below the table and covered it with a cloth so it could rest. "Now it is your turn." Maedos quipped as he held out the cup for Legolas to take. "Go ahead, take five cups of flour and put them on the table." Maedos instructed and watched as Legolas carefully put the flour on the table. Maedos formed a heap of his own before he continued to make a hole in the heap.

"Now make a hole in it so the water, that we will add in a moment, cannot run away." Legolas precisely copied all the actions of Maedos, and soon enough Legolas found himself pushing and poking the ball of dough. "Well done." Maedos praised as he knelt so he could remove the cloth from the shelf below the table. "Now we put them here so they can rise. We will need to knead them a few more times before they will be baked tomorrow morning." He explained as Legolas handed him both of the dough balls before they were covered up.

"Now we will go and wash up before we go and set the dining room." Maedos walked outside where they were met with a little well after a short walk. Three ladies sat by the well where they were washing clothes. "Good afternoon." Maedos greeted with a smile before he knelt and started to wash his hands and face. After a couple of big gulps from the water he stood again.

"Good afternoon! Is all the bread dough already finished?" One of the ladies chirped.

"I had a little help." Maedos said as he gestured to Legolas. "Are you not going to wash yourself?" He asked. Legolas simply kept standing there as he did not expect to be spoken to. "Legolas?" Maedos frowned.

"Master Maedos?" Legolas quietly asked when Maedos had called his name again.

"Aren't you going to wash up? We really need to get going."

"Yes, Master." Legolas replied as he made it over to the little well. He stared at the water for several long moments as he gathered his courage. Legolas slowly dipped his hands in the cold water and let it run over them. However he quickly pulled them out again and wiped his hands on his trousers. He could not bring himself to wash his face or get the water near his face.

"Are you finished?" Maedos asked when he noticed a little white was still present on Legolas' cheek.

"Yes, Master." Legolas replied as he stood again. Maedos felt the need to blush before he ladies as they giggled as Legolas' address of the young man.

"Come, then we will go and set the dining room." Maedos went back inside and showed Legolas where they kept everything they would need to set the table with. Soon enough three plates with utilities and each a glass were on the table. "Now we only need some fresh water for on the table." Maedos said as he walked back to the cabinet and handed Legolas a pitcher. "Would you fill up the pitcher for me? You know where the well is."

"Yes, Master Maedos." Legolas replied as he took the pitcher and made his way out again. Legolas quickly found his way back to the well and filled it with water. When the pitcher was filled he made his way back inside, but not before he miss stepped as he walked up the steps. Legolas did not even have the chance to cry out before his knees and hands connected with the stones. Legolas' eyes widened in fear as the pitcher crashed in pieces below his hands.

Legolas blankly stared at his hand as blood welled up in the deep cut in his right hand. He had never meant to break the pitcher! Legolas shifted on his knees as several droplets of blood fell into the pool of water he had created. How had he stumbled over the last step of the stairs? Legolas wondered as he started to pick up the pieces of glazed pottery, not bothering to even wince as more sharp edges dug into his hands.

Legolas returned to the kitchen where he disposed of the pieces of the broken pitcher before he took an towel before he went back, mopping up the spilled water. After he cleaned up his mess, he took a new pitcher, for the dining room still needed to be provided with fresh water.

"Legolas?" Maedos asked as Legolas had returned to the kitchen and he found the broken pieces of the pitcher.

"Yes, Master Maedos?" Legolas replied with his head bowed and both his hands on his back.

"Mind to explain the broken pieces of the pitcher?" Maedos asked as he showed Legolas the pieces.

"F-forgive m-me m-Master." Legolas stuttered as he started to shake.

"Do not be scared." Maedos quickly said as he put the shards away, not expecting the reaction. "Just tell me what happened please."

"The s-steps..." Legolas tried to take a deep breath. "I-I fell..." Legolas still did not understand what had happened.

"Are you hurt?" Maedos gently asked. "Legolas, show me your hands." Maedos asked when Legolas did not reply and started to shake a little. He had seen the blood on the pottery so Legolas had to be most likely hurt, or someone else was. Eventually, even though Legolas really did not want, he showed his hands to Maedos.

"That must hurt, does it not?" He asked as he watched Legolas' with blood covered hand. Maedos quickly gathered a bowl which he filled with water. Legolas pulled his hand away as Maedos wanted to grab his wrist. Slightly taken aback, Maedos looked at the distressed face of Legolas. "Put your hand in the water." After a moment Legolas complied as he put his hand in the cool water, that seemed to sooth the wound a little. "Now come here with your hand." Maedos held out a large cloth.

"T-thank you." Legolas shakily whispered as Maedos gently dried of his hand.

"See, all better now." Maedos gently said as he put the cloth away. "I believe that Lord Elessar and Lady Arwen are already present for dinner. I believe you were to join them?"

"Yes, Master Maedos." Legolas quietly replied as he finally had calmed down a bit.

"Well, I hope I see you again soon." Maedos said as he shooed Legolas to the dining room under the watchful eye of his father.

"There you are." Aragorn smiled as Legolas finally entered the dining room through the servant's door from the kitchen. Legolas did not bother to reply as he kneeled next to Master and Mistress. Only moments later Mathem and Maedos entered, serving their dinner. "Legolas are you hurt?" Aragorn asked as he thought he had seen red on Legolas pale skin. Legolas quickly pushed the piece of fruit in his mouth.

"No, Master." Legolas replied while he made sure he hid his right hand in the fabric of his tunic. Master did not need to concern himself with his stupidity.

"Are you sure, Legolas?" Aragorn pressed. "Would you mind to show me your hand then?" Aragorn held out his hand in Legolas' field of vision as the elf kept his head bowed. Slowly but carefully, Legolas' pale and thin hand found its way into the broad warm hand of Aragorn's. Aragorn gently turned the hand over so he could inspect it. "You ought to tell me when you are hurt, yes?"

"Yes, Master." Legolas whispered. As he quickly pulled his now trembling hand away from his Master. Aragorn turned as he continued his dinner, while he still kept an eye on the elf. Aragorn knew something was wrong as Legolas did not touch his food for the remainder of dinner.

"Are you not hungry, Legolas?" Arwen asked as she also had noticed Legolas had not touched his food.

"No, Mistress." Legolas blankly replied as he twisted his right hand even further in his tunic.

"Are you sure you are feeling well?" Arwen gently asked. She shot a look to Aragorn as if she was to say: told you so!

"Yes, Mistress."

"Shall we go to the parlour then?" Aragorn asked as Arwen and Eldarion had both finished their food.

"That is a good idea." Arwen agreed as she stood. Soon the four of them sat in the parlour, with Eldarion on Aragorn's lap, while Legolas sat at his feet, and Arwen next to him on the sofa. Just like a little family. Aragorn mused as he tried to keep Eldarion's fingers away from his hair and an eye on Legolas.

"Legolas? Would you mind to show me your hand again?" Aragorn asked as he handed Eldarion over to Arwen. Legolas took a while to react before he held his left hand out to Aragorn again. "You have showed me your left hand already during dinner. I was wondering if you would show me your right hand." It was only a blink of an eye before Legolas was into full panic.

"Legolas!" Arwen called out surprised as the elf suddenly crawled into the corner of the room.

"Stay on the sofa." Aragorn softly warned before he stood himself.

"Legolas?" Aragorn softly asked as he sat down on the floor again, several feet away from the elf. Aragorn could now clearly see a red stain in Legolas' tunic as Legolas' fingers were now curled up in his short locks. Aragorn tried to call Legolas' attention several more times without success.

"Aragorn, please make Legolas stop!" Arwen softly cried.

"Forgive me." Aragorn muttered before he straightened and stood again. "I am going to get my satchel first." Aragorn said before he quickly left, and returned several moments later. "Slave." Aragorn firmly called as he tried not to cringe. Legolas had been doing so well. Aragorn saw Legolas stiffen at the address.

"M-Master?" Aragorn had to strain his hearing to hear Legolas.

"Show me your right hand." Aragorn ordered after he sat down in front of the elf. Legolas shook badly as he slowly let go of his hair. Legolas cradled his hand against his chest instead of holding it out for his Master.

"M-Master should not care about his slave's insolence." Legolas whispered. Aragorn had no idea what he supposed to say to that, so he said nothing as he slowly reached for Legolas' injured hand. Legolas flinched badly when Aragorn made contact. Legolas badly wished to crawl up in the corner and push Master away, but he could not. His ears buzzed as he squeezed his eyes shut. Aragorn gently held the elf's wrist as he moved the hand away from Legolas' chest. He took a moment to inspect Legolas' hand before he set out to clean away the blood, before he bound it. That would do for now. Legolas had to calm down before he could properly tend to the large gash at his palm. When Aragorn let go of Legolas hand, it fell to the floor with a soft thud.

"Try to calm yourself, Legolas." Aragorn softly said as he stood. He sat back down next to Arwen, letting his hand rest on the small of her back.

"What are you going to do?" Arwen softly asked while her eyes were still glued to the distressed elf.

"Wait till Legolas has calmed down. Then I will walk him to his room. Tomorrow I will give it another shot at looking at his hand." Aragorn explained before he leant back and took Eldarion on his lap again. Aragorn played with the toddler for a while, and when the child began to tire, he handed him back to Arwen. "Would you mind to put him to bed?" Aragorn asked. He would have gladly done so himself, but there was someone else who still needed his attention.

"I will see you soon then." Arwen nodded as she stood. "Good evening, Legolas." She greeted before going back to her room and put Eldarion to bed.

"Legolas?" Aragorn asked after Arwen had left.

"Yes, Master?" Legolas quietly replied after a while.

"Shall we go and sleep as well?"

"If you want to?" Legolas deemed this as safest option to reply.

"Will you come with me then?" Aragorn asked as he stood. Legolas followed his suit moments later.

"Please punish me Master. I behaved very badly today." Legolas quietly begged as they entered his room.

"I promised you I would not hurt you and I will keep it repeating to you until you finally understand." Aragorn said as he shook his head. "Go and get dressed for bed." He handed Legolas the nightgown. About five minutes later Legolas was dressed in his nightgown and curled up in the corner of his room. "Good night, Legolas." Aragorn softly greeted before he closed the door.

"Good night, Master." Legolas quietly replied before he was alone again. He was angry with himself about all that had happened today. Legolas fiddled with the corner of the bandage around his hand. Master was still kind to him even after he messed up in the kitchen and had lied to him. He wondered when he would finally be punished for all the bad things he had done, yet he could remember that Master had promised he would never punish him. Legolas wished so badly that he could believe him... As he also remembered the sheets of parchment, he decided he maybe could ask Master about that tomorrow…


	13. A piece of?

**-All right folks, next chapter is up. I believe that this is the first chapter that needs a warning for violence. So BE WARNED! I hope you will like it!-**

"Good morning, Legolas." Aragorn softly greeted as he entered Legolas' room. Legolas looked at Aragorn but did not reply. "I would like to have a look at your injuries before we go to breakfast." Aragorn said, as he had done for the past two weeks. As Legolas dressed himself in a pair of dark brown trousers, Aragorn looked at the welts on his back. They did not need any bandages anymore as most of them were completely closed now. Still they looked red and could cause discomfort with a wrong movement. "Your welts are finally looking better." Aragorn commented as he helped Legolas button up his tunic. "Now let me have a look at your hand." Legolas stiffened at the mention of his hand, but let Aragorn take it.

"Yes, Master." Legolas quietly replied as he watched how Aragorn cleaned his hand, applied some althelas paste, and bound it again.

"Are you ready for breakfast?" Aragorn asked as he put the supplies he just used away.

"Yes, Master." Legolas replied before he followed Aragorn to the dining room.

"I thought we could try something different today." Aragorn said as he put some bread squares now not only with butter but also with honey in front of Legolas, as well as a glass of milk instead of water. "If you do not like it you may tell me. Then you may choose something different to eat."

"Yes, Master. Thank you, Master." Legolas replied before he started eating. Satisfied, Aragorn started to eat as well.

"How is your hand, Legolas?" Arwen inquired after a while.

"Fine, Mistress." Legolas replied.

"That is good to hear." Arwen gave Legolas a little smile. "What are you going to do today?" She asked Aragorn.

"I still have a lot of paperwork to do, so Legolas could come and help me with that."

"That sounds like a long day." Arwen noticed the look on Aragorn's face.

"Believe me, it is going to be." Aragorn nodded before he chuckled. "Then we better get going."

"Good luck." Arwen said before she turned her attention to Eldarion.

"Legolas, are you coming with me?"

"Yes, Master." Legolas replied as he climbed to his feet. Aragorn wondered if that did not start to hurt, all that kneeling on the bare floor.

"Master?" Legolas quietly asked when they had entered Aragorn's study.

"Yes, Legolas?" Aragorn asked as he turned to the elf, slightly surprised.

"May I ask something?"

"Yes, of course. Go ahead." Aragorn gave him a little smile. Legolas visibly swallowed, gathering his courage.

"When will you punish me, Master?" He asked as he picked on the edge of the bandage around his hand.

"Why would I punish you, Legolas?" Aragorn softly asked as his face fell. This was not what he wanted to hear.

"You promised you would think of a punishment after I behaved intolerable. That happened several times now, without a punishment." Legolas blankly explained.

"Legolas," Aragorn sighed "I believe you do not need any punishment. What they have done to you was the greatest punishment anyone could deserve, and you got that while you did not deserve so."

"Please, Master." Legolas almost begged.

"No." Aragorn shook his head before he walked over to his desk and started to arrange the papers that littered his desk.

 _You shall be begging for a punishment by the time I am done with you!_ Legolas shook his head to clear the voice. That was not Master's voice was it? As he looked up to Master, he saw Master still arranging the papers on his desk.

 _"Never." Legolas hissed between his clenched teeth before he braced himself for another lash of the whip. The man laughed again as the whip made contact with his back._

 _"You will be begging for more before I am done." The lashes continued to fall and it seemed to continue forever. In the beginning Legolas would count the lashes, as the man before required him to count them, but he long since stopped to do so. Legolas barely registered that the man had stopped whipping him and stood in front of him. "You are such a pretty little thing, but too stubborn." The man cooed before he forced several berries in between Legolas clenched yaws. The filthy nails dug into his cheeks as Legolas did not simply let the man win. "You won't be fighting for long anymore. In the end you will beg for a punishment, just like a little good slave." The man pinched Legolas' nose and covered his mouth so Legolas was forced to swallow the berries. "That was not that had, was it?" He asked with a grin before he left Legolas alone, still tied between the wooden posts, in complete darkness._

"Legolas?" Aragorn softly asked as he waved his hand in front of Legolas' face. He had been offering some papers to him, without a single response of the elf.

"M-Master?" Legolas quiet response came after a while.

"I have something for you to read, if you like?" Aragorn said as he held out the sheets of parchment again.

"Yes, Master, forgive me, Master." Legolas softly said as he took the sheets of parchments Aragorn offered him.

"Let me know when you have finished." Aragorn said before he went back to sit behind his desk, doing his own paperwork.

"Yes, Master." Legolas softly replied before he went to stand in the corner, reading the offered parchments. Occasionally Aragorn glanced up from his work, to find Legolas still focused on the task at hand.

* * *

"Oh, Hello, Legolas." Lewyn greeted slightly surprised. "May I come in?" Legolas bowed his head even deeper as greeting before he stepped aside, letting the elderly lady enter. "Is Lady Arwen around?"

"She will be here in a moment." Legolas softly replied as he closed the door again.

"Ah, Lewyn. Thank you for bringing the already finished things." Arwen smiled as soon as she saw the tailor. She took the bundle of clothing from the ladies arms.

"You are welcome, my lady. The other items will be most likely finished the end of next week."

"Thank you, I will see them coming." Arwen nodded. "Legolas, come and see what I have got for you." Arwen said as soon as the door closed behind her. Legolas slowly walked over Mistress He watched as Arwen unpacked the bundle setting the clothes for Eldarion aside. "This is for you." Arwen said as she handed the bundle over to the elf. Legolas sat down on the floor and put the bundle before his knees. Legolas carefully picked up the first item from the bundle. It was a white cotton shirt. Next was a dark green tunic with a small decoration on its hem. A dark brown and grey leggings were beneath them. Before the bundle was empty, Legolas had a pair of trousers in his hand. "Do you like them?"

"Yes, Mistress." Legolas dutifully replied. Legolas did not really care what he supposed to be wearing, he was already very glad Master and Mistress gave him such nice clothes to wear.

"Shall we go and put them in your room? After that you may go to Mathem." Legolas silently followed Arwen with the bundle in his arms. After reaching his room, Legolas put his clothes in the chest at the foot of the bed. "Do you know the way?" Arwen gently asked.

"Yes, Mistress." Legolas replied. He did remember the way to the kitchens.

"Go ahead. You may go now." Arwen ushered him away. She still did not like that Legolas would go and work with the servants, even if he seemed very eager to do so.

"Thank you, Mistress." Legolas said before he fled the room and made his way to the kitchens.

"There you are!" Maedos greeted with a bright smile as he saw the elf enter the kitchens.

"Hello, Master Maedos." Legolas softly greeted.

"Are you ready to give me a hand?" Maedos asked as he noticed the bandage that was still around Legolas' right hand.

"Yes, Master Maedos." Legolas replied and started to follow Maedos through several corridors before they went outside.

"Can you bring the cart?" Maedos asked as he picked up a small axe himself. Legolas did not reply as he took the handles of the small cart and continued to follow Maedos. They slowly made it down several tiers before Maedos stopped before a small open shed. Logs were stacked up against the back wall of the shed while a man sat in the corner of the shed, carving something.

"Sir." Maedos greeted. De man with several grey hairs sprouting through his thick beard nodded.

"I see you brought a little help this time." The man commented.

"And good help too." Maedos smiled at Legolas, who did not respond to the gesture. Several moments later Maedos started to split the wood as Legolas collected the pieces and neatly stacked them in the cart. They had filled about the half of the cart when a second woodworker appeared, with two large working horses that dragged a log behind them. Legolas squeezed his eyes shut as the smell of sweat and horse penetrated his nose.

 _Legolas grunted as he felt himself shift against his will. His head throbbed fiercely with every beat of his heart. When he awakened further he noticed that he was upside down, or at least it looked like that. The smell of horse and sweat penetrated his nose. He could hear metal on metal, as well as the breathing of several creatures. As he pried his eyes open, everything was dark. When he wanted to go and feel if there was something on his face, he knew there was something, even though he had not figured out what, he found his wrists bound behind his back. As he moved his lips, he could only run his tongue against a piece of cloth, making it impossible for him to close his mouth. As he struggled, he heard a laugh come from besides him, before something whacked his throbbing head again. At least he was now sure about the fact his ankles were also tightly bound together, as well as that it would be most likely he was carried by a horse. He did his very best to remember what happened, yet he only could come up with a very vague image of the snarling face of a wolf._

"Legolas?" Maedos asked as Legolas had not moved for several minutes. He had to stop splitting the wood as the pieces around piled up too high. "Are you in pain?" Maedos asked receiving no reaction. Maedos softly touched Legolas' arm, before he jerked, snapping out of his trance.

"Forgive me." Legolas almost fearfully whispered.

"Let us just finish this, then we can go back." Maedos said as he picked up several pieces of wood and piled them in the cart. After a moment, Legolas returned to the piling of the wood, as Maedos continued chopping. Maedos stopped chopping when he noticed that the cart was finally filled. "Thank you. I will be back in a couple of days." Legolas silently followed Maedos as they made their way back to the kitchens of the palace.

"Just in time." Mathem said as Maedos and Legolas walked into the kitchen, carrying some firewood. "How did it go?"

"It went well. A lot quicker when I need to do it alone." Maedos said as he stacked the wood again near he oven, while Mathem took several pieces from Legolas. Legolas watched Maedos, slightly confused at the possible praise he received, even though he did not understand why.

"Good. Go and chop the vegtables for dinner." Mathem ordered before he continued with his own activities.

"Come, Legolas!" Maedos chirped as he walked over to a corner where several crates stood. Soon enough Legolas found himself chopping several kinds of vegtables.

"Legolas? The royal family is in the diningroom. They request your presence." Mathem gently warned him.

"Yes, Master. Thank you." Legolas softly replied as he finished chopping the carrot before he quickly cleaned his place.

"Do not bother, I will clean up after I finished. Go to them now." Maedos said with a smile as he waved the elf away.

"Thank you, Master Maedos." Legolas said and put the knife safely away before he made his way to the dining room.

"Good evening, Legolas." Aragorn greeted as Legolas joined them.

"Will you come and sit with us on the table? It will be a lot easier to eat." Faramir softly asked as he watched the elf.

"No, Master. I am not worthy." Legolas replied before he knelt between Aragorn and Arwen.

"Give me a moment." Faramir said as he stood and disappeared through the door. Only moments later Faramir returned with something in his hands. "It is not finished yet, but I hope you like it." Faramir said as he put the thing in front of Legolas.

"Thank you, Master." Legolas softly replied while he looked at the object. It was something between a very small table and a tray on paws.

"It looks very well." Arwen praised.

"It is not quite finished, but I had a little bit of free time the last few days." Faramir said while a slight flush crept over his cheeks.

"I believe it is very useful." Aragorn nodded. Mathem entered a few moments later serving each of them a bowl of soup. Legolas looked at the bowl of soup for a moment.

"Be mindful, it is hot." Arwen gently warned as she started eating. Legolas stared at the soup for several long moments before he carefully dipped the spoon in the clear liquid. Slowly Legolas stirred and watched as small pieces of vegtable floated to the surface. The greens Master Maedos and I chopped. Legolas mused. Legolas slowly and carefully sipped from his soup, savouring the taste and the lovely warm feeling it left in his belly. Aragorn could not help but smile once he caught the pleasure radiating of Legolas' face, probably without that he noticed himself.

"If you are still hungry, you may have some more." Aragorn gently said as he noticed that Legolas had finished his bowl.

"May I?" Legolas quietly asked.

"Of course you may. That is why I asked." Aragorn replied as he started to butter a slice of bread, putting a little honey on top before cutting it in squares.

"Thank you, Master." Legolas replied as a plate with more food appeared in his field of vision. Aragorn gently fed Eldarion some mashed taters while Arwen watched the exchange with delight. After they had finally finished dinner, they all moved to the parlour, for quiet evening.

 **-A/N As I started to read the Return of the King, I noticed that I misspelled Beregond's name as Beregrond. I hope you liked the chapter! If you have a suggestion for an activity, please let me know!-**


	14. Unlikely Friend

**-AN Up for you the next chapter! I am going to do my best in keeping the flashbacks in a chronological order. I really do hope you like this chapter, enjoy the sweetnes!-**

Legolas sat in the corner of the room, not particularly paying attention to anything, as he was not allowed to serve Mistress. Mistress Arwen sat on the chair near the window so she would have enough light while embroidering something while little Master Eldarion was playing on a blanket in the middle of the room. Legolas jumped almost a foot when something touched his leg. He had not heard Mistress get up, and it took him a moment to realise that it was little Master Eldarion that had touched his leg. Curious grey eyes peered up at him as the child reached out again to grasp the fabric of the trousers he was wearing. Now prepared for touch, Legolas managed not to flinch, he realised that could possibly upset little Master, just like it would with Mistress.

Legolas stayed very still as he intently watched the child. Eldarion made happy noises like he had done all morning as he continued to crawl over to Legolas before he plopped down on his bum and raised his little arms. Legolas had seen the child do that before, probably wanting to be picked up by Legolas. When the gesture did not have the result the child had hoped for, he dropped his arms. The happy smile disappeared for a moment before the child turned and started crawling again. Legolas shook slightly as the child grasped the sleeve of his tunic with one hand, while the other tightly grasped some fabric on his stomach. Legolas watched with big eyes as the child climbed on top of him, still trying to get the attention of the elf. Legolas had to put his legs down on the floor to make room for the child to sit on his lap.

Legolas had no clue what to do with a child! Did he need to stay still, so that Mistress would not get angry on him for touching little Master? Or would he just leave if he stayed still like a deer? Or did he need to carefully hold the child so it would stay on top of him now that he managed to get there? Or did he need to put the child off him? Back to the blanket or simply next to him? He knew for sure that he could not hurt little Master, but he really did not want little Master touching him!

Eldarion happily giggled as he reached out for Legolas' face with saliva covered fingers. Legolas shuddered as he did his very best to remain calm, for little Master's sake. Legolas carefully pushed the wet hands away from his face, hoping he would not upset the child. That the child was on top of him was one thing, that wet fingers were touching his face were a whole other thing! Eldarion squealed with delight when he finally managed to get a reaction from the elf. He tightly grasped onto the hand that had pushed away his. Legolas did not like the high-pitched sounds from the child, but the giggles were far better than the wails that could come from the very same mouth.

Legolas watched his hand as the small fingers of little Master tightly curled around his index finger and pink. When Eldarion proceeded to move Legolas' hand to his own face, Legolas bent his fingers so the child could not put his fingers into his small mouth. What was it with children and trying to put all kinds of things in their mouths? Legolas wondered as Eldarion managed to still put a part of his index finger in his mouth. Legolas closed his eyes as he inhaled deeply. He had to remain calm. While sucking on the elf's finger, the child kept it's curious eyes on the face before him.

 _The first thing that Legolas noted when he woke again, was that hands roamed over his body. "Look who is awakening." A voice snarled as he was roughly set down against something. A soft tingle ran through his back, and Legolas almost could smile as he knew he sat against a tree. Only a moment later the cloth over his face was roughly yanked away. Legolas had to blink three times to let his eyes adjust to the sudden brightness that flooded his face. A man with greasy lank locks and a short beard swam into view. Dark deep eyes stared at him. "Won't you say hello to me?" The man asked. "Oh, wait, you cannot talk right now! How silly of me." The man mocked with a grin. "If you promise to keep quiet, I will loosen the gag." Legolas nodded and waited until the man had finally untied the awful cloth. "Well, if you try to scream, no one will hear you anyway." The man said as he put his flask of water against Legolas' lips. He had seen how Legolas tried to moisture his mouth. Legolas greedily drank several sips before the man hauled the flask away. "You are not going to drink all my water." The man said as he recapped the flask. Legolas only glared at the man. As much as he tried to wiggle to get the ropes to loosen, he found the rough fibres only digging into his wrists. "You are not quite in for a conversation?" The man asked as he walked around what appeared to be a small campsite. Soon enough the man had made a fire and was cooking something. The smell of food made Legolas' stomach grumble, even if he knew he would probably get nothing to eat, besides, he would not let the gross human feed him! After the man had fed himself, he tied the cloth before Legolas mouth again. "Time to go to sleep." The man said, and before Legolas could react, a fist connected with his temple, knocking him out._

Legolas blinked as Little Master Eldarion swam into view again. He took his chance, as Eldarion yawned. He managed to free his finger from the child's mouth. However, Legolas was more surprised when the child put his thumb in his mouth and started to snuggle against his chest. At first Legolas stiffened and uncomfortably shifted, as the child only seemed to snuggle deeper into his tunic. Eldarion's left hand still tightly held on to his pink as he slowly fell asleep. After a while, Legolas noticed the child had fallen asleep and slowly tried to relax. The child would not hurt him, especially if it would be asleep.

"Eldarion?" Mistress' voice softly called, quite a while later. "Eldarion?" She called again as she stood and put away her work. "Eldarion?" She softly called again as she slowly walked through the room, looking for her son. She was about to ask Legolas if he knew were Eldarion was when she spotted her son together with the elf.

"Legolas." Arwen softly addressed him as she sat down on the floor. Arwen could not help the bright smile that spread over her face as she noticed Eldarion was fast asleep.

"Mistress?" Legolas quietly asked.

"How did this happen?" She asked with a smile, not seeing the fear and confusion in Legolas' eyes.

"I-I... Little M-Master…" Legolas closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"I think it is very nice that Eldarion has found a liking in you."

"I-I didn't do anything." Legolas barely whispered. Arwen gently picked up the sleeping child, who woke up in the process. Eldarion weakly protested at the loss of warmth, while Legolas could not help but softly sigh in relieve.

"I am glad you watched Eldarion for me." Arwen answered with a smile.

"Thank you, Mistress." Legolas replied as he almost felt happy at the praise. He had served Mistress well.

"You may do that more often if you like." Arwen said.

"Yes, Mistress." Legolas dutifully replied.

"That is also something." Arwen continued smiling. Aragorn had warned her several times about this, and that they would ask him in a while, but trying would do not harm, would it? "I do not believe that you should call Eldarion 'Little Master' but simply Eldarion. He does not understand that you call him." Arwen tried to explain.

"Mistress?" Legolas frowned. He really did his best!

"Call Eldarion by his name, Legolas. He finally understands his name, and it would confuse him if you call him otherwise."

"Yes, Mistress." Legolas quietly replied. He understood, but would it not be unrespectful? Maybe he should teach Little Master Eldarion?

"That is good to know. Would you like to watch Eldarion more often?" Arwen said before she stood.

"Yes, Mistress." Legolas replied. He could watch little Master Eldarion for a while. Besides he had to do as Mistress asked.

"Let me show you all you need to know." Arwen smiled as she walked in to their bedroom. Legolas followed and silently watched as Arwen put Eldarion down on a cabinet next to the crib. "Watch carefully." Legolas made sure he paid attention as Arwen showed how he supposed to change a nappy. Legolas wrinkled his nose at the thought, but if that meant that he would be serving Mistress well… "See, it is not that hard." Arwen said as she dressed Eldarion again. "Would you like to hold him?"

"Yes, Mistress." Legolas replied. If he could, he would not, but he had to if he wanted to serve Mistress.

"Pick him up under his arms." Arwen instructed as she watched. "That is right, you can also hold your hand under his bum if that his easier." Arwen smiled as Eldarion happily sat on Legolas' arm. "Now you may put him into his crib, then he can nap for a little while." Legolas complied as he gently lowered the child in the crib. Arwen gently tucked the child in. "Well done, Legolas." Arwen praised. "Now we have time to do something fun. Or would you rather go and work in the kitchens with Maedos?"

"Kitchens with Master Maedos." Legolas softly replied. If he was given a choice he would do rather that than sitting idle the whole afternoon, even if he knew that Mistress did not like the choice.

"Off to the kitchens you go." Arwen said, a lot less enthusiastically.

"Thank you, Mistress." Legolas replied before he quickly made his way to the kitchens.

"Hullo Legolas!" Maedos greeted with a smile before he swallowed his bite of apple. "I had not expected you here."

"I choose to come." Legolas replied when it seemed that Maedos was waiting for him to say something.

"That is good, I need a hand anyway." Maedos smiled and walked over to one of the large tables. "I was going to make some orange cakes. You may help me if you like. After we make the cakes we can also make some apple pie."

"Yes, Master Maedos. I would like to help." Legolas softly replied as he watched Maedos dump a bag of the orange-skinned fruits on the table.

"We will peel them later. First we need to make the dough." Maedos said as he collected a bowl and filled it with flour and added water. Sugar and a egg went also in the bowl before Maedos mixed the ingredients. "Now we make small cups from them." Maedos said as he made a small ball from the dough, before he shaped it in a miniature bowl.

"Yes, Master." Legolas replied. Maedos made little balls from the dough in the bowl while Legolas made the forms. When the dough had run out, they had at least twenty pastries. Maedos was about to show Legolas how he supposed get rid of the thick skin that protected the fruit, when he saw Legolas had already skinned two of the oranges.

"That is fast!" Maedos exclaimed while he smiled. "One orange is enough for one cake."

"Yes, Master Maedos." Legolas replied, and soon enough all cakes were in the oven.

"Would you like to start with the dough for the apple pie?" Maedos asked as he popped a part of the orange in his mouth.

"Yes, Master Maedos." Legolas replied as he gathered the ingredients to start a batch of dough. Soon enough Maedos appeared at his side again as he started to clean and dice the apples. When Legolas had finished his dough he coated a ceramic form with a thin layer of butter before he spread out the dough. He helped Maedos coat the apple with sugar and cinnamon before filling the pie. As the apple pie went into the oven, the orange cakes were finished. Maedos put the plate with the cakes on the table so they could cool.

"How is it to be around king Elessar?" Maedos asked as he sat down.

"Master is very kind." Legolas replied after he realised that one of the names of his Master was Elessar.

"Why so?" Maedos inquired. He had often heard and even seen himself that the king was very kind of heart. Legolas held out his right hand, showing the wound from the broken pitcher, that now was merely a pink line.

"Master did not punish me after I lied to him." Legolas softly explained as he let his arm hang.

"Who do you like better; King Elessar or Lady Arwen?"

"Master." Legolas replied after a while. He really did not want to make a choice between them, but Master would not get upset if he wanted to go and help in the kitchens, while Mistress would get upset. Besides, he liked Master's voice better than Mistress'.

"What about the Steward of Gondor, Lord Faramir?" Maedos curiously inquired.

"Master Faramir knows how it feels." Legolas whispered as Legolas dipped his head so that his chin was touching his breast.

"Feels what?" Maedos asked confused, but Legolas shook his head. With a small sigh Maedos stood. "Would you like to have a cake?" He asked as he went to dust the cakes with a light coat of powdered sugar.

"Cakes are not for servants." Legolas replied.

"We as servants must be sure that what we serve must taste well?" Maedos reasoned, knowing they would not need to eat both a full cake. He just wanted the elf to enjoy something nice for the hard work he had been doing with him for at least a week now. Maedos took a cake for himself and sat down. "Go ahead, take one."

"Yes, Master Maedos." Legolas softly replied. It now made sense that the servants had to taste the food for their Masters. Who knows it would be poisoned, then it would be better the slave would die instead of master. Legolas also took a cake and took a small bite from the cake. Legolas could not help but let his eyes widen in delight as sour as well as sweetness exploded in his mouth. Maedos softly chuckled as he licked the sugar from his fingers.

"Wipe your face." Maedos laughed as he noticed the powdered sugar surrounded Legolas' mouth. Maedos handed him a cloth. "Why don't you go and bring some cakes to king Elessar and Lord Faramir while they are working? I am sure they would like it."

"Yes, Master Maedos." Legolas replied after he had wiped his face clean. Maedos piled several cakes on a plate before he handed it to Legolas.

"Off you go." Maedos shooed him away.

"Is there a cake left for me?" Mathem asked as he eyed the left over cakes on the baking plate.


	15. Extended list

Aragorn had decided that he also could go and try to get some work done while still being in the presence of his family, he found that he spent far too little time with them. He sat at the small table near the window. He could still hear Eldarion's little talk in his own language, it made him smile. How he wished to go and play with his son, but he had more pressing matters to attend. "What is wrong?" Arwen asked as she noticed the frowned face of Aragorn.

"I am trying to explain Legolas' situation to Elrond." Aragorn replied as he ran his hand though his hair.

"I do not believe ada would need a lot of explanation to understand."

"I know, but still…" Aragorn argued before he sighed. After several moments he scribbled something down on the parchment. When the ink had dried he rolled up the parchment. Aragorn summoned a servant to sent the letter.

"Legolas is already doing better." Arwen softly said, more to convince herself than anything else.

"He does." Aragorn agreed after a little moment while a sparkle formed in his grey eyes. It had taken Legolas long enough to remember all the lines and stop asking for punishments all the time. "Maybe I can add some new rules to the lists." He mused.

"Then please let him stop sitting on the floor all the time and calling me Mistress. It makes me feel ill."

"I think we can do that." Aragorn agreed. "But you must not expect him to do so from the moment I let him read the new lines tonight." Aragorn warned before he stood. He played with Eldarion for a little while before he was summoned to a council. As Faramir appeared at the door, Legolas entered and went to sit on his usual spot in the corner.

* * *

"Legolas?" Aragorn softly asked when the elf had finished dressing himself in the nightgown.

"Yes, Master?"

"About that, I have added several things to the lists I gave you several weeks back. I believe you are ready for the next step." Aragorn gave him a little smile as he handed the parchments over to Legolas so he could see what was new. With the Do's were added:

 _Treat Maedos as your equal.  
_ _Tend to Eldarion's needs as you see fit.  
_ _Use furniture for their intended purposes._

With the don't were added:  
 _Use the words 'Master' or 'Mistress'_

"Master? I do not think I can." Legolas softly said as Aragorn noticed Legolas had started trembling.

"I believe you can." Aragorn said. "I understand that these are very big steps, and I know that you need to get used to the new rules. Remember that I promised that you would not get hurt?"

"Yes, Master." Legolas softly replied.

"Then you have nothing to be frightened for." Aragorn told him softly. "Will you read the last line of the Don'ts?"

"Use the words 'Master or Mistress'." Legolas softly whispered.

"I want to explain to you that for now it is okay to use 'Sir' or 'Madam' if you like. I myself would love if you called me Aragorn or Estel…" But we at least can begin with small steps.

"I will try, Mas-s-sir." Legolas struggled with the unfamiliar address.

"Thank you, Legolas. It means a lot to me. For I want you to believe again that you are free, which you are, and to keep calling me your Master does not help with that I believe." How Legolas' heart soared at the thought of being free… _You will call me Master, and nothing else!_ Legolas closed his eyes before he blankly stared to the parchments in his hands.

 _Legolas only glared at the man before him. He would not give in. "Not finished yet? We shall see about that in a moment." The man sneered as he dug his filthy fingernails in the soft flesh of Legolas' cheek. He gently patted the cheek twice before he walked out of Legolas' field of vision. He gathered the riding crop with small glass shards, and dipped it in a solution, before he took his position behind Legolas. "Are you sure you want another beating? I will give you one last chance."_

 _"Never." Legolas growled as he closed his eyes and braced himself for impact. The chains rattled as the first of the slashes came into contact with the elf's back. Legolas dangled from the ceiling on his arms, with just his toes touching the stone floor beneath him. It was just enough for him to stand if he wished, but not nearly enough to hold him standing in a beating. Legolas bit his lip, determent to not give the man what he wanted. The beating seemed to go on forever, until the man grew tired._

 _"I'll ask you again tomorrow." The man breathed, clearly he had tired out himself. Legolas did not bother to reply as he continued to breathe through the pain. When the pain had finally diminished to a lower level, Legolas opened his eyes again. The wet burned in his welts, but it seemed to him that it was not poisonous, as he would have had a fever by now. He heard the door slam shut, signalling he was most likely alone. Slowly Legolas moved so he stood on the tips of his feet, lessening the burden on his arms and shoulders. How long was this going to continue? Legolas drifted in between wakefulness and sleep for quite some time. He did not dare to say how long it was before the filthy man returned._

 _"Wake up, pretty thing." Legolas eyes slowly focused on his surroundings before he caught sight of the ugly human's grinning face, only several thumb widths away from his. The fool breath of the man tickled his neck. "Shall we start over?" The man sneered as he roughly grabbed Legolas' hair, jerking it upwards. "How do you call me?" The man slapped Legolas across the cheek when Legolas did not answer. "How do you call me?" He repeated._

 _"Bastard." Legolas growled. He was never going to call anyone, except for his ada and several whom he looked up to, his superior._

 _"Wrong, try again." The man snarled as he slapped Legolas' across his cheek again._

 _"Rhach-le." Legolas spat as if it was orcish instead of elvish._

 _"Wrong again." The man chanted as he slapped Legolas again. "I will give you another chance."_

 _"I do not care how many chances you will give me…" Legolas was silenced with yet another slap that made his head snap to the other side._

 _"I will give you one last chance." The man tutted while he gently patted Legolas' cheeks that had now two red marks in the form of hands upon them._

 _"Never, you filthy orc!" Legolas called._

 _"Ah, the poor little thing wasted all his chances." The man sang with delight before slapping Legolas so hard that the shackles rattled. Legolas could not help but softly grunt when spots danced in his vision. Several short moments later, he tasted blood, as well as something warm touching his lips. The man watched in delight as Legolas' nose started bleeding. Legolas was not sure if it was broken, but it would go and swell for sure. "You will call me Master, and nothing else." The man whispered in his ear, sending shivers down his spine. Only moments later the door slammed shut._

"Legolas?" A voice gently called. "Legolas?"

"Master?" Legolas quietly asked as he was stirred from his memory.

"I believe it has been a long day, so why don't you hop into the bed?" Aragorn asked as he pulled the covers back from the neatly made bed. Very carefully Legolas walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge. Aragorn could see the unease grow with every step he took towards the bed. "Would you like to sleep in the corner for tonight?" Aragorn softly asked. He knew he should not encourage Legolas sleeping there, but the unease and fear coming from the elf...

"But-but the parchment?" Legolas softly asked while confusion spread over his face. He would very gladly curl up in the corner. Legolas knew he should not backtalk Master or telling him wrong, but it was all so confusing!

"Then go and lay down." Aragorn gently said as Legolas slowly lay down in the bed, looking absolutely frightened. He gently drew the covers back over Legolas who blankly stared at the canopy above. "Sleep well, Legolas."

"Sleep well, Master." Legolas softly replied before the door shut with a soft click. As soon as Legolas was sure Aragorn would not return, he slipped from the bed. He made the bed before he curled up in the corner. He felt so confused! All kinds of thoughts continued to swirl in Legolas' mind, unable to catch some rest.

* * *

"Good morning, Legolas." Aragorn softly greeted when he entered Legolas room.

"Good morning, sir." Legolas quietly replied.

"Have you slept well last night?" Aragorn asked when he looked at the neatly made bed. Legolas had already dressed himself in one of his new tunic's with Leggings, but still stood barefoot on the floor.

"Yes, sir." Legolas replied. Had he slept well? Legolas asked himself before he turned to Master.

"Are you ready to come and have breakfast?"

"Yes, sir."

"Go and put on your boots, then we can go." Aragorn watched as Legolas sat down on the edge of the bed and slowly pulled on his soft leather boots.

"Good morning, my lord." Faramir gave Aragorn a little smile. "May I inquire when you had planned to visit Osgiliath?"

"Osgiliath?" Aragorn frowned when he sat down at the table. "I had yet to think about that, but I believe it needs to be soon rather soon. Winter will not wait much longer now."

"That is why I asked." Faramir nodded.

"I will let you know this afternoon when I will ride for Osgiliath." Aragorn said as he turned to Legolas. "Legolas? Do you remember the new rules on your parchment?"

"Yes, sir?" Legolas quietly said from where he was kneeling between Master and Mistress' chair.

"Do you mind to move?" Aragorn asked as he looked at Faramir. "Come and sit next to Faramir." He said when Faramir had moved up a chair. Legolas slowly stood before he moved over to the other side of the table. Slowly and carefully Legolas went to sit on the edge of the seat that Faramir vaccinated just moments ago. Faramir shared a look with Aragorn, but neither commented. Legolas quietly ate his squares of bread.

"I think it is very nice that you are sitting next to me." Faramir gently praised the elf. Now it is harder not to look at anyone. Legolas mused as he gave Faramir a tiny nod. As Arwen and Eldarion joined them, Faramir and Aragorn left to attend the councils.

"Are you coming with us?" Arwen asked as she had finished eating as well.

"Yes, ma'am." Legolas softly said. Legolas got up and silently followed Mistress Arwen back to her room.

"Will you come and sit with me?" Arwen asked when they reached the room.

"If you wish, ma'am." Legolas replied as he followed her inside. When Eldarion was occupied with a toy, Arwen sat down on the sofa.

"Then come and sit with me." Legolas slowly stepped closer, before he went to perch on the sofa, as far from Mistress as the piece of furniture allowed. "You know that I am very glad you are trying."

"Yes, ma'am." Legolas replied as he started to fiddle with a loose thread from his sleeve. He really wanted to go and sit on the floor now. Was it not enough for him to sit at the table while they had breakfast? Soon enough Arwen started on a new work to embroil while Eldarion made happy noises as he played with his toys. Having nothing to do, Legolas watched with Arwen's hands or Eldarion play. Neither was really interesting to watch, but it was at least better staring at the wall.

"Would you like to try yourself?" Arwen asked as she had noticed a while ago that Legolas was watching her.

"Yes, ma'am." Legolas replied. He could try, right?

Dictionary:

Ada – Father

Rhach-le – Curse you


	16. Watching Eldarion

Legolas watched as Eldarion played on the blanket. He sat with his back against the sofa, on the floor. Mistress Arwen firstly had insisted for him to go and sit on the sofa with a book or anything. He preferred himself to curl up in the corner, and believed it was a good compromise. He could indeed better watch Eldarion from a little closer than the other side of the room. The child played quietly for quite a while until it started to grow a little fussy. Legolas crawled over the blanket and gently gained the attention of the child. Legolas took a deep breath and lifted the fussy child onto his lap. Slowly Legolas moved away from the blanket so he could sit with his back against the sofa again. When he had settled himself, Eldarion ceased his whining a little as he was able to settle himself.

"It is nice here, is it not?" Legolas very softly whispered as Eldarion looked up at his with big eyes. As Eldarion managed to grab Legolas' fingers, he shot up a toothy grin to the elf. Legolas gently wiggled with his fingers, too much delight of the child. If life was only that easy. Legolas mused as he did his best of entertaining the child. He managed for quite a while until Eldarion grew fussy again.

Arwen had been in the other room when she suddenly heard a wail coming from the living room. As she rushed into the living room, something connected with the door as she opened it.

"Legolas!" Arwen cried as she found the blond elf behind the door, clutching her wailing son with one arm while the other held his nose. Arwen gently freed her son from Legolas' grasp and tended the child's needs before she set him down in the crib. Eldarion continued to quietly protest as Arwen made it back to the living room. "Legolas? What hurts?"

"My nose." Legolas quietly said as he removed his hand that was now covered with blood.

"Let me give you a hand." Arwen said as she took the elf with her to the bathroom. As Arwen wanted to wipe the blood from his face, Legolas moved away, shielding his face with his hands.

"No!" Legolas cried out.

 _"I have something that could make him co-operate. I do not care that he might be a prince." The man's eyes kept drifting to the blood covered heap near the corner of the room. "I will give you no more than I already offered you. Take it, or I'll be gone." The man sneered._

 _"Fine, I will take your offer." The other man sighed as he took the offered bundle with over a hundred gold pieces in it. "You know it was quite a struggle to get an elf?"_

 _"Why do you think I let someone else catch them for me, before I go and do things with them?" The man sneered again as he grasped a small iron key so he could unlock the shackles that kept the elf from moving too far away from the wall. The man knelt in front of Legolas while a wicked grin spread over his features. "You have chosen a pretty one. I can feel his authority shine. This will be fun." The man said as he gently caressed Legolas' cheek before he went to play with the pointed tip of his ear. Legolas had to bite his tongue to keep quiet as he only glared at the man before him. The man unlocked his wrists from its bounds, and Legolas moved to softly rub them. "Stay still." The man warned, not that he needed to listen to him. He belonged to the free people after all! As he slowly continued to move, the man grinned. As Legolas finally managed to struggle on his feet, he saw the man handling a stained cloth, and a small vial. He had to be quick now. Legolas tried to bolt for the door he had been able to study various times over the last two weeks. Before he even had made three steps, he was knocked back to the floor by the other man._

 _"It is a fighter, I tell you." He said as he pinned the struggling elf on the stone floor as the other came forth with the now damp cloth. Legolas did his best to avoid the cloth by turning his head. How had he managed to become so weak that he could not throw off a man, or handle two of them at the same time? After several long minutes of struggle, the cloth was pressed over his nose and mouth, before it was fastened behind his head._

 _"Who is a good boy now?" The man cooed with a grin as he brushed the pale hair from Legolas' face. Legolas did his best not to breath, for he knew that what was on the cloth would be surely no good. His welts hurt as they reopened during the struggle. When Legolas had to breath, a sharp smell penetrated his nose, almost making him gag. "That is some good stuff, is it not?" The man laughed as he watched the elf struggle. It took several more minutes before the other man deemed it safe to release Legolas from his hold. Legolas felt some fogginess at the edge of his consciousness. "Just let me know when you have caught anything else." The man sneered before he hauled the elf back on his feet in a swift motion. Legolas blinked twice, trice before he found himself steady and the world not turning around anymore. Legolas moved again, trying to bolt again for the door. He heard the men laugh as he stumbled, but managed to reach the door._

 _"None of that now." The man tutted as he swatted Legolas' hands away from the cloth as Legolas realised the vile smelling cloth was tampering with his senses. He firmly grabbed Legolas' upper arm and pushed him into walking. Legolas' struggles were not near strong enough to do anything for the man but laugh. They went into another room where a lady sat by the fire, preparing dinner for that night. She only gasped quietly before she continued her work. "We shall go for a ride, my pretty prince." The man whispered behind his ear as he got hauled into a saddle by both of the men._

 _"Look, he is already learning!" The other laughed as Legolas did not struggle against the hold when the other man took place behind him in the saddle. Legolas knew that to struggle now would only cause him pain, maybe he could try tonight. If he only could have removed the cloth… The man pressed the elf against his chest before he took the reins and kicked the flanks of the horse that shot forward._

"Legolas?" Arwen softly asked as Legolas started to shake. "Tell me what is wrong." Arwen frowned while she lowered her hands.

"F-forgive m-me, Mistress." Legolas breathed after he noticed he was still in the room with Mistress.

"Why don't you wipe your face clean?" Arwen asked as he pushed the damp cloth in Legolas' hand. Legolas hesitated for a long moment before he carefully started to wipe his face. "Let me give you a hand." Arwen said when she took a clean cloth and gently started to wipe away the spots that Legolas had missed. "Are you hurt anywhere else?"

"No, Mistress." Legolas quietly replied.

"Let's go and see if there is some ice we can put on your nose. I am sure it will make it feel better." Arwen said as she wiped her hands dry. "I am going to check on Eldarion really quick." She said as she slipped from the bathroom, going to the bedroom. She quickly tucked her son in before she joined Legolas again. "Ready to go?" she asked as she looked at her elvish friend.

"Yes, ma'am." Legolas replied as he silently followed Arwen through his now very familiar track to the kitchens.

"Mathem?" Arwen called as she entered the kitchens.

"Over here." A call came from somewhere, Arwen did not know. Legolas silently followed Arwen, even when she walked into the wrong direction.

"Lady Arwen!" Maedos said in surprise when he found her standing almost in front of his nose. "What can I do for you?" He asked.

"I need some ice." Arwen said.

"Legolas?" Maedos asked when he caught a glimpse of the blond haired elf. Why had she a need for ice? It was almost winter. "May I ask you why you need some ice?"

"I fear Legolas is hurt, and I believed some ice would bring him the most relieve." Arwen replied looking at the young male. As Maedos got a good look at Legolas face, he saw that Legolas' nose already started to swell.

"Give me a moment." Maedos said as he quickly wiped his hands on his apron before he walked away. Several moments later Maedos returned with a wet towel. "Here you go." He said as he handed the towel with chunks of ice over to Legolas. Legolas pressed the cold towel against his face, receiving some relieve from the cold.

"Legolas, may I see your nose?" Arwen asked after she sat in silence in the dining room for over half an hour. Legolas removed the wet cloth that held no ice no more. Arwen took his time as she inspected Legolas nose. "It does not look like it is broken, but I believe it will be quite sore for a while." She concluded.

"Yes, ma'am." Legolas agreed as he put the wet towel back against his face.

"Shall we go back to the living room?" Arwen asked as she looked at the elf.

"The towel?" Legolas asked, as he removed it from his face once more.

"You can take it with you if you like." Arwen nodded as she arose. Legolas nodded before he followed Arwen back to their rooms. "Go and make yourself comfortable. I need to go and see how Eldarion is doing." Arwen said before she made her way to the bedroom. With the towel still against his face, Legolas curled up in the corner. Arwen found Eldarion peacefully asleep in his crib, as if nothing had happened. Arwen let out a sigh as soon as she found Legolas curled up in the corner. That was not where she wanted to see him. "Will you please come out of the corner?" Arwen almost begged. "You can curl up on the chair if you wish. It will be exactly the same except the chair is much softer." Legolas shook his head miserably. With a sigh Arwen settled on the sofa.

"Good afternoon." Aragorn greeted as he came into the room.

"Aragorn." Arwen softly greeted as she arose to embrace her husband.

"Legolas? What are you doing here?" Aragorn asked slightly surprised when he noticed the elf sitting in the corner with a towel clutched against his face. Legolas slowly removed the towel from his face. "Are you in pain Legolas?" Aragorn asked when he carefully looked over Legolas' now purple nose.

"Yes, sir." Legolas slowly replied as he fiddled with the towel.

"Just in a moment." Aragorn said and returned with a small leaf between his fingers. "Just bite on this and you will feel better in a moment." Aragorn said and handed the leaf to Legolas.

"Yes, sir." Legolas replied as he put the leaf in his mouth and chewed upon it.

"Does it already feel better?" Aragorn asked after a while.

"Yes, sir. Thank you, sir." Legolas said as he slowly stood still with the towel in his hands.

"Then I believe it is time for dinner." Aragorn said with a little smile as he stomach rumbled.

"How about we shall go and see what Mathem has prepared for us?" Arwen asked as she waved for Legolas to come with them. Arwen quickly spoke a few words with a maid before they went down to the diningroom.

"Good evening, Aragorn." Faramir greeted as they entered the dining room.

"Hello Faramir. How was your afternoon?" Aragorn asked as he sat down. Several moments Mathem started to serve out dinner.

"Well, I received a message from Dol Amroth. Prince Imrahil would like to visit in spring to discuss the allegiances between Dol Amroth and Minas Tirith. He believes that there could be set up an efficient trading route from Western Gondor to Old Andorién."

"That would be the most efficient way when Osgiliath will be restored so the goods can be transported over the Anduin."

"I had figured so myself. I have returned word that he would be welcome, and that you would soon visit Osgiliath to see how far the repairs are." Faramir said as he started eating. "When had you planned to go and ride for Osgiliath?"

"Next week I will ride for Osgiliath. Then we have four more days to prepare for the trip." Aragorn decided.

"I shall help you prepare." Faramir nodded. "What happened to your nose, Legolas?" He asked as he had almost finished his dinner.

"I was being clumsy." Legolas softly said as he stared at his cup of water.

"You were not clumsy." Arwen defended. "If it was anyones fault, it would have been mine. If I had opened the door slowly, you would have had all the time to step away from it."

"Thank you, ma'am." Legolas softly replied as he bowed his head. Arwen gave the elf a little smile.


	17. To Osgiliath

**-I like to thank you once again for your amazing reviews, I hope that the upcoming chapters will be a bit more exciting!-**

"Sir?" Legolas quietly asked as he readied a bag with food under the watchful eye of his Master.

"What is it, Legolas?" Aragorn asked as he took the bag from Legolas.

"Would you want me to come on your trip?" Legolas asked as he looked at the pattern that was embroiled on Aragorn's chest.

"Would you like to accompany me?" Aragorn asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Only if you want." Legolas replied when he went to play with the edge of his sleeve.

"Come." Aragorn said with a little sigh. He could not continue to make every decisions for Legolas.

"Legolas?" Aragorn asked as they had entered his study, and Legolas had closed the door behind him.

"Yes, sir?" Legolas softly asked. He was almost frightened until he remembered that Master would not go and hurt him. He had never done so before, so Legolas dared to say that Master also would not this time. Just like he had written on the parchment.

"I want you to listen very carefully." Aragorn started as he went to stand in front of Legolas. "Do not be scared. I am not going to hurt you." He said as he softly placed his hand on Legolas shoulder. Being warned, Legolas managed to stay still. "Look at me Legolas." Aragorn requested. Legolas raised his gaze from the floor, looking at Aragorn's chest. "You know that my face is higher." Aragorn said. It was the only thing on the list that had made almost no progress.

"Sir?" Legolas quietly asked when he raised his head a little more, still not daring to look the man in the eye.

"I want you to make the decision of you would like to go with me to Osgiliath. Know that you are welcome to come with me, but you do not need to go. You can also stay with Arwen and Faramir.

"Sir?" Legolas barely whispered. He was not to make decisions of his own.

"What is it, Legolas?" Aragorn asked, still keeping his hand on Legolas' shoulder. "We will only stay two days in Osgiliath. We need one day on horseback to get to Osgiliath, and one to get back to Minas Tirith." Aragorn gave Legolas' shoulder a soft squeeze. "You do not need to tell me now. Tell me tonight after dinner, for we need to leave early if you are coming with me."

"Yes, sir." Legolas replied.

"Would you like to help me with some documents, or do you want to go to Arwen?"

"Documents." Legolas quietly replied. With a little smile Aragorn turned and walked behind his desk. "If you will come with me?" Aragorn asked as he had gathered the documents he needed. "Have you been here before?" Aragorn asked when they entered the library, and walked past several rows until they had reached the back.

"Yes, sir." Legolas replied. He had indeed been here once with Faramir when Faramir went to pick out a book.

"Very well. I know it is not a very nice job to do, but the documents from the cabinet need to be sorted on activity and date." Aragorn explained as he gestured to two large cabinets with drawers. "Do you think you can do that for me?"

"Yes, sir." Legolas replied as he took the files that Aragorn offered him.

"Good luck. Remember that you do not need to finish it today. I will come to collect you for dinner." Aragorn said before he made his way back to his study.

It was almost time for dinner when Aragorn made his way from his study to the library. "Legolas?" Aragorn asked when he neared the back of the library. "Legolas?" He asked when he found the elf surrounded with several piles of documents and at least two empty drawers from the cabinet.

"Sir?" Came the soft reply from Legolas who's hands snapped at his side, letting go of his hair.

"Legolas? Are you well?" Aragorn asked as he suppressed his urge to groan. Legolas had been pulling his hair, while it finally had started growing again.

"Yes, sir." Legolas replied.

"Why were you pulling your hair then?" Aragorn asked as he made a gesture for Legolas to come closer. Legolas eyes widened before he slowly stepped closer.

"I do not know what to do." Legolas barely whispered as he mentally prepared himself to get hit or something similar.

"About going to Osgiliath?" Aragorn guessed. He reached out to Legolas, and gently smooted a stray lock back into place.

"Yes, sir." Legolas replied as he ducked his head.

"Why did you not go to me or Faramir and told us?" Aragorn inquired.

"Sir?"

"I know that it is a big deal for you to make a decision and if you had told us so, we could have helped you a bit in making the decision." Aragorn replied. "Let us go and eat first, then I shall see if I can help you in making the decision. I want you to make more and more decisions in the near future." Legolas silently followed Aragorn to the dining room. He did not want to make any decisions, even though he knew he made the choice himself to do the documents instead of going to lady Arwen. But going to Osgiliath was yet a decision that was a lot bigger than where he wanted to spent just his afternoon. He wanted to go with Master so he could protect Master, but he also feared that he would burden Master with his presence. He also knew he could help Faramir with reading or doing things in the library like this afternoon.

"How was your afternoon, Legolas?" Faramir asked when he saw the elf enter the dining room.

"Good, mister Faramir." Legolas softly said. Legolas slowly walked to the chair in between Aragorn and Faramir.

"Do you already know if you are accompanying Aragorn to Osgiliath?"

"No, sir." Legolas replied as he sat down.

"I think some fresh air would do you good." Faramir said after he shared a look with Aragorn.

"Do you still know how to ride horse?" Arwen softly asked. It was no use for Legolas to go with Aragorn of they had to share a horseback.

"I do not think that would be a problem. I think it is a better question if we have a horse in our stable that is able to carry it's rider without a saddle or bridle." Aragorn said while he raised an eyebrow.

"I do not think we have one." Faramir thoughtfully said and watched as Mathem served the stew they would eat that night.

"Legolas, do you think you can ride a horse with a saddle?" Aragorn asked, looking at the elf who was simply stirring his stew.

"I believe I will know tomorrow." Legolas softly said.

"That is good. Then I believe we need to pack an extra bag." Aragorn replied with a smile as he dug into his stew, believing that Legolas has finally made up his mind.

"Shall I help you pack for the trip?" Arwen asked when they had finished eating.

"Yes, ma'am." Legolas replied. He could not say no, could he? Legolas carefully put the chair back to where it belonged before he followed Mistress to his room.

"We do not need much, only some clothing and a nightgown." Arwen said as she put several sets of clothing on the bed. "Go ahead Legolas. What would you like to wear?" Legolas shrugged. He did not really mind which clothing he would take with him. He did not care if he needed to wear the clothes the whole trip. He was simply still very glad he had some clothes. "If you are going to stand like that and not say anything, I will pack some clothes for you." Arwen said as she placed a hand on her hip.

"Yes, ma'am." Legolas responded, much to annoyance of Arwen. Eventually Arwen had packed Legolas bag with three sets of clothing and a nightgown.

"There you go. Go and dress for bed. You need to get up very early in the morning. I am sure Aragorn is already asleep." Arwen told him with a nod. "Sleep well Legolas."

"Good night, ma'am." Legolas softly responded and watched how Arwen closed the door. Only a moment later had Legolas undressed himself and dressed himself in his nightgown. As he curled up in the corner, he watched how the small flame of the candle danced in the flow of air. Tomorrow would be a big day. Legolas mused as he slowly lost the battle to stay awake and watch the dying flame.

"Time to get up, Legolas." Aragorn softly called as he knocked on Legolas' door. Aragorn's candle lightly flickered as Legolas opened the door.

"I am ready, sir." Legolas softly said.

"You have your bag with your clothes?" Aragorn asked as he watched the elf. If he did not know better he would say that the elf was tired. He knew it was still very early and that dawn would not be here for over an hour.

"Yes, sir." Legolas said as he showed the bag which Aragorn knew held some spare clothes.

"Then we are ready to go to the stables." Aragorn said as he showed Legolas his bag. With a small nod, Legolas stepped from his room and softly closed the door behind him.

"Have a good and safe trip." Faramir said as he handed Aragorn his cloak, and held one out for Legolas to take. He looked at the cloak for a moment before he took it. Faramir gave Legolas a hand in fastening the clasp.

"We will be back in four days." Aragorn said. "If we are not, I will sent a word to you. Otherwise sent troops in the direction of Osgiliath if we have not arrived at the end of the fifth day."

"I will." Faramir nodded.

"Good luck." Aragorn said before he walked outside. Several minutes later they found themselves in the stable.

"Good morning, your majesty." The stable-master greeted. "There are two horses ready."

"Very well." Aragorn said as he looked at the two horses that were all dressed up for the trip. The horse on the right was a sandy coloured mare. While the horse on the left was a slightly bigger roan coloured horse. A young impatient one. Aragorn guessed at how the horse stood there stomping with his left forefoot. The stable-master took both horses outside. With a quick movement Aragorn was seated in the saddle of the roan horse. Legolas looked a bit doubtfully at the horse.

"Sir?" Legolas softly asked.

"Put your foot in the stirrup." Aragorn suggested. Legolas watched the saddle with interest for a while. He did not understand why the humans used it. It would be a lot more comfortable for the horse if they did not use all those leather straps to it. "Take the saddle with your hands at the front and backside and pull yourself up, while pushing your foot in the stirrup." Aragorn instructed and watched as the stable-master gave Legolas a little hand in how he supposed to handle a saddle.

"Have a good journey." The stable-master waved them off. With a frown on his face, Legolas managed to get his horse walking.

"Just follow me." Aragorn softly said as he let his horse walk through the empty streets of Minas Tirith. The guards saluted as the two riders passed. The dark sky slowly got lighter at the eastern side when the two riders came through the gate of Minas Tirith and entered the Pellenor fields. Aragorn pulled his rains so Legolas' horse would walk besides his. His horse snorted in protest at needing to go even slower. "Legolas, you must call me when there is something. Even if you want to stop for a sip of water, yes?"

"Yes, sir." Legolas replied.

"Then just try to follow." Aragorn said before he kicked the flanks of the horse. The horse tossed his head in anticipation as it started galloping. Legolas had to bite back a cry as his own horse suddenly sprang forward, following the pace of the other horse. Legolas simply bounced along in the saddle as he tightly held onto the manes of the horse. He focused on the figure of his master before him. Legolas did his best to mesmerize the way they were going, for he might need it someday for his Master. Slowly the sky in the east started to lighten before the first golden rays of light started to lighten the tops of the mountain. After a while of riding, Legolas almost started to enjoy himself. The wind caressed his cheeks and moved his hair. It was cold outside, but the bright sunlight warmed him from inside. Around mid day Aragorn halted his horse. "How are you doing?" Aragorn asked as he loosened his water skin from his saddle and took a few big gulps.

"Well, sir." Legolas softly replied as he slowly let himself slide from the saddle. Aragorn slowly stretched his legs as the horses started to graze.

"That is good to hear." Aragorn agreed as he grabbed something to eat from his bag. Legolas copied the actions of his Master as he also ate and drank something. "We probably have just passed the halfway mark to Osgiliath. It probably will be dark when we arrive there."

"Yes, sir." Legolas replied as he fastened his water skin back on the saddle. That was a handy thing from the saddle, he had to admit. He and Aragorn walked for a little bit as the allowed the horses the rest and graze.

"Legolas? Do you remember what we discussed last night?"

"Yes, sir." Legolas replied. He remembered it well, even if he did not know if he could.

"Would you be able to tell me again?" Aragorn tested.

"Try to act like I am no slave. Which means that I follow the rules from the parchment. Need to speak my mind as it might be important." Legolas repeated as he remembered it.

"And if you do not know what to do, you may do so as I do." Aragorn completed.

"Yes, sir." Legolas agreed. Do precisely as Master. Legolas mused. After Aragorn was satisfied that the horses were rested, he swung himself in the saddle once more. Now without help of the stable master, Legolas took a minute to figure out how he had gotten into the saddle again that morning.

"Are you ready to go?" Aragorn asked when he noticed Legolas sat correctly in the saddle.

"Yes, sir." Legolas replied and now beforehand braced himself as the horses started in a slow throt again. The sky above the mountains was still light while the sun had already long set behind them as Osgiliath came into view. Almost there. Aragorn mused as there appeared more and more orange lights at the city in ruins. He slowed his horse as they neared the gates.

 **-A/N I know it does not take a whole day of riding to get to Osgiliath, but it was no fun for me if it was.-**


	18. At Osgiliath

Damrod and Mablung raised their hands in a greeting as they recognised the two riders that walked through the gate.

"Hail King Elessar and his companion." Damrod called out. Aragorn halted his horse when they stood besides the two former rangers. Damrod gave a sign that everything was well to the other soldiers that stood ready to help at the lightest sign that something was wrong.

"May I take your horses?" Mablung asked when both Aragorn as Legolas were standing on the ground again.

"Take good care of them. I would like to ride them back home as well." Aragorn said with a nod, motioning Legolas to follow him.

"Let me take you to the part of Osgiliath we have already finished." Damrod said as Legolas and Aragorn had gotten their bags from the saddle. Damrod took a torch from the nearby wall before he guided them through the empty streets of Osgiliath.

"It already looks a lot better." Aragorn observed as they followed Damrod to the Court of Anárion.

"It will be even better when you see it in broad daylight." Damrod replied. Soon enough Damrod stopped walking. "Through here you will find a warm meal. I must go back to the gate."

"Thank you, Damrod. I believe we shall meet tomorrow again." Aragorn greeted before he opened the door and stepped inside. Once inside they were met with warmth and a soft orange glow.

"King Elessar, be welcome to my scarce halls." The soon to be lord of Osgiliath stood and walked up to his visitors.

"Aragrost, I am happy we are to meet in better tidings." Aragorn greeted with a smile. Aragorst was a man of middle-age with sun-bleached hair while his blue eyes sparkled merrily.

"Come in. You must be cold and hungry." Aragrost urged his two visitors to the chairs nearest to where he sat only moments ago. "Your companion seems slightly familiar to me, but I do not seem to remember the name to match with the face."

"This is Legolas. I am sure you remember him with a red-haired dwarf." Aragorn said with a smile. "I have indeed some appetite."

"Then please sit. Supper will be brought to you in a moment." Aragrost said before he softly spoke with a boy which served as his page and footman. Aragorn sat down in one of the chairs, and Legolas awkwardly followed suit. "How was your trip?" Aragrost asked as he sat down.

"We had good weather so we had a swift travel." Aragorn agreed as he watched his surroundings. The small hall was scarcely decorated, only with two tapestries on the back wall as they now sat gathered around a small fireplace at the side.

"We also enjoyed the good weather. We are not nearly halfway on the repairs, but at least we are getting somewhere." Aragrost agreed as he moved out of the saw so the boy could hand over the plates to his guests.

"Thank you." Aragorn said as he received his plate. The plate held a small piece of roast with some bread and small chunks of kale. Both Aragorn and Legolas started to eat. Legolas felt highly uncomfortable as Aragorn and Aragrost talked. It was simple chatter, but still. He was happy that he could focus on the food he got instead of looking around the room all the time. It was long since he had a real piece of meat. Legolas mused as he munched on a small piece of roast. He did not like the kale very much, but was still glad for the food.

After the guests both had finished their dinner, the boy came back to collect the plates. When the boy came back he was followed by two others. "Halbarad, Roald. Please come and join us." Aragrost said as he waved his hand.

"It is good to see you, my king." Halbarad said with a bow.

"It is a pleasure meeting you again, king Elessar." Roald greeted before he sat down next to Aragrost.

"The pleasure is all mine to go and visit Osgiliath." Aragorn returned with a smile. "I have planned to stay two days to do everything that needs to be done."

"We have a lot to do indeed." Halbarad agreed as he sat back and accepted a goblet with wine from the boy. Soon enough every man was provided with a goblet of wine, even Legolas accepted one. He needed to act like a Master, and Masters drank wine, did they not? Legolas mused as he watched the dark red liquid in the goblet.

"Is the wine not to your liking, Legolas?" Aragrost asked as he has studied the elf for a moment.

"Forgive me, sir. I did not hear what you said." Legolas said after his head shot up because he heard his name.

"Do you not like your wine? You are free to have something else." Aragrost said as he was about to wave the boy to come.

"No, the wine is good." Legolas quickly responded. Legolas pressed the rim of the goblet against his lips before he took a small sip of the wine. He did not know that to think of the wine, but it was more tasteful than plain water he had to agree. The four men continued to speak about pleasantries. The real work would start tomorrow. After a third goblet of wine for Aragorn it had become quite late.

"I shall bring you to your rooms. They are on the way to my home." Halbarad said as he arose from his seat.

"Thank you very much for the food and the drink tonight. We shall meet tomorrow again." Aragorn said before he arose as well. "I wish you a good evening."

"I wish you a good evening as well, Elessar." Aragrost said with a nod. Legolas put the goblet down he had been holding the whole evening, while he had not even drank the half of it.

"Legolas, will you come with us?" Aragorn asked as he turned around, looking at his elvish friend. With a nod Legolas stood. Without saying anything else, he simply started to follow Aragorn and Halbarad. After a short walk Halbarad stopped with walking. "Here are two rooms for you prepared. Tomorrow I will come and get you and hour after dawn for breakfast." He told them as they stood in front of a small building, not far from the hall.

"Thank you very much, Halbarad. I believe we will be able to find the remainder of the way."

"Good evening." Halbarad greeted with a nod before he continued his walk.

"Good night." Aragorn greeted before he ushered Legolas inside. He was quick in finding a candle to lighten their way. They stood in a small room that held no more than two wooden chairs and a small table. There was only one room leading from the one they were currently in. As Aragorn peeked into the room it was confirmed it was the bedroom. It was also scarcely furnished with two beds and a small table with a copper basin and matching pitcher with water. "Do you want to get ready for bed Legolas?" Aragorn asked as he turned to the elf.

"Yes, sir." Legolas said as he walked inside the bedroom and quickly changed into his nightgown. Aragorn joined moments later and also dressed for bed.

"Sleep well, Legolas." Aragorn said as he slipped underneath the covers from the bed that stood closest to the window.

"Sleep well, sir." Legolas quietly replied as he copied the actions of his master. Legolas still did not like to sleep in the bed, but the corners did not look that inviting as well. That night Legolas only slept little as the nervous feeling in his stomach would not settle.

"Good morning." Aragorn softly said as he yawned and stretched. Aragorn watched for a moment as Legolas moved on the other bed.

"Good morning, sir." Legolas quietly replied as he sat up.

"We do not need to get up yet." Aragorn said as he snuggled into the warm blankets. The words did not mean anything to Legolas as he slipped from the blankets and started to dress himself. Aragorn sat up after a while, not being able to stand to watch Legolas fiddle with his sleeve. Aragorn dressed himself in some clean clothes. "Are you nervous?" Aragorn asked at the almost jittery behaviour of the elf.

"Yes, sir." Legolas quietly replied.

"You know that you did very well yesterday."

"Did I?" Legolas asked as he stood and walked to the window.

"Yes." Aragorn nodded. They sat in silence until Halbarad came to fetch them.

"Good morning, my king. I hope you have slept well?" Halbarad asked as Aragorn and Legolas stepped outside.

"I have slept well, thank you." Aragorn said with a smile before they made their way to the small hall they sat in yesterday. Once inside they were served breakfast. Legolas quietly ate, while Aragorn and Halbarad talked about several small things like their families. Once they had finished eating, they had a short wait before Damrod entered.

"Have you finished eating?" he asked as he noticed the empty plates.

"I have finished indeed." Aragorn said and looked at Legolas.

"I have finished as well." Legolas said as he felt the gentle urge from Aragorn to say something.

"Then we shall start our tour." Halbarad said as he stood. "As you already noticed yesterday, the most of the repairs we have already done happened in this part. We repaired several houses so the builders and their families would be able to stay together. For now it is still common that more families live in the same house, but as the repairs advance they hopefully will all have a house for themselves." Halbarad told them as they slowly made their way through the recently repaired street. They slowly continued to walk so they were given the time to observe the almost empty streets of Osgiliath.

"It looks well." Aragorn commented.

Halbarad stopped walking as they neared the Dome of Stars. "Here is where currently our energy is mostly spent." Halbarad said as he opened the heavy wooden doors. "We only have just started the repairs." He said as he let the others enter the former glorious hall.

"I hope that your first priority is the gaping hole in the roof?" Aragorn asked once he stood inside.

"For now we have a temporarily fix. In a couple of days we will go and place several boards and cloth upon the outside in the hopes it will hold out the snow and the water. I fear the real fix will not happen before the next summer. Now we are set on repairing the eastern wall." Halbarad lead them on inside to the more damaged eastern side.

"I see you already have managed to repair the northern wall." Aragorn observed as he looked around.

"We only finished last week with the northern wall." Halbarad nodded.

"The work is advancing slowly, but done in a well way." Aragorn agreed as he walked around, observing several other things around the Dome of Stars. "I assume that the paintwork also will be repaired when the time comes?"

"Eventually we shall restore the paintings as well. It is the goal to restore it to its former glory."

"Then I believe I have seen everything in here, have I not?" Aragorn asked as he turned to the two men and the elf. "Have I missed anything, Legolas?"

"No, sir, I believe not." Legolas said as he slowly let his eyes wander around the hall. It must have been very pretty on his days of glory, Legolas decided.

"Then I shall show you to the works on the other side of the Anduin." Halbarad nodded as he lead them back outside again. As they fully crossed the Anduin there were about all broken buildings standing around. Most rubble was cleared from the streets so there were free passage ways and less hiding spots for those with an ill will.

"Are you also planning to repair all these buildings?" Aragorn asked as he stopped walking to have a peek inside one of the damaged buildings.

"In the end we want to repair every single building to their former glory, or even better. For now they shall have to wait as there are more important buildings on the list of repairs." Halbarad explained before they continued to walk. As they continued Halbarad and Damrod lead them through the Culvert Entery. "There is not much to see here yet. Most of it is still in ruins. We have restored the way that leads through the Court of Isildur leading to south Ithilien, but that is all we have done yet." Halbarad told them. They walked onto the larger of two ways that lead through Osgiliath. On the way that turned right again.

"Have you done much repair on the Great Bridge?" Aragorn asked as they neared the bridge.

"It is sturdy enough to hold full wagons. So far it can still fulfil it purpose. When they trade will increase and the people will return to Osgiliath it will need a lot of work, but for now it will do." Halbarad told them as they slowly walked across the bridge, stopping for a moment to admire the view from the bridge.

"Currently the warriors are all housed in the armoury. Also the most of our stores of food and other supplies are kept here." Damrod explained as they stopped in front of the Armoury. Damrod gave them a small tour through the armoury.

"I shall sent more supplies to Osgiliath once I am back in Minas Tirith. This would be mostly sufficient, but it will not do if there would happen something." Aragorn said after he had seen all what had been stored.

"You are most gracious my lord." Damrod said with a smile as he lead them out of the Armoury again.

"I believe that concludes our small tour through Osgiliath." Halbarad said as they were back at the Court of Anárion.

"I need to get back to the Armoury, so if you will excuse me?" Damrod asked.

"Thank you for your time." Aragorn said as he dismissed the warrior. Halbarad lead his king and the elf back inside.

"There you are." Aragrost greeted as he waved over the guests. "I hope you had enjoyed the tour?"

"I did. You have done much since the last time I visited." Aragorn replied as he sat down.

"I am glad that you are happy." Aragrost nodded as he waved over the boy. Soon enough they were provided with bread, cheese and leftover roast. "We shall eat before we start discussing several urgent matters." After several urgent matters were addressed, they sat in silence.

"I must admit that I still feel a bit uneasy about Minas Morgul." Aragrost softly said after a while.

"I can imagine." Aragorn agreed. "When Osgiliath will be a bit more repaired, and properly defendable, we shall sent soldiers. If there are soldiers brave enough to go and have a look we shall eliminate the possible threat. If I am able to get into contact with Gandalf, he might help us with that, and it might be possible to cleanse the place from its evil grip."

"You wish to turn Minas Morgul back into Minas Ithil?" Aragrost asked with big eyes.

"I do not know if it would be ever possible, but if it would be for me, I would like to restore its former glory. Even if it deserves a new name."

"Minas Cýron." Legolas barely whispered as he tried to follow the conversation.

"I am sorry?" Aragorn asked as he looked at Legolas with a little smile.

"The new name for the tower." Legolas said. "Minas Cýron."

"That sounds good." Aragorn agreed as he looked at Aragrost. "The tower of the New Moon."

"That could be fitting yes." Aragrost agreed as he looked at the elf. He had barely said a single thing and yet his king seemed to value him very much.

"I believe it has been past supper time." Aragrost quipped after a moment when he saw the boy peek his head through the door. "Come forth, my boy and serve us our food." After they had eaten, wine was brought and they conversed on lighter subjects.

 **-A/N Again I would like to thank you for your amazing reviews! This chapter was quite uneventful, and not quite in line with the original story, you think? Currently I am struggling with two chapters as I am not quite sure how 'The Talk' has to happen. If you have any ideas, please tell me.-**


	19. Disaster

The next day in Osgiliath was quite uneventful, even boring in Legolas' terms. He sat the whole day next to Aragorn while he and Aragrost had conversed and discussed with each other. Once in a while Aragorn would ask him for his opinion, even if Legolas found that he could not disagree with his Master. After supper with Aragrost they had said goodbye to the man to go to bed early. Before dawn Aragorn awoke the barely asleep Legolas.

"Time to get up, Legolas." Aragorn softly said as he started to dress himself. Legolas slowly opened his eyes, before he looked at his master. "Good morning."

"Good morning, sir." Legolas softly said as he sat up.

"Halbarad will be here soon with something to eat for us." Aragorn said as he tightened a belt around his stomach. Legolas nodded as he scrambled from the bed and started to dress himself. As Legolas was about to pull on his boots, there sounded a knock on the door. Legolas watched as Aragorn walked into the next room and open the door.

"Good morning, my king." Halbarad said as he stepped inside. "Good morning, Legolas. Are you ready to depart?" Halbarad asked when he saw the elf still sitting on the bed. Aragorn sat down on his own bed before Halbarad retrieved two bundles of cloth from the satchel he was carrying. In the bundles of cloth was a large piece of bread and a smaller piece of hard cheese.

"Thank you." Aragorn said before he started eating.

"Thank you, sir." Legolas also replied before he pulled on his other boot. It took them fifteen minutes before they had finished eating.

"Let us go now then." Aragorn said as he climbed to his feet and took his satchel.

"Yes, sir." Legolas said and also grabbed his satchel before they followed Halbarad outside. After several moments they found themselves back at the stables near the gate.

"Good morning, my king." Damrod said as he took a brief glance at the human and elf, before he continued to fasten the leather straps of the saddle of the mare.

"Thank you for caring for the horses so well." Aragorn said after he had inspected his horse. It looked healthy and rested for the trip back.

"Mablung did most of the hard work." Damrod replied as they took the horses outside. Legolas followed Aragorn's example as he fastened his satchel and and water skin to the back of his saddle. He also took a moment to stroke the shoulder of the mare.

"Then thank him in my stead." Aragorn said as he mounted in a swift motion. Legolas took a little moment before he also managed to mount the mare.

"Farewell. I hope we will be able to meet soon again." Damrod said as he walked to the gate with a torch.

"Farewell, Damrod. May your tidings be swift." Aragorn called before he kicked the flanks of his horse. Legolas quickly followed as he leant more forward in the saddle. That way he was not bouncing around in the saddle. Soon enough they were well on their way. Silently they rode on. Legolas watched as two swallows few around as if they were playing a game. Birds are such curious things. Legolas could barely imagine how it would be to be free to float around in the air. A familiar face popped into his mind. Mithrandir. Legolas mused. Yes, he should ask him sometimes how it was to fly on the back of Gwaihir.

* * *

"I think it is best if we do not have a brake now." Aragorn said as he held in his horse a little. "Those dark clouds worry me."

"Yes, sir." Legolas nodded and simply continued to follow his Master. They continued their swift tempo for quite a while as they dark clouds became even darker and quite closer. It was not until that roar of thunder that something was really amiss. Aragorn's horse made a sideways jump at the loud noise and started to run even faster.

"Be careful." Aragorn called as he tried to gain control over his horse. It was not before the second roar that the horse started to jump and kick his feet. The horse was too young and inexperienced to obey the commands of his rider. Legolas pulled the rains at all his might, bringing his own horse to a stop. How was he to help Master? Legolas asked himself as he watched Aragorn's horse jump around. It was after the third roar that the horse managed to throw Aragorn out of the saddle. When another flash was over, Legolas dismounted to check his Master. Aragorn's horse was already far away, running back in the direction of Osgiliath. Legolas slowly dismounted his horse, holding the bridle.

"Sir?" Legolas asked as he dropped on his knees besides his Master. Legolas frowned as he saw Aragorn's eyes closed. He knew that that was something humans did when they would sleep, but he did not understand why he choose to go and sleep now instead of trying to find his horse. "Sir?" Legolas asked when he felt a droplet on his hand. He looked up to his horse who still stood calmly next to him as if nothing happened. Legolas closed his eyes as he reached out to his Master and gently shook his shoulder. He needed Master to wake up. He was right and they better should not waste any time getting back. Legolas thought as he shook Aragorn's shoulder again.

"Please, Master wake up!" Legolas tried to call over the howl of the growing wind. More droplets fell as Aragorn softly groaned. "Wake up please." Legolas called as he again shook Aragorn's shoulder.

"Ow!" Aragorn called as he was to reach for his shoulder, only to feel even more pain radiating from his right arm.

"Master, we really should go now." Legolas urged as he watched Aragorn's face. He slowly peeled open his eyes. What had happened? And why did everything hurt?

"Legolas?" Aragorn softly asked as the face of the elf appeared in his field of vision.

"We have to go, Master." Legolas urged as more droplets pelted down upon them. Aragorn gasped in pain as he slowly sat up.

"What happened?" Aragorn asked as he bit back a cry of pain.

"Your horse got scared of the thunder." Legolas told him.

"It threw me off, did it not?" Aragorn asked as he brought up his left hand to rub the back of his head that was very painful.

"Yes, Master. We must get back to Minas Tirith now." Legolas said as he held out his hand for Aragorn to take. Aragorn slowly pulled himself onto his feet, wincing as there came weight upon his ankle.

"Where is my horse?" Aragorn asked when he was steady and able to look around.

"It ran off, scared of the thunder." Legolas said.

"Go and ride." Aragorn said gesturing to the horse.

"No, Master." Legolas shook his head. If someone was to ride the horse, it would not be him. "You are hurt."

"Where are we going to?" Aragorn asked as he watched Osgiliath in the distance.

"Back to Minas Tirith." Legolas said as he drew the horse closer to Aragorn. "We will be quicker if you ride." Legolas gently urged.

"You have to give me a hand. I am not able to use my arm." Aragorn said as he slowly wiggled his fingers from his right hand, that he cradled against his chest.

"Yes, Master." Legolas said as he helped to boost Aragorn into the saddle.

"I think we can go now." Aragorn said as he finally settled into the saddle and the black spots in his vision had disappeared. Legolas merely nodded as he walked to the horse's side, with his hand gently resting on the shoulder of the animal. "Were we not on our way to Osgiliath?" Aragorn asked after a moment, trying to stay as still as possible in the saddle since every movement hurt every possible way. "There are also healers in Osgiliath."

"No, Master." Legolas softly said. "We had already finished in Osgiliath." After several moment Legolas looked up as it started to rain even harder. Aragorn had fallen asleep again. Legolas had this funny feeling that it was not a good thing that Master had suddenly fallen asleep. Master would at least not hurt while sleeping. He reasoned with himself.

"Legolas?" Aragorn asked as he awoke with a groan. Why did everything hurt?

"Yes, sir?" Legolas asked as he partially looked up.

"Where is your horse?" Aragorn asked when he had rubbed his eyes, making sure all sleep and water was gone.

"You are riding it, sir." Legolas replied with a shrug.

"Where is my horse then?" Aragorn asked after a moment.

"It got scared in the thunderstorm and ran off." Legolas replied, obvious to the fact he had told Aragorn the same things already.

"Have you already eaten something?" Aragorn asked as he noticed it was becoming quite dark, and having no idea where the rest of the daylight had gone to, besides the fact that his stomach was telling him that it was about time they would eat.

"No. But I will get you something." Legolas said as he went to dig into his bag he had fastened to his saddle. "I have some bread left, but it had become wet." Legolas informed him as he also loosened his water skin.

"I do not mind." Aragorn replied as he took the offered water skin. "I have had worse things before." Aragorn drank several large gulps before handing it back. Legolas agreed as he tore the remaining bread into two. One part he handed to Aragorn while he ate himself from the smaller piece of bread. After he finished with his bread he also drank before fastening it to the saddle again. "That will satisfy my stomach for a while." Aragorn said with a little smile. "I believe it would be best if we would make camp for tonight." It did not matter where they were going, they would not reach it tonight anyway.

"We could stop for the night, sir." Legolas agreed, even though he had no equipment for building a proper campsite.

"Then we shall rest." Aragorn said as he pulled the reins with his left hand, stopping the horse.

"Sir?" Legolas quietly asked as he looked around.

"What is it, Legolas?" Aragorn asked.

"Do you think we can make it for the farm?" Legolas asked as he spotted a farm.

"That will make for a better shelter." Aragorn mused. "Let us see if the farmer is home, and kind enough to give us shelter." Aragorn agreed after a while. He needed to go and dry up if he did not want to become ill.

"Yes, sir." Legolas responded as he took the bridle and continued to walk to the farm in the dying light of the day. It was fully dark by the time that Legolas had reached the farm. From a small window came a soft yellow glow.

"Legolas, can you give me a hand so I can get to the ground?" Aragorn asked as the elf stood the silently watching the window. Legolas only gave him a little not before he helped the man safely slide from the saddle.

"Go away. We cannot offer you anything!" Came a call from the inside after Aragorn had knocked.

"We only wish for shelter for the rain." Aragorn called back after he knocked more urgently. After a moment Legolas heard the door being unbolted. The door cracked open and a small female face appeared in the crack.

"I am sorry…" The lady started before her eyes grew wide as she recognised the face of the human. "My… My lord…" She stammered not quite knowing what to do.

"What did I tell you?" A male voice sounded before the door was opened fully and a middle-aged man came into view.

"Would you mind to shelter us for the night?" Aragorn asked again as also the eyes of the man grew big.

"But of course!" The man said suddenly eager to help. "Come in, come in." He ushered them inside.

"But the horse?" Legolas softly asked as the man kept waving with his hand for him to come inside.

"I will bring him to the stables." The lady said as she took her cloak from a peg on the wall.

"I am sure the horse will be well taken care of." Aragorn said when he noticed Legolas did not hand over the bridle. Legolas firstly was not quite sure to let the lady just take the horse but after Aragorn's words he let her take the horse away. He watched as the lady took the horse and lead her a little further away to the barn. When Legolas could not see the horse anymore he also stepped inside.

"Can I offer you something?" The farmer asked as he lead them into the kitchen that was warmed by a small fire underneath a cooking pot.

"Somewhere where we can hang our clothes to dry." Aragorn replied as his wet clothes clung to his skin and his fingers started tingling because of the warm blood rushing into them. "And something to drink." He decided.

"In a moment." The farmer said as he started to rush around. "Oh, please sit." He said as he came rushing into the kitchen again with a bucket of water in his hands. "I fear I cannot offer you much more than some plain water."

"That is no problem." Aragorn gave the man a thin smile.

"Sir, do you need me to help you?" Legolas quietly asked when the farmer was gone, and he noticed that Aragorn was trying to unbutton his tunic with one hand.

"If you would like." Aragorn replied. With a small nod, Legolas set out to unbutton Aragorn's wet tunic after he undid the cloak.

"Your horse is taken care of. I believe it is content with the little bit of hay and fresh drinking water I have him." The lady softly said as she entered the kitchen and shed her water logged cloak. Aragorn briefly wondered why she only spoke about one horse before she spoke again. "You may go upstairs, there you may sleep in my bed." She said as she warmed herself on the small fire.

"Do not trouble yourself with that, my lady." Aragorn gently said. "If you have but a blanket to spare, it will be more than enough for one night."

"Are you sure, my lord?" The lady asked as the Farmer came back into the kitchen.

"I am." Aragorn nodded before he drank his water.

"The fire is burning in the living room." The Farmer informed his daughter before he looked at his guests. "I set a small rack next to the fire where you can put your clothes upon so they can dry."

"Thank you." Aragorn said and gave Legolas a gentle nudge before they both went to the living room.

"Then I wish you a good night." The lady said as she came through the living room to go upstairs several minutes later.

"Good night to you too." Aragorn responded as he watched Legolas put his boots next to the fireplace. Carefully Legolas helped Aragorn out of his tunic. In the little light the farmer took no notice of Aragorn's bruises as he handed Legolas a quilt.

"Thank you." Legolas softly said and watched as the man also disappeared upstairs. "Lay down sir." Legolas softly said.

"Where are you going to sleep then?" Aragorn asked as suddenly tiredness hit him like a stone.

"I will curl up in front of the fire." Legolas felt the need to inform his Master. He was used to it anyway.

"The floor looks quite uncomfortable." Aragorn said as he slowly lay down. Well the small bench was not a lot more comfortable. Aragorn mused as Legolas gently draped the quilt over him and even gave it a go in tying to tuck his master in.

"I'll be fine." Legolas softly said before he sat down before the bench. He was an elf, right? And elves would not get sick. When he looked up a moment later, he found Aragorn already fast asleep.


	20. Milk and Eggs

**-A/N Once again I thank you for your wonderful reviews. I am happy to announce that this story currently is the longest story I have ever written! That shared with you, Enjoy!-**

The whole night long, Legolas stared into the small fire that burned into the fire place. He had even gotten up twice to put a new log upon the fire. It was not before the Farmer came downstairs that Legolas noticed that it started to get light outside again.

"Ah you are already awake." The farmer said when he noticed the elf was not asleep, as where the king still was.

"Yes, sir." Legolas softly replied as not to awaken his master.

"Since you are already awake, would you mind to give me a hand around the farm?" The farmer asked. As they had guest he could as well use them.

"What would you want me to do?" Legolas asked as he looked over Aragorn's face.

"The cow needs to be milked, collecting fresh eggs. The animals need to be fed…" The farmer listed. "And that are the chores that need to be done before we can have breakfast."

"Do you think I could help?" Legolas carefully asked.

"I believe so. I will show you." The farmer said before he disappeared into the kitchen and came back with a basket a moment later. "We need to get to the barn to do the chores." The farmer impatiently said when he noticed Legolas had not moved.

"Yes sir." Legolas said before he scrambled to his feet and quickly pulled on his boots. Once they were inside the barn the farmer handed the basket to Legolas.

"Here you put in the eggs you collect from the chickens." He said and gave Legolas a shove in the direction of the henhouse. Very slowly Legolas made it to the henhouse. He managed to collect the first two eggs without trouble before the rooster decided to greet the stranger. As the rooster pranced before Legolas feet, he managed to collect another egg. As the rooster flapped with its wings, the he started to peck on Legolas boots.

"Sir?" Legolas called out for the farmer that was currently feeding his pig the leftover of his dinner last night. "I do not believe the rooster supposed to do this." The farmer laughed for a good moment before he took a hand of corn and tossed it at the chickens. Momentarily distracted by the food, Legolas collected the remaining eggs.

"If you would like, you can also milk the cow."

"Yes, sir." Legolas said as he gently put down the basket with the eggs. Legolas walked over to the farmer that stood next to the cow with a small stool at his feet, and a wooden bucket below the cow.

"Sit." The farmer gestured to the stool before him. After Legolas sat down, the farmer showed him how to milk the cow. After a few tries of squeezing, Legolas managed to get some proper milk from it.

"The milk is warm." Legolas wondered as he licked the spilled milk from his hand. After a moment he continued milking the cow. "I think she is done." Legolas informed the farmer when he managed to fill the bucket halfway.

"Then you may wake the king. My daughter shall serve breakfast for you two." The farmer nodded as he held out the bucket and the basket of eggs for him to take.

"Yes, sir." Legolas said as he took the bucket and basket before he made it back to the house.

"Oh, I was wondering where you were." The farmer's daughter said when she came just outside.

"Good morning, ma'am." Legolas greeted.

"I hope that the rooster did not give too much trouble?" She asked as she took the egg basket from Legolas.

"No, ma'am." Legolas responded.

"And the cow is also already milked." She said with a little smile. "Is there any way you would be able to help out more often?"

"I-I…" The lady ushered Legolas back inside to the kitchen, not waiting for a responce of the elf, as she only had been joking.

"Thank you for the help." She said as she also took the bucket of milk and put it on the table. "Go and wake the king. I am sure he will be hungry." She said after she restarted the fire.

"Yes, ma'am." Legolas responded before he walked to the living room where Aragorn was still quietly snoring on the bench.

"Sir?" Legolas softly asked as he sank down next to the bench."Sir?" Legolas called again as a soft snore came as reply. "Sir?" Legolas hovered his hand over Aragorn's shoulder before he dropped it to his side. He did not want to waken Master, even if Master deemed it really important that they went back to Minas Tirith. Legolas debated with himself when ether he needed to awaken his Master or not. Eventually Legolas placed his hand on Aragorn's shoulder and shook it. A loud moan came from Aragorn as he tried to move away, to discover that it only hurt more. "Sir." Legolas softly called, while a frown came over his face.

"Legolas?" Came the slurred voice from Aragorn while with a groan he slowly sat up. "What happened?" He asked as he noticed the unfamiliar surroundings.

"There was a thunderstorm yesterday that scared your horse. You fell out of the saddle." Legolas told him before he slowly climbed to his feet.

"Where are we now?" Aragorn asked as he slowly went to rub his face with his good hand.

"We decided to go and seek shelter when it was about to get dark. The farm was closest to us." Legolas told him as he got to his feet and offered his hand to pull the man to his feet. "We can go and eat now." With a groan Aragorn pulled himself to his feet. Legolas gently helped Aragorn into his now dry tunic and boots before they went into the kitchen.

"Good morning, my lord." The lady greeted with a reverence before she brought over a plate with baked eggs and bread.

"That smells very good." Aragorn replied before he sat down at the table. "Are you not hungry, Legolas?" He asked when Legolas did not immediately joined him at the table. After a moment the farmer and then his daughter both joined them for breakfast. They ate in silence, even though the farmer and his daughter would have liked to ask a million questions.

"I think it is best if we go soon." Legolas quietly said after he finished a small piece of bread and a baked egg.

"We have bothered these people long enough." Aragorn agreed as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "I wish to thank you for your kindness." Aragorn said as he shook the farmer's hand. "Come soon to the court and I shall reward you for your help."

"You are most gracious, my lord." The lady said with a reverence as the king let his lips brush her knuckles. "I shall go and ready the horse." Several moments later Both Aragorn and Legolas made it outside.

"Where is my horse?" Aragorn asked as the lady brought only one horse forth.

"Got scared and ran off." Legolas told him as he took the bridle from the lady. "I believe it is best if we left now." Legolas said as Aragorn paled a little. Legolas took the horse and brought it before Aragorn.

"I cannot get into the saddle." Aragorn said as he looked at Legolas with a frown.

"I will help you." Legolas said and a bit clumsy Aragorn managed to get into the saddle, even if it hurt a lot. Legolas quietly lead the horse on.

"May the Valar be with you." Aragorn called as he waved at the farmer and the Lady. Several moments later, the farmer and his daughter went to work once again. Legolas did not stop walking the whole way. At some point he undid his water skin and handed it to Aragorn.

"There is only very little in the skin left." Aragorn observed as he swallowed his water. "Aren't you thirsty?"

"No, sir. You may have it all." Legolas replied and even if he was thirsty, received an empty skin back. Even as the sun started to set, Legolas pressed on. They were getting quite close to Minas Tirith now.

* * *

Abron looked at Faramir. "My lord?" He asked as he looked at the former captain of the rangers of Ithilien. He had never been summoned to the study of the Steward before.

"Are you ready to ride?" Faramir asked as he looked at the former ranger.

"I believe so. Whatever you need me to do." Abron replied.

"Good. We need to leave now. Gather two more lanterns." Faramir said as he jumped up and grabbed his cloak. "Where is Captain Beregond?"

"He is already with the horses I believe." Abron said as he followed Faramir from the study.

"Go there after you got the lanterns. I will meet you there." Faramir said as he hurried in the other direction. "Arwen?" He urgently called as he knocked on the door.

"Faramir?" Arwen sleepily asked as she met the steward.

"I do not wish to worry you, my lady." Faramir started. "But Aragorn has yet to return and gave me orders to sent out soldiers if he had not returned before nightfall after five days had passed without his word. I will go with Beregond and Abron to seek him. Please sent word to Osgiliath in the morning if we have not returned yet." Faramir said before he turned on his heel, hurrying down the hall while his cloak billowed behind him.

When Faramir arrived at the stables, three horses stood ready to go. Abron joined them a moment later while he carried three lanterns. "Are we ready to leave? Beregond asked as he looked at the two other men.

"I believe so." Faramir said as he walked up to one of the horses and mounted. Beregrond mounted and Abron handed over the lanterns so he could mount himself. When all three men were mounted they started to trot down the tiers of Minas Tirith. Faramir stopped as they stood in front of the closed gate.

"Who wishes to leave Minas Tirith in the middle of the night?" The soldier on watch asked as he approached the riders.

"Faramir, Steward of Gondor, with Captain Beregond and Captain Abron." Faramir said as he looked at the soldier. He seemed vaguely familiar to him.

"May I ask about your dealings in the middle of the night?" The soldier asked after he indeed recognised the face of the Steward.

"I have orders of the king." Faramir said. "Open the gate now, soldier." Faramir ordered.

"The king left several days ago." The soldier thoughtfully said. "He has yet to return."

"We are quite aware. Now open the gate for us." Faramir pressed. After another moment the complied and opened the gate so the riders could pass through.

"I see something!" Beregond called after a little while. They had not been their way out of the gate longer than ten minutes. Only a moment later Faramir also saw a horse with a slumped figure in the saddle.

"Legolas? Aragorn?" Faramir called as he they slowly approached the horse and rider.

"Master Faramir." Came a softly reply, and Faramir found the elf walking next to the horse a moment later.

"Legolas!" Faramir cried in relieve. " Where is your horse?"

"This is the horse I left with." Legolas said as he tried to make out the two other riders that were with the Steward of Gondor.

"What happened?" Faramir asked as he dismounted.

"We had left Osgiliath." Legolas said and took his time thinking on what precisely had happened. "The thunder scared the horse of Master and in threw him off before it ran away."

"Is that how Aragorn got hurt?" Faramir asked as he lifted his arm, holding his lantern in front of Aragorn so he could have a better look at the man.

"Yes, sir." Legolas softly said.

"Go and mount my horse, I understand if your legs are weary." Faramir said as he took the bridle from Legolas and started to lead the horse that carried Aragorn.

"Yes, sir." Legolas said before he turned and walked to the horse that currently had no rider on his back. Legolas managed to get into the saddle, and he noticed himself that it already went better than the first time he tried to get into the saddle.

"Let us make for Minas Tirith now." Faramir said as he started to lead the horse, surrounded by the two captains and the elf. It was in the middle of the night before they were back at the gate.

"Open the gate for King Elessar." Beregond called. After a moment the same soldier peeped his head through a small door. When he noticed it was indeed the Steward of Gondor, with company he nodded.

"Give me a moment." He soldier replied before the face disappeared and the small door closed with a snap. Surely after several long moments, the gate opened just enough to let the riders pass through, one by one. Slowly and silently the riders made it for the stable that was on one of the upper tiers.

"Aragorn." Faramir called as they were outside of the stables. "Aragorn." He called again as he gently but firmly shook Aragorn's thigh. Aragorn slowly stirred and blinked against the light he had not expected.

"Legolas?" Aragorn softly called as he carefully peeled open his eyes once again.

"Legolas is around the corner." Faramir responded. "It is I, Faramir."

"Faramir." Aragorn nodded as he finally recognized the Steward.

"Let's get you inside." Faramir said with an encouraging smile.


	21. Nurse Arwen

**-A/N I know this chapter is short, but I have a good chapter for you next week to make it up to you!-**

The first thing Aragorn noticed when he awoke, was the pain in his head. With every heart-beat it threatened to explode his head. He let out a soft moan and when he tried to move his right arm, he found he could not. "Stay still." A gentle and familiar voice called to him. After a moment he noticed that less light penetrated his still closed eyelids. "Aragorn?" The same voice softly called. "Please open your eyes for me."

"Arwen?" Aragorn softly asked when the face of his wife swam into view. He blinked several more times before his vision properly cleared.

"I am glad that you are back." Arwen gently said as she brushed a strand of hair out of his face.

"You came to Osgiliath?" Aragorn asked as he squeezed his eyes shut again, raising his left arm to cover his face from the light that made his head hurt even more.

"Osgiliath?" Arwen asked with a frown. "Do not go to sleep just yet." She said as she gently removed his arm and held his hand.

"Yes." Aragorn said as he opened his eyes again to look at his wife.

"You are back at Minas Tirith, meleth-nín."

"Minas Tirith?" Aragorn echoed, his confusion clear upon his face.

"Yes, and it is clear that you have a concussion." Arwen reasoned. "Legolas told me what happened."

"What had happened? Did I finish my tasks at Osgiliath?"

"Yes, on the way home you were thrown from the saddle, because the horse got scared of the thunder." Arwen told him while she gently ran her thumb over the back of his hand. "You stayed at a farm for the night before Faramir found you a little short from the gate of Minas Tirith last night."

"What happened with my arm?" Aragorn asked after a moment, finding he still could not move his arm.

"It was dislocated according to Delion. He put a bandage around it so it could rest." Arwen explained and watched as Legolas entered with a goblet of tea in his hands.

"I need to get to the councillors." Aragorn said as he started to struggle upright.

"You do not need to get anywhere." Arwen replied as she put her hand against his chest, while with her other hand she put two pillows behind him. "Delion ordered you to rest until your head feels better." She pushed Aragorn back into the pillows before she took the goblet from Legolas. "Here, drink something." Arwen said as she gently pushed the goblet in his left hand.

"Are you well, Legolas?" Aragorn asked after he had a sip of his tea.

"I am well, sir." Legolas replied as he kept standing at the foot end of the bed.

"That is good to hear." Aragorn said before he took another sip of tea. "Do you remember what we did when we were at Osgiliath?" Aragorn thoughtfully asked after a moment.

"Yes, sir." Legolas replied. He remembered the conversations between Master and Lord Aragrost.

"Good." Aragorn nodded, but found out his head did not agree with the movement. "Do you think you can put everything down for me?"

"Yes, sir." Legolas dutifully replied.

"Ask Faramir for help if you need. I am sure he also would like to know what we discussed when we were in Osgiliath."

"Yes, sir." Legolas replied again. Aragorn slowly emptied his goblet before handing it back to Arwen.

"Is there anything else I can provide you with?" Arwen asked as she handed the goblet back to Legolas.

"Silence?" Aragorn asked before a slight grin spread over his face.

"Then I will go and leave you to sleep." Arwen agreed as she stood, before she bent over to kiss him. "I will be back soon." She promised.

"Hmm." Aragorn hummed, already half asleep. Arwen steered Legolas out of the room.

"Go to Faramir, Legolas. He will help you put down everything that happened at Osgiliath." Arwen said once the door to the bedroom was closed.

"Is there anything else I can do for you before I go?" Legolas said, looking at the goblet in his hands.

"No, I do not have anything for you to do now. Aragorn is asleep, and Eldarion will go and sleep after I put him down for his nap." Arwen smiled as she took the goblet from Legolas' hands. "Go to Faramir. I think he will be in his study."

"Yes, ma'am." Legolas replied before he left, to find Faramir. After several moments he found himself outside of Faramir's study. Legolas knocked and patiently waited for Faramir to respond.

"Come in." Faramir's voice sounded several moments later. "Ah, Legolas!" Faramir greeted with a smile. "What can I do for you?"

"Lady Arwen sent me. She thought you could help me put everything down that happened at Osgiliath." Legolas explained after he closed the door behind him.

"I will help you." Faramir nodded as he gathered several pieces of parchment and a fresh quill. "Why don't you start telling me everything you have done since you left Minas Tirith with Aragorn?"

"Yes, sir." After a long moment and a soft sigh, Legolas started to tell. Faramir sometimes interrupted Legolas to ask for more details, or Legolas stopped to collect his thoughts about several events.

"You milked a cow?" Faramir asked with a raised eyebrow. "I shall go and see if I can invite them to the court when King Elessar feels well enough again." Faramir replied as he made a side note to sent a message to the farmer and his daughter. "I think I will be able to fill in the last bit for myself."

"Is there anything I would be able to help you with?" Legolas asked after a long moment of silence, besides the scribbling of Faramir's quill against the parchment.

"You may take a book and read something? Or go to Maedos."

"I have been to the kitchens already. Maedos did not need any help today." Legolas quietly said.

"I have several things I need to finish today, otherwise I would have gone for a walk with you." Legolas nodded before he turned to one of the walls that was filled with books. Faramir could not help but watch as Legolas read several titles and selected one, before putting it back. He did this several times, before he found one to his liking.

"May I read this one?" Legolas asked as he showed the book to Faramir.

"You may read that one yes. You may stay here or take it with you." Faramir said before he turned back to the papers before him.

"Thank you sir." Legolas responded before he walked around the desk. He sat down in front of the window before opening the book and starting to read.

"Do you like the book?" Faramir asked when he had finished the documents that he needed to. "Legolas?" Faramir asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Sir?" Legolas asked a moment later.

"Do you like the book?" Faramir asked again.

"Yes, sir." Legolas replied. It was a nice book, even if he made very slow progress.

"That is good to hear." Faramir agreed. "I think I have read that one over five times." Faramir slowly got up from his seat. "It is time for dinner, Legolas. Will you come with me?"

"Yes, sir." Legolas said as he closed the book and stood.

"Leave it on the desk. Then we will retrieve it after dinner." Faramir said when Legolas was about to put the book back in its rightful place.

"Yes, sir." Legolas responded before he turned and gently put the book down at the corner of the desk. Without another word, Legolas followed Faramir. No one was present when the two entered the dining room. Both sat down at their places at the table, and after several minutes Mathem entered.

"Good evening." Mathem greeted. "I do not believe King Elessar or Lady Arwen will join you for dinner tonight. Maedos will serve them in their quarters."

"I had figured out so. Thank you, Mathem." Faramir responded.

"I will serve you in a moment." Mathem said before he disappeared to the kitchens again. True to his word, Mathem returned several moments later with two dishes in his hands. He appeared and disappeared two more times, bringing wine and utilities.

"Thank you Mathem." Faramir said when everything was on the table.

"Thank you, Mathem." Legolas echoed before he picked up the spoon. Tonight there was a simple stew on the menu. Both ate in silence until Legolas spoke up when he was finished. "May I continue reading the book tonight?" He asked.

"Of course you may." Faramir responded. "Shall we go and retrieve it?" He asked when he had also finished eating.

"Yes, sir." Legolas responded. Several moments later they were on their way back to Faramir's study. Once Legolas had the book again in his hands, they made it to the parlour where they sat down. Legolas lay down in front of the fireplace, with the book on the floor and leaning on his elbows. Faramir selected a book from the nearby shelf and curled up on the sofa. That is how both the elf and the man spent their upcoming evenings.

* * *

After almost a week of forced bed rest, Aragorn was cleared for work again. He felt a lot better after having spent two days almost completely asleep, even if he could not remember a single thing that happened at Osgiliath. He was very glad that Legolas had joined him, and told him so on multiple occasions. It was the next morning that all five of them were once again together for a meal.

"I believe I have a lot to catch up." Aragorn remarked in between two bites of his bread and cold meat.

"It is not that bad yet. Legolas has been a great help. You know that the before winter rush starts when it is already too late?"

"Do not remind me." Aragorn sighed while he shook his head with a little smile. The remainder of the breakfast was filled with Eldarion's version to a conversation.

"Aragorn?" Faramir asked when they had finished breakfast.

"Yes?" Aragorn responded, looking at the Stewart.

"I know that you are cleared by Delion, and you know that you have to take it easy, but a reply came from Rivendell two days ago."

 **-A/N Would you like to let me know if you would like to learn more about the other 'slaves'?-**


	22. One step forward

"Your majesty? Is everything well?" Faramir asked when Aragorn suddenly jumped to his feet.

"That could be it." Aragorn grinned as he showed the letter to Faramir.

"What does it say?" Faramir asked as he could not make anything from the neat but small elvish script as it moved too much.

"It is from Lord Elrond." Aragorn explained. "A possible remedy that could help Legolas." Aragorn said before he grinned again. "I need to go to the Houses of Healing. I will not be back before the evening."

"Okay?" Faramir barely managed before Aragorn bolted from the room, leaving the door of his study wide open. He did not care for the confused looks from the servants or everyone he almost overrun in his haste to get to the Houses of Healing. He could barely manage to not let the door slam in the wall as he entered the calm halls. "Delion?" He softly called.

"Is something wrong, your majesty?" One healer asked as several more rushed over to see what was wrong. Aragorn took a moment to regain his breath before he pushed all the hands away that were possibly checking for injuries.

"I am well, have no worries." Aragorn assured the healers. "Delion?" Aragorn called again as he neared the corner where the slaves slept.

"Your majesty?" Delion asked as he appeared from a backroom.

"There you are!" Aragorn grinned. "I need your help." Aragorn said when Delion was about to say something. He handed the letter to Delion as he walked to the backroom.

"I am not able to read the childish scribbles." Delion said as he handed the letter back.

"These are not childish scribbles, this is a letter that contains the information that might help with the recovery of Legolas." Aragorn explained.

"What about that?" Delion asked as he looked over the letter that lay now open on his worktable.

"Where are all your supplies?" Aragorn asked as he looked around the barely lit room.

"Over here." Delion walked over a massive rack at one of the walls.

"Wonderful." Aragorn softly said as he started to gather several ceramic pots and glass flasks and put them on the table.

"These are ingredients against poison." Delion quietly observed as Aragorn opened a small container, frowning at what was in it.

"The only thing that can make an elf ill, is poison. Now Lord Elrond suggested it was worth a try, maybe it would help." Aragorn quickly explained as he filled a small kettle with water and put it above the fire that provided all the light in the room. Then he set out in weighing and cutting several ingredients. When the water boiled, he added the ingredients and slowly stirred it with a wooden ladle. "Now it needs to boil for a while." Aragorn informed Delion before he sat down at the table again.

"That is quite a rare ingredient you used." Delion commented as he put the empty container back on the table while he put the other ingredients back onto the rack.

"I fear so. I know it is hard to find, so we need to be careful with the draught."

"It is indeed quite a complex draught you are trying to brew. Only the master healer would be able to brew it."

"You know I studied under the careful eyes of Lord Elrond. I believe you are aware of what he is capable?"

"If I ever get the chance to learn from him, I would do so gladly." Delion agreed with a nod.

"I will sent him over if he will come and visit us." Aragorn agreed. "How are your men doing?"

"I am slowly trying to gain their trust. It is easier with the four men than to two slaves. For those two still only obey orders I am afraid. On the better side, one of the others managed to tell me a little about what he has gone though."

"What would that be?" Aragorn inquired while he kept an eye on the brew.

"According to him the merchant was more kind than the master he had before."

"That would be logical." Aragorn mused. "The merchant did not need to beat the men into submissiveness. I believe it is a good thing at least one is starting to trust you. The others might follow soon."

"I will let you know if any of them have spoken about their experience."

"I also will let you know if there changed something with Legolas." Aragorn agreed. "He is already doing a lot better than in the beginning." Delion and Aragorn continued to talk about several other subjects until the draught was ready. Aragorn carefully divided the liquid between two glass flasks. "Thank you." Aragorn said before he took his letter and one of the flasks. "I will be back soon." He promised before he was gone. Delion watched the half open door for several long moments before he prepared a small cup with the draught, thinned with water.

"We shall go and try." Delion muttered to himself as he walked up to the corner where the slaves sat and slept.

"Master?" The man who sat on the edge of the bed softly asked when the healer approached.

"I have something to drink for you." Delion softly said as he handed the cup to the man. "It has medicine in it, so it will not taste very pretty." The man slowly sipped the draught, grimacing with every sip.

"How are you feeling?" Delion asked after he took the empty cup back.

"Not any different, Sir." The man softly replied.

"Then I will come back in a moment." Delion promised as he went to tend another slave. "Are you feeling any different?" The man looked up while panic filtered over his features.

"I believe so." The man quietly replied after a while.

"Will you tell me your name?" Delion softly asked as he looked at the man when he had calmed down from his near panic attack.

"Aldwyn." The man whispered back as he fearfully looked at the young healer.

"Nice to meet you, Aldwyn. I am Delion." Delion gave the man a little smile before he handed him a cup of water. "How do you feel?"

"Tired." He replied after he swallowed a big gulp of water.

"I will let you go and sleep in a little. I just would like to ask you some questions first, if you do not mind." Aldwyn shook his head as he handed the empty cup back.

"Where do you come from?"

"Where am I now?" Aldwyn returned the question.

"The Houses of Healing, in Minas Tirith."

"I come from near the Firien woods. Other side of the White Mountains." He clarified at the confused look of the healer.

"You have family and friends there?" Delion carefully asked, not wanting to upset the man. It took a long moment before Aldwyn nodded as his eyes started to water. With a little smile Delion handed him a handkerchief.

"I have a wife, a son and a daughter." He softly said after he wiped his face.

"I will go and make sure you are well, before we will let you go home to your family." Delion vowed.

"Thank you, thank you so much." Aldwyn gave the healer a watery smile.

"You are welcome. Now how about you get that sleep I promised you?" Aldwyn nodded and Delion helped the man lie down again.

"Thank you." Aldwyn whispered again.

"I shall go and let King Elessar know. I believe he would like to have a word with you." He told him as he arranged the blankets.

"The king?" Aldwyn asked while his eyes grew big.

"Yes, he will be glad to hear that you are well on your way to get home." Delion smiled. "It is nothing to be concerned about." Aldwyn nodded before he settled. "Have a good night." Delion said before he let the man be.

* * *

"I have something to drink for you, Legolas." Aragorn softly said as he prepared the cup with the draught, and making some tea for himself.

"Yes, Sir." Legolas took the cup and drained it without question. "Thank you, Sir." Legolas softly said as he handed the cup back. Aragorn could barely believe that Legolas would be thankful for the awful tasting brew.

"I think it is best if you go and sleep now." Aragorn said after he had finished his own tea.

"Yes, Sir." Legolas stood and waited for Aragorn so he could nicely follow Aragorn to his room. Once in his room Legolas changed himself in a pair of loose leggings and a shirt before he curled up in the corner.

"Would you mind if I sleep with you tonight?" Aragorn asked as he covered Legolas with a blanket. It was quite cold in the winter, especially that the fireplace long since burned out.

"No, Sir." Legolas softly replied as he watch Master go around the room, gathering several blankets before Master curled up in the blankets. "Sir?" Legolas softly asked and waited several moments before continuing. "Why would you not go and sleep in the bed?"

"Because it is your bed. Now we are on the floor like equals." Aragorn explained as soon as he had settled himself. Legolas wanted to say several things, like that they were not equals, but Sir interrupted his thoughts as he spoke again. "Go and try to sleep a bit, yes?"

"Yes, Sir." Legolas softly replied.

"Sleep well, Legolas." Aragorn replied as he snuggled deeper into the blankets.

"Sleep well, Sir." Legolas replied. He continued to watch Sir for a little while as Sir quickly fell asleep. Legolas did not fall quickly asleep, but did so eventually. It was in the middle of the night that Aragorn stirred awake. It took him a moment to remember where he was and why. When he remembered what was going on, he noticed a pair or blue eyes watching him.

"Legolas!" Aragorn softly greeted. "Why are you awake?"

"Aragorn." Legolas softly said as he recognised his friend.

"Yes, it is I, Legolas." Aragorn gently said as he could not help but smile. It was the first time since Legolas came to Minas Tirith that he called him by his given name.

"I am in Minas Tirith?" Legolas asked as he looked Aragorn in the eye.

"Yes, How do you feel?" Aragorn asked as he uncurled from the blankets and slowly crawled closer to Legolas.

"Weary." Legolas replied as he noticed he sat huddled up in several blankets. Aragorn had to agree that Legolas looked tired. There were dark circles were beneath his eyes.

"Is there anything I can do for you?" Aragorn almost eagerly asked, wanting his friend to be as comfortable as possible.

"Can we go outside?" Legolas carefully asked.

"Of course we can." Aragorn said as he stood and held out his hand for Legolas. Legolas accepted the hand as he pulled himself onto his feet. Legolas sat down on the edge of the bed as he pulled on his soft leather boots. Aragorn wrapped himself in a cloak and held out the cloak for Legolas. After several moments they walked through the halls, next to each other, like equals. Aragorn could not help but brightly smile. It almost seemed like Legolas was back. As soon as they stepped outside, Legolas stopped walking and closed his eyes, taking deep breaths from the crisp night air. The pale moonlight filtered over his features, almost making Legolas glow.

"I do not think I have congratulated you with your son." Legolas said after a little while with a light squeeze of Aragorn's shoulder.

"Thank you." Aragorn managed after a moment as he watched Legolas. Legolas took mere three nimble steps before he jumped and hauled himself on a branch of the large chestnut tree. Legolas settled with his back against the trunk while his legs dangled from each side of the branch. He let out a soft sigh as he closed his eyes. "Are you enjoying yourself?" Aragorn asked after a while with a smile.

"The tree is not quite talkative." Legolas almost whined as he complained. "Then I will have to settle for the filthy human below." Legolas said as he leant forward, looking down on Aragorn. Aragorn could not help but whole hearty laugh for a good minute. How had he missed the friendly banter.

"As you wish, my prince." Aragorn mocked with a grin as he bowed.

"It will be my honour." Legolas said as merit sparkled in his eyes. He swung his other leg to one side before he jumped from the branch. He landed on both his feet, before he stumbled and went face first in the grass and dirt below the tree.

"Legolas!" Aragorn called out in alarm as he kneeled in the damp grass besides the elf. He softly cursed as he noted Legolas' closed eyes. Aragorn fished a handkerchief from his pockets and wiped away the dirt, checking for injuries. When he found none, Aragorn softly sighed. "You are not going to make it easy, are you?" He softly questioned the elf before he lifted him bridal style. It was quite another thing to be as gentle as possible while walking only with little light. When he finally had reached Legolas' room, and with a lot of fiddling he managed to open the door. Very carefully Aragorn put the elf on the bed and closed the door. After he got rid of the boots, he tucked Legolas in. We will see next morning. Aragorn mused as he sat down where he sat earlier and snuggled in the blankets. Aragorn slept fitfully the remainder of the night, occasionally waking to find the elf in the same position as he had seen him the last time.

"Aragorn?" Arwen softly asked. It was about time for breakfast when Arwen entered Legolas' room.

"Arwen?" Aragorn softly asked and widely yawned. He sat up and worked the knots from his neck.

"I was wondering where you were since you did not come to bed last night." Arwen came over a softly kissed him.

"I was watching Legolas. I had the feeling if something was going to happen, it would most likely go wrong. I believe the draught worked as Legolas treated me as his equal." Aragorn softly explained as he reached for Legolas' thin wrist. As soon as his warm hand came into contact with the pale skin, Legolas stirred. Aragorn only had a moment to note a steady heartbeat before it quickened. Legolas bolted upright as his eyes grew wide with fear. Aragorn held his hands up in defence as not to scare the elf, even though he scrambled from the bed, landing with a soft thud on the floor before scrambling into the nearest corner.

"Legolas!" Arwen softly cried in alarm.

"Go and get Faramir for me." Aragorn said as he grabbed her arm, preventing her from getting to Legolas.

"Let me go, Aragorn." Arwen softly pulled her arm back.

"Go and get Faramir for me, please." Aragorn urged as he watched his wife. Aragorn watched as Legolas' long and thin fingers tangled in the locks.

"Aragorn?" Faramir asked as soon as he saw him. Faramir still stood in his sleeping attire while he looked quite alarmed. "What happened?"

"I do not really know what happened." Aragorn frowned. "I gave him a bit of the draught before we went to sleep and when he woke in the middle of the night it seemed the old Legolas was back. He even congratulated us with Eldarion." Aragorn gave Arwen a little smile. "Then he climbed the tree and sat there for a while. When he came from the tree for some reason he went out. He had not stirred until Arwen came and awoke me." Aragorn quickly explained.

"Can we give him some more of the draught? Maybe he will be able to explain what happened?" Faramir reasoned. With a small nod Aragorn stood and put a little bit of the draught in a cup.

"We could try." Aragorn softly said as he walked to Arwen. "Could you put some hot water to the draught? It will be a little more pleasant for Legolas to drink."

"I will be right back." Arwen said as she took the cup and hurried away. Aragorn sank back down on the floor as well as Faramir and they watched as Legolas slowly calmed down again. "Here I am again." Arwen softly announced her presence. Faramir stood and took the cup from Arwen before he sat down again.

"Can't you just give him a lot and he will be better?" Faramir softly inquired as he watched the dark liquid in the cup.

"I fear I would be poisoning him with the cure." Aragorn replied. Too much about anything would hurt.

"So little bits it is?"

"Until we run out." Aragorn nodded and watched as the grip in Legolas' fingers slowly lessened, until they dropped at his side. "Legolas?" Aragorn firmly addressed the elf. "I want you to drink something." Aragorn gently pressed the cup in Legolas' hands.

"Yes, Sir. Thank you, Sir." Very slowly he lifted the cup to his lips not moving a muscle at the strange taste of his drink. Legolas tightly held onto the cup, even after he had long since finished drinking from it.

"Go to work, Faramir. Tell the councillors that I will be later. You may start without me." Aragorn said to the steward.

"Yes, my Lord. Take all the time you need." Faramir nodded. He quickly climbed to his feet before he was off, dressing himself properly before meeting with the councillors.

"Is there anything you want me to do?" Arwen softly asked.

"No. Just go and have breakfast with Eldarion. I will bring Legolas soon."

"I will await your arrival." Arwen softly said before she left the elf and man alone.

"Legolas?" Aragorn softly asked after a while. "Legolas."

"Caun." Legolas barely whispered. _Prince._ Aragorn mused. The Sindarin word for Prince!

"What about that?" Aragorn gently asked. How he wished to press on, even though he did not want to upset his friend. After a moment Legolas moved and fished something from the pocket of his trousers and held it out for Aragorn to take. Legolas curled up again after Aragorn took the object from his hand. A handkerchief? Aragorn mused as he carefully ran the cloth through his fingers. He recognised the royal sign of Greenwood the Great on the handkerchief.

"Bardh." Legolas softly said.

"What about your home, Legolas?" Aragorn softly asked as he watched several emotions filter over his face.

"Goheno-nin." Legolas softly whispered before he buried his face in his arms.

"What are you sorry for, gwador-nín?" Aragorn softly asked as he slowly scooted closer. "I would do this again if I need to. I am very glad that you are here." Aragorn softly said and placed his hand over Legolas' shoulder and softly squeezed it. "In the end everything will be well."

"No." Legolas barely whispered before he lifted his head from his arms. "I can hear the cries from the seagulls." Legolas said as several tears trailed down his pale cheeks.

 **-A/N Well I hope you liked this chapter! For those who are not that familliar with the books, Gwahir rescued Gandalf after his battle with the Balrog and brought him to Caras Galadon in Lothlórien. After Gandalf had recovered, he sought council with Lady Galadriel. She gave him messages for our favourit trio on which Legolas' message sounded:**

 _'Legolas Greenleaf long under tree  
_ _In joy thou hast lived. Beware of the Sea!  
_ _If thou hearest the cry of the gull of the shore,  
_ _Thy heart shall then rest in the forest no more.'_

 **Figured out the pieces already? Please tell me what you think!-**

Dictionary: (For those who could not make it out in the context!)

Caun - Prince  
Bardh - Home  
Goheno-nin - Forgive me  
Gwador-nín - My brother


	23. Audiencies

"Good morning." Faramir greeted as he walked up to Aragorn.

"Good morning." He greeted back as he straightened his tunic. "Today will be a long day, will it not?"

"There is not much I can do about that. Everyone is busy with the last preparation before winter." Faramir nodded as he slowly walked past several statues before turning and walking back. "I heard that the draught also had a positive effect for the other slaves."

"I hope I can go and visit them today." Aragorn agreed before he sat down on the throne.

"I will go and do my best so you will be able to visit them today." Faramir nodded as he turned and sat down on his own chair at the right side of Aragorn's chair, below the steps. It did not take long before the doors opened and the first citizens entered.

The morning dragged on as people came forward with a question they did not want to decide upon their own. It was just before Faramir was to announce that they would retire for lunch that he Farmer and his daughter entered the Hall of the Stewards.

"Come forward." Faramir waved them over as the hall was mostly empty of people now.

"Thank you for receiving us." The lady said as she bowed before Aragorn.

"I believe I promised you something for your kindness." Aragorn said as he watched Faramir disappear. Only several moments later Faramir returned with a small leather pouch in his hands, and Legolas following him.

"Are these the people you stayed with, Legolas?" Faramir asked once he stood next to Aragorn's throne.

"Yes." Legolas softly replied, after he had taken in the faces of the farmer and his daughter. "They were kind enough to give us shelter."

"Nothing more needs to be said." Aragorn said as he nodded at Faramir. Even if he did not remember, he would completely trust Legolas for his honesty. Faramir walked forward, handing the small leather pouch over to the Farmer. "Thirty pieces of gold." Aragorn said when the Farmer weighed the pouch in his hand.

"You are most kind, my king." The lady said with a smile. Aragorn lightly waved away the comment.

"Forgive me, but I would like to retire for lunch. I can imagine that you still have a lot to do at your farm." Faramir said when no one had spoken in a little while.

"Thank you." The farmer said before he turned and left the hall with his daughter.

"Until we may meet again." Aragorn greeted before the door closed. He stood and joined Legolas and Faramir besides the throne. "Let's go and eat something."

* * *

It was after dinner that Aragorn found time to finally make it down to the Houses of Healing. "Good evening." Aragorn softly greeted when a healer walked up to him.

"Good evening, your majesty. Delion is with his charges." The healer formally said before he turned back, continuing his task. With a small nod, Aragorn continued to the corner that was filled with the warm light of the fireplace.

"King Elessar!" Delion said in slight surprise as he noticed Aragorn. "I had given up hope you would come today."

"Winter is coming, and everyone rushes to clear the last tasks before the first snow. I could not have left earlier, I fear." Aragorn apologised as he walked up to the small group of men.

"No harm done. Aldwyn shall return home when the weather will allow it, next spring. Taquar by that time will also be healthy enough to return to his family."

"They are not any better?" Aragorn softly asked as he looked at the two figures that looked at him from a corner.

"Not in behaviour I fear." Delion said. "They have already grown stronger because of the food we have been giving them."The healer walked over to the fireplace where it appeared that one of the former slaves sat. "Aldwyn?" The former slave turned his attention to the healer.

"Yes?" The man asked.

"King Elessar is here to have a word with you." Delion announced Aragorn. Aldwyn straitened when he noticed another man standing half behind the healer.

"Your majesty." Aldwyn said as he quickly stood, unsure of what was expected of him.

"Do not trouble yourself." Aragorn gently said as he undid his cloak and threw it over the back of the chair. He took place on the chair that stood opposite of the sofa. After a moment Aldwyn also sat down again. "How are you doing, Aldwyn?" Aragorn addressed the man after a moment.

"I am feeling better." Aldwyn replied. "You must believe me when I say that I cannot thank you enough for what you have done for us."

"There is no need to thank me." Aragorn replied. "Your freedom was taken from you, and I rightfully returned it. No one had a right to take it from you in the first place."

"I had given up hope I would ever return home." Aldwyn softly said.

"Never give up hope, for in darkest of times something small and unexpected things can happen." Aragorn told him with a smile.

"You could say that yes." Aldwyn said, smiling a little himself.

"Are you ready to tell me something about you experiences as a slave?" Aragorn asked after a long moment.

"I have not really spoken about this with healer Delion." Aldwyn said, feeling a little unsure.

"If you do not want to, that is no problem, then I will return in a little while to ask again." Aragorn assured, but Aldwyn shook his head.

"It would be only waste of your precious time." He said, before looking at the king. "What would you like to know?"

"Everything, anything." Aragorn shrugged. "Why don't you start with the beginning? Do you remember getting captured?"

"I remember that I left in the morning to gather firewood. The next thing I remembered was that I was bound, and my head was throbbing." Aldwyn thoughtfully said. "I figured that I was knock out by a club or something alike." He rubbed the back of his head, where he most likely had been hit. "I was tied into the saddle of a brown horse, and a young man was leading it."

"Do you remember the man's name?" Aragorn inquired.

"They were very careful not to use names." Aldwyn frowned in concentration.

"They?"

"The young man brought me to a small campsite in the middle of the woods, where two other men were." Aldwyn explained. "One of those two men was also to be turned into a slave, as he sat bound to a tree. The other man was a dark skinned brute. It was almost like a mix between a troll and a dwarf. The man was bald, and had arms like my thighs." Aldwyn shuddered. "The brute barely spoke a word I could understand, as the young man an him spoke in a language I could not understand. The next morning we left the campsite again. I do not remember how long we travelled, at some point the days blurred together."

"Do not worry. Every little bit you can tell me can bring us a step closer to the people that did that to you all." Aragorn assured.

"Every night they made camp, got us out of the saddle, before tying us to a boulder or tree. The brute would cook, and we were fed the little scraps they did not want. That was also the only time the gag was removed." Aldwyn continued. "How is the elf doing?" Aldwyn inquired after a moment. "Healer Delion told me you were taking care of him."

"I am taking care of Legolas, yes." Aragorn confirmed. "He is doing better, but not as well as you are doing now."

"Do you think I could see him again?"

"I am sure we could arrange something." Aragorn nodded as he smiled. "I shall ask Legolas tomorrow." Maybe this could also help Legolas recover a bit. Aragorn mused as he watched the former slave. "Would you like to continue your story?"

"After long days in the saddle, we came to a small rock house. Both me and Heldan were brought inside, and tied up to the wall."

"Heldan was the other man?"

"Yes." Aldwyn replied. "He died because he lost too much blood after a whipping."

"I am sorry. Did you know him well?"

"No, we usually whispered to each other, sharing thoughts and memories of more happy times. I would like to go and find his family after I have seen mine again. They also deserve to know what had happened. It was quite a relieve for me to know that I was not in this alone."

"That I can imagine." Aragorn nodded. "Do you know where Heldan came from?"

"The village of Cilving." Aldwyn thoughtfully said. "I believe he was about to be married."

"Did he tell you how he got captured?"

"I am not sure. I remember he told me that he was a fisherman."

"I could sent a message to the Lord of Cilving. I am sure he would be able to help find Heldan's family.

"That would be very helpful." Aldwyn agreed.

"Where you whipped as well?" Aragorn carefully asked.

"I was whipped." Aldwyn nodded. "I was also kicked at, and slapped many times. At some point I lost a tooth." Aldwyn sighed as he ran a hand over his face, looking tired. "I did my best not to give the two men the pleasure they were seeking. I tried to be strong, but after Heldan died, I could not keep up anymore. I can still hear them laughing and yelling in their amusement of beating me. I- I feared I was never going to see my children again. Seeing them play in the grass, hearing their laughter. Telling them stories and hugging them." A sudden grief came over the man while tears filled his eyes.

"You will go and see them run through the grass again, and hear their voices." Aragorn promised. "They will help you heal in a way no healer will ever be capable to do."

"Your majesty?" Delion softly asked. "I think it has been enough for now." Aragorn nodded.

"Thank you, Aldwyn. I shall return another time to hear more of your story."

"Thank you for giving me another chance." Aldwyn softly replied. Aragorn stood and held out his hand for Aldwyn to shake.

"There is no need to thank me. Go and rest. Maybe you could come and dine with us sometime soon." Aragorn said after he shook the man's hand. "I shall go now." Aragorn said as he stepped away from the fireplace.

"Go and get ready for bed." Delion said to Aldwyn before he walked to Aragorn.

"He is doing quite well." Aragorn remarked as he healer joined his side. "Who is the other slave you said was already doing better?"

"This is Taquar." Delion said as they stopped in front of a bed with a sleeping man. The man had a slightly darker skin than Aldwyn, or anyone else that matter. Dark curls adorned the man's head, as well as a short beard. "He still gets tired quickly. If he feels well enough, he keeps himself busy with making things." Delion picked up a piece of half worked leather.

"He is quite skilled at his profession." Aragorn remarked as he turned a finished arm protector in his hands. It had a beautiful carving in it, looking like braided branches. "Would you mind me sending Legolas over to you once in a while?"

"I would like to welcome Legolas once in a while." Delion agreed as he put the leather items back into the basket before pushing it back underneath the bed.

"I wish you a good evening." Aragorn said as walked back to the chair and picked up his cloak, fastening it around his neck.

"A good evening to you." Delion said with a nod as he walked with Aragorn to the door. He shivered as the cold air hit him. Winter was very close now. Aragorn mused as he drew his cloak more tightly around his shoulders.


	24. Winter has come

Legolas looked through the window. Legolas repressed the urge to smile as he watched small white flakes come down to earth. As he continued to watch, he saw children running and shouting, excited to have snow. Legolas also noticed, that the adults were less enthusiastically. He needed to remind himself that humans could not simply walk over the snow. They could slip and then fall. Then they would hurt for quite a long time, instead of only a few days. Legolas reasoned with himself. Maybe he could ask Master if he could help them… Legolas mused as he turned his back to the window, looking at Eldarion who was happily playing with his toys. It was very nice that he could help Mistress with watching little Master Eldarion, but it got kind of boring after a while. Eldarion, Legolas corrected himself, would mostly either be sleeping or playing by himself. Usually Mistress Arwen would put Eldarion back to sleep herself.

"May I go to Mister Maedos?" Legolas asked when Arwen had returned.

"Yes, you may go." Arwen said as she sat down on the sofa, with a book in her hands.

"Thank you, ma'am." Legolas replied before he made his way to the kitchens.

"Good afternoon, Maedos." Legolas softly said as he neared Maedos who was busy making breads.

"Hi, Legolas." Maedos greeted while he continued shaping his bread. "What do you want to do?"

"What can I do?" Legolas asked, not looking at Maedos.

"My father, Mathem is going to make deer stew. Maybe you could help him." Maedos suggested.

"Thank you, Maedos." Legolas quietly replied as he went to seek for the head-servant. "How may I be of service?" Legolas asked as he found Maedos, who was chopping up a large piece of meat.

"Ah, Legolas." Mathem greeted the elf. "You could collect some herbs from the cupboard. You may but some in between the meat for tonight." Mathem gestured to the large cooking pot that stood next to the table. Moments later Legolas returned holding several fresh herbs in his hands.

"Do you want me to use them all?' Legolas asked, holding out his hands so Mathem could see them.

"Yes, put them all in. Then you also may put some salt in it." Legolas complied as he added some salt. Quietly Legolas followed every instruction as he helped preparing the meat.

"Can I do anything else?" Legolas asked as he had done nothing but stand for the past fifteen minutes.

"You may go and set the table if you like." Mathem suggested as he stirred the stew again. "I believe King Elessar will be here any moment now for dinner."

"Yes, sir." Legolas replied before he went to the dining room, setting the plates and silverware.

"Hi, Legolas." Faramir greeted as he entered the dining room.

"Good evening, Master Faramir." Legolas said as she silently sat down on the chair, next to Faramir.

"Just Faramir, Legolas." Faramir gently said as he hovered his hand over Legolas' wrist for a moment, before placing his hand upon him and giving a soft squeeze. Legolas did not flinch but watched with wide eyes.

"Forgive me, sir." Legolas softly said.

"You are forgiven, Legolas." Faramir patted Legolas arm twice before folding his hands on his lap. "Would you tell me what Mathem had in plan for serving us?" He asked after a moment, breaking the awkward silence.

"Deer, and carrots." Legolas replied. He looked up when he heard a door open.

"Good afternoon." Aragorn replied as he held the door open so Arwen could enter with Eldarion in her arms.

"Good afternoon." Faramir greeted with a nod. "According to Legolas we will have deer and carrots."

"That sounds good." Aragorn replied as he sat down. True to his words, Mathem served them deer and carrots.

After dinner they all sat down in the parlour.

"Sir?" Legolas quietly asked when he sat on the floor in front of the fireplace, while he tried to keep the toddler occupied.

"What is it, Legolas?" Aragorn asked as he looked up from the book he was reading.

"It snowed today." Legolas softly started.

"Yes, I saw. It is still snowing, I believe." Aragorn replied as he watched the elf, not even trying to guess what Legolas was trying to say. He knew Legolas made a huge effort in trying to talk to them, and it was going better every time he tried.

"The children liked the snow." Legolas awkwardly continued while he tried to gather his courage.

"We could take Eldarion for a little sledding, if that is what you want to ask." Would Eldarion like the sledding? Legolas asked himself. He is still too small to go on his own.

"No, sir." Legolas softly said as he held Eldarion's hands so the child could keep standing. "Their parents did not like the snow that much."

"Some people work outside, and snow can make that a lot more difficult." Aragorn reasoned with a nod.

"Could I go and help them?"

"Help them with what?" Aragorn asked slightly surprised.

"Whatever they need to." Legolas said with a little shrug. He did not care what he needed to do, as long as he could do something.

"I think that would be no problem, but I need to seek out someone I know you can go with."

"Thank you, sir." Legolas replied as he gently let Eldarion sit.

"I think there is still some time left for me to cuddle before bedtime." Aragorn said as he arose and put the book away. All Aragorn did was to scoop up his son, but it already made Eldarion shriek with laughter. "Someone is enjoying himself." Aragorn chuckled. Looking at the time, Aragorn noticed that it was already far past the bedtime Arwen insisted on setting. "Do not tell your nana." Aragorn whispered to the child with a grin. Aragorn held his son against his chest as he picked up another book from the nearby shelf. Aragorn smiled as he recognized the animals that were carved in the leather cover. Elrohir had slipped it into his bag when he had last visited Rivendell, claiming he might needed it. With the book and child near, Aragorn walked to their bed. He lay down, snuggling with his son. "It is never too late for a bedtime story, is it?" Aragorn asked as he opened the book, while Eldarion peered up with curious eyes.

When Arwen returned later that night, she found Legolas asleep in front of the fireplace, that only held glowing embers now. "Aragorn?" Arwen softly asked, not wanting to wake Legolas. When she found Eldarion's crib empty, she began to worry. "Aragorn?" She asked again as she entered their bedroom. "I wish Aragorn could see that himself." Arwen smiled when she found Aragorn asleep on their bed, with Eldarion laying on his chest with his thumb in his mouth and the other tightly held onto Aragorn's shirt. The book lay across Aragorn's lap, totally forgotten. Arwen took away the book and placed it on the nightstand before she tucked them in. Once dressed for bed, she blew out the candle and joined her family on the bed. Soon she also found herself in the land of dreams.

* * *

Legolas was the first one the next morning that awoke. For a brief moment he wondered what was going on, as he awoke in the middle of a room, which was not his bedroom, before he recognised it as the room he usually sits in with Lady Arwen and Little Eldarion. He wondered for a moment on what he supposed to do. He remade the fire in the fireplace, before putting all of Eldarion's toys back onto the middle of the blanket. Legolas quietly opened the door to the bedroom of Aragorn and Arwen, and found them both still asleep. Softly closing the door again, Legolas made his way to the kitchens.

"Good morning, Legolas. Playing the early bird again?" Mathem asked when the elf entered. It had been a while since Legolas had come the kitchens that early.

"I thought it was a good idea to go and bring… King Elessar… and Lady Arwen some breakfast on bed." Legolas thoughtfully said.

"The first pieces of bread will take another while before they are finished." Mathem replied. "You can go and fetch some eggs, you can either bake or boil them." Legolas nodded, and with a little instruction he boiled two eggs. "By the time the eggs are cooled, the bread will be ready to go." An half hour later Legolas made it back, with two trays in his hands.

"Good morning." Legolas softly called as he awkwardly opened the door with his elbow.

"Legolas?" Arwen softly called, still half asleep.

"Yes. I thought it would be nice to bring you breakfast." Legolas softly replied as he put both trays down at the foot end of the bed.

"Oh, Legolas. You still remember what I am trying to tell you all the time?" Arwen said as she slowly sat up.

"That I am no servant." Legolas replied. "I just wanted to do something nice."

"I need to go and see to Eldarion first."

"I will." Legolas said. "Then you can awaken Lord Aragorn." Arwen was about to protest when Legolas walked over to the other side of the bed, and very gently took Eldarion from Aragorn's arms. Aragorn mumbled something under his breath as the light weight was removed from his side. After several light shoves of Arwen, he awoke.

"What?" Aragorn asked as he yawned, before he stretched.

"I thought the draught was going to make him better?" Arwen whispered when Legolas disappeared with Eldarion through the door.

"I do not understand." Aragorn said as he slowly sat up.

"Look then." Arwen said, gesturing to the two trays at the foot end of the bed.

"I am sure Legolas is just trying to be nice." Aragorn shrugged as he reached for a tray. "He is already doing better. He tries to speak his mind more and more often." He started to peel the shell from the egg. Arwen was about to protest when Legolas came back into the room, sporting a cheerful child on his arm. "Have you already eaten, Legolas?"

"No, sir." Legolas said as he sat down at the side of the foot end, setting Eldarion down on his lap. "I think I will go back to the kitchens when you are finished. Maybe mister Faramir would eat with me when he has time." Legolas quietly said, his eyes still on the side.

"I think that is a good idea. Faramir spends too many hours alone in his office. I am sure he would like your company." Aragorn assured.

"Can Eldarion stay on the bed?" Legolas asked after he nodded.

"Put him between Aragorn and me. Then he will be more and good." Arwen said, patting the middle of the bed. Legolas gently put the child in the middle of the bed and patiently waited until Aragorn and Arwen had finished eating.

"Thank you for the good breakfast." Aragorn said as Legolas picked up the tray from his lap.

"I am glad you liked it." Legolas replied as he walked over to the other side of the bed and waited until Arwen had finished. "Will we see you and Faramir at lunch?"

"I believe so. I shall asked Mister Faramir." Legolas said before he quietly left the little family alone. Legolas silently tracked his way down the kitchen once again.

"Already here again?" Mathem asked with a quirked eyebrow as he noticed the elf.

"Yes, sir. Lord Aragorn told me also to eat something. I thought it was a good idea to eat together with mister Faramir." Legolas looked a bit lost as he looked at the bottle of milk and the oats in a small bag.

"You want to have porridge?"

"Mister Faramir likes it." Legolas replied with a little shrug. He could try it as well, could he not?

"Have you made porridge before?" Mathem asked as he took the bottle of milk. Legolas shook his head before he followed the Master Cook to the cooking fire. As soon as the milk was heated, Legolas was allowed to add the oats in it. "Stir it for a good minute, then you will be all good to go." Mathem said before he went back to the task he had already started. Legolas filled two bowls with porridge and made a pot of tea, before Mathem put a small jar on the tray.

"Honey, to sweeten up the porridge." He explained before Legolas made his way to Faramir's study.

"Come in." Faramir called after a knock sounded on his door. "Good morning, Legolas." Faramir said slightly surprised.

"I brought you breakfast." Legolas said as he closed the door behind him, before putting the tray on an empty corner of the desk.

"That is very thoughtful of you." Faramir responded as he took one of the two bowls.

 **-A/N I know this was surely a bit of a boring chapter, even though I hope you liked the sweet moment!-**


	25. The Draught

"Drink this, Legolas." Aragorn said as he handed Legolas the cup with a little bit of the draught. It was working, but it also was running out quite fast.

"Thank you." Legolas replied after he had emptied the cup.

"It is no problem for you to say it tastes horrible. I know it does, and you thanking me for it seems surreal." Aragorn said with a raised eyebrow.

"I am grateful that you try to help me, no matter how awful the brew tastes, sir." Legolas replied.

"I know." Aragorn said. "What would you like to do this morning? You can go with Arwen, come with me, or go to Faramir."

"Go with you." Legolas replied and stood as Aragorn did.

"Then we will see you at lunch." Aragorn nodded to Arwen and gave her a kiss.

"May I go and fetch mister Faramir's book?" Legolas asked as they left the dining room.

"Yes, go ahead. I will see you in my study." Aragorn agreed. He was about to sit down behind his desk when Legolas quietly entered with one of Faramir's books in his hands. Legolas carefully sat down on one of the chairs, before he went to seek the page he had last read. He had almost finished the page when he wondered what he was reading, before asking himself why he was reading at all. Legolas looked up from the book, and looked around the study, before his eyes landed on Aragorn, who was watching him with interest.

"Have you lost something, Legolas?" Aragorn gently asked, curious if the draught had already start working.

"Most likely." Legolas shrugged as he put the book on the desk.

"How do you feel?"

"Weary, but I believe I told you that every time you asked me?" Legolas arched an eyebrow. "I believe I would do right if I paid a visit to your lovely wife."

"I believe that she would like that very much." Aragorn smiled. "I am sure you know the way."

"Better than I had ever wished for." Legolas said and gave Aragorn at tiny smile before he got up. "Don't let her squeeze the life out of you!" Aragorn called after him with a grin. Legolas slowly made it through the white hallways, his steps almost as quiet as hobbit steps. He let out a soft sigh before he knocked at the door of the King's quarters.

"One moment." Came a call from inside, and several moments later the door opened. "Legolas? What are you doing here?" Arwen asked, slightly surprised. "I thought you were going to spent your morning with Aragorn."

"I was under the impression that you would have liked to see me." Legolas replied while a small smirk started to form on his lips.

"Legolas? Is that really you? I meant you _you_?."

"I am always me, in dress robes or armour." Legolas replied with an arched eyebrow. With a big smile on her face, Arwen grabbed Legolas' sleeve and pulled him inside of the room. "I have convinced you already?" Legolas asked as Arwen's arms were wrapped tightly around his torso. Legolas gently held the elleth as he felt several tears soak into his tunic.

"I am just so glad." Arwen softly said as she let go of Legolas and wiped a stray tear from her cheek. "Not to see any fear in your eyes, or having you call me Mistress."

"You have to forgive me. I fear being held captive did more to me than I had even anticipated."

"Of course I will forgive you." Arwen responded as she gently cupped Legolas' cheek. "Is there any way I could help you getting better more quickly?"

"I do not know." Legolas softly said. "You have already done a lot for me." Arwen sat down on the sofa, and patted the empty seat next to her.

"Do you not miss Mirkwood?" Arwen softly asked once Legolas sat down besides her.

"It would be a good thing to let my adar know that I am well and at Minas Tirith." Legolas thoughtfully said after a moment.

"I am sure there will be some parchment and a quill around here." Arwen said as she stood again and rummaged through a drawer of a nearby cabinet. After a moment she pulled out a fresh piece of parchment and a slightly battered quill. "It could be possible Eldarion found it an interesting toy." Arwen smiled as she went to fetch a bottle of ink.

"Hannon-le." Legolas softly said as he took the items. Legolas took a moment to think. What should he write to his father? There was no way he could fit a small part of the story onto the parchment. After a while Legolas put down a short message:

 _Mell Adar,_

 _I write to you to let you know that I am safe in Minas Tirith.  
_ _I have to ask your forgiveness of disappearing and not writing to you before, I was rather occupied. If I had to explain to you what happened, I would be sending a whole flock of birds.  
_ _I hope all of Mirkwood is well._

 _Legolas._

"Have you finished already?" Arwen asked when Legolas folded the parchment.

"The most important thing now is that my father knows that I am safe here, in Minas Tirith. Once we will see each other again, I will tell him what had befallen me. I am not going to travel before spring has come anyway." Arwen nodded.

"I will make sure the letter will be sent." Arwen said as she sat down next to Legolas once again.

"Are there things I missed when I was being held captive?" Legolas wondered.

"Not that much, I believe. Obviously you missed the birth of our son, but you figured that one out already. You have been to Osgiliath… Everywhere soldiers and people alike help rebuilding and restoring things that have gone lost because of the war. They drive away or kill the last of enemies that still remain."

"I am sure there will be enough yrch left for Gimli and I to gave a little game with." Legolas mused. A little smile tugged on his lips as he thought about the red-haired dwarf.

"Oh, give me a moment." Arwen said when a cry sounded from the adjoining room. She quickly got up and returned several moments later with a wide awake toddler on her arm.

"You may hand him to me, as it seems he is reaching out to me." Legolas said as Eldarion half leant out of Arwen's arms for the other elf. The child let out a happy squeal as he was handed over to Legolas. He gently held the child on his lap, that seemed satisfied with the attention.

"You know you would be an amazing father?" Arwen stated. Legolas shrugged.

"I believe these things are a bit more complicated."

"Choosing someone your ada would agree with?" Arwen asked with a raised eyebrow.

"My adar should not have a say in my pick of a partner." Legolas almost snorted. "Just finding someone I know I want to spent my time with, sounds easier than it is done." Arwen nodded thinking of going against her father, it was one of the hardest things she had done. Both of them sat in silence for a while, occupied with their own thoughts.

"Legolas? Are you well?" Arwen asked when she noticed Legolas went to lean back on the sofa.

"I am… weary." Legolas replied before he looked up at Arwen.

"Then go and lie down." Arwen said with a little smile. She gently took Eldarion from Legolas' arms, even if Eldarion himself did not like that very much. She watched as Legolas slowly pulled out his boots. Arwen put her son on the blanket with his toys before she quickly fetched a quilt from a nearby room as Legolas slowly lie down.

"Why the quilt?" Legolas asked as Arwen started to tuck the quilt around his legs. "You know that elves do not get cold."

"I know that, and if you are too hot, you can simply push it away." Arwen reasoned as she perched on the side of the sofa. "Go and sleep, Legolas. You are all well and safe with us." Arwen gently ran her fingers through Legolas' hair before letting her palm rest against the other elf's cheek. It only took a moment before Legolas' eyes fluttered closed as he eyes glazed over in his elvish sleep. Arwen continued to sit for a while with Legolas, watching him as he peacefully slept off the remainder of the draught.

"Legolas?" Arwen gently shook Legolas shoulder who was still peacefully sleep on the sofa. The elf stirred before he opened his eyes. "It is time for luncheon. Are you coming with me?"

"Yes, ma'am." Legolas responded as he sat up and folded the quilt. After hanging the quilt over the back of the sofa, Legolas proceeded to pull on his boots again. "I am ready, ma'am." Legolas softly announced as he stood. Arwen went to pick up Eldarion, before they made their way to the dining room.

"Good afternoon." Faramir greeted once Arwen and Legolas had entered the room.

"How was your morning, Legolas?" Aragorn asked as Mathem started to serve out some bread and cold meat.

"I took a nap, and played with little Eldarion." Legolas softly responded.

"That sounds good." Aragorn agreed with a wink to his wife. They all continued to eat in silence. "Legolas?" Aragorn asked when they had finally finished eating.

"Yes, sir?" Legolas responded, looking in the direction of Aragorn.

"Would you like to see the others that had been held captive by the merchant again?"

"Yes, I think that would be nice." Legolas thoughtfully responded. "Are they also better?" He inquired after a while.

"Two of them are. The two who served the merchant are not so well yet." Aragorn replied after he had wiped his mouth clean. "But you will be able to see for yourself. Maybe you could help them as well. Healer Delion would like to welcome you to the Houses of Healing.

 **-A/N Should Legolas travel to Mirkwood and see his father? Who should accompany him if he would?-**

Hannon-le - Thank you

Mell Adar - Dear father


	26. Knowing

It had been mid-winter when Faramir had curled up in a chair in front of the fireplace with a thick blanket and a large book of lore. Winters were with a bit of luck, usually calmer, so there was more spare time to do inside things. After a while Faramir glanced over his book to see that Legolas carefully threw a log in the fire.

"Thank you, Legolas." Faramir replied with a little smile.

"You are welcome, sir." Legolas replied before he sat down on the floor before the fireplace.

"Legolas?" Faramir quietly asked after a while.

"Sir?" Legolas equally quietly returned as he turned a little to look in the direction of Faramir.

"Would you like to talk about what happened?" Faramir blurted out, after he drew in a big breath.

"Talk about what?" Legolas asked, slightly confused.

"I found out when I told Boromir about my hurts, that I felt better afterwards." Faramir softly said.

"Boromir?" Legolas echoed.

"Yes, my brother. Do you remember him?" Faramir asked.

"Yes, sir." Legolas replied after a moment. Several memories flashed through his head with a face that was quite like Mister Faramir.

"Boromir would hold me and tell me that everything would be all right, even if he could not stop the hurts." Faramir softly continued. "Maybe if you told me about what those people had done to you, I can help it to stop hurting."

"Sir?" Legolas asked, still confused. Where did Mister Faramir want him to talk about?

"Would you like to come and sit with me? Than I can at least see your face." Faramir gently said as he watched the elf. After a moment Legolas slowly moved away from the fireplace and sat down in front of Faramir's chair, on the rug. "Would you like to tell me what they did to you? What those people did to make you think you are a slave?" Faramir clarified. Legolas was silent for a long while before he finally spoke up.

"They hurt me." Legolas carefully said. "He shackled me and whipped me."

"That must have hurt, did it not?" Faramir gently encouraged.

"Yes. But I did not make a sound. The man did not like that." Legolas said. Faramir would thought he have mistaken when he saw a glimmer of amusement in the elf's eyes.

"He wanted you to scream?" Legolas nodded.

"I did not want to listen to the men."

 _"I was under the impression that with the abilities of elves, that they also have very keen hearing." The man mused as he slowly walked around Legolas, observing him. "Yet is seems to me you have the hearing of an old man."_

 _"It is mere the matter of choosing to react for mostly it is wise to stay silent." Legolas calmly replied to much annoyance of the man._

 _"You will have no matter in choosing when I am finished with you." The man sneered. "I will teach you when to speak and when to keep silent." Legolas glared at the man, mocking him by not replying._

 _"Good luck, edain." Legolas said after a moment, earning a slap in the face. The man disappeared from Legolas' field of vision before he heard the door slam shut. Legolas was not left alone for long._

 _"Have you ever seen these?" The man questioned when he showed Legolas a small round, black berry. "I know what poison can do to elves. Let's see if they will work for a prince as well." He held them to Legolas lips. "Let me give you a hand." The man pinched Legolas' nose forcing the elf to breathe through his mouth at some point. "See, that was not that hard." The man said when he was sure Legolas had swallowed the Atropa Belladonna. "They will help you listen, you will see."_

"Legolas?" Faramir asked when Legolas did not respond to his question.

"Sir?" Legolas asked when he noticed Faramir was speaking to him.

"You fought them?"

"I could not really hurt them. They made me obey."

"What did they do to you so you would stop fighting?" Faramir pressed.

"I had no choice." Legolas said while he shook his head. "They made me swallow them."

"Made you swallow what?"

"Round black berries."

"All is well, Legolas." Faramir softly soothed when he noticed that Legolas started to get upset.

"He pinched my nose. I did not want to suffocate!"

"You do not need to fear, Legolas. He is in prison." Faramir gently placed his hand on Legolas' head who stiffened at the contact. Faramir gently continued the gesture of running his fingers through the elf's lengthening hair. He had always liked it when Boromir would do that to calm him. After several long minutes, Legolas relaxed, realising Faramir was not trying to hurt him. He watched as the elf relaxed even more, and went to lean with his cheek against the seat of the chair. "That is better, is it not?" Faramir softly asked as he continued stroking though Legolas' hair.

"The merchant is in prison. Not the men who caught me, or fed me the berries." Legolas quietly replied after a while. Tears were running down his cheeks still, and he had to open his eyes yet again.

"Do you know the names of the other men?" Faramir gently asked, still continuing with stroking though Legolas' hair.

"No."

"You know that you are safe with us?" Faramir asked after a while.

"Yes." Legolas replied after a moment. He remembered he had not gotten hurt by the hands of his Masters, Master's hands would heal if needed.

"Then you know you can be at ease all the time, just like you are now." Faramir smiled at the elf when he opened his eyes. "I like it very much." A confused look spread over Legolas' face, but he did not move. "It is hard to see when someone is frightened all the time. I know you do not realise, but Aragorn and I both see the look in your eyes." Faramir softly started. "As I look at you now, sitting here besides me, you look just a very little bit different."

"Different?" Legolas asked as he raised his hand to feel his face.

"Yes. You do not look that worried." Faramir said as he gently ran his hand through Legolas' hair. "Your hair has grown already quite a bit. I like it very much." Legolas reached up to feel his hair. Mister Faramir was right. It was not that short anymore, but it was not nearly the length it once had.

"It used to be longer." Legolas quietly said.

"I am sure it will regain its former length." Faramir assured. "Do you remember how to braid? I remember that braids is something to the elf-culture."

"I remember, but I have not braided in a very long time." Legolas responded after a moment.

"Why don't you go and try it tomorrow, then you will know if you still can do it. I think Arwen could help you if you do not remember." Faramir encouraged.

"I think I can try." Legolas replied after a moment.

"Just try, and who knows what you can do, and did not know before." Faramir smiled. Legolas felt the corner of his mouth curl upwards a little, and nodded. Faramir and Legolas sat in silence for a while, while Faramir still ran his fingers through Legolas' hair. "Did you travel far with the merchant?"

"Long in sense of time, but not further than between the man who caught me and fed me the berries." Legolas replied after a moment, taking his time to think.

"Were where you when you got captured? Do you remember?"

"Mirkwood, near the southern border. I believe…." Faramir nodded.

"Do you remember when you met the other slaves?"

"Yes." Legolas replied.

"Do you remember where you were when you met them?"

"The man that fed me the berries." Legolas softly said. "He brought me as last to where two other men stood, that went with me into the wagon."

"Do you remember the names of the slaves?" Faramir gently asked, hoping Legolas would continue the story without getting upset.

"No. I wanted to stay aside in the beginning, I was never to see them again after we would find our masters, so why would I make friends with them?" Legolas took a moment to collect his thoughts before continuing. "The two men would usually whisper to each other about things. I usually would find them uninteresting. We travelled for several days before we were shackled again, but we were allowed to get out of the wagon. I was very happy to finally stretch my legs. We walked the whole day though a field, before we started to climb a rocky side in the dusk."

"The wagon could not get up the rocky side?" Faramir asked.

"No, it was too steep and uneven. I helped the other slaves, telling them were to walk in the dark." Legolas continued. "It was in the middle of the night that we encountered a small cabin on the rocky side. It was a small house with three men inside. We three slept in a damp cell that was hewn into the stone, for the remaining time of the night. In the morning we all got water to drink and a piece of old bread, before we were gathered again. Before we would make our way back down the rocky side, one of those three men came forth with three slaves. The merchant handed over a small pouch, most likely with the gold for the slaves."

"The other slaves joined you and the other slaves?"

"Yes." Legolas nodded while Faramir's hand still lightly rested upon his head. "They were also shackled before we made it down the rocky side. After we came back at the wagon, we all went in it before the shackles were undone. Every night we stopped and the two slaves belonging to the merchant would crawl beneath the wagon to sleep after they set up a tent for him."

"The long time in the wagon must have been very uncomfortable, was it not?" Faramir mused before he realised Legolas had not told the full story yet. "When the merchant came to Minas Tirith, he was there with two wagons. What about the second wagon?"

"The second wagon…" Legolas mused as his brow furrowed in concentration. "It was brought to a crossroad where we had been waiting for two days before it showed up. I think it were two days, but I do not remember precisely."

"That is no problem, Legolas. Just continue with the things you do remember."

"Well, we waited at the crossroad for several days before a man joined us briefly. He brought the second wagon with two slaves in it. After the man left, we also left for it appeared that we drew attention. The merchant told the people that we were bandits, going for trial in Minas Tirith."

 _Legolas sat huddled in the corner of the wagon, pressed against the bars with his legs folded against his chest. He watched as riders passed by, minding their own business. "Momma? Why are these misters in a cage?" A child, not older than six winters asked while he pulled on his mother's skirt as they passed by._

 _"I do not know, let's not bother them." The woman replied before ushering the child forward. More people passed by, not giving the wagon a second glance. Legolas watched the tree that stood a little away as its the branches softly swayed in the light breeze, almost like he was waving at him. Later that afternoon the same boy, accompanied by another boy of his own age, and an older girl came back to the crossroads._

 _"I told you so." The boy said as he pointed at the wagon._

 _"You should not get too close." The merchant said as the three children stood in front of the wagon, peering inside._

 _"Why not?" The other boy curiously asked._

 _"These are very bad men. I am going to bring them to a place where they will learn how to be good."_

 _"Really?" The girl curiously asked. "What makes them bad men?"_

 _"They did all different things that make them bad men." The merchant said, not even trying to come up with a proper excuse. "Now run along." The merchant shooed them away._

"After the other man left again, we continued our way to Minas Tirith." Legolas said finishing his story.

"Thank you for sharing the small part. Would you mind if I shared this with Aragorn? I think it is good if he knows as well." Legolas nodded, before he shook his head.

"Of course… he may know." Legolas quietly replied, trying his best not to call Aragorn Master.

"You are growing tired, are you not?" Faramir asked, slightly amused. "Why do you not go and sleep. Tomorrow will be a whole new day."

"Yes, F-Faramir." Legolas barely whispered before he sat up. Faramir let his hand drop to his side.

"I am very proud of you, Legolas." Faramir smiled before he watched the elf leave, his book of lore long forgotten on his lap.

 **-A/N Thank you for all your lovely reviews. I had several hard weeks, preventing me from properly writing antything, resulting that my buffer of chapters are running out. However I found a little time to write for two stories I hope to bring to you in the near future.**


	27. Bow, Master?

Legolas looked at Taquar. "Could I try too?" Legolas asked as the words of Faramir flooded his mind.

"What would you like to make?" Taquar returned the question as he looked up from his work. Legolas took a moment to think, before he fished the armguard out of the basket.

"This." Legolas replied as he showed the item to the other man.

"An armguard?" Taquar asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I do not know what they did with my things when they captured me." Legolas softly replied, as he realised to his horror that not only his armour was lost, but also his precious bow!

"Did you lost something valuable?" Taquar inquired when Legolas suddenly looked very sad.

"Yes. I will never see my beloved bow back." Legolas replied, making fists in his sadness and anger at the loss of his beloved Galadrim bow.

"I am sure King Elessar will give you a new one." Taquar said, trying to brighten up the elf.

"That will not be the same. It was gifted to me by the Lord and Lady of Lothlórien. It was the best of the best bows I could have ever gotten from anyone." Memories of the quest of the ring flooded his mind.

"We might as well start on making new armour." Taquar said with a raised eyebrow as he looked at the elf. "Sit." He invited as he put his work away and too a new piece of unworked leather. "Which hand is your bow-hand?"

"Left." Legolas replied as he sat down on the edge of the bed, close to Taquar.

"Hold out your left arm for me then." Taquar instruced and wrapped the piece of stiff leather round Legolas' lower arm. He marked the leather with one of his tools, before he cut the leather over that same line. "Here you go." Taquar said as he handed the piece of leather to Legolas. "On the straight edges here, you will need to puncture holes for the laces, the decoration is up to you." Legolas took the piece of leather and went to sit cross-legged on the footend of the bed. "With this you can puncure the holes in the leather." Taquar said as he put a piece of hard wood on Legolas' lap, together with a small round tool and a mallet. "Try to evenly space five or six holes on both sides. I think that will be more than enough."

"I will try." Legolas softly said as he placed the piece of leather on the wood and took the awl in his left hand and the mallet in his right hand.

"Make sure you do not puncture the leather too close to the side. It will rip if you pull the laces too tight." Taquar warned before he watched as Legolas repositioned the awl, and punctured his first hole.

"Like this?" Legolas asked as he held up the piece for Taquar to see.

"Yes, go ahead." Taquar nodded before he turned to his own piece of leather again. After Legolas had punctured all the holes, he once again showed it to Taquar. "That looks good." He commented before he handed a small piece of charcoal over to Legolas. "Now you can draw the picture you want without the leather getting ruined. When you are completely satisfied I will show you how to carve it." Legolas silently began to draw upon the leather, trying his best at drawing something that would satisfy him. Silently, Legolas continued drawing, until a hand on his shoulder made him startle out of his concentration.

"Forgive me, Legolas." Delion said with a sheepish smile. "I believe it is time for you to return to the Citadel."

"Where can I put my armguard?" Legolas asked as he slowly got of the bed.

"In the basket. Then I will keep it safe." Taquar replied with a nod.

"Thank you." Legolas nodded as he put the items back onto the basket.

"I will show you how the carve the next time you will come to us." Taquar said and watched as Delion handed the cloak to Legolas.

"Thank you." Legolas said once again as he fastened the cloak over his shoulders.

"Have a good night." Delion said as Legolas exited the Houses of Healing. When Legolas had disappeared from his view, Delion made it back inside. "Are you already hungry?" He asked as he walked up to Taquar.

"A little." Taquar replied as he slowly put everything back into the basket. "Aldwyn?" Taquar's voice was soft. Aldwyn looked up from where he had been reading.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Are you hungry?" Delion repeated the question.

"Would you like me to help you?" Aldwyn asked as he closed the book.

"Thank you, but I just need to heat the stew before serving it." Delion replied before he walked up to the two other beds that lined the wall. "Kian? Beldon?" The Healer adressed the two other slaves that sat on the beds. Kian turned his head into the direction of the healer, but did not look up to him. Beldon kept staring at the point just above his feet. "Kian?" Delion genftly asked. "Kian?" Delion softly asked as he crouched next to the bed of the man, making himself slightly smaller. He placed both of his hands on top of the sheet. "Would you like to have something to eat?" After a moment, Delion received a small nod.

"Please, sir." Kian softly said.

"I will go and get some nice stew for you, all right?" Delion asked before he slowly arose.

"Thank you, sir." Kian quietly said. Delion made it to the adjoining room where he heated some stew, before serving out several bowls. Taquar had joined Aldwyn in front of the fire, while they wholehearty ate their stew. Delion was very glad at least two of them where well on their way to getting home. Delion put two bowls at the feet of the two former slaves, that still sat huddled together in the corner of the room.

"Try to eat something." Delion softly said before he went to the two former slaves that were on their beds.

"Thank you, sir." Kian responded as Delion handed him the bowl. Delion watched as Kian took his first bite, before he turned to Beldon. He gently put the bowl in the man's lap, and gently pushed the spoon in the man's hand.

"Try to eat something, Beldon." Delion said, and watched as Beldon slowly moved to look at what was in his hands.

"Yes, Master." Beldon quietly replied before he dipped his spoon into the stew, taking a small bite. Delion returned to the pot of stew and filled a bowl for himself, before he joined Aldwyn and Taquar.

"If you are hungry, you can have some more." Delion said as he noticed that Taquar's bowl was already empty. "There is also some bread if you want that."

"Can I bring something for you also?" Taquar asked as he put his bowl on the small table in front of him.

"I would like to have some bread." Delion agreed.

"I would also like to have a little bit of bread." Aldwyn softly replied. Taquar nodded before he went to fetch some bread. Silently they continued to eat. After Delion had finished, he went to see to the others.

"Would you like to have something more?" Delion asked when he found both bowls of the former slaves empty, and almost clean.

"No, Master." They both replied in unison. "We are not worty of your kindness." Delion sighed at the usual reply he got. He gathered the two bowls before he moved to the two beds.

"Have you finished, Kian?" Delion gently asked as he noticed that his bowl was about empty.

"Yes, Sir." Kian softly replied, handing the empty bowl and spoon to the healer.

"Would you like to have some tea before you will go to sleep?"

"No, Sir." Kian shook his head. He had emptied his cup of water a little while ago.

"Anything else you need, or would like to tell me?" Delion asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No, Sir." Kian replied, and noticed that Delion was about to turn to the bed besides him.

"Then have a good night, Kian." Delion gently said before he turned to Beldon, who appeared to be still eating.

* * *

"Good evening, ma'am." Legolas softly greeted as he slipped onto sitting room of the royal quarters.

"Ah, Legolas. Welcome back." Arwen smiled. "How was you day in the Houses of Healing?"

"Good." Legolas said as he undid his cloak. "When can I go back?"

"Maybe tomorrow." Arwen mused, amused that it indeed looked like the elf was finally enjoying himself without the need to 'please his Masters'. "You should ask Aragorn, I am sure he also agrees with me." Arwen picked up Eldarion, who started to reach for the other elf as she came close.

"May I?" Legolas carefully asked, as Eldarion whined, his efforts to get to the ellon unfurtile. Arwen gently handed over the child. Eldarion squealed as he tightly grasped two fists full of Legolas' tunic.

"Shall we go and see if dinner is ready?"

"Yes, Ma'am." Legolas replied as he followed Arwen to the dining hall, with a joyful child on his arm. "Ma'am?" Legolas asked when he carefully tried to hand over the child, but Eldarion would not let go of his tunic.

"Go and sit with him, that is no problem. We will help you." Arwen gently said before they walked into the dining room.

"Good evening." Both Aragorn and Faramir greeted in unison. Legolas sat down on his usual spot. As soon as Aragorn reached for his son, Eldarion finally let go of his tunic, reaching for his father as well. With a chuckle Aragorn took his son upon his lap. Dinner passed quietly.

"Legolas?" Faramir asked when they had finished dinner.

"Yes?" Legolas answered, turning his face to Faramir.

"This morning a letter for you arrived." Faramir said as he produced the piece of folded parchment.

"For me?" Legolas frowned. "From who?" He asked.

"I think you can tell for yourself." Faramir replied as he put the letter down in front of the elf. The red wax seal bore the royal crest of Mirkwood. Legolas slowly ran his fingers over the seal.

"Ada replied?" Legolas whispered, looking at the folded parchment.

"You should open it, then you will know." Faramir encouraged. Slowly Legolas picked up the parchment and broke the red wax seal. Slowly his eyes ran over the familiar neat script and it read:

 _Legolas,  
_ _I was most surprised when I received word from you. We had long since feared the worst after Briadir found your quiver, but no further trace of you. Your troup did not want to give up searching for you, even when they had combed though whole Mirkwood.  
_ _Your troup is anxious to see you again. I as well would like to know what caused your sudden absence.  
_ _I await your arrival,  
_ _Thranduil_

"I think ada wants me to come home." Legolas softly said after he reread the letter.

"Would you like to go back to Mirkwood?" Aragorn asked as he carefully watched the elf.

"I do not know." Legolas said after a while of thinking. He would really like to see several elves like ada and Feren. He would also like to see his troop again, to let them know he was well. But to see so many familiar faces at once… Legolas shook his head lightly. He was not ready for that just yet.

"Legolas." Aragorn softly called. "You do not need to decide just yet. If we are lucky you have but a month to decide before spring comes around. If we have bad luck, spring will not be here before two months have passed." Legolas nodded. He did not need to decide right away.

"Shall we go to the parlour?" Arwen asked when it was silent for a good minute.

"I think that would be an excellent idea." Aragorn said as he tickled his son, enlighting a shriek from the child. Legolas held the letter to his chest as his followed the small family to the parlour.

"Do you want me to pour you some wine?" Legolas asked when they all had taken place in front of the fireplace.

"I believe we still have a good bottle of Dorwinion wine." Aragorn mused as he bounced Eldarion on his knee. "Pour a goblet for yourself from that one."

"And some normal wine for us I hope?" Faramir asked. He did not want to wake with a similar headache he had when he had some elvish wine like the last time. Legolas nodded before he went to seek for the Dorwinion wine, and a bottle of normal wine.

 **A/N I think I have figured out several things for the story and I am setting my goal at a 100.000 words. With the last chapter I already hit a record breaking 70.000! I am humbled by your support and amazing reviews.-**


	28. Preparing

During the remainder of winter, Legolas made several more trips down to the Halls of Healing. Taquar helped him making two armguards. They did not look that neat as Taquar's work, but it was not bad either.

"Look." Legolas softly said as he entered the royal quarters in the late afternoon. Legolas held out his arms as he walked up to Arwen.

"Are that the arm guards you have been working on?" Arwen asked as she carefully turned Legolas' hand to survey the nature landscape that was carved into the leather.

"It is not as pretty as Taquar's but it will do the job." Legolas softly said.

"I think it is very pretty." Arwen replied as she let go of Legolas' hand. "Have you already decided to what you are going to do? It will not be long before spring will be here." Legolas slowly nodded. He had not forgotten it, but neither really thought about it either.

"I have not made up my mind." Legolas softly replied. "Aldwyn is very looking forward to go home."

"He has a wife and two children, I believe." Arwen nodded. "If I was forced away from my family, I also would not be able to wait until I would be reunited with them."

"Ada was worried about me." Legolas mused aloud.

"You know that your visit to Mirkwood does not need to be very long." Arwen gently said. "Just show your face to your adar and tell him you are well. That should be more than enough."

"They found my quiver. Maybe they found more of my things."

"If you decide to go, you can find out and take them with you if you like." Arwen said, trying to convince that going back to Mirkwood would be a good idea. Legolas nodded. Maybe it was indeed better to just go and see what would happen.

"But I do not think I want to go alone." Legolas quietly said after a little while.

"Well, there are several that you could ask."

"Do you think Mister Faramir would come if I asked?" Legolas mused.

"Then you should go and ask him." Arwen said with a raised eyebrow.

"I will go and ask him." Legolas said after a moment, before he made his way to Faramir's study, hoping to find the man there.

"Come in." Faramir called after Legolas knocked.

"Mister Faramir?" Legolas softly asked as he walked up to the man.

"What can I do for you?" Faramir asked, curious to what Legolas would go and say. Legolas took a deep breath as he fiddled with the string of his left arm guard.

"Would you-" Legolas shook his head before taking another deep breath to muster his courage. "Would you come with me to Mirkwood?" Legolas asked, his voice just a little louder than a whisper.

"I would love to go with you, Legolas." Faramir said. "I need to go and council this first with Aragorn, to see who can take over my duties for as long as we are away."

"Thank you." Legolas said. He understood that the work of Faramir was very important and someone needed to do it.

"Why don't we go and ask him right away?" Faramir asked as he stood. Setting the quill back in the inkwell, he arranged several papers on his desk before he looked up at the elf. Legolas nodded. The two of them made it over to Aragorn's study.

"Come in." Aragorn called after a knock sounded on his door. "Faramir, Legolas?" Aragorn asked a little surprised. "What can I do for you?"

"I want to go to Mirkwood." Legolas said after a small nudge of Faramir. "I would like for Faramir to come with me." Aragorn narrowed his eyes as he looked at the steward.

"That would take a lot to transfer your duties to someone else." He stated.

"I know it would. That is why we came for your approval." Faramir said.

"What are you waiting for then? Call Húrin and tell him all he needs to know about your duties." Faramir smiled before he bowed.

"You are most gracious my lord." Faramir said, earning a huff from Aragorn. A small smile formed on Legolas' lips as he realised Faramir would be coming with him.

"Do not forget to tell him that his promotion must likely will be permanent." Aragorn said before the two of them left again.

"Shall we go and have dinner first?" Faramir asked as he turned and walked back into the study.

"That sounds like a good plan." Aragorn said as his stomach gave an agreeable rumble.

* * *

Legolas took a deep breath as he walked into the small garden and watched as two small birds quickly fluttered away, startled by the sudden movement of a large creature. Soon enough they would go and depart. Both Aldwyn and Taquar would also come with them, as far as it would take them to get home. Legolas sighed as he placed his hands on the rough bark of the chestnut. The familiar tingle ran up his arm, flooding his chest with a warm feeling.

"Legolas?" Arwen softly called as she entered the garden, looking for the elvish prince.

"Yes?" Legolas answered, looking up from the tree to see who had called him.

"Have you already made plans for this afternoon?"

"No, I do not believe so." Legolas shook his head lightly.

"Maybe you could go down to the Houses of Healing and invite Aldwyn and Taquar for dinner. I would love to meet them."

"Do you think they would like that?" Legolas asked.

"That is why you could go and ask them. You could discuss everything for the trip, since Faramir and you will travel with them for a bit." Legolas nodded. That would be a smart thing to do indeed.

"I will go to the Houses of Healing and ask them." Legolas said.

"Be careful." Arwen called after him with a little smile. Legolas slowly made it from the Citadel to the Houses of Healing. He had easily remembered it, and he made the trip quite often now.

"Good afternoon, Legolas." Delion greeted with a small smile as he noticed the elvish prince walking up to them.

"Hello healer Delion." Legolas softly greeted. Delion stood in front of Kian who had something clutched in his hands.

"Why don't you sit down, Kian." Delion gently suggested, steering the distraught man to one of the chairs in front of the fireplace.

"Why is he sad?" Legolas asked, slightly worried.

"I believe he was ready to see if the merchant had something in his possession that belonged to him."

"And it did. He remembered something that made him sad." Legolas concluded. Delion nodded.

"Is there anything that I could help you with?" The healer asked after a moment.

"King Elessar and Lady Arwen thought it would be a good idea to discuss travel arrangements during a meal. I came to invite Aldwyn and Taquar for dinner tonight."

"Go and ask them." Delion nodded. "I believe they are outside." Legolas nodded before he walked to the private garden. There indeed the two men stood looking over the lower tires of Minas Tirith.

"Taquar, Aldwyn?" Legolas softly addressed the two men.

"Legolas." Taquar turned around, a little surprised. "Is there anything I could help you with?"

"I was wondering if you both liked to come and dine with King Elessar and Lady Arwen." Aldwyn looked at Taquar before he nodded.

"I would like to."

"I will gladly join you." Taquar agreed. Legolas gave them a little smile and joined them to enjoy the view for a little while. "Are you ready to return home, Legolas?"

"I think so. We have to travel for a little while before entering Mirkwood."

"We would be home already a while before you will." Aldwyn nodded.

"Lord Faramir will most likely travel with us."

"He looked to me as a kind, but travel-worn man." Aldwyn said as he tried to picture the man's face.

"He is." Legolas agreed as he looked up to the sky for a moment. "Shall we walk up to the Citadel?"

"Is it already time for dinner?" Aldwyn asked as he also looked up the sky, even if he was able to tell the time that precisely from the sun.

"I am growing hungry indeed." Taquar said as a small smile split his beard into two. Slowly the three left the Houses of Healing, the first time without a healer at their side. "Delion only walked with me to the traders market at the craftsman tier, which had tired me out when we finally got there. Legolas knew that that was the name of the third tier, and the Houses of Healing was situated on the sixth tier, called the Master's tier. It took but a little while before they were up at the Citadel. Legolas took them to the dining hall.

"Hullo Legolas!" Maedos happily greeted as Legolas entered the dining hall. "Who did you bring?" He asked as he put two extra plates upon to the table.

"Aldwyn and Taquar." Legolas said as he gestured to his two guests. "I helped Maedos and his father Mathem in the kitchens often."

"And very well may I say." Maedos said as he continued to set the table, before he scurried back to the kitchens.

"Please sit." Legolas invited as he sat down at his usual place at the table. It was not long before Aragorn, with Eldarion upon his arm entered. Arwen and Faramir followed behind.

"Good evening." Aragorn greeted as he sat down. Both Arwen and Faramir greeted them as they sat down at the two remaining chairs. "How are you both doing?"

"I am more than ready to go home and see my family." Aldwyn replied with a little smile.

"I am very grateful to be home soon too." Taquar said as expecting eyes fell upon him.

"I am very glad to know. Let us eat first, then we will discuss everything before you actually leave to go home." As if it was a cue, Mathem came in the dining hall with a dish with steaming meat and roasted taters. Maedos followed with a large bowl of salad and a pitcher of red wine.

"Enjoy." Aragorn invited with a smile as Mathem and Maedos were back at the kitchens. Slowly all of them took a bit, filling their plates at their heart's content.

"I do not think I ever had such a good meal." Aldwyn said when he put down his fork with a satisfied sigh.

"I am glad you enjoyed it." Arwen said with a little smile as she took Eldarion in her arms. "I shall leave you now." She softly announced before she stood and left the men be. Maedos quickly cleaned up the table before he brought another pitcher of wine.

"The earliest I would be able to leave is in about two weeks." Faramir said, looking at Aragorn who gave him a small nod. "I have several matters to attend before I am able to come with you."

"While Faramir attends his official matters, you can tend the little things you need for the trip." Aragorn took over. "Mathem shall provide you with provisions for the trip, and I will make sure the stable master has four healthy horses ready. You have but to collect the things you have been gifted with." Both Aldwyn and Taquar nodded. Aldwyn had nothing but two outfits he had been gifted so packing would not take more than a moment. Taquar had his leather things he had made, but no intention of taking anything from it.

"The easiest route will be via Ithilien, and then turning west. This way we avoid the most of the mountains. As we go west we will pass the Firien woods that will be our first stop." Faramir continued. "It would take us about two days to reach the destination. It would take us three to four days more to get to the Dunelands."

"And then five more days before I will be home." Legolas softly added. Aragorn and Faramir nodded.

"Is there anything else we have forgotten?" Aragorn asked, looking at his guests.

"Is there any way how I would be able to repay your kindness?" Aldwyn asked after a moment.

"There is no greater gift than one's freedom. It is your right and I have returned it to you. Just remember to turn to us in times of prosperity and in times of need."

"I will be ever in your debt, your highness." Aldwyn said as he bowed his head in respect. "Your words are kind and your ways are fair. May the sun always light and brighten your path."

"Thank you for your kind words." Aragorn smiled. "I shall meet you again in two weeks, just before you will depart." Aragorn stood.

"Are you able to find your way back to the Houses of Healing?" Faramir asked as he arose as well.

"I believe so. Otherwise I believe there would be some people kind enough to point us in the right direction." Taquar replied.

"Then I shall walk you to the door." Faramir said and walked with them. "Have a good evening." Faramir waved as the two former slaves made it down the way, side to side. He watched them until he could not see them anymore. He had a lot to do before they would leave…


	29. Departure

The two remaining weeks in Minas Tirith went by in but a wink. "Faramir, now go and pack. You will need to sleep as well before you depart." Húrin said with an amused smile as he watched the Steward of Gondor.

"Are you sure you will be all right?" Faramir asked as he finally put the tomb of finances back on his desk.

"I will be fine." Húrin assured. "Now go before I am forced to remove you from your own study. There is nothing I have not seen or handled before."

"If you are sure?" Faramir said and made his way to the door. "Remember that you can always send me a letter."

"I know, I know." Húrin said with a laugh. "Sleep well."

"Good night." Faramir said before he closed the door of his study, for the last time. When Faramir came in his room, he quickly packed a bag with several sets of clothing. Satisfied he washed before he crawled into bed. Tomorrow would be a long day. Faramir had the idea that he was just in bed when a knock sounded on his bedroom door. "Who is it?" He grumpily asked as he rubbed his eyes to clear the sleep from it.

"Legolas, mister Faramir." Legolas softly said from the other side of the door. "Mathem will serve breakfast in fifteen minutes."

"Just go already. I will follow when I am dressed." Faramir said as he sat up with a groan. Faramir washed and quickly combed his hair before he dressed in what once had been his ranger outfit. It was the most easiest to ride in, besides it would not attract nearly as much attention as the clothes that were in his bag. Faramir fastened his sword around his middle. He hoped he would not need it, but one could not be careful enough, even in times of peace. Carrying his bag in his right hand, he made his way to the dining hall.

"Good morning, Lord Faramir." Mathem greeted as the Steward entered the dining hall and took his usual seat. As Mathem finished pouring two goblets of tea, Aragorn also entered the dining hall.

"Are you ready to depart?" He curiously asked as he sat down and gathered some bread and cheese.

"I think so." Legolas quietly replied as he took a bite from his porridge with honey and some dried walnuts.

"Don't forget to sent me a message when you are in Mirkwood." Aragorn said with a little smile. Legolas nodded before he continued eating. When Faramir had finished his porridge, they all stood. Arwen awaited them with two cloaks at the door.

"Let there be no peril in the routes that lay before you. You will always be welcomed back with open arms." She said as he pinned the cloak around Faramir's neck.

"Minas Tirith will always be my home, love it as I always have." Faramir said with a smile before he embraced her and gently kissed her cheek.

"And for you, Legolas." Arwen said as she gently draped the cloak over his shoulders. "I hope you will find your happiness where we could not provide it for you. I hope going home will do that just for you. Remember that we will always stand by your side no matter what you will decide."

"You are all part of a family I only could dream off." Legolas gave her a genuine smile before she pulled him in a hug.

"Just arrive safely home." Arwen said as she gently ran her hands over Legolas' shoulders, flattening the cloak.

"You know what to do." Aragorn said with a glimmer in his grey eyes. Faramir nodded while a little smile played on his lips.

"Yes, my king." Faramir replied with a little bow. Aragorn shook his head with an amused huff before he also turned his attention to Legolas.

"I hope you will stay around for a little while, so you can witness hopefully the birth of our next child." Aragorn said with a wink. "I am not going to repeat everything I already have said to you." The man clasped the elf's shoulder. "Just stay safe."

"I will do my best to keep out of harm's way." Legolas promised.

"Just so you know, I will come and drag you back from Mandos' Halls if you ever find yourself at his doorstep." Aragorn said. Legolas fastened his quiver and lend bow over his back before they walked to the Houses of Healing.

"Good morning, King Elessar." Healer Delion greeted as he waved them over. In the light of a single lantern, they saw that the healer was not alone.

"Good morning, Delion, Taquar and Aldwyn." Aragorn greeted as they walked up to them.

"How are you, Lord Faramir, Legolas?" Delion asked as the three of them joined the walk.

"Well and ready to depart." Faramir said with a little smile.

"I am more than ready to go home." Aldwyn said with a little smile as they ascended another tier. The first red rays of dawn hit the tops of the mountains when they arrived at the stables near the gate. Abron and Beregond stood side to side with his son Bergil.

"Hail King Elessar and his companions." Beregond called out, joy sparkling in his dark eyes. Aragorn quirked an eyebrow.

"How about the four horses that supposed to be ready?" He asked.

"Everything is ready but the bags their masters carry." Beregond said as Bergil reached for the bags of Taquar and Aldwyn. Abron came forth with the two first horses on which Bergil moved to fasten the bags to the saddle. As soon as the bridles were in the hands of Aldwyn and Taquar, Abron went back for the horses that would go with Faramir and Legolas.

"Per request, a horse with only a bridle." Abron said as he looked at the two of them. "Do we need to fasten your bag to Faramir's saddle?" He asked the elf.

"I will carry it myself. It is but a light burden." Legolas replied as he took the bridle and gently patted the neck of the mare. Legolas decided to name her Nahar. Aragorn and Faramir shared an embrace before he also took the bridles from Abron.

"Are we all ready to depart?" Faramir asked as he looked at his three companions.

"Yes." Aldwyn replied.

"Me too." Taquar nodded.

"I am ready." Legolas softly said.

"I wish you the very best. Think of us once in a while." Delion said and gave them all a firm handshake. Faramir mounted with practised ease, while Taquar and Aldwyn received a small boost from Bergil. With an elegant leap, Legolas found himself upon the back of the mare he would be riding. In the winter he had practised a lot with Nahar so it could get used to carrying her burden without saddle, and to learn his commands. Aragorn and Delion watched as the party of four slowly walked through the gates of Minas Tirith, finally back into the free world. In a slow troth the four riders made their way over the Pelennor fields, riding to the east.

"How are the others doing?" Aragorn asked Delion as he turned to walk back.

"Kian is slowly recovering as well, and maybe could go home before the winter comes again. Beldon's recovery is slower than I anticipated, and I hope he will be going back home next spring if it continues like this." Delion explained as he asked next to the king.

"How about the other slaves?"

"They are completely healthy in body, but in mind they made little to no progress." Delion sadly replied. "They are slowly becoming restless without orders."

"What would you like me to do about it?" Aragorn asked. "You want to keep them in the Houses of Healing? Or would you like to see if they could do some light work for several mornings a week?"

"What did you have in mind?"

"I do not know. Would you be able to figure out what they would like to do?" Aragorn asked as he scratched his beard in thought.

"I have tried several times to talk to them, but every time I got a reply that most like sounded like 'I am not worthy' or 'A slave only needs to follow his Master's orders'." Aragorn nodded at the weary look that passed over the healer's face.

"Maybe you could gather some knowledge about how they interact with others, not just the other slaves. Let them do small things to see if there is any change."

"Have the several letters of you yielded no result in finding out where they came from?" Delion thoughtfully asked as the ascended another tier.

"I fear not. You also have to consider that they possibly had no home anymore. Somehow I would love to see what they would do when they would pick up a sword or a bow, but the other part of me fears that this possibly has a positive result on our tries."

"You think they have committed crimes before they were turned into slaves?" Delion asked, slightly horrified.

"No, I do not. Still it is a possibility we must not forget. Maybe a soldier caught in battle by the enemy and sold on." Aragorn shrugged. "We have three who finally have moved on, and a fourth who is well on his way."

"What if the two slaves do not change?" Delion wondered aloud as they neared the Houses of Healing.

"As long as there is room in the Houses of Healing, they may stay here." Aragorn thoughtfully replied. "Maybe they could help you around in small things. Maybe one of them has a lot of talent and he could go in apprenticeship with a Master." Aragorn shrugged as he stopped walking. "I know it is a difficult thing, and even I as king do not always have the answers we desire. Remember to sent me word if you need anything."

"Thank you for your kind words." Delion agreed as the men shook hands with each other. As Delion went back inside, Aragorn continued his way to the Citadel.

* * *

Legolas easily moved with the movements of the horse, long manes slowly flowing. The Pelennor fields stretched out before them as they made their way to the east, with the mountains on their left side.

"I never knew the mountains could look like this." Aldwyn said in amazement as he gaped up to the snow covered peaks that flared up in red and oranges with the dawning sun. "It looks like the mountain is on fire." Taquar agreed with a little nod. After another hour of riding they all had a little break for some water and to rest the horses. Around noon as they stopped for lunch, they had already advanced quite closed to the border of Ithilien. Faramir smiled to himself as he stood watching over the valley that stretched out before him. His heart soared at the idea to properly walk these lands again, as he had fallen in love with it the first time he set foot in it as a Ranger.

"Shall we continue?" Taquar softly asked as he shook the man's shoulder after two attepts went unanswered. Faramir blinked up at the man, momentarely confused. "We are wasting precious daylight." The man with the beard said before he walked back to his own horse. Aldwyn and Legolas were already mounted.

"Forgive me." Faramir said with a sheepish smile before he called his mount. Only a moment later they were again well on their way.


	30. Firien Woods

It was near dusk that the party finally stopped for the night. Legolas and Taquar quickly gathered some firewood while Faramir set up their campsite and Aldwyn took care of the horses. They were sheltered by a small grove of trees and most likely would not be bothered by anything. Taking nothing for granted, Faramir decided to still set out a watch when the fire was blazing and their stomachs were filled with way bread and dried fruit.

"Go and sleep. I will wake one of you when I am tired." Faramir replied with a small smile as he settled back, with his eyes upon the fire, listening for strange sounds. Legolas and the two other humans settled, and soon enough fell asleep. Halfway through the night, Faramir carefully awoke Taquar. "Do you mind to take over the watch?" Faramir softly asked at the confused look of the man.

"Oh." Taquar softly said before he went to sit up. "Go and sleep then." Taquar watched as Faramir settled upon his own bedroll.

"Awake me when dawn approaches." Faramir said, and within several moments, he was lost to the world of dreams. The next thing he was aware of, that there was bird chatter all around.

"Good morning." Taquar softly said when Faramir rubbed away the sleep in his eyes. Aldwyn and Legolas were already awake, sipping from their skins, and munching on way bread.

"Good morning, did you all have a good night?" Faramir asked as he helped himself to some way bread.

"We are almost ready to go again." Aldwyn nodded. When Faramir had finished eating, they cleaned up the camp site. When everyone was ready, they mounted. "It will not be long from when we enter the woods." Aldwyn said as they all stopped for luncheon. Legolas felt the nervous but excited energy course though the man. He hoped he also would be as excited when they would near the Mirkwood stronghold. After they had eaten and rested, they started on the last mile or two.

"We are almost here." Aldwyn said as a smile played on his lips. The path was narrow, but big enough that a rider would not hit any branches. After a little while they came upon a small clearing in the woods. Several small wooden houses stood in a circle around the well. At the edge of the clearing the small village was surrounded by a simple fence. All four dismounted and lead their horses by hand.

"Papa!" Two shrieks came before the man was almost knocked over by two children. Aldwyn buried his face in the hair of his youngsters while silent sobs shook his frame. It was not long before everyone in the village had abandoned their current task to see what was going on.

"Aldwyn? Is that really you?" A lady softly asked as she emerged from the small crowd that had formed.

"Eilinda!" Aldwyn called as he struggled to stand with the two weights of his youngsters pulling him down. "I am so happy to see you." He said as the two skinny arms of his wife snaked around his neck.

"I thought I would never see you again." She tearfully whispered before she gently kissed him.

"I thought the same, until I had a little bit of luck." Aldwyn replied as he hugged his little family, his heart overflowing in joy.

"Who are they?!" An elderly lady pointed accusingly at the three others that stood a little away with their horses.

"Those are my companions. I owe them my life." Aldwyn replied as he loosened himself from his wife and children. "Soon enough you will all know my story, but first I will spent a little time with my family." He said as he ruffled the hair of his boy. "Legolas, Taquar, Faramir." He called. "Please come and join us at least for a meal." The three followed them to a small house at the edge of the small village.

"She is very pretty, papa." The girl said as she gently petted the horse from where Aldwyn had put her into the saddle.

"I do not think we have anywhere to put them." Aldwyn mused as they stopped in front of the house.

"They cannot wander off too far." Faramir said as he loosened the saddle to release the horse from its burden.

"Please come in." Eilinda said. "I cannot offer you much, but I will do my best." She said as she let them into their house. It was indeed not much to offer as the house had but two rooms, one of which contained the whole downstairs floor. She quickly put the four chairs from the table next to the bench that stood in front of the empty fireplace. "Please sit." Eilinda bustled around, gathering several tin cups and a pitcher with cold water. As soon as Aldwyn sat down, both his children sat down in front of him, putting their heads upon his knees. Aldwyn gently ran his fingers though the unruly locks of his children as he told Eilinda what had happened.

"You met King Elessar?" She asked with big eyes as Aldwyn neared the end of his story.

"We even dined with him." Aldwyn said with a smile.

"I do not know how to repay your kindness." Eilinda said, unshed tears shimmering in her eyes.

"There is no need to. Slavery is a crime we need to fight. What we did was but a very small thing." Faramir said. "We are none the less the Free People of Middle-Earth."

"Well the smallest thing I could do now is to offer you a warm meal and a place to sleep for tonight."

"That is most kind of you." Faramir agreed with a smile.

"You look different." The boy stated as he stood in front of Legolas.

"That is because I am." Legolas softly said.

"Why don't you have a beard? I cannot wait until I get one." The boy said, puffing up his chest, as if it made his non-existing facial hair grow faster.

"Elves in general do not grow beards." Legolas calmly replied. He himself could only name one elf that had a beard; Círdan the Ship-builder.

"Are you a child then?" The girl softly asked as she admired his pale hair with the beautiful braids in them.

"No." Legolas replied. Maybe only in the eyes of his father he would still be a child, even if he was far older than any human would ever get.

"Your hair is very pretty." She said as she picked up a strand from Legolas' shoulder. "Who braided your hair?"

"Sweethearts, stop pestering Legolas with all those questions. Come and help your mother by getting another bucket of water from the well." Aldwyn said before Legolas could answer. He held out an empty bucket for them to take. "You have to forgive me for them, Legolas." Aldwyn said when the children were outside.

"It is but the nature of a child to be curious." Legolas shrugged.

"I must agree with my daughter, for these braids are pretty." Eilinda said with a smile.

"These are Mirkwood Warrior braids." Legolas replied. He would have braided the Royal braids, which would go perfect with a circlet, but he was very glad he did not have one. Eilinda cooked stew, with a little help of her daughter while Aldwyn told them several stories about the village. The party of seven had a good fill of stew as they all shared stories of their past, as the stories of Legolas fascinated the children as they had never met an elf before. Legolas told them about Glorfindel and the Fall of Gondolin, before proceeding to tell his own encounter with the mighty Balrog in the Mines of Moria. When Legolas had finished his story, dusk was fast approaching.

"Now it is time for bed." Eilinda said as Legolas finished.

"Please one more story." The boy begged his mother. The girl yawned and slowly nodded.

"No, Elindos. Maybe tomorrow if Legolas wishes." Eilinda said as she ushered the boy and the girl upstairs.

"I am afraid I cannot offer you much for tonight. I believe we have several spare blankets." Aldwyn said with a little smile as he followed his family upstairs. After he tucked in both his children, he came back carrying two blankets. "I fear it is all we have left."

"I have no need for a blanket." Legolas shook his head as he passed the blankets over to Taquar and Faramir.

"We will make us self comfortable. Go and sleep with your wife." Faramir said with a smile as he shook out his blanket.

"Are you sure?" Aldwyn asked.

"More than." Taquar said with a little nod.

"Then I wish you a good night." Aldwyn said before he went upstairs. Faramir settled upon the bench, And Taquar with two pillows on his bedroll before the bench. Legolas curled up on Faramir's bedroll. He lay on the other side of the table, in front of the empty fireplace. It mattered little that their sleeping places were not as comfortable as they had hoped for. It was not long past dawn when Legolas awoke from his slumber by curious fingers poking him.

"I thought you had died." The boy said as he sat back on his knees. Legolas blinked several times before he remembered this was Aldwyn's son.

"Elves sleep with their eyes open." Legolas softly said as he slowly sat up.

"Why?" The boy curiously asked.

"Because it is of out nature to be aware of many more things than humans would be." Legolas tried to explain.

"And you do that by sleeping with your eyes open?" The boy asked.

"Yes. Besides we can hear very soft things and we can look very far." Legolas nodded.

"Anymore things?" The boy curiously pressed.

"Elves are very light." Legolas replied after a moment. "Have you ever seen snow?"

"Yes!" The boy excitedly nodded.

"I can walk over it instead of needing to plough through it."

"Really?" The boy asked with big eyes. Legolas silently nodded.

"Aren't you an early bird?" Faramir sleepily asked as he looked at the two that were having a not so silent conversation.

"Sorry, sir." Elindos quickly said. "I was awake and I could not stop thinking about to great stories you told me last night."

"I can imagine." Faramir nodded. "Why don't you go back to bed until your father says you can get up? I am sure one of us can tell you another story over breakfast."

"Would you tell me another story then?" Elindos asked Legolas with big eyes.

"I believe so." Legolas nodded. After a moment, they boy jumped up and went back upstairs to wait until the others awoke. It was well after dawn that Legolas once again heard some activity on the upstairs floor. Only moments later Eilinda and Elindos came downstairs.

"Good morning." She softly greeted the elf, noticing that the two others were still asleep.

"Can I go and see to the horses?" Legolas softly asked as Eilinda handed an empty bucket to her son.

"Yes?" Eilinda replied, finding it strange that the elf asked for permission. Legolas walked outside with the boy before seeking out the four horses. They all stood together a little behind the house. Nahar looked up when the elf walked up to her. She was still chewing on some damp grass before she walked to him. Legolas greeted her as he gently stroked her nose. He walked around her, inspecting her for any injuries, finding none and deeming her fed and rested for departure. Legolas did the same with the other three horses, even if the horse of Aldwyn would not depart with them. After he finished, he made it back inside Aldwyn's home, finding Faramir and Taquar awake.

"Now that you are back, Legolas, I would like to give you some breakfast before you leave again." Legolas quickly washed before they ate. It was not much, and very simple, but that mattered not. Legolas decided to tell another story from when he was but an elfling and got lost in the woods after chasing a squirrel.

"I wish you all the very best. I once again would like to remind you that you can always ask us for aid, in good and bad times." Faramir said with a smile after he had packed his bedroll.

"I will be forever in debt with Gondor." Aldwyn said with a nod as he firmly shook Faramir's hand. "Thank you for freeing me and reuniting me with my family." Turning to Taquar and Legolas he said; "I hope you will arrive to your homes well. I am very happy to have learned to know you. I sincerely hope we will be able to meet each other again."

"Thank you for speaking with me and listening when I needed a pair of ears and some company." Taquar replied and both men hugged.

"You have a beautiful family. I now understand why you were so eager to go home." Legolas said with a smile before Aldwyn decided he also deserved a hug.

"I believe my children are even more eager to see you return with more stories." Aldwyn laughed. Once the horses were saddled, the three remaining travellers mounted.

"Goodbye! Till we may meet again." Aldwyn called as they walked off. They stood in front of their little house waving, receiving a wave back from them just before they disappeared from view.

 **-A/N Well Aldwyn is finally home, and it will not take long before Taquar is home as well. I am curious to what you would like to see when Legolas get's back to Mirkwood. Thank you for your wonderful reviews, they really make my day.**


	31. Dunelands

It were two long and slow days as they made their way even more west, to the gap of Rohan.

"Would you like for us to accompany you all the way?" Faramir asked as he rolled up his bedroll. "For I would like to accompany you all the way."

"That is a very kind offer." Taquar nodded. "But is it not needed. I know the way from the Isen to Duneland. I would only delay your trip to Mirkwood."

"Are you sure about that?" Faramir asked, not doubting the man's navigational skills.

"I do not mind to delay my trip to home for another couple of days." Legolas softly agreed.

"If you insist that greatly." Taquar said with a shrug. "I cannot promise that my home will be as welcoming as that of Aldwyn."

"I believe they will welcome you back, happy with your return." Faramir assured. "It would have been hard to miss such a great craftsman."

"The Ox-Clan is usually not that forgiving." Taquar shook his head lightly. "If I would tell them my tale, I believe they would welcome me back when they understand I am no deserter or traitor." He fastened his pack to the back of his saddle before he mounted. "We have a long way to go before we will arrive in hopefully friendly territory."

"Has there been a lot of trouble in the Dunelands before all this happened?" Faramir asked after he mounted again.

"The rivalling of the other clans is quite common." Taquar replied before he urged his horse in a slow troth. "Even though it calmed a little bit by the destruction of Isengard. Now that the sightings of orcs have lessened dramatically, and the influence of the wizard is gone." Faramir nodded, he had heard of the Last Mars of the Ents.

"I am curious to see if nature has returned at what once had been a beautiful place." Legolas softly said, squinting in the direction of Isengard.

"Are you able to see anything?" Faramir curiously asked, only for Legolas to shake his head.

"The red glow above Isengard has long since disappeared, much to relieve of anyone. It was strange to see all the stars at the nightly sky again." Taquar said with a little smile. "We celebrated it as our heart's were lightened of a burden we did not know we carried."

"I can imagine." Faramir replied. After that, they continued to ride in silence. The grassy slopes slowly continued downwards while the mountains rose higher and closer as they neared the Gap of Rohan. Around noon they slowly crossed the Fords of the Isen. After they safely had reached the other side of the river, they dismounted. Legolas sought out a nice boulder on the water's edge to settle upon. He enjoyed the familiar rush of the water and the nice view as he ate his way bread and drank from his skin. Faramir and Taquar settled at the side of the river as well, enjoying the peaceful scenery. After a while they mounted again, continuing their way. As they neared Isendale, they decided to camp in the safety of the nearby town. It was still early, but it would be too dangerous to climb the way to Duneland in the setting sun, even with an elf pointing out the way. After Faramir had persuaded some fresh bread at a baker, they ate. Taquar let out a soft hum as the still warm bread melted on his tongue. After they had packed again, they made the last bit of their journey to Galtrev. They again rode silently, occasionally stopping to rest their horses, or lead them by hand up the narrow slopes on worn paths. It was not long after noon that the village of the Ox-clan came into view.

As soon as the three riders entered the village, they were surrounded by tough looking men, pointing their spears and swords at the strangers. Faramir's horse snorted nervously, stomping with his hoof. "Greetings dear family and friends." Taquar spoke in a strong voice, heavily accented in their own dialect. He slowly dismounted and held up his hands, showing he had no weapons. "Please, we mean you no harm."

"What is your business that you came here?" One of them called, a slightly bit to the left of Taquar.

"I hoped you would welcome me back after hearing my story. Two of my companions accompanied me to see where I grew up." Taquar explained as he very slowly pushed away a spear point that came dangerously close to his chest.

"We do not like strangers. You are not welcome here."

"That is not for you to decide Brun." Another countered. "Shed your weapons and we bring you to Halman." The man with grey sprouting through his thick dark beard said, pointing at Legolas and Faramir. They were still mounted with their weapons clearly visible. Faramir carefully unbuckled the belt with his sword and handed it to the nearest man before he slowly dismounted. Legolas watched as Faramir slowly complied with the demands. Deciding it was better to give up the bow than ending up at a spear, he also gave his bow and then the quiver to someone nearby. The reins of the horses were taken before most swordsmen dropped their weapons. The man with the greying beard came forward. "I shall lead you before our chieftain."

"I thank you." Taquar nodded before he started to follow the man. Several spearmen followed them, no doubt to keep them from running off. After a short walk they entered a tent made from hides sewn together. It was relatively dark in the tent, except for two small fire beacons that burned on either side of what seemed like a podium. On that podium there sat what must have been their chieftain. The chieftain was a real representation of what a man would look like if they would merge a man with an ox. He did not speak, and did not so until Taquar had completely finished his story.

"Not everyone will see it so lightly at your return." The chieftain said after a moment.

"I had not anticipated a warm welcome." Taquar said with a nod. "But the Ox-clan in my home, and I wish to return here."

"You always have been a good craftsman, like your fathers before you."

"What do I need to do to proof that I belong here?" Taquar asked as his dark eyes shone with determination.

"I believe the people of Galtrev will give you a hard time, no matter what I will decide. It shall take you quite a while to win back their trust. I cannot help you with that, even if I had a desire to do so."

"Winning the trust of the Ox-clan back will be les challenging than when I had to find trust into men again." Taquar said, relieved at the man's words.

"The home of your fathers is still free I believe." The chieftain said. "But your friends have to leave as soon as possible."

"They shall leave tomorrow at dawn." Taquar replied.

"Dismissed." The chieftain said. The man with the greying beard lead them out again. He also dismissed the villagers that awaited them with their spears, telling them that Taquar was welcomed by their chieftain. The man lead them on to the edge of the north of Galtrev, where Taquar's house was located.

"My furnishings are gone." Taquar said as he looked around his small house, with nothing but an empty fire pit.

"That is a shame." Faramir softly said, not sure what to say about the situation.

"I could have guessed so." Taquar said after a moment after he walked a small round through the circular tent that made up his home. "At least the home is still standing, and not occupied with crows or snakes…" Taquar put his pack down the man had retrieved for them. "It appears I cannot offer you anything but a cloth against the wind."

"Do you require more help from us?" Faramir carefully asked as he watched him unpack.

"No, I think I will be okay." Taquar said after he thought about it for a moment. "I will be able to make some money quickly with my skills. Besides, I do not need to sleep on the bare floor." Taquar pointed out as he rolled out his bedroll and sat down upon it. "The provisions will last me for another couple of days, so I do not need to worry about that yet. I only need to find a way to keep my horse from curious hands."

"You need to feed him as well." Legolas softly pointed out as he remembered that the hills were not as green as they were in Rohan.

"I could also sell him." Taquar considered aloud."Even if I would do it with pain in my heart." Faramir rolled out his bedroll as well and sat down. "I will figure out something."

"I need to fill up my skin before we leave again tomorrow." Faramir remarked.

"We passed a well on our way here. I am sure they will let you fill up your skin before you will leave." Taquar agreed. "Do you want to make a fire, or would you rather go to sleep?"

"I do not think we would need to take care of a fire now. It is warm enough, and we do not need to scare away any possible animals." Faramir reasoned before he slowly lay down.

"What about the horses?" Legolas softly asked.

"I am sure they will be taken care of." Taquar said as he lay down as well. Legolas uneasily lay down as well. Legolas barely slept that night as he kept wondering if her hooves were properly cleaned and if she was fed enough hay and clean water. Luckily, dawn came around sooner than later. It was just before dawn that Taquar awoke. "Are you awake?" Taquar softly questioned to the elf.

"Yes." Legolas softly replied as he sat up.

"I am sure it will not be long before the first will show up to get you both out…" Taquar softly said. Legolas nodded.

"Shall I go and fill the skins?" He asked as he took his nearly empty skin from his pack. Taquar nodded and handed Legolas Faramir's skin that lay on top of his bag. Several moment later, Legolas found himself at the well, hauling up a bucket of cold water. In the dim light of a new day, he could indeed see that several others in the village were already wakening. After he filled the skins, he splashed some water in his face, hoping to wash off some dust. When he returned to Taquar's home, he Found Faramir also awake.

"Good morning and thank you, Legolas." Faramir replied after he swallowed his way bread.

"You're welcome."Legolas said as he handed back his skin before he went to eat himself. Legolas had not even finished when someone knocked.

"It is time for your friends to leave." The man said when Taquar appeared to see who it was.

"They are almost ready to go." Taquar answered as he let the man in.

"Your horses are being prepared as I speak." The same man with the greying beard said. When Legolas had finished eating, they packed their bedrolls and went outside. They were taken to the stables where indeed Nahar and Faramir's horse stood ready to go.

"Saddle my horse please." Taquar said to the rather confused looking stable hand.

"There was one horse without a saddle." The young boy said, having saddled Nahar just moments before. It had taken but a moment before Legolas had taken off the saddle.

"My horse does not need to be saddled." Legolas gently told the boy. With a small smile, Taquar fetched his horse. It took just a few more minutes before Taquar's horse was saddled and ready to go. By the time all three of them had mounted, there had gathered quite a crowd around.

"I believe these belong to you." The man that had been called Brun stepped forward, holding Faramir's sword. Another one accompanied him, handing over the bow and quiver back to Legolas.

"Thank you. We will be going now." Faramir said as he fastened the belt of his sword around his middle. As soon as Legolas had settled his quiver and bow, he urged his horse into walking. Soon enough they were well on their way. Once again they camped in Isendale and used the opportunity to get some more provisions.

"I fear our ways will part from here." Taquar said as they looked over the fords of the Isen.

"I wish you the best." Faramir said as he shook the man's hands. "I hope your you will be able to settle quickly again."

"Thank you for all that you did for me." Taquar nodded.

"Remember us in a time of joy and in a time of need. Do not hesitate to reach out to us." Faramir clasped the man's shoulder and gave it a good squeeze before he mounted. "Shall we continue then, Legolas?"

"Yes. The day is still young." Legolas replied as he waited until Faramir had properly settled into the saddle. "Goodbye, Taquar." Legolas called before kicking the flanks of his horse. Side to side the elf and man rode over the plains of the Rohan. It was about dark when the two riders approached the gates of Edoras.

"It is nice to visit the Golden Halls of Meduseld again." Legolas softly said as they entered the city. "Even though Théoden is not here anymore."

"Éomer does his job well." Faramir replied before he dismounted, leaving the bridle in the hands of a stable boy.

"Faramir? Is that really you?" The soft voice of Éowyn drifted to his ears as soon as they entered the Golden Hall.

"Éowyn." Faramir greeted with a broad smile. "I had hoped Meduseld would grand Legolas and I a place to sleep for tonight."

"Only for tonight?" Éowyn asked after she both had hugged them.

"We are going to Mirkwood. I could not help but have a stop here." Faramir smiled as he started to follow her.

"You know that you are always welcome here." She replied as he picked up two goblets of wine, handing them over to their guests.

"Thank you." Faramir said after he took a sip of the wine.

"The maid will prepare two rooms for you both." Éowyn said after she had spoken with a maid. Éomer joined them after a while and chatted with them. They spoke about the more fortunate tidings they were going into now, and how Rohan fared under the reign of their new king. It was late in the evening when they all retired for the night.

* * *

The next day dawned bright on the green hills of Rohan. Breakfast was simple but very good. It was two hours after dawn that Faramir and Legolas stood at the gates with their horses again. "Fare you well, Faramir, Legolas." Éowyn called and waved as the two remaining riders left. As Faramir looked back, the rising sun cast a golden glow over Éowyn that made her hair shimmer as gold, even brighter than the halls they had just left.

"May the Maiden of Rohan wait for my return." Faramir called as he waved back. Faramir occasionally looked back, and for a long time he could see her standing at one of the towers near the gate. Éowyn indeed kept watching until the riders finally disappeared into distance.

"My lady?" The maid softly asked when she finally managed to find her Mistress.

"Yes?" Éowyn asked, slightly curious.

"Lord Faramir left you a message." She said as she handed over a neatly folded letter with her name upon it.

* * *

Faramir and Legolas travelled swift under the sun, with little as rest as the horses could bare. None of them spoke, not that they needed to. Several more villages of Men they passed. More prosperity was to be seen everywhere. Small children that were just learning to walk, farmers that were farming their crops… Faramir waved at all of them as they passed. Eventually they crossed the Great Anduin with the help of the Galadrim. Now they continued to travel to the north, until they came upon the elf-path.

"Are you ready to get home?" Faramir asked as Legolas stood in front of the with vine covered statue at the elf-gate that lead into Mirkwood. Legolas carefully reached out, and gently removed the majority of the vines that covered the statue.

"Almost." Legolas softly said as he walked up to the nearest breech tree and placed his hand upon the smooth white bark. After a moment the tree happily rustled it's leaves.

"I believe I am ready to continue." Legolas softly replied before he turned back to his horse and mounted.

"What did you do to the tree?" Faramir asked with a raised eyebrow and a smile.

"I told them their prince wanted save passage to go home." Legolas replied as he steered Nahar through the gate, into Mirkwood.

"Are there still spiders around?" Faramir asked, knowing about the horrible attacks not only from spiders but wargs and Dol Guldur alike.

"Yes, but they are with fewer since the evil is slowly disappearing. Before the War of the Ring we had daily business to patrol and kill nests and every spider we encountered. We had a hard time to keep up with everything. The Halls of Healing were almost continuously filled with elves, warriors and guards alike. Almost all because of spider venom. The scouts had also their hands full with reports of nests and keeping up to gather the plants that counteract the spider poison." Legolas replied before they continued, silently.

 **-A/N I am not nearly happy with this chapter, as it seemed way to rushed. I had to struggle through it and finish it on time.**


	32. Mirkwood

"You are almost home." Faramir said with a smile as the bridge leading to the stronghold came into view.

"Home." Legolas echoed. He himself was not that sure, now he was almost there. Some part of him longed to be home. To talk to the familiar trees again, walk the o-so known paths. Some part of him did not even want to enter the woods he had roamed in for so long. He could imagine all the familiar voices of all familiar elves. Elves he wanted to see and tell them that he was well, even though he knew the moment they would see him, he knew that they would know he was not.

"Legolas!" Faramir called when several emotions started to filter over Legolas' face. When Legolas turned his face to Faramir once again, he knew that he had Legolas' attention once more. "If you do not want to, we can turn back."

"Now that we have come so far, I cannot turn back." Legolas protested. He would have wasted a lot of precious time if they would not continue now. Slowly Faramir and Legolas continued over the bridge and were greeted by a stable-hand when they neared the stables.

"Mae govannen, mellyn-nín." The stable-hand greeted while he reached for the bridles so the guests could dismount.

"Mae govannen." Faramir greeted. As the horses were taken care of, Faramir and Legolas made it to the doors that gave access to the stronghold.

"What is your business in Mirkwood?" The guard asked as the visitors came near. With a little nudge from Faramir, Legolas stepped forward.

"I am Legolas Thranduilion. I seek council with the king." Legolas said.

"Caun Legolas?" The second guard asked, his eyes widening behind his helmet.

"Ma." Legolas softly said. "And Faramir, Steward of Gondor."

"Welcome home, caun Legolas." The guards said with a small bow before they opened the doors. The elf and the man entered the stronghold, Legolas leading the way.

"Shall we go and seek your father?" Faramir asked when the doors shut behind them again.

"That is why we came to here." Legolas confirmed as he started to walk in a certain direction. Faramir had to hurry to keep up with Legolas, as there were so many things for him to see.

"Are you going to show me around before we leave again?" Faramir asked with a little smile. Legolas nodded as he stopped on a intersection of two hallways. They were about to turn into the hallway when Faramir spotted several elves coming in their direction.

"Legolas!" A cry sounded through the hall, before a crashing sound. Legolas let out a soft groan as he connected with the stone floor below him. It had been rather long ago that he had been knocked of his feet like that. When he opened his eyes, he noticed five familiar faces that were all over him.

"Thank the Valar that you are well." One of them said, as he reached out for Legolas' arm to gently squeeze it.

"Never ever think you can do that to us again!" Came from his other side, accompanied with a shove against his shoulder.

"I am just glad that you are back." One of the other elves said before he slowly climbed back on his feet. Faramir watched as the elves helped Legolas to his feet again.

"Long time no see, indeed." Legolas sheepishly said.

"Legolas, who are these elves?" Faramir asked as the elves one by one hugged the elvish prince. It was then that the five elves noticed that their captain was not alone.

"I was their captain." Legolas softly said as he went back to stand at Faramir's side.

"What do you mean, 'was'?" A raven-haired elf asked, looking at both of them.

"I-I do not think I will stay." Legolas whispered, looking at his boots.

"Why would you not stay? This is your home." The female warrior asked.

"Forgive me for being rude, but we came here to see Aran Thranduil. I am sure Legolas will find some time to explain everything to you."

"Who are you to speak for him?" The youngest of the troop demanded.

"I am Faramir, Steward of Gondor." Faramir replied and gently placed his hand between Legolas' shoulder blades. The little nudge of Faramir was all Legolas needed to continue and find his father.

"Something is very wrong with him." The very tall elf call Evilya, stated.

"Very wrong." Samiell, the female warrior confirmed. "Let's go back." She said before she started walking back to the armoury.

"What do you think we should do?" The youngest of the troop, Elija asked.

"Legolas will come for us. I know he will." The eldest warrior of the troop replied.

"I know so, Haldon." Briadir, the raven-haired elf vowed. "Where ever his heart leads him, I shall follow."

* * *

After several more minutes, Legolas finally stopped in front of a heavy oaken door. "This is the study of ada." Legolas explained before he turned to the door and knocked.

"Come in." A voice sounded several long moments later. After a confirming nod of Faramir, Legolas slowly opened the door. "Legolas." The voice of Thranduil sounded. The voice sounded very stern, with the lightest dust of surprise.

"Adar." Legolas softly greeted, looking at the desk before the elven-king. "Forgive me for interrupting."

"I am glad you are home." Thranduil responded as he shuffled some papers around. "Tonight I will have time to properly speak with you. I am sure you have many familiar faces to greet and speak with."

"Ma, adar." Legolas responded as he turned to leave.

"I will tell Galion that he needs to set the table for two, Hîr Faramir." Thranduil said as he noticed the man that only stood half in the door post since Legolas had not walked any further into the room.

"Mae govannen, Aran-nín." Faramir greeted with a nod.

"I will meet you in the parlour after you have finished eating."

"Ma, adar." Legolas replied before he left the study again, and softly closed the door.

"Is there anyone you would like to see now?" Faramir asked as he looked at Legolas.

"No." Legolas shook his head. He did not want to see anyone right now.

"Any place you would like to go?" Faramir asked with a raised eyebrow. Legolas shrugged. "Why don't we go and seek out your room, or maybe the garden if you like?"

"My room." Legolas replied after a moment. Going there was the least chance of running in more familiar faces. Faramir nodded before Legolas found his way to the royal quarters. Thranduil's study was luckily not that far away from the royal quarters.

"By the Valar, is that you, Legolas?" A male elf softly asked, after he accidently dropped the pile of freshly washed linen. Legolas dropped to his knees as he helped the elf fold the sheets again.

"Suilad Feren." Legolas softly greeted as he neatly stacked the linen again.

"Hannon-le, Legolas." Feren replied rather dumbstruck by the fact that the prince suddenly had appeared in front of his nose, and even more by that the prince had rather quickly helped him. Legolas handed Feren the stack of linen once the elf had found his footing again. "Does your ada know you are here?"

"Ma. I already went to see him."

"That is very well." Feren nodded. "You are going to your room?"

"Ma." Legolas nodded.

"Goheno-nin, Caun Legolas." Feren said as he readjusted the linen in his arms. "Since you have been away, I could not bring myself to enter your room again." Faramir noticed the sorrow that shone in the elf's eyes.

"Have no worries." Legolas shook his head before he passed Feren, continuing to his room. Feren and Faramir quickly followed Legolas.

"I will make sure that tonight you will not find any speck of dust." Feren promised as Legolas opened the door, stirring up particles of dust that now lazily floated in the late afternoon sun. Legolas slowly entered his room. It was still as he remembered, from the books on the shelf, to the half burned candle next to his bed. Without thinking, Feren handed the sheets to Faramir, who for some reason simply accepted the pile as he went to remove the dust laden sheets from the bed. Throwing the sheets in a pile outside of the door, he quickly made the bed for Legolas. "I can see that you are weary from your travels, penneth." Feren responded on the slightly confused look on Legolas' face.

"You do not need to do anything for me." Legolas softly responded before he sat down on his freshly made bed.

"But is wish to." Feren responded with a smile as he walked to the windows and threw them open, letting in the fresh forest air, and the sound of rushing water accompanied by bird chatter. "I will go and make a guestroom ready." Feren said to Faramir as he took back the pile of sheets. "Go and rest for a while, I will get you when dinner is ready to be served."

"Hannon-le, Feren." Legolas and Faramir responded to the servant. When Feren had closed the door behind him, Legolas stood from the bed again.

"You can sleep in my bed. You must be weary as well." Legolas softly said.

"I am weary, but I am not going to sleep in your bed, Legolas." Faramir responded. "What will the servant think when you lay on the floor asleep and I am in your bed? That is not going to happen. I think I am going to read one of your books, if you do not mind?"

"No, if you are sure." Legolas softly said.

"I can sit very well in one of the chairs. Just go and sleep for a little while." Faramir watched as Legolas pulled out his boots before he went to lay on top of the sheets. As Faramir went to look what kind of book Legolas had, he found it were mostly books for children, long since forgotten by the prince. When Faramir had picked out a book, he looked back at Legolas, who was already asleep. He decided for the chair that was closest to the window. Faramir could see that the book was loved a lot during it's years of prime, as it was worn, but still well kept. Faramir could not help but smile as a colourful picture of a doe was featured on one of the first pages. He started to read a story about the doe, even if his eyelids had a different goal in mind. Only a few pages into the book, Faramir fell asleep.

* * *

Feren knocked twice, and after not receiving an answer, he softly opened the door. At first he noticed the adan sitting by the window, with his mouth slightly ajar and snoring softly. As he entered the room, he also noticed one of Legolas' favourite books open on his lap. As he looked over the prince, he also found him asleep, with half open eyes.

"Sir?" Feren softly asked as he took Legolas' book from the man's lap. After a short shake of the shoulder, Faramir awoke.

"Good afternoon." Faramir greeted as he slowly stretched.

"The guestroom is ready for you, then you can have a proper nap tonight." Feren said with a little smile as he went to put the book away.

"Hannon-le." Faramir responded as he stood and walked over to Legolas. "Legolas?" Faramir gently shook the elf's shoulder, and after a moment Legolas slowly blinked. "It appears dinner will be served for us in a moment. Are you hungry?" Faramir asked with a little smile. Legolas sat up and rubbed his eyes before he nodded. Legolas pulled on his boots before they followed Feren to the dining hall.

"Have a nice dinner. I will go and clean your room now, Legolas." Feren said before he turned to walk back the same way as they came. Faramir slowly opened the door. There they entered a large and well dressed room. Plants grew from the ceiling as carvings and tapestries adorned the walls. At the far end of the room, next to a small door, Faramir spotted another elf. Candles made the glasswork on the table shimmer in several colours, aided by the gold decorated plates and silver polished utilities.

"Caun Legolas. How my heart soars at your return." The elf spoke as he lightly bounced on his feet as he hurried closer.

"It is nice to see you too, Galion." Legolas softly said before he sat down at the back side of the table, where he usually would sit at the right hand of Thranduil.

"I have prepared several of your favourite dishes, so I hope you are hungry. I was overjoyed when Feren came to the kitchens and told me you had finally returned." The usually quiet Head-servant said, with a big smile adorning his fair face.

"Hannon-le, Galion. You are most kind." Legolas said, sending the servant a little smile. Galion disappeared through the door, and entered again, several moments later, carrying two dishes.

"Pumpkin and tater soup." Galion announced as he put the two steaming dishes upon the table, before he went to pour two glasses of wine and two with water. When Galion had disappeared through the door, Legolas dipped his spoon in the soup, before eating it.

"This is very good." Faramir commented when he already had finished half of his bowl.

"It is." Legolas nodded as he slowly sipped his soup. A few moments after Legolas had finished his soup, Galion came out again.

"Would you like me to serve the next course, or should I return in a little while?"

"You may serve the next dish, Galion." Legolas softly said, before Galion's arm came into his field of view, taking the empty dish away.

"Then I will return in a moment with the next course." Galion came back to them carrying two plates and a basket. "Salmon from Lake Town, and a fresh salad." Galion announced as he firstly put down the basket with still warm bread, before putting down the plates in front of the prince and his guest.

"It is more like salad and a little salmon." Faramir commented with a chuckle as he looked at his plate. It indeed looked more like a crop of lettuce that had exploded over his plate with in comparison a small piece of red fish on top of it.

"If you do not like it, you can call Galion for something else." Legolas softly said. For him it was more than normal to eat large amounts of greens or salad.

"Do not bother, Legolas. I was merely joking." Feren said as he started eating.

"Forgive me." Legolas softly said as he stabbed his salad before stuffing a little in his mouth.

"There is nothing to forgive." Faramir assured. He watched as he received a silent nod from the elf. They both continued to eat in silence. As dessert Galion served a small bowl with a white pudding, topped with a small mountain of fresh strawberries and whipped cream. Galion simply smiled as he put the bowls onto the table.

"I know it is your favourite. I could not help it." Galion brightly smiled as Legolas' face lightened up at the sight of the red juicy berries.

"Hannon-le, Galion. I am sure it will be as great as ever." Legolas softly said as he picked up the spoon. As soon as the taste of the strawberry and whipped cream hit his tongue, Legolas closed his eyes to savour the rich and sweet taste.

"If you want more, you know where to find me." Galion said with a small chuckle before he went back to the kitchens. Faramir watched in amusement as Legolas savoured every small bite he took from his dessert. As Faramir finally took a bite of his dessert, he could not remember that he had ever tasted sweeter strawberries or had any creamier pudding.

"When I was but an small elfling and when ada was in a really good mood, we sometimes sneaked into the kitchens to see if we could get some strawberries without getting noticed by the staff." Legolas softly told Faramir, remembering one of his fondest childhood memories.

"Your father must have been quite busy." Faramir softly said, taking another bite of the pudding.

"Ada was often very busy." Legolas nodded. "He always tried to be there for dinner. If ada did not make it because he was that busy, Anameleth usually took me to at least with him a good night." Faramir nodded. It must have been very difficult to divide time between a demanding elfling and an even more demanding kingdom. Both of them finished their dessert in silence.

"Do I need to serve out some more?" Galion asked when he noticed that the bowls were about completely clean.

"You should write those recipes down for me to take home." Faramir said with a smile. "I enjoyed it very much."

"I'd be honoured." Galion said with a little smile as he gathered the two bowls.

"Hannon-le Galion." Legolas said, sending the head-servant a little smile.

"Anything for you, caun-nín." Galion bowed before he left them alone again.

* * *

It was later in the evening in the private parlour that Thranduil had finally time to hear his son out. "Legolas, now tell me what happened." Thranduil said, looking at the slumped figure of his son. He would have the human's head if it was something he caused. King or not.

"I-I got captured. I left the troop to investigate some noise I heard. I never anticipated edain that were trying capture me." Legolas took a deep breath, looking at his hands that were folded in his lap. They whipped and hurt me, before passing me on to the next man. He also hurt and whipped me. I fought them as best as I could. They had no reason to do that to me!"

"Then why did you not escape?" Thranduil asked. He was silently fuming from the inside.

"I could not." Legolas shook his head. "They poisoned me. Fed me berries with poison."

"You could not have eaten them." Thranduil stated.

"Or I could have choked." Legolas softly returned. "It was the berries or choking…" It was silent for a long time.

"What happened after the berries?" Thranduil asked.

"I…" Legolas shook his head.

"If I may help?" Faramir softly asked, from where he stood to the side, having watched the whole time.

"What do you want?" Thranduil all but snapped. Why was the adan still in the room?

"Atropa Belladonna is the berry Legolas spoke about. It can cause hallucinations and delirium. I am sure that contributed in taking Legolas' free will away from him." Faramir walked over to the chair Legolas was sitting in. Faramir placed his hand on top of the elf's shoulder and gently squeezed it. It gave Legolas the support to continue his story.

"A-After the man thought he had finally broken my spirit, I was passed on to the merchant. He brought me among several others to Minas Tirith. There King Elessar freed us and helped us getting better."

"You are not better yet." Thranduil stated. "My son would know that he would look at others when they are speaking."

"I am doing my best." Legolas quietly said. Thranduil stood and with three long strides, the elf king stood in front of his son.

"Stand." Thranduil ordered. Legolas squeezed his eyes shut. That was a firm order. He had been waiting for that for so long. He did not need to follow orders, he was one of the Free-People!

"It is okay, Legolas." Faramir whispered, his hand still on Legolas' shoulder. Legolas very slowly arose from the chair to obey his father.

"Legolas, look at me." Thranduil said, looking at the crown of his son's head. "Look at me." Thranduil urged a little firmer. When Legolas refused to comply, Thranduil took hold of Legolas' chin, tilting it upwards so Legolas was not looking at the floor anymore. "Look at me, Legolas." Thranduil firmly urged, tightening his grip when Legolas wanted to turn away. Thranduil glared at Faramir when he was about to protest, making his mouth snap shut again. "I will not ask again. Look at me, Legolas." Thranduil almost growled.

When Legolas finally looked up and met his father's gaze, he could barely comprehend the emotions that pooled in the blue orbs. Fear. Hurt. Loneliness…. Love.

"Do not ever scare me like that again." Thranduil softly said, letting go of Legolas' chin. Legolas, for the first time since all this had happened, held the gaze of his father or anyone else for that matter. He was quite lost for anything.

"Ada?" Legolas barely whispered.

"Ma, iôn-nín?" Thranduil equally soft asked.

"Goheno-nin." Legolas whispered before he lowered his gaze and threw his arms around the tall stature of his father. Legolas buried his face in the warm and soft robes of his father, like he had done many times as a small elfling. Thranduil let out a sigh as he wrapped one arm around his son's back. With his other arm, he gently pressed his son's head against his chest and buried his nose in the pale blond hair of Legolas.

"You are forgiven, thithen lass-nín."

 **-A/N I must say I am rather proud of this chapter. I wrote this chapter in the week after posting the last rather big chapter, first featuring the draught. I believe I would be working to the end of this story now. P.S. Annem, you posted the 100th review to the story! :D Thank you for all the support!-**

Dictionary:

Mae Govannen - Well met

Mellyn-nín - My Friends

Caun - Prince

Aran - King

Ma - Yes

Adar/ada - Father

Suilad - Hello

Penneth - Little one

Hannon-le - Thank you

iôn-nín - My son

Goheno-nin - Forgive me

Tithen Lass nín - My little leaf


	33. Warriors

"Legolas!" Briadir called when he saw the prince together the adan, walking through the corridor.

"Good morning, Briadir." Legolas greeted when the dark-haired ellon came to walk next to him. "What could I possibly do for you?"

"Taking up your position as captain of our troop again?" Briadir said with a raised eyebrow at the formal way his best friend acted. "You scared me half the way up to Mandos when we found pieces of your attire scattered all around." Legolas lightly rubbed his face with both hands.

"Faramir? Would you mind if we postpone the tour of the gardens to this afternoon?"

"Absolutely not." Faramir shook his head while a little smile played on his lips. "You have a lot to explain to your troop. Take all the time you need. The tour in the gardens has no haste. I will find my way around, at some point."

"Hannon-le, Faramir." Legolas nodded before Briadir grabbed his sleeve and started to drag him away from the human. Legolas simply followed him back to the armoury where his troop had gathered around a round table that was overflowing with maps. Legolas pulled his sleeve loose from Briadir's grip. "I told you I would not be returning to my duty as captain." Legolas softly said, his eyes downcast. Briadir gently clasped his shoulder, before hugging the prince.

"We just wanted to hear your story." Briadir said as he held the elf upon arm-length. Legolas nodded. His troop personally greeted him with a big smile and a firm pat on the shoulder. All of the present warriors and guards gathered around the fireplace, were extra chairs had been added. For the warriors or guards that had not found a seat kept standing, or sat down on the floor. Many familiar faces gathered around Legolas, curious why their prince had almost disappeared for two whole years without a word or trace. Legolas softly told the whole story, from the moment he heard the noise on his watch with his troop, until he arrived back in Mirkwood, yesterday. Silently everyone listened, some even did not dare to move.

"Is there anything we can do for you, Legolas?" Hérion, the head-captain of the warriors asked when Legolas had finally finished.

"Did you- did you find my Galadrim bow?" Legolas quietly asked. He needed to know, even if he badly feared for its loss.

"That was the moment you nearly scared me to Mandos." Briadir said with a sad smile on his face. Everyone knew how dear the Galadrim bow was to Legolas.

"We brought back all of your things we found." Samiell gently said.

"Several pieces of you armour were badly damaged, but there was no elvish blood to be seen." Haldon said as he stood. The troop stood as well. "I am more than ready to give it back to you." Legolas slowly nodded as he also stood. The warriors and guards went all back to their tasks as Legolas and his troop walked to the weapons room. In the back of the room there stood a tall thing, covered with a white sheet.

"I could not bear the sight of your things every time I walked in here." Samiell softly said as he pulled away the sheet. A straw training puppet was set up, dressed in the pieces of armour they had found. His left boot was missing, as well that that his tunic was ripped in several places. His quiver with but four arrows stood behind it, two out of his three straps broken. Several of his pieces of leather were damaged beyond repair. Leaning against the puppet stood another object, wrapped in a velvet blanket. Briadir picked up the object and quickly unwrapped it.

"Now it is back in the only hands it belongs to." Briadir said with a smile when Legolas finally held his beloved bow once again. Legolas carefully weighed the bow, before slowly drawing the string. It was still exactly as he remembered.

"Hannon-le." Legolas whispered as he lowered his bow, letting the tip of the bow balance on his boot.

"The string was broken, but I replaced it with the best string I could find." Briadir softly said. Legolas silently nodded, feeling very grateful.

"Now that you have your bow, will you tell us why you don't want to be captain of your troop anymore?" Elija asked as he crossed his arms in front of his chest. Legolas softly shook his head.

"I will not be staying here. It would be useless for me to return to duty for only a little while."

"Why will you not stay? Mirkwood is your home."

"Mirkwood will always be my home," Legolas softly said, and continued before Elija could protest yet again. "But I hear the call of the sea." All of the elves let out a soft gasp before they nodded. All of them knew about the Call of the Sea.

"So you will leave for Ered Luin when you have said goodbye to us?" Evilya gently asked. Legolas shook his head once again.

"The call is there, even if it is not that strong yet." Legolas explained. "There are yet too many things to do, many things I believe I could help with." Briadir shared 'the' look with the troop.

"Would that include things a pair of elvish warriors would be useful with?" Legolas looked at them with a little surprise before a sad look overcame his face.

"That would depend of you trying to actually help, or more like keeping me from it." Legolas softly said after a moment, before sending an impish grin to Briadir. With a wholehearted laugh, Briadir drew the blond elf in a hug.

"I missed you too much to let you go like that again." Briadir whispered in Legolas' ear, before he noticed that he was surrounded by the others in a massive group-hug. "I am curious to see if our beloved prince is still as good with his bow as when he was still our captain!" Briadir said with a grin as he shoved the tangle of arms away.

"Then I shall show you why you will never be fit to become a captain." Legolas replied, Earning several cheers from the others.

"But dressed like this?" Samiell asked, running her hand over the ornate tunic Legolas was wearing.

"I will meet you at the shooting range in a little while. Then I shall go and dress for the occasion." With a little smile on his face, Legolas took his bow with his as he made the long but familiar track down to the royal quarters. Legolas quickly changed in his forest green outfit before he made his way to the training fields. When Legolas entered the training fields, his troop was busy, setting up six targets.

"That looks so much better." Samiell called as she noticed Legolas had joined them.

"I just need to get a new quiver." Legolas mused as he watched the targets. "I will be right back." He called over his shoulder before he made a quick sprint back to the armoury. Once he had selected a quiver with the right size of arrows, he made it back. By the time he had returned, All the targets were set up as well as several obstacles.

"Do you remember this?" Haldon asked with a smile as he gave the straw bale a little push before sitting down upon it.

"How could I not?" Legolas asked while a smile played on his lips. "The final thing before I could become an official warrior."

"And only when you had just started your training you loved the obstacle course."

"It hurt me many times…"

"But you would not give up until you finally got it." Haldon finished with a found smile.

"Shall we start then?" Legolas asked, eager to see if he still could beat his mates. Legolas enjoyed himself greatly as they shot targets, climbed obstacles and ran around. His aim as true as ever. When they had finished for the moment, they all collapsed around a small pile of straw bales.

"I'll keep to my sword thank you very much." Briadir sighed as he let his head fall down on the straw. Legolas smiled to himself. It was almost as if he had not been away for so long.

"And that is why you are not fit to be captain." Legolas said with a little sigh and a small grin.

"You have to forgive me for my insolence, my dear prince. Have mercy." Briadir begged in a mocking voice. The others laughed, before they all sat contently in silence.

"Shall we go and clean up? I fear the afternoon has passed rather quickly." Evilya asked as he straightened. All of them slowly stood and started to clean up the training grounds.

"Did any of you find my hunting knife and dagger?" Legolas asked after a moment. "They were not by the training puppet."

"We never found your hunting knife." Haldon replied as he tucked his arrows back into his quiver. "I believe aran Thranduil has your dagger."

"Then I shall ask adar if he wishes to return it to me."

"You should." Samiell nodded. "Will you eat with us tonight?"

"I think I will go and eat with my adar and Faramir." Legolas said after he considered the offer for a moment.

"Then I hope we will run into you soon." Evilya said with a smile as he gave Legolas' shoulder a squeeze.

"It appears I do not get rid easily of you." Legolas returned with a little smile. "I bid you a good night."

"A good evening to you too." Briadir and the others said. Briadir took the quiver Legolas had used. With his Galadrim bow in his hand, Legolas slowly made it to the dining hall.

"Suilad Legolas." Faramir greeted when the blond prince entered the room.

"Good evening." Legolas greeted and carefully put his bow against the wall and joined Faramir's side. Faramir was looking at a beautiful tapestry about all the riches that roamed the Mirkwood forest. "Do you like it?" Legolas asked after a moment.

"It is very pretty." Faramir agreed. They stood in silence for several long moments before the door opened one again. Thranduil swooped in with all his grace and robes falling about him like a red-silver waterfall.

"May I invite you to share a meal with me?" Thranduil asked as he gestured with his right hand to the empty table.

"I would gladly join you, aran-nín." Faramir said with a small bow before he sat down next to the chair that was reserved for Legolas. Legolas quietly sat down on his own chair just before Galion came out to serve the first course of the meal. All three of them quietly ate. Faramir did not dare to utter a single word, not knowing if the king was happy to have a conversation during their meal, or that it was a custom to eat in complete silence.

"How was your day, iôn-nín?" Thranduil asked after he finished his dessert of pudding and strawberries and wiped his mouth.

"Good." Legolas replied before he also wiped his mouth with a napkin. "I spent my afternoon with my troop."

"I saw that they returned your bow." Thranduil nodded. "They must have been very glad to have you back."

"They were very glad to have me back." Legolas said and paused to muster his courage. "They promised to follow me where ever I decide to go."

"What are you trying to say?" Thranduil asked, studying his son's face. Galion entered with a tray with goblets and a crystal pitcher with red wine.

"I will be leaving again soon." Legolas softly said with his eyes upon the empty bowl before him. Galion quickly took away the used utilities before he disappeared through the servant's door again. "I heard the seagulls call for me." Legolas whispered. When he looked up Thranduil saw unshed tears brimming in the blue orbs of his son.

"If that is what will make you happy…" Thranduil timidly replied before he picked up the goblet and took a small sip.

"Are you not mad, ada?" Legolas barely whispered, not trusting his voice or daring to look up at his father.

"Give me your hand, Legolas." Thranduil requested. When Legolas put his left hand on the table, Thranduil covered it with his own, giving it a gently squeeze. "You must go where ever your heart leads you, iôn-nín." Thranduil softly said. "I am not mad, saddened would be a better word."

"I do not want you to be alone." Legolas replied as he turned his left hand so he also could hold his father's hand.

"I will never be alone." Thranduil replied in a lighter voice. "You know very well that Feren will share meals with me. Even though councils are utterly boring and strict, I am surrounded by my councillors." Thranduil gave Legolas' hand another squeeze before he gently lifted the clasped hand from the table and held it against his chest on the height of his heart. "And you and your nana will always be here, with me." Legolas gave his father a watery smile before he quickly wiped his eyes with his sleeve. "If you are going to act like an elfling, I will once again forbid you to go out in the forest." Thranduil said with a raised eyebrow. Legolas uttered a noise somewhere between a laugh and a sob.

"Hannon-le, ada." Legolas softly said after he had drawn several deep breaths to calm himself. "Do you still want me to show the gardens to you?" Legolas asked as he turned his attention to Faramir, who had watched the exchange silently.

"If you would like to, we could also do that tomorrow if you prefer to go and rest." Faramir carefully said, noticing that Legolas began to look a little tired.

"I think a walk in the garden would go me good." Legolas replied as he gently loosened his hand from where his father still held it. "Have a good night, ada. I will be there when breakfast will be served." Legolas promised before he stood.

"Good evening, aran-nín." Faramir said with a bow before he followed Legolas.

"Good night." Thranduil greeted before he stood as well, taking his mostly full goblet with him to his study.

The walk to the gardens was not quite as long as Faramir had anticipated. He already recognised the hallway, as it was the same as they walked in that morning. As they entered the crisp night air, Legolas inhaled deeply before he sighed. "This garden once belonged to my grandmother, and my mother. They always tended it with love." Legolas quietly told Faramir as he lead him over several winding paths in between beautiful flowers. "My heart feels a little lighter." Legolas softly said as he sat in between the roots of the ancient tree that stood in the middle of the garden.

"I am very glad to hear that." Faramir said as he sat on the bench next to him. He had spent his whole morning, wandering around the stronghold, eventually ending up in the dungeons. It took him hours before he finally found another elf that could direct him back to the main part of the stronghold.

"Would you mind if the troop and I would accompany you to Ithilien?" Legolas asked after a while.

"Who told you I was going to Ithilien?" Faramir curiously asked.

"Arwen told me so." Legolas softly said. "Even though you love Minas Tirith very much, being steward does not completely suit you. Besides all the time you took to help Húrin settle in your place."

"What will you go and do with your troop in Ithilien?"

"There is still evil that needs to be driven away. I had also hoped that we could restore the elvish population that once lived there long ago. Making a bond with the edain as it once had been before the battle of the Last allegiances."

"Do you not think that it will be in vain as the light of the Eldar dims more and more?"

"I rather hope not. In Gondor I was regarded a stranger as they only know elves from tales their heard from their grandparents. They make us unfair and evil creatures. We can show them that it is in fact the opposite."

"That is a very noble goal you have in mind." Faramir mused. "I would gladly accompany you and your troop to Ithilien." Faramir smiled.

"Hannon-le." Legolas said as he leant back, closing his eyes. After quite a while Legolas opened them again, not finding Faramir beside him on the bench. "When do we leave?" Legolas softly asked as he found Faramir a little away, admiring some white roses that shimmered in the light of Ëarendil.

"I do not know. Do you already wish to leave?" Faramir returned the question. He was not ready to leave the magnificent elvish stronghold just yet.

"I have spoken with everyone I wished to speak with. There is not much else left for me." Legolas replied as he cast his eyes upwards.

"How long would it take for your troop to say goodbye to their loved-ones and pack their things?"

"They could be ready by dawn if I asked them."

"I do not wish to leave that quick." Faramir snorted softly. "You have not showed me everything yet." Legolas nodded.

"I still have to write to Estel." Legolas softly said, remembering that he made a promise to Aragorn before he left.

"That would be a good idea to do tomorrow." Faramir agreed. "How about we go inside? It is getting rather late, and chilly." Legolas nodded, noticing that Faramir was shivering slightly due to the cold.

"Forgive me for forgetting about your cloak." Legolas softly said as he hesitantly wrapped his right arm around Faramir's shoulder to offer a little warmth. Faramir could not help grin at the elf.

"I think that you are indeed feeling better. Let's not tell Aragorn, or he might get jealous." With a blush, Legolas dropped his arm again. Faramir once again let out a laugh. "I have forgotten about my own cloak as well." Faramir told him, still amused. It was a good thing they were about to arrive at the door to go inside. Once inside they slowly tracked down the hallways to the royal quarters.

"Sleep well, Faramir." Legolas quietly said as they arrived at the room that was prepared for him.

"I bid you a good night as well, Legolas." Faramir said, still smiling. The blush was barely but still present on Legolas' cheeks. As Faramir closed the door behind him, Legolas made his way to his own room. Legolas dressed for bed, and as he noticed his stuffed elk at the shelf, a smile tugged at his lips. He was indeed home. Only a moment after his head hit his pillow, Legolas eyes glazed over in his sleep, his eyes mostly open.

 **-A/N Well what do you think? Lots happened in this chapter. Thank you for your amazing reviews!-**

PS. I will be leaving for Holidays tonight, and will not be back for my next post for next week.

Dictionary:

Suilad - Hello

Aran - King

Adar/ada - Father

Hannon-le - Thank you

iôn-nín - My son


	34. Small Talks

"Ah Legolas, good morning." Thranduil greeted as he entered the dining hall, with Faramir following right behind.

"Good morning, adar, Faramir." Legolas greeted from his place at the table. The dining hall smelled like fresh bread and baked eggs. Thranduil and Faramir took place at the table, and a moment later Galion serve out three goblets of tea. They quietly ate.

"Faramir proposed something to me, just before we came to here." Thranduil said when he had finished eating. "I agree with him that it needs to be done, but you need to agree as well."

"What did you propose?" Legolas asked, looking at Faramir.

"Attending this morning's council to see if they can help us to stop the illegal trade." Faramir responded. Legolas nodded. He had heard Faramir and Aragorn speak about the subject, but never really thought about it. "Are you ready for that?"

"I will have to." Legolas said after a moment, earning an approving nod from Thranduil.

"Shall we go to the council then?" Thranduil asked before he arose. The three of them made it to the large council-room. Legolas and Faramir waited at the door. They watched as Thranduil took his place at the head of the table. "Good morning, councillors." Thranduil started as all the councillors were seated around the table. "Today we have two guests attending our weekly council. Saes, give them a warm welcome." Thranduil gestured to Legolas and Faramir who stood side to side at the door, overlooking the table.

"Caun Legolas! You finally have returned!" One of the councillors exclaimed. Several mutters followed from the councillors. Both Faramir and Legolas joined the table, waiting for Thranduil to speak again.

"Hîr Faramir thought it would be a good idea to bring my story to the council." Legolas softly started. "For I agreed with him that more people should take watch so it will happen to any other being again."

"What was the cause of your absence, caun-nín?" Tegalad, the head-councillor asked. He had already heard about a rumour, but that would do no good if he made his conclusions about something that could not be true in the first place.

"I was captured by an adan, who had the intention to turn me into a slave." Legolas said, and paused as several of the councillors gasped and started whispering. Thranduil cleared his throat to silence them. "They almost succeeded as they whipped me and fed me poison to weaken me, trying to break my free spirit." Legolas slowly swallowed a lump that was forming in his throat. "They almost succeeded."

"It appeared that there were several more cases of these happening around Middle-Earth." Faramir said, giving Legolas' arm an encouraging squeeze. "A guard of Minas Tirith encountered the wagons and alarmed those who needed to know of this."

"King Elessar, who some of you might know as Estel rescued me." Legolas softly said when he found that he could safely speak again. "He together with his wife, Lady Arwen, and Faramir took care of me. They helped me when I thought everything was lost. I owe them more than anything I would ever be able to give them.

"How did they help you, Legolas?" The Head-Healer, Cervus asked.

"They were very patient." Legolas answered after a moment. "Especially when I did not want to believe what they were telling me. I feared it was all but a dream and I would wake again, hanging from the ceiling on shackles, or laying in a way to small and filthy cart." Legolas looked at Faramir and gave him a little smile. "Because of their persistence and patience they helped me believe I was truly safe again, and still a part of the Free-People."

"The reason we came the council, besides to let you officially know your prince has returned, was because we want you to look out for similar activities that could lead to slavery or similar activities. We need to stop it. Even if it is a long shot, we have to start somewhere."

"Besides keeping watch, is there anything else we can do?" Tegalad asked. "For I think I can speak for us all that this indeed must be stopped."

"I am not sure what there is to do more, but to keep watch." Faramir replied thoughtfully.

"I will have a talk with our scouts." Hérion, the warrior-captain said. "I shall set out a unit that will patrol all the ways in and out of Mirkwood. The scouts can track for any suspicious things so we possibly could destroy any hide-outs." Thranduil gave an approving nod.

"Does anyone else have ideas that might could help?"

"I might be of help." Fingaer, the elf that kept up with all the finances spoke up. "You know I make frequent trips to the nearby villages and towns. I could spread the word to the other lords and chiefs. We have to keep a more close contact with them to possibly let this work. With more eyes and ears around, there will be a bigger chance that we will spot something."

"I will make sure you will have official letters with the request to take with you on your travels." Tegalad responded after he got an approving nod from Thranduil.

"Is that all?" Thranduil asked as he looked at Legolas and Faramir.

"I believe so." Faramir nodded.

"Then you two will be dismissed." Thranduil said. They had no need for the remaining of the council to be there.

"I thank you for your time." Faramir said before he stood. The two of them silently left the council room. "Is there anything you would like to do?" Faramir asked as they both slowly made their way down the hallway.

"I think I am going to take a walk, if you do not mind." Legolas softly said. Faramir nodded, understanding that Legolas wanted some time alone.

"If you are willingly to walk me to the library first? Then I won't need to spent the half of my time trying to find it." Legolas gave him half a smile before he started walking in a certain direction.

"Are you coming?" He called when he noticed Faramir had yet to follow. With a smile upon his face, Faramir eagerly followed. "I do not know if I will be in time to join you for lunch. Do not hesitate to ask anyone to walk you back to the dining hall."

"I will be well. Have no worries." Faramir told him with a smile as he pushed open the doors to the large library.

"Then I will see you later." Legolas said before he turned on his heels and slowly walked away. Faramir walked into the room that was flooded by daylight. Ivy climbed up the walls in between the wooden bookcases that were overflowing with ancient scrolls and books. Faramir slowly walked next to the walls of books, eventually choosing a book of poetry. As Faramir settled with his tomb of poetry, Legolas slowly dwelt through the ancient hallways.

He aimlessly wandered through the halls, lost for anything. He knew all the ways, the most common to the smallest passes the servants used to quickly move around the stronghold. Legolas let out a soft sigh as he sat down on a stone step, leading upstairs. He could still see the smaller version of himself, shrieking as he ran around the halls, most likely chased by his nanny, Anameleth, or Feren. A sad smile crossed over his face. Sometimes he wished he could be a small elfling again, not needing to worry about things. Having the stronghold being his entire world again, to snuggle upon his father's lap. A hand upon his shoulder made him jerk from his thoughts.

"I did not want to scare you." The soft voice of Anameleth reached his ears. Legolas summoned a little smile before he looked up to the elleth that had done her best to become a second mother for him. "You looked a little sad, and I was wondering if I could do anything for my favourite elfling." She bent down to gently place a kiss upon his temple.

"I am not a little elfling anymore." Legolas softly said.

"I am very much aware." Anameleth said as he sat down on the steps, next to Legolas. "I would still like to know if there is anything I could do for you."

"Baw, I do not think so." Legolas replied after a moment. Feelings once again clashed inside him as part of him just wanted to be alone, and enjoy his solitude for a while. The other part of him longed to be held by a pair of arms, knowing he would be loved and cared for.

"Talk to me, Legolas." Anameleth gently urged, seeing the inner battle in Legolas eyes. Legolas shook his head. "I know something." Anameleth said as she got up, gently taking Legolas' hand, giving it a gentle tug. "Come. I do not like my tithen caun to be sad." Legolas slowly arose, having no clue to what the elleth wanted to go and do. Anameleth lead Legolas several stairs back up. A small smile graced her fair face as she tugged the elf into a small storage room. "Will you tell me now? When we hide, no one will hear." Anameleth whispered, managing to enlighten a little smirk from the other elf.

"When I was small it seemed so much bigger in here, now it is kind of crowded with two elves inside." Legolas whispered.

"I am sure the tablecloths and banners will be as soft as they were back then." Anameleth said as she went to sit on a wooden chest, leaving the shelf with tablecloths for Legolas to settle upon. "I am listening, Tithen-lass." Anameleth whispered when Legolas had settled. Legolas stared at the vague shape of the shelf above him. "Is there anything I could do for you?" Anameleth asked after a while. Legolas gave a half-hearted shrug, before he turned to look at her.

"Many things have happened, in what even a human would call a short span of time." Legolas quietly started. "And only a few good things among them."

"Do you need me to give you a little bit of light?" Anameleth asked, reaching out to gently caress the platina locks.

"Sometimes I wish I could be a little elfling again. Then my biggest worry was to get a scolding from you, or if ada would come to read me a story before I would go and sleep."

"I will hold you if you would like." Anameleth offered as she propped herself up in the corner. "I am sure your ada would read you a story if you asked him." After a moment, Legolas gave in and slowly scooted closer to his nanny. Half laying upon the shelf with tablecloths, he put his head upon Anameleth's chest. The contact with her warm flesh and the gentle thumping of her heartbeat made him give in to her embrace completely. Two loving, warm arms that gently encircled him and rubbed his back. With a smile, Anameleth gently rested her chin upon his hair, whispering soft nothings in the pointed ear of the ellon in her arms. Legolas let himself be soothed, forgetting his worries for a moment. They sat like that for over an hour, until Legolas noticed he started to doze.

"Hannon-le." Legolas softly whispered before he slowly moved from her embrace, remembering just in time that there was a shelf right above him.

"If you need anything else, you know where to find me." Anameleth said. Legolas could see her smile in the almost darkness. He gave her a little smile back, once again reassured that there was yet another person who would like to go to Valinor and back to make him happy. When they were out of the storage room, Legolas drew Anameleth in another hug. For a moment, he nuzzled his face in the crook of her neck before he drew away.

"Hannon-le." Legolas said.

"Anything for my little prince." Anameleth said as she cupped his face, and placed a feather-light kiss upon his brow. "Let me walk you to the dining hall. You must not forget to eat. You are too thin for my liking." Anameleth light-hearty scolded. With a little smile upon his face, he let Anameleth lead him back to the royal quarters.

* * *

That evening, Feren was walking his last round to see if he had anything forgotten when he passed Legolas' room which had light coming from it. Softly he pushed against the door and entered the room. "Aran-nín?" Feren quietly asked when he noticed that the king was present in Legolas' room. The tall elf stood at the foot of the bed on which his son was peacefully sleeping. Thranduil made the gesture for him to be silent. Both of them did not want to wake the sleeping elf. After several more long moments, Thranduil turned, casting his son in shadow. He joined Feren in the hallway and softly closed the door behind him. Thranduil gave Feren a small smile, and Feren nodded, knowing. Thranduil had often watched as Legolas slept, feeling terrible at times for spending so little time with his son.

"Go and do something nice with him tomorrow, before he leaves again." Feren said as he gave Thranduil's shoulder a soft squeeze.

 **-AN Sorry for the long wait, as the new school year once again has started, I had still a lot of things to do. I had an amazing vacation in the Austrian Alps! According to our guide in the high mountains of the Grossglockner had been the inspiration for Snow White as smaller men mined there for gold and gemstones. Thank you for your amazing reviews!-**


	35. Ada's day

"Good morning, Legolas." Thranduil asked when Legolas appeared in the dining hall.

"Good morning, Ada." Legolas greeted before he joined his father at the table. "Where is Faramir?" Legolas asked after Galion started to serve their breakfast.

"I spoke with Faramir this morning and expressed my desires that he would help with setting up some sort of system to keep track with passing of people and a checklist to help the scouts on their way." Thranduil explained.

"I think we will be leaving soon then." Legolas said after a while.

"I had figured so." Thranduil softly said. "Will you do your dear old ada a favour?" Thranduil said as a small grin spread over his face, even if it did not reach his eyes.

"What do you want me to do, ada?" Legolas asked with a raised eyebrow, growing curious.

"Meet me at the stables in half an hour." Legolas nodded, that he could do, although de doubted that that would be all. Legolas watched as Thranduil stood and swept away. Exactly an half hour later, Legolas went outside, seeing two steeds ready to leave. "Ready?" Thranduil asked as he also emerged from the stronghold. Legolas looked up in surprise as he his father was dressed in Mirkwood green colours while he carried a basket in his hands.

"Ma?" Legolas watched as his father mounted with an elegant leap.

"What are you waiting for then?" Thranduil asked as he easily steered the horse in the direction of the gates. Legolas quickly mounted before he started to follow his father.

"Where are we going?" Legolas curiously asked as he followed his father over the narrow paths that crisscrossed the forest floor.

"You will see soon enough." Thranduil called, while a small smile graced his fair face. For a good hour Thranduil led his steed over several different paths, some that lead them closer to their final destination, while others led them away. When the narrow path finally widened, Legolas went to ride at Thranduil's right side. Moments later they entered a small clearing in the woods, not far from the palace. The sound of birds singing and the rush of water met their ears. "Well, what do you think, iôn-nín?"

"It has been so long since I have been here." Legolas said before he slowly let himself slide from the horses back.

"I thought it would be the perfect place to spent some time together." Thranduil replied before he also dismounted and joined the side of his son.

"Do you still feel guilty about spending so little time with me?" Legolas asked with a raised eyebrow. "Because I will tell you again that it matters not." Thranduil let out a soft sigh, before he set the basket upon the fresh grass.

"Now even that you finally returned to me I had but meals with you." Thranduil softly said.

"I am happy you did." Legolas replied while he looked up at his father. "I wish not to dwell on the past. All things that happened cannot be undone. Feeling guilty about things will not help us now."

"Still, we must not forget to learn from the past." Thranduil countered. "Would you still wish to spent your day here, with me?"

"There was nothing better than when you finally had some time to play with me." Legolas said with a little smile. With a swift movement, Legolas tunic dropped in the grass. With four slightly awkward hops, two boots lay forgotten in the grass as a moment later a splash sounded. "Are you only going to watch me from a distance?" Legolas called when he resurfaced once again.

"In a moment." Thranduil called as he spread a blanket under a large birch tree and picked up the pieces of abandoned clothing. When Thranduil was satisfied, he got rid of his own boots and tunic. With an elegant leap, the elf king dove into the water. It had been very long since he last had a swim in the large tidal pools near the river. He let out a content sigh as he let himself float in the cool water. The peaceful moment did not last very long as he was suddenly dragged underwater by his ankle. After a long moment, two silver-blond heads broke the surface of the water again. One of them looked rather dazed, while the other one had a smug smile plastered upon his face.

"Really?" Thranduil asked as he plucked the strings of wet hair from his face. Legolas shot back a cheeky grin, before he once again disappeared underneath the water. It did not take long before the king and the prince were in a full blown water-fight. "Ai! Iôn-nín, have mercy!" Thranduil called after a little while. Legolas stopped splashing the water and shot his father a grin. "I am going to sit on the side for a while." Thranduil said before he hauled himself upon the side. A moment later he sat down on the blanket, with his back against the birch tree.

"What kind of food did Galion pack?" Legolas asked when he finally joined the side of his father again.

"Go and find out." Thranduil said as he gestured to the basket. Legolas turned as put the basket in between his father and himself. Firstly he pulled out a bottle of Dorwinion wine as well as a bottle of Winterberry juice. There were several thick slices of bread, several small chunks of cheese as well as two small apple pies. As last, Legolas pulled out two small cups.

"Are you already hungry?" Legolas asked as he listed everything the basket held. Thranduil looked up at the sky and nodded after a moment.

"It is about time for lunch." He confirmed as he pulled out the bottle of Winterberry juice and filled the two cups. The two elves quietly shared a meal. After several more rounds of swimming and sunbathing, the elves dressed again. "Do you know when you will leave again?" Thranduil asked as he went to fetch their steeds. The horses had wandered away a little further in search of the best grass.

"We will leave when the troop has had the chance to properly prepare for the trip." Legolas said as he put the blanket inside the basket. "We will, I believe, leave in three days. That way Hérion has the time to assemble another new troop that will take the place of ours." Legolas mounted as well as Thranduil.

"Then you also have enough time to pack all things you want to take with you." Thranduil said. Legolas nodded as he steered his horse back into the tree line. "Anameleth told me you had a talk together." Thranduil said after a while.

"Ma." Legolas said, clearly remembering the conversation.

"Is there anything you would desire from me?" Thranduil softly asked. Legolas gave a half hearted shrug.

"I do not know what to desire from you." Legolas replied after he thought about it.

"Give it a bit more thought." Thranduil replied. The remaining time it took to get back to the stronghold, was spent in silence. When the bridles were safe in the hands of the groom, the king and prince made it back to the royal quarters to properly dress. Legolas looked around as the words of his father rang though his head. He had no idea what he wanted to take with him to Ithilien. Well, his bow, but that was obvious. Several sets of his clothing he could take with him. Legolas slowly turned. He could not take his books with him for the burden would be too great. Legolas was startled from his thoughts when a knock sounded on his door.

"Come in." Legolas called.

"What are you doing?" Thranduil gently asked when he found his son in the middle of his room.

"I was seeing if there were things that I wanted to bring with me to Ithilien." Legolas replied, watching as his father walked a slow round around his room.

"Have you already decided what you want to bring with you?" Thranduil asked, as it seemed that nothing was out of place.

"Only some clothes so far." Legolas replied.

"I maybe have some things you could take with you." Thranduil said after a moment. "Shall we go and have supper first?"

"Ma." Legolas gave a little nod before the two of them made their way to the dining hall. When they entered the dining hall, they found Feren and Faramir talking to each other.

"May we join you?" Thranduil asked as he gracefully swept over to his chair.

"I insist that you share the meal with us." Thranduil said when Feren was about to leave the hall.

"Aran-nín?" Feren asked with a small bow.

"What are you waiting for, Feren?" Legolas softly asked before he sat down at the right hand side of his father. "You know very well that you are also a friend of our family." Legolas said as it was not the first time Feren would protest at the invite to come and eat with them. "I would like it if you joined us, saes." With a small nod, Feren slowly made his way to the chair on Thranduil's left side, as Faramir had taken the seat next to Legolas.

"Will Feren be joining you for dinner?" Galion asked as he came out with goblets and a pitcher.

"Ma." Thranduil said with a small nod.

"Very well." Galion said as he started to fill each goblet with wine. Dinner went by, quietly and pleasantly.

"Legolas?" Thranduil started after they had finished with dinner. "Would you like to accompany for a moment?"

"Ma." Legolas replied before he slowly got up. Together the king and prince walked to Thranduil's study.

"My dagger!" Legolas happily exclaimed when his eyes fell upon a soft shimmering object on the desk. Legolas walked forward and took it in his hands.

"That I wanted to return to you, indeed. But that was not all why I wanted you to come here." Thranduil softly said as he walked around his desk and retrieved an object that was slightly bigger than his hand. "I also wanted to give you this." He said as he walked back to the other side of the desk.

"You really want to give that to me?" Legolas softly asked after he put down the dagger to receive the object from his father.

"Ma." Thranduil softly said as Thranduil went to stand behind him, so he could look at the painting over his son's shoulder. He gently kissed Legolas' temple before lightly resting his hands on his shoulders. "If there is anything I would want you to take with you, it would be this. For many long years it gave me strength when it seemed like all lights around me were fading. It helped me to remind why I was still here, and why I was doing this." Legolas gently let his thumb ran over the picture that showed him as toddler, sitting on his mother's lap. Thranduil sat next to them on the small bench underneath the ancient tree in the garden. Legolas knew the painting very well, even though he could not really remember when it was made.

"What about you?" Legolas quietly asked, as he turned to look at his father.

"I still have several paintings that shows your naneth with us as a small family." Thranduil replied. "Besides, I have a new picture that I want in place of this one."

"What kind of picture?" Legolas curiously asked. Thranduil retrieved another small painting which showed Legolas on the day he became of age. He was dressed in the forest-green colours of Mirkwood while the special circlet of the crown prince rested upon several pale blond braids. Thranduil stood slightly behind him, looking like he always was, but this time with a sincere smile upon his face. "I remember this very well." Legolas softly replied.

"It shows how much you have grown, in more than one way." Thranduil softly said as he held this picture next to the other one. "And I have never been more proud."

"Hannon-le, ada." Legolas softly said with a watery smile. The two of them hugged for a long time, while the few tears that managed to escape Legolas' eyes soaked in the heavy fabric of Thranduil's robe. "I think I would like to go outside for a little while."

"I shall accompany you." Thranduil gently returned as he let go of his son, but not before he had kissed his brow. It was already dark when the two of them stepped outside. "It is long since I watched the stars and have them smile upon me."

"Maybe that is because you have someone on your side that watches them with you." Legolas replied as he also looked up to the star-filled night sky. "Nana is smiling down upon us." Legolas softly remarked as he noticed a second star to brightly twinkle besides Eärendil.

"She will always smile down upon us, no matter what happens." Thranduil replied as he wrapped his left arm around Legolas' shoulder in a one-armed hug.

 **-A/N I hope the long wait was worth it. There are but several chapters left to this story, which I all have to write still. That means that I can't promise an update next week. A big thanks to JulsaIthil for the idea's!-**


	36. On the road again

Dawn broke clear and fresh on the day they would leave Mirkwood again. Two leather satchels stood at the foot of Legolas' bed, all packed and ready. On his desk lay simple travel clothes in the colour of Mirkwood. His Galadrim bow and new quiver stood next to the desk, as well as his boots. Legolas sat crossed-legged at the foot of his bed while his nimble fingers braided the well-known braids in his freshly washed hair. He was about to pull on his boots when a knock sounded on his door.

"Come in." Legolas called, curious to see his visitor.

"Good morning, Legolas. I see you are almost ready to come and eat as well?" Faramir asked as his own dark and damp hair hung limply over his shoulders.

"I am almost ready." Legolas agreed. "I will come to the dining hall when I am. There is no need for you to wait, or do you still not remember the way?"

"I remember the way now, yes." Faramir said with a little smile. "Then I will see you soon." The man softly closed the door behind him. Legolas finished dressing himself before he made his last round around his room. He took in the view from his room one last time, as well as petting his little stuffed elk. After several long moments he gathered the satchels as well as his quiver and bow before he left his room, most likely for the last time. When he walked into the dining hall, soft but happy chatter reached his ears as well as the smell of fresh baked bread.

"Good morning, Hest Legolas!" Chorused from the dining table. Anameleth sat on the table in between Thranduil and Faramir, while the remaining seats on the table were filled with the members of Legolas' troop. The chair opposite of Thranduil at the other side of the table was empty, in respect of the late Elvenqueen.

"Good morning, Legolas." Thranduil greeted when Legolas had finally settled. "As you have noticed, I took the liberty to invite several people."

"Hannon-le, ada." Legolas said with a little smile. "I am happy you did. Now at least we know the meal will not be spent in silence, and I think I like that for a change." It did not take long before Galion showed his face, accompanied by Feren. Hot sweet porridge with honey and berries was served, before the table was set with still warm bread, cold slices of meat and cheese. Several different kinds of preserved fruit, honey and butter were all served in small jars. Fresh milk and tea was served while pitchers with juice joined the already full table.

"The kitchen staff has certainly outdone themselves." Thranduil commented as he watched Galion and Feren put everything down.

"They were all happy to provide a very good meal for their prince." Galion replied with a smile. The Head-servant and butler paused a little moment to give Legolas' shoulder a gentle squeeze.

"Hannon-le Galion." Legolas replied, turning to the ellon. "Saes, tell them all I am very grateful for what they did."

"I will." Galion replied before he went back to the kitchens.

"What will we see when we come to Ithilien?" Elija asked as he had never travelled that far south. "Will we see an Olifaunt?"

"Ithilien is not that far south." Samiell said while she rolled her eyes.

"No, no Mûmakil." Faramir said with a little smile. "But you will see some beautiful nature and some grassy hills." Faramir explained. "And more than enough good trees to climb in." He quickly added.

"That would be more than worth the journey." Haldon agreed. For the remaining of breakfast, the troop asked all kinds of questions. Faramir laughed as Briadir and Samiell grinned at each other.

"Do they know how to be quiet?" Faramir asked as he still smiled. "I believe it is a good time for us to leave."

"We should leave when the day is still young." Legolas agreed with a little smile. All of them gathered their bags and weapons before they made their way to the court yard.

"Feren?" Faramir asked when the servant came out to clear away the empty dishes.

"Ma, hîr Faramir?" Feren formally replied.

"Would you mind to sent this letter to Minas Tirith when we have left? I am not sure if your birds would be able to find Emyn Arnen. King Elessar will know what to do with it."

"I will." Feren agreed as he took the message from the man. "Have a pleasant trip."

"Hannon-le." Faramir smiled before he hurried to the court yard. Now the time had finally come to officially say goodbye. Legolas was slightly overwhelmed when he finally stepped outside in the court yard. It seemed like whole Mirkwood had come out to wave them goodbye.

"Suil Caun Legolas!" Hest Hérion called out while all warriors and guards were lined up at his right, saluted. On the left side, several councillors stood, ready to say a small word to their prince. As Legolas spoke with the councillors, Thranduil along with several others belonging to the court joined the line. After the councillors, Legolas had a quick word with Hérion and Deawin, before he moved on to Anameleth. She softly spoke to him, while words of encouragement were more than enough.

When Legolas moved on, it was Feren that he stood before. "Legolas, I am saddened that you will leave, but one must follow wherever their heart leads them."

"I am split into two. How much I want to stay here, while another part cannot ignore the call of the seagulls." Feren solemnly nodded, knowing there was nothing he could do anymore for the Mirkwood prince.

"I Found something on the floor and thought you had lost or forgotten it." Feren softly said as he produced the handkerchief with the Royal Mirkwood Crest.

"I do not need it anymore." Legolas shook his head lightly. "I love Mirkwood and all its trees and elves, but I cannot stay here anymore."

"I know that, Legolas." Feren softly said. "Then have a better look. It took me all night." Feren smiled as he pushed the cloth into Legolas' hand. A small smile grew on the elf's fair face as his thumb lightly caressed the picture of a green leaf with a waxing silver moon in the middle.

"That is very kind of you, Feren. Hannon-le." Legolas softly replied before he tucked away the handkerchief.

"So you will never forget your past, and you can look forward to your future." Feren said as he drew the prince into a tight hug. "Saes remember to occasionally sent a letter to us?"

"I will do my best." Legolas agreed as he momentarily tightened the hug with the elf. "Keep a good eye on ada for me, will you?" Legolas whispered in Feren's ear. "No need for him to eat alone all the time."

"I will go and do my very best." Feren said with a little grin as he let go of Legolas.

"Hannon-le." Legolas said before he turned to his father, who was last in the line. Thranduil raised his hand and gently cupped Legolas' cheek.

"Tithen-lass-nín." Thranduil softly whispered. "My heart weeps at the idea that you will leave again."

"Even that it is my wish to leave again, I do so with a heavy heart." Legolas softly replied before he quickly closed the gap between him and his father. Thranduil slowly drew his arms around his son, and only held him tighter when Legolas returned the embrace. Father and son embraced for a long time, neither of them willingly to let go just jet.

"I have something for you to take with you." Thranduil softly said when they finally let go of each other. Thranduil got out a small box and opened it. Legolas eyes grew big at the sight of the medallion Thranduil held in front of him.

"This is very beautiful." Legolas said as he held the medallion in his hand. It was a silver ring, about three inches (7,5cm) in diameter. Within the silver ring were many colourful flowers, with all kinds of different gemstones gleaming. With a little smile Thranduil opened the top two buttons of his robe, before he showed a similar medallion to Legolas. Only Thranduil's medallion, there was more attention drawn to several emerald and agate leaves around the silver ring.

"Now you have something more physical to remind you I will be with you, no matter what happens." Thranduil gently fastened the medallion around his son's neck, before Legolas drew his father in another hug.

"Hannon-le, ada." Legolas softly whispered. "I will go and miss you."

"I love you, Legolas." Thranduil softly said before he let go of his son.

"I love you too, ada." Legolas replied before he drew away from his father. For the last time Thranduil kissed Legolas' brow before finally letting go. "Are we all ready?" Legolas asked when he turned to the others.

"I am ready." Briadir replied, giving his brother a last hug before he walked up to his steed.

"We are ready as well." Haldon said as he joined the side of Evilya and Faramir.

"I am ready." Elija replied as he already stood next to his steed.

"One more moment." Samiell called out as she was still surrounded by her family.

"You will keep a good eye on Legolas for me, will you not?" Thranduil asked when he stood in front of Faramir and the two other warriors.

"We all care a lot about Legolas, that is also why we decided to accompany him." Evilya replied.

"I would gladly give my life for him." Briadir chimed in. Soon enough the party of seven were all mounted and ready to go.

"May you travel without peril upon your path. May your hearts find joy and happiness. Do not fear to return if you desire, for this is your home and always will be. Fare well, mellyn-nín." Thranduil spoke as the crowd went to stand behind him. The riders waved before they slowly started their journey. Before they disappeared from the view, they waved again, as the crowd also waved back.

"Are you happy that we are finally gone?" Samiell softly asked as they walked over the elf-path.

"I cannot say that I am happy, but I am very looking forward to get back to Ithilien." Legolas replied as he watched the surrounding trees. "But I am very glad that I came back to Mirkwood for a little while."

"What will be our first task when we have arrived in Ithilien?" Briadir curiously asked.

"Well, firstly we have to secure Emyn Arnen for the winter. For I believe you will all need a house to live in, as well as other edain that wish to seek a home in Ithilien."

"That will be quite a bit of work if we need to finish before the first snowfall." Evilya remarked. Autumn was fast approaching.

"That is why we start with it. In the winter we all can go and look for recruits that will be able to protect our town, and eventually drive out all the remaining creatures that do not belong in our lands."

"Who will be the lord of the halls in Emyn Arnen?" Haldon curiously asked.

"I will be the Lord of Emyn Arnen upon my return, for I am the prince of Ithilien." Faramir said with a sheepish smile. All of them laughed as they continued to share stories. It was dusk when the party halted and set up a small camp for the night.

* * *

"Thranduil?" Feren softly asked as he walked up to the elvenking. The crowd had long since gone back to their daily tasks, while their king still stood staring into the forest. "He will be all right. You know Legolas always will." Feren gently placed his hand on Thranduil's shoulder, finally managing to gain the ellon's attention.

"I know." Thranduil said with a little nod. "Maybe it is better this way." He softly agreed. No matter how hard Legolas tried, it was not the same elf anymore, at least not the little joyful elflings with never ending questions and wonder about the world around him.

"How about a good glass of Dorwinion wine?" Feren proposed as he gently took Thranduil's elbow and steered him in the direction of the stronghold.

"Only if you drink with me."

 **-The party is finally on their way back to Ithilien. That leaves us only to the epilogues. Thank you for your continuing support and your lovely reviews!-**


	37. Ithilien

_Epilogue I: Legolas_

Faramir sighed as the smell of sweet smelling herbs assaulted his senses. "Almost home." Legolas commented as a small smile graced his lips. Faramir shot up a grin as the elf came to stand beside him, looking over the beautiful green vale. The Mirkwood warriors were still mounted as they stood a little behind them.

"Almost home." Faramir echoed. "Have you ever thought about the events of the war of the ring?"

"Sometimes." Legolas replied as his keen eyes surveyed the surrounding lands for a suitable campsite. "I should go and visit Gimli soon. I am sure he is offended because of my long absence."

"Well, I will do my best to made sure you will survive his wrath." Faramir said with a laugh. "Not to imagine what your warrior-friends will think about that." Legolas glanced sideways to his troop.

"It will not be the first shock when they will enter the lands of the edain." Legolas said with a grin, suddenly looking forward to see his little red-haired friend. "Shall we continue? We can make it to the grove before dusk sets in."

"Sounds like a plan." Faramir replied before he walked back to his steed and mounted.

It was indeed near dusk when the party entered the small grove that Legolas had spotted. Camp was set up in several moments, and it was not long before Evilya had a broth merrily bubbling above a small fire. "These are very resourceful lands." The elf commented as he filled up a small tin cup. They all took turns sipping while they consumed their way bread.

"These lands are a true gift. It is a shame that because of war everything fell into ruins." Faramir replied.

"I am very glad I got the chance to accompany you. It gives me the feeling of Mirkwood long ago, when Oropher was still young and no men dwelt in the great woods." Haldon wistfully said. The other elves nodded, even if some of them only knew the The Greenwood the Great as Mirkwood. "But we should not dwell on things that are long gone." The elf chirped as he sought out the sky in between the branches and coloured leaves.

"I will take the first watch." Briadir offered as he stood to stretch his legs. Goodnights were exchanged before the others settled on their bedrolls. When the moon had fully risen, Briadir awoke Elija before he settled upon his own bedroll. Elija awoke Haldon before he tried his best in getting another few hours of rest. At dawn the elves arose and efficiently cleaned up the campsite. After Faramir had finished his breakfast of way bread and cool spring water, they mounted and continued with their journey. It was not long afternoon that Legolas spotted something.

"We are almost there!" Legolas said with a little smile.

As they closed in upon the new city at the foot of Emyn Arnen, something gold caught their attention. As soon as Faramir recognised the figure standing upon the tower, his heart filled with joy. Faramir stood in the saddle and waved his left hand wildly as he called out; "Éowyn! Éowyn!" After several moments the figure on the tower waved back. After a moment she was gone. Faramir sat down and urged his horse faster. After several moments, which seemed to take ages, they neared the gates and had to slow their pace. The gates opened, and the first thing that came trough was the beacon of gold.

"You are finally here!" Éowyn cried. But a moment later Faramir stood on the dirt with his own two feet, and swept his beloved up in his arms. Éowyn was dressed in a light blue summer dress while over her shoulders hung the beautiful dark blue mantle with silver stars.

"I am very glad to be back." Faramir agreed as he turned to the other riders. "I am sure you still know her, Legolas. For the others; this is Éowyn, my wife. She is the most fearsome Rohan maiden that has ever roamed these lands." Éowyn's musical laugh sounded soft as she gave Faramir a small push.

"Shall we go inside? I am sure you all would like to refresh yourselves, as well as a fresh warm meal." Slowly all seven riders made it inside the gates where a simple town arose before them. "It is not much yet, but it is something." She explained as they walked to the stables. A small boy came out, he was not older than eight springs.

"Can I take your horses?" The boy asked as he reached for the bridles of Faramir's horse.

"You may take them inside, but let your father show you how to take care of them." Éowyn said with a little smile.

"Yes, Lady Éowyn." The boy eagerly said as he led Faramir's horse away. "Where are the saddles from the other horses?" The lad curiously asked when he returned to lead the next horse into the stable.

"These are friends of Lord Faramir." Éowyn said before Faramir could.

"Are they all girls?" The lad asked, noticing they had all long hair and faces that could rival the fairness of Éowyn.

"There is but one girl." Faramir said with a small smile, not being able to completely hide it. "These are elves and have come to stay here. Elves ride horse without a saddle."

"Like Shadowfax?" The boy asked with big eyes. The lad had never heard about elves, but he had seen Shadowfax once or maybe even twice.

"Almost." Éowyn said with a little laugh. "Now hurry along." When all the horses were inside the stables, the party continued. "The workers did their best to finish the halls in time. They are still very simple, but it is warm and dry inside."

"I am very grateful for everything you have done in my absence." Faramir smiled before he slowly opened the heavy oaken door that lead into the halls. Faramir's smile widened as he noticed that the halls was filled with people. The hall fell silent as soon as their Lord and Lady entered, followed by six elves.

"Welcome home!" All the patrons chorused.

"I am very glad that I am home again. I thank you all for coming." Faramir spoke to the crowd, before he started to mingle. It took but a moment before he was provided with a large mug of cold ale.

"What is this?" Briadir asked as he gave Legolas a soft nudge.

"The people of Emyn Arnen welcome their Lord by mingling just like something as Tarnin Austa." Legolas explained as he looked over the crowd for possible familiar faces. It was after a moment that he spotted Faramir, who was talking to what looked like Aragorn. Standing next to them he could see Prince Imrahil. After a moment, Prince Imrahil waved at him. Aragorn turned around a little surprised before he smiled and also waved. With a little smile, Legolas waved back at them.

"Are these all familiar faces to you?" Samiell curiously asked. She had never mingled among the edain before.

"Some, but I have not met all of them." Legolas replied, he had never seen most of the faces.

"I hope you still remember this face." Came a reply from the crowd. Legolas momentarily stiffened as he recognised the familiar voice.

"Gimli!" Legolas cried as a helmet came into view, along with a big bushy red beard. Legolas reached out to clasp the Dwarf's shoulder, when Gimli beat him by engulfing the elf in a bone-crushing hug. After several long moments Gimli finally let go and stepped back so he did not need to crane his neck to see Legolas' face. Gimli grinned at him before he disappeared into the crowd and emerging again with two mugs of ale.

"You are friends with a dwarf?" Elija sceptically asked.

"You have any problems with that, laddie?" Gimli asked as his hand flew to the hilt of his axe. Legolas raised a slender eyebrow.

"I am friends with a dwarf, and I trust him with my life like any of you." Legolas explained himself. The young elf did not look convinced. He had often enough heard stories about dwarves and that they were almost as selfish as dragons.

"Nice to finally meet you." Briadir said as he stepped forward. "Legolas told me many stories about you."

"Good day, Master Elf." Gimli greeted back before he took a long sip from his ale. "Has Legolas already told you about the battle upon the Pellenor fields?"

"About the part that the dwarf was almost too frightened to enter a tunnel to the mountain? Or me taking out the Mûmakil that was way bigger than anything else that participated in the battle?" Legolas asked with a smirk.

"It only counts as one!" Gimli huffed. "It is but one creature no matter its size."

"It took me several well placed arrows to take it out." Legolas countered while he could not hide his smirk.

"It only counts as one!" Gimli cried, even managing to make the others of the troop laugh. Gimli and Legolas told them several more stories about their adventures, Fangorn and Helm's Deep alike. Food was served, to much delight of the nearly drunken patrons and hungry travellers.

"Shall we go and seek a place that is a little more quiet?" Legolas asked as he looked around.

"Where'd you want to do?" Gimli asked, making sure he had some roast to take with him.

"Outside." Legolas replied as he made his way to the door. Eventually the elf and dwarf sat side to side on one of the wooden walls, looking out over the fields and groves. Happy chatter, an occasional shove or laugh filled the air as the sun slowly set over the two unusual but very good friends.

 **-AN I know it was a short chapter, but I hope it will be a worthy ending for Legolas after all the things I have put him through. So far I have two maybe three chapters left, which also need to be written. I thank you from the bottom of my heart for your reviews, they make my day!-**


	38. Tale of two brothers

_Epilogue II: New citizens_

Delion was walking through the streets of Minas Tirith together with one of the slaves. It caught the healer by surprise when suddenly the slave was not behind him anymore. When he turned, he noticed the man standing a few feet back. Delion joined the man's side to see why he had stopped. They stood in front of a small workshop where an elderly man was currently working upon a small pendant.

"Do you like what the man is doing?" Delion curiously asked. Maybe it would be his only chance to learn something about the man that once had been free.

"Yes, sir." The slave slowly said, not taking his eyes from the wrinkled hands fro the elderly man.

"We can go and ask if the man has some time to show you what he is doing." Delion reasoned.

"Your slave is not worthy." He found himself say, even if his eyes were still glued to the goldsmith. With a gentle nudge, the two of them walked closer to the workshop.

"Forgive me sir, but do you have a moment for us?"

"What can I do for you?" The man responded as soon as he managed to bent a small piece of wire into place.

"This young man liked what you are doing. Maybe you could explain to him what you are doing." The man looked at them for a moment.

"You work in the Houses of Healing." He said after a moment. "What is wrong with him?" Delion thought for a long moment before he replied.

"The man endured several trauma's because of war and torture. It made him forget who he is. Ever since he came into my care I have tried to find out who this man is. What you are doing, it was the very first thing I have seen him interested in."

"I need to look for an apprentice rather soon." The elderly man thoughtfully said. "Would you like to be taught?" Delion gave the man a small nudge when the question went unanswered. The old man slowly arose to a demanding posture. He once had been part of the army, before he had been wounded in battle and forced to seek another profession. The man had a heavy limp, but easily closed the gap between him and his visitors. "Answer me, lad." He demanded. "Do you want me to teach you how to craft jewellery?"

"Yes, sir." He quickly replied.

"Then I will see you tomorrow." The old man said with an approving nod before he went to sit again and continued his work as if his two visitors were not still standing behind him.

"Shall we continue to the market?" Delion proposed as he turned back to the street.

"Yes, sir." Came the reply before they continued their way.

* * *

Beregond awoke when an odd noise reached his ears. His thigh throbbed, but it was nothing he could not handle. There had been a small skirmish between several drunken patrons last night. He had been slightly overwhelmed and one had managed to strike him with a dagger. He arose himself as he leant upon his elbows, and the sight that met him surprised him. Next to the foot of his bed, one of the slaves sat upon his knees with a cloth in his hands. He cleared his throat, startling the poor man.

"I did not mean to startle you." Beregond softly said, not wanting to scare the man anymore.

"I-I should not have touched it without permission, sir." The slave said as he quickly climbed to his feet, as the sword clattered back onto the floor. The swordsman cringed slightly at the noise, hoping it did not waken others.

"It looked like you knew what you were doing." Beregond said. "Have you tended swords or weapons before?"

"Yes, sir." The former slave timidly replied.

"Do you like to do this?"

"Yes, sir." He softly replied. "If you do not clean your sword it will rust."

"You may continue if you like." Beregond said while he continued to watch the man. Maybe he could help out at the armoury. "Do you know how to sharpen a sword?"

"Yes, sir." The slave replied as he sat back down on the floor.

"On the side, at the top of my scabbard, there is a small pocket. There is a whetstone in the pocket." The man quickly found the small stone. Beregond watched as the man skilfully started to sharpen his blade.

"Beregond?" Delion curiously asked when he had returned from the market.

"We could use some help in the armoury. I think he would be of great help to us." Beregond said while a small smile graced his lips.

"He may do so if he likes." Delion agreed

"Would you like to come and visit the armoury?" The man did not reply, for it was not him that decided about his life. Beregond raised an eyebrow at Delion when his question went unanswered.

"You can come and get him next week, when you leg is sufficiently healed for you to do light duty."

"I think that would be a good idea." Beregond replied after he thought about it. He would need to wait a week before getting back to duty, and light at that.

Beregond was dismissed the day after, but was not to return to the armoury or do anything that had him on his feet for longer than several minutes. A week after he had been injured, Beregond returned.

"Good morning Captain. How is your leg?" Delion asked as he noticed him. Delion sat on the side of the bedside of a young man, another former slave that was well on his way to being healed.

"It has not troubled me so far. And I hope that will be as well when I return here tonight."

"I will be right back, Dornell." Delion said as he gently patted the man's knee before he stood. Delion walked up to the slaves that sat huddled in the corner of the hall. "Are you ready to go with Captain Beregond?" Delion asked as he knelt before the right figure, the one that had shown interest in the sword of the captain. Slowly the figure arose and gave the healer a small nod.

"Yes sir." He replied. "I report for service, sir." He quietly but firmly said when he stood in front of the captain.

"We will be back before supper." Beregond promised before he turned his attention to the man before him.

"Have a good day." Delion said before he went back to Dornell's side.

* * *

"Thank you, Ilon." Delion smiled as he took the bowl with stew from the man's hands.

"I am glad to be of service." Ilon replied as he took a bowl for himself and set down next to the healer. "When do you think I can leave the Houses of Healing?"

"I cannot said for certain, but I spoke with king Elessar a fortnight ago. He would go and discuss if there was still a position among the staff that works in the royal kitchens."

"I am very grateful for your efforts." Ilon quietly said.

"You will be able to stay here for a while, while you can start doing light chores on what possibly could be your new job."

"So I can go there, even when you want me to still stay here?"

"Yes. Maedos, the son of Mathem who is the head-servant, has worked a lot with the elf when he was still healing. I am sure he will be able to help you when the panic comes again." Delion explained while he ate his stew. Ilon solemnly nodded, he also wanted the panic attacks to stop.

"What about Dornell?" Ilon asked ask he cast his eyes to the beds behind him, where the young man was peacefully asleep.

"He will be able to go home as well in a little while, even though I do not want him to travel alone all the way home." Delion answered after a while.

"He let me read the letter he received in reply." Ilon softly continued. "His parents were very happy to hear from him. I am sure his parents will never let him leave to travel."

"If you would ask me, I do not think he will mind very much." Delion said before he quietly finished his stew. "He will go back to Bree as soon as we found someone or a party that is willingly to take him with them."

"I have never travelled that far north." Ilon mused as he stood to collect the bowls from everyone. "Do you think they also enjoyed their day?" He curiously asked as he took the bowls from the floor that stood at the feet of the two other former slaves.

"I do not know. I think they did. Beregond was content with everything one of them showed. Delion softly replied. "The other was very concentrated on the little task the smithy had given him when I came to collect him."

"Do you ever think they will heal?"

"I cannot say they will become like they were before. If they need to stay here for the rest of their lives, it will be so. I am rather glad both of them have found something they like. Maybe soon enough we will learn something about their past."

It was very in early in the morning when the two huddled figures in the corner stirred. "Yunas?" One of the figures whispered.

"Wha-what?" The other figure slurred, clearly he had been asleep.

"I liked going to the goldsmith today." He softly told the other man.

"Good." Yunas replied, intent on returning to sleep. Today he had worked harder than he had in a very long time.

"Did you like going with the Captain?" He asked, giving Yunas a soft push against his leg.

"Hmm." Yunas hummed. It had not been bad, even if the captain had not allowed him to touch anything yet.

"Yunas?" The other one asked again as he nudged him.

'Sleep, Danas." The other male softly groaned. Yunas let the other man curl up against him as both of them drew comfort from the touch. It was not long before Delion came in, ready for a new day. The healer quietly made his round, watching every one of them, assessing if any of them needed to be tended to right away. He started the fires in several fireplaces, casting several places in a warm glow. It was another hour before two other healers came in, and the three of them started to prepare for the day. Taking over a list of the patients and what kind of care they required, and who could get home… Stock of herbs, salves and tonics were checked.

"Good morning." Delion softly greeted as he noticed movement in the corner where the two former slaves sat.

"How can I be of service?" The figure softly returned, trying not to awaken the other one.

"Would you like me to walk you to the smithy early?" Delion wondered.

"If you like… Sir?"

"Then you must eat something first." Delion agreed as he watched the man climb to his feet. Delion filled a bowl with a light porridge before he made one for himself.

"Thank you, sir." The lad answered when he had finished eating.

"You are welcome." Delion replied as he took the bowl from him. "Shall we go? Then I will be back before the most of them will awaken." The both of them made it though the mostly empty streets of Minas Tirith. "Have a good day." Delion greeted as the smithy was busy to fire up his forge.

"You will go and polish some metal before I will be able to sell them." The smithy explained as he took the man to a table in the back of the workshop. Several silver bracelets and iron hairpins lay before him. The elderly man quickly selected a phial that was filled with a milky liquid and woollen cloth. "You only need a very little bit, so do not dare to spill it."

"Yes, sir." He replied as he took the cloth and dripped several droplets upon the cloth before he started to polish the first bracelet. When the smithy was satisfied, he went back to his forge and stoked the fire before he selected one of the many drawings from a small cabinet…

It was just before luncheon that the smithy's daughter came into the shop, looking if there was anything ready for the shop.

"They look pretty." She commented as she took up one of the polished bracelets, and slowly turned them around to see if there were any imperfections. "I will take the bracelets to the shop." She called to her father before she took them all and disappeared. The former slave spared a few minutes to eat his offered food before he continued with everything else that needed to be cleaned. It was rather getting late before Delion finally came.

"Are you ready to come back to the Houses of Healing?" Delion asked.

"Yes, sir." He replied as he got up from his seat.

"Just one more thing." The smithy said as he blocked the passage. "What is your name lad?" The lad thought a long time before he softly replied.

"Danas." He barely whispered.

* * *

 _Danas smiled at his brother. "Yunas, do you think we will always serve on Ghundi's side?" The both of them lay on several pillows upon the edge of the stone platform. They decided the rest after their heavy evening meal._

 _"I believe so. We have been training over a decade to serve his family. We cannot dishonour our own family."_

 _"I know we cannot dishonour them." Danas said. "But I have always wondered how it would be if I could do something different."_

 _"Like what?" Yunas laughed._

 _"Have you never seen the beautiful jewellery Ghuhdi's family owns? I would love to know how they would make that."_

 _"And for sure you also want to know how their beautiful clothes are made?"_

 _"Not as much." Danas said with a shrug. "What would you like to do when you would not have been trained?"_

 _"I never really thought about that." Yunas truthfully replied._

 _"Maybe you could become a woodcutter." Danas replied after a moment. He remembered the wooden figurines Yunas had made for him when he was still a little lad._

 _"I still have the knife that father has given me before he was killed." Yunas slowly arose and walked over to a small stone building. Danas followed as they entered the adjoining building. It was a single room they entered, with none less than eight cots stuffed in them. He pulled his bag from under his cot and rummaged through it. They had but a few possessions, not that they needed any more than they had now. After a moment Yunas pulled out a small worn knife with blunt edges._

 _"It could use a little bit of love." Danas remarked as he took it from his brother and slowly turned it in his hands. "It still might be of use before we go out in a couple of days."_

 _"You better sharpen it first." Yunas replied as he put his bag back under his cot. Danas got out his whetstone and settled cross-legged upon his own cot. It was near dusk that the other six men returned to their cots. The soldiers quietly spoke to each other, sharing thoughts or memories making each other laugh. After the sun had finally set, all the men retired to their cots._

* * *

 _Yunas took up his blade, it was an old, curved blade. He fastened it around his middle before he picked up his bandanna. "Let me help you." Danas offered as he took the red and yellow bandanna from his brother's hands. He skilfully wound the fabric around his brother's head. He had the exact same one would around his head as display they belonged to a certain warrior family._

 _"Are you ready?" Yunas asked after he picked up his bag._

 _"Yes, let's go." Danas replied before they made their way outside. Six other warriors stood in a small circle, next to a chair that was supposed to be carried by two men. After a little while Ghundi came out, dressed in one of his finest turquoise robes._

 _"We shall go to Umbar." Ghundi spoke as he slowly neared the warriors that had gathered._

 _"Yes Master!" The warriors called back. When Ghundi was properly seated, the chair was lifted and they were all ready to go. Eight warriors formed a small caravan as two servants with mules followed. The desert sun shone hot and mercilessly down upon everyone who dared to set foot outside. Long were the days that they spend under the hot sun, but the freezing nights might have been even worse. It was the day before they would reach Umbar that they rested upon the side of the road. The road was wide enough for two wagons to easily pass each other while the large blocks of sandstone of which the road was constructed, would not have provided a more pleasant way of travelling. It was a dark night that night, as there was no moon to keep them company. A party of four men slowly and silently gained ground on their intended target. Black eyes glinted as he produced a cloth and poured something over it, before advancing on their first target. The unfortunate man went out with the minimal struggle, in which he managed to alert the other man who was on duty. It was already too late to shout when the second guard sank to his knees, a giant hole in his stomach. The remaining guards were all quickly drugged, remaining asleep. It was dark when Yunas awoke. His head felt like a band of Mûmakil that was stomping upon it. He let out a soft moan. As he moved slightly, he noticed that his hands were fastened above his head, and a cold stone wall against his back. As his eyes got more used to the dark, he noticed he was not alone. Ghundi was chained to the opposite of the wall, while his little brother was next to him. There was but one person that was not there with them. The more time passed, more of them slowly awoke. Confused whispers sounded when suddenly the door into the room slammed open. Light flooded into the room, efficiently silencing the men inside._

 _"Welcome to the first day of the rest of your miserable lives." A man with a black cloth around his head said, only his dark eyes visible._

 **-A/N First of all, I want to thank everyone who has taken the time to follow me through this journey as we finally his the 100.000 words! Yay! I am even more grateful for every single review you have written me. I kind of had promised for three chapters, which eventually turned into this one, even if it is a longer one… I have a few quick questions I hope you will answer for me;**

 **1\. What do you think about Erestor and Glorfindel, and maybe some fluff in between them?**

 **Soon my school will pick up in pace which really means I have to go and spent more time learning instead of pretending while I am writing. That means, dear readers, that I will not start posting on a new story for a while. I have already several chapters for the next story I want to bring to you so…**

 **2\. Would you like to have a sneakpeak of my next story?**

 **And if you need anything, you know where to find me! Phew, after saying all that…-**

 _Fin_


	39. Prompt New Story

**-A/N Here we go, as promised a little piece of the story I am currently working upon.-**

"Finally we are there!" Aragorn breathed a sigh of releave as the bridge with a little further a set of massive doors came into view.

"Thranduil has a lot to explain for." Elladan scofted as he glanced over his with spiderblood-covered tunic. They had encountered already so many spiders… They slowly continued and when they got to the stables, they found no elf present.

"Mae govannen, mellyn-nín." Elrohir called as he dismounted, leading the horse with the bridle. "What is this?" Elrohir frowned as all the doors of the boxes were open, no horse present. "Anyone in here?" He called as he walked into the stables. There was little hay left, and the carrots that he found were spoiled.

"I do not like this." Elladan said when he pointed to the small locks on the boxes that were broken. "Something must have badly scared the horses."

"But not enough, as all the food they could eat is gone." Elrohir replied.

"Maybe we can find someone that could explain this when we are actually in the stronghold." Aragorn pointed out.

"What are you going to do with the horses then, gwador-nín?" Elladan asked.

"We could tend them ourselves, or set them free if you will." Aragorn replied. "I am sure they will be able to find a grassy spot nearbye."

"I think that will be the best for now. They will not go far real quick so we can always call them back." Elrohir reasoned.

"Very well then." Elladan nodded as he gently removed the bridle from his horse. He did not like the idea of having so many spiders nearby that could possibly harm the horses, but he could not come up with something better on the moment. Aragorn hung his saddle over one of the doors of the boxes and his bridle over it.

"We will be back soon." Aragorn whispered to his horse before the tree of them made their way to the massive doors.

"Mae govannen, mellyn-nín!" Elrohir called again after he had knocked on the doors twice. "Suilad!" When no reaction came, Elrohir turned around to face his brothers.

"This is odd." Elladan nodded. "Shall we go and see if the door is open?" Without a word all three leant with their full weight on the door. Aragorn softly grunted before the door slowly moved. It took all three to push one of the doors open just enough for them to slip in.

"What is this?" Both Elladan and Elrohir exclaimed at the same moment when their eyes landed upon two slumbering guards behind the doors. Aragorn knelt down with the right guard while Elladan knelt down at the left one.

"He is alive." Aragorn softly said after he removed the helmet and pressed his fingers in the neck of the elf, searching for a pulse.

"He is too." Elladan agreed as he arose.

"What do you want to do with them?" Elrohir asked as he looked at the half lidden eyes of the elf before him. Elladan gently moved the elf in a lying position instead of the half slumbed position against the wall.

"I will try and wake him." Aragorn replied as he gently started to shake the elf's shoulder.

"He is sleeping quite deeply." Elrohir frowned as he gently started to tap the elf's cheek.

"I am going to see if I can find Thranduil or Legolas. Will you stay here?"

"If you have not returned before the sun sets, we will come and seek you. Be careful." Elladan warned.

"Be careful as well." Aragorn nodded before he entered the large cavern. He had been here before, twice actually, but he was still as flabergasted as the first time he had walked into the strongholt for the first time. After a little moment he recalled the way that would lead him to the royal quarters. Slowly a frown started to form on Aragorn's brow. There were more elves asleep. Elves barely slept, then why would they be sleeping in the middle of the hallway. Surely they would not have suddenly fallen asleep on the spot? He really hoped that there was no witchcraft involved. On his way to the royal quarters he found a servant, halfway up the stairs, with a dried out goblet loosely in his hand. Aragorn helped the elf down the stairs. The elf's eyes were closed, and he noticed that the elf was also warm to the touch. Something truely strange was going on if the whole elvish kingdom was ill. As he passed more elves, he made sure all of them were properly laying upon the floor instead halfway against objects or walls. After a while he entered the royal quarters. Two Mirkwood guards lay before the door, fast alsleep. Behind the doors, the hallway was eerily empty. At the end of the hallway there were three bedrooms.

Aragorn entered the room which he knew belonged to the Mirkwood prince. The heavy wooden door swung open silently as the heavy warm air rushed out and stirred up dust particles. The dust particles lazily floated through the air in a beam of the late evening sun. And there in the middle of the room, the beam of golden sun fell upon a fair face.

"Legolas." Aragorn softly called as he stepped into the room. "Legolas?" Aragorn called a little louder. He slowly walked into the room and closer to his friend. As Aragorn came closer, he noticed Legolas was dressed in a loose linen shirt and trousers while a thin sheet was drawn till halfway up his chest. "Legolas!" Aragorn this time called out in alarm as he noticed Legolas' closed eyes and still chest.


End file.
